


Difíceis Decisões! - 2ª Temporada

by corvuswings



Series: seddie fic's [4]
Category: iCarly
Genre: 2011, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angustia leve, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Sexo, Smut, Violencia, fanfic antiga, universo alternativo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 20:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 133,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corvuswings/pseuds/corvuswings
Summary: Quando estar junto se torna mais complicado do que imaginado a as relações passam a ser uma mistura de mal entendidos, desencontros e difíceis decisões.*ou ainda, o desfecho de uma historia de amor mais complicada que o esperado.





	1. Ser eu mesma... Parte I

**Author's Note:**

> Esta é uma obra de ficção.  
> Não é real.  
> É uma historia construída em cima dos meus pensamentos e sentimentos com base em personagens escritos por outros e não deve ser visto como algo diferente do que a ficção e uma forma de homenagem a uma série que eu gosto muito e a personagens que marcaram de alguma forma minha vida.  
> Por favor, não compartilhar isso com alguém retratado nele e/ou que faziam personagens retratados nele, ou o autor da obra original (iCarly) em si.  
> Obrigado!
> 
> ***
> 
> É a continuação de Difíceis Decisões, outra fanfic de iCarly e seddie postada aqui.  
> É necessário ler a primeira temporada pra entender essa.  
> *estou repostando esta fanfic do jeito que escrevi e editei lá em 2011 mesmo, por isso não estranhem por que o começo é bem ruim mesmo, mas juro que melhora.
> 
> Espero que gostem.
> 
> *Sim, essa historia contem palavrões, temas controversos e/ou desencadeadores e sexo. Se não estiver de bem com isso, não leia.
> 
> ❤

**PV da Sam**

_[...]_

_Quando cheguei ao quarto e abri a porta, levei um susto, a luz estava desligada e o local estava sendo iluminado apenas por velas, de vários tamanhos, espalhadas por todo o quarto, alem das velas tinha muitas rosas brancas e vermelhas espalhadas em vários arranjos e perto da cama havia uma pequena mesa montada pra dois, com muito presunto, bacon e outras coisinhas mais, que eu adorava comer..._

_O nerd não parecia estar em nenhum canto ali dentro e quase morri de susto quando ele veio do nada por trás de mim e sussurrou em meu ouvido._

_F: “E ai princesa Puckett gostou?!...”_

_S: “Adorrei... mais pra que tudo isso afinal...”_

_F: “Você já vai ver...”_

_Ele então pegou na minha mão e me puxou pra dentro do quarto chaveando a porta atrás de si... Levou-me ate a mesa e pegou de cima dela uma caixa preta e se ajoelhado na minha frente ele abriu a caixa mostrando duas belas alianças de prata..._

_F: “Samantha Puckett você aceita ser oficialmente minha namorada...?!”_

_S: “Com duas condições...”_

_F: “Quais...?!”_

_S: “Que você nunca mais me magoe, por palavras ou atos e que você não deixe ninguém se meter entre nós dois e destruir o que sentimos um pelo outro...”_

_F: “Tudo bem, nada mais justo que isso... E que isso valha para os dois...”_

_S: “Então eu aceito...”_

_F: “Eu te amo sabia?!...”_

_S: “E quem não ama... Eu também te amo meu nerd...”_

_Ele se levantou do chão e colocou uma das alianças no meu dedo e outra no seu e depois disso me deu um belo e apaixonado beijo e acho que ate então o melhor de todos, já que ele carregava tudo o que sentíamos um pelo outro..._

_A noite foi uma das mais perfeitas que já tive e depois de muito comer, muito conversar e muito nos amar, nós pegamos no sono quase de manha, com a certeza de que dias melhores estavam por vir... ou não... mais que com problemas ou não o que sentíamos um pelo outro era real e forte o bastante pra enfrentar qualquer coisa desde que os dois estivessem dispostos a lutar por esse amor... e nesse momento com certeza nos estávamos..._

_[...]_

Era noite de sexta-feira e eu estava no meu quarto deitada em minha cama me lembrando desse dia, era como se tivesse sido ontem, mais não foi... Já fazia dois anos... na verdade um ano e 364 dias... já que amanha eu e o Freddie vamos completar 2 anos de namoro...

E daí você me pergunta o que uma menina que namora esta fazendo em casa em uma noite de sexta-feira a apenas um dia de completar dois anos de namoro?!... E eu te respondo... não sei... afinal de contas meu namoro não anda muito bem das pernas há um tempo já e me parece que não vai durar muito mais... Pessimista eu?!... Acreditem a situação é pior do que vocês imaginam...

Affff cansei de ficar ali deitada pensando em tudo aquilo de novo pela milésima vez... precisava conversar com alguém, e é claro que não estou falando da Carly afinal já tentei com ela e não deu certo... Peguei então meu celular em cima da cômoda e disquei um numero que por sinal eu já tinha decorado... não demorou muito e ele me atendeu...

 

_Alo..._

**S:** _“Oi PC... Você esta muito ocupado?!...”_

**B:** _“Oi... Pra você não... O que ouve?!...”_

**S:** _“Nada de mais, eu só queria dar uma volta e conversar...”_

**B:** _“E o seu namorado cadê?!...”_

**S:** _“Ocupado com a mãe dele de novo... como todos os outros dias dessa semana...”_

**B:** _“Hum entendo... Bom eu estou perto da sua casa, então em quinze minutos eu passo ai e te pego beleza?!”_

**S:** _“Bele... Vou te esperar pronta já...”_

**B:** _“Ate mais...”_

**S:** _“Ate...”_

 

Levantei da minha cama, tomei um banho rápido e coloquei uma roupa qualquer, ou seja, um jeans meio surrado já, uma regata vermelha, uma jaqueta preta e um All Star preto, arrumei meus cabelos, fiz uma maquiagem leve, peguei minha bolsa e desci... Faltava apenas um minuto para ele chegar, então fechei a casa e fiquei esperando ele na varanda... 

Ele levou apenas mais dois minutos pra chegar... em seu novo carro, presente de dezenove anos... um Camaro novinho em folha, igualzinho ao Bumblebee dos Transformers... meu sonho de consumo confesso, mais eu infelizmente não tenho pai rico pra me dar um desse, ou melhor, nem tenho pai...

Assim que ele parou o carro na frente da minha casa eu desci da varanda indo ate ele, ele saiu do banco do motorista e foi ate o outro lado do carro e abriu a porta pra mim... Eu agradeci e entrei me acomodando no banco enquanto ele fechou a porta e deu a volta no carro entrando e sentando de novo no lugar do motorista...

 

**B:** _“E ai quer ir aonde...?!”_

**S:** _“Não faço a mínima idéia...”_

**B:** _“Bom então eu sei onde posso te levar... Vamos fazer uma coisa que com certeza vai te animar um pouco...”_

**S:** _“E aonde seria...?! Vamos fazer o que heim?!”_

**B:** _“Surpresa...”_

**S:** _“Será que posso confiar em você...?!”_

**B:** _“É claro que pode... E bem ainda temos uns trinta minutos de estrada, podemos ir conversando... Sobre o que você queria conversar?!..._

**S:** _“Sobre tudo... Eu ando meio confusa e cansada disso tudo...”_

 

Ele então ligou o carro e saiu rumo não sei aonde...

No caminho fomos conversando, o Brad ia dirigindo e me escutando, comentando algumas coisas no meio e eu... bem eu ia olhando a paisagem lá de fora e segurando na mão com forca a aliança de compromisso que o nerd me deu quando me pediu em namoro... como eu quase a perdi umas dez vezes, o Freddie me deu um cordão de prata e então ao invés de usá-la no dedo eu a usava no cordão pendurada no pescoço...

 

**B:** _“Eu ate sei do que se trata o que você quer conversar, mais é melhor você me por a par de tudo novamente...”_

**S:** _“Sabe PC amanha eu e o Freddie vamos completar dois anos de namoro... E você é prova viva de como o primeiro ano de namoro foi bom, a gente resolveu manter segredo do namoro e tudo ia a mil maravilhas, era um namoro ate que “normal” e perfeito... Ate que infelizmente algum espertinho nos dedurou... e ate hoje eu ainda acho que foi a mãe do Freddie... bom mais continuando algum espertinho nos dedurou no próprio iCarly, colocando um vídeo online de mim e do Freddie namorando o que gerou certo haue por parte dos Seddies e Creddies... Os Seddies nos apoiavam e os Creddies... bem esses não me deixam em paz ate hoje... Depois disso nosso namoro virou um turbilhão: era a mãe do Freddie de um lado me perturbando, e os Creddies de outro... e bom de uns seis meses pra cá é o Freddie e a Carly que não me deixam em paz mais por causa do lance da Universidade... Sei lá é muita coisa, eu não estou conseguindo digerir tudo junto...”_

A gente já estava no ultimo ano do colégio e faltavam apenas dois meses agora pras aulas acabarem... Eu estou com dezoito anos agora assim como a Carly e o Freddie já tem quase dezenove... E bem o Freddie e a Carly estão meio que paranóicos de uns seis meses pra cá com o lance da faculdade, eles queriam que a gente fosse todos pra mesma universidade e me fizeram enviar pedidos pra varias universidades assim como eles fizeram, só que o caso era mais complicado do que parecia...

Todas as respostas deles já tinham vindo e eles achavam que ou as minhas resposta ainda não tinham vindo ou então eu não tinha sido aceita em nenhuma das universidades... só que a verdade é que as respostas vieram sim e eu fui sim aceita em todas, já que nos últimos anos eu me dediquei muito aos estudos... Mentira... Mais eu ando com um amigo nerd e namoro o rei deles então sempre se da um jeitinho de tirar notas boas e tal...

Mais voltando ao assunto, eu tinha sim sido aceita embora eles ainda não saibam e na maioria das que fui aceita eu teria que pagar... mais eu verdadeiramente não queria ir pra maioria daquelas faculdades, não que eu quisesse ficar longe deles não é isso, ao contrário... Só que eu realmente não queria fazer nenhum daqueles cursos pros quais fui aprovada...

Havia apenas uma faculdade para qual eu passei e que ganhei bolsa completa por sinal e que eu gostaria de fazer, que era a Universidade da Califórnia em Los Angeles, conhecida também como UCLA... Fui aprovada lá em dois cursos, o de artes e o de culinária e gastronomia... Ambos os cursos que eu gostaria de fazer...

Mais na única vez em que fui abordar o assunto com a Carly e o Freddie para conversar com eles sobre aquilo e contar tudo, eles nem me deixaram terminar de falar, eles queriam muito ir pra Harvard e ambos foram aprovados lá, o nerd havia conseguido uma bolsa de estudos lá e bem a Carly tinha como bancar seus estudos, mais eu não havia conseguido uma bolsa e só fui aprovada para pagar meus estudos... e adivinhem... eu não tenho grana pra isso, não em uma universidade tão cara...

Já tinha comentado tudo isso com o Brad antes, alias ele era o único que sabia de tudo e que sempre me apoiou em tudo... Ele sabia o quanto eu queria fazer aqueles cursos e o quanto fiquei feliz por ter sido aceita e ter ganhado bolsa... Só que eu realmente não sabia o que fazer quanto a Carly e o Freddie...

Eles não me davam brecha pra esse assunto e eu não tinha como ir pra mesma universidade que eles queriam e o pior de tudo é que não poderíamos ir cada um pra uma e tudo bem, simplesmente por que elas ficavam tipo uma em cada canto do pais, não tinha como a gente atravessar e pais inteiro pra se ver com freqüência...

 

**B:** _“Eles já sabem de tudo?!... Você já contou pra eles...?! Conversou com eles...?!”_

Acordei dos meus pensamentos assim que ouvi o Brad me perguntar aquilo...

**S:** _“Não nem tive como fazer isso... Eles não me dão brecha pra esse assunto, eles só expõe a vontade deles e me sufocam com todo aquele papo chato...”_

**B:** _“Sam acho melhor você conversar com eles logo afinal de contas daqui a dois meses acabam as aulas e começam os preparativos pra universidade e daí o que você vai fazer...?!”_

**S:** _“Eu não to mais agüentando essa situação sabia?!... É a mãe do Freddie que não aceita nosso namoro e não nos deixa em paz... São os Creddies que ficam me perturbando... É esse lance da universidade... É as notas de fim de ano... Eu estou pirando sabia?!... Ate doente fiquei coisa que nunca tinha acontecido antes, estou entupida de antibióticos e antiinflamatórios pra dar um jeito de sarar e não sentir dor... Às vezes eu penso que se não namorasse o nerd... talvez minha vida fosse melhor...”_

**B:** _“Tem certeza disso?!”_

**S:** _“Não... com certeza não seria melhor... afinal de contas eu amo ele... e muito e não teria graça sem ele... não seria a mesma coisa... A gente ta enfrentando tudo juntos há quase um ano e nosso namoro anda meio xoxo admito... mais eu acho que o amor não diminuiu nem um pouquinho se quer...”_

**B:** _“E então...?!”_

**S:** _“E então eu fico nessa... eu amo muito ele, mais nosso namoro não ta legal... Eu não queria me separar deles, mais não posso e nem quero ir pra mesma universidade... Eu gostaria de conversar e colocar tudo pra fora, mais simplesmente eu não consigo não quero mais brigas... Eu não sei o que eu faço e nem como faço para sair dessa situação...”_

**B:** _“Bom eu não posso te ajudar nisso infelizmente... mais ainda acho que o dialogo é a melhor solução... Vocês podem ate brigar mais se você não tentar nada vai acabar se sufocando e sucumbindo a sentimentos ruins... Se ate doente você já esta é por que isso realmente não esta te fazendo bem... Acho que esta mais do que na hora daquela Puckett que eu conheço bem, assumir sua posição de corajosa e tomar uma atitude não acha?!... Você esta há muito tempo tentando ser algo que não é e fazer coisas que não queria fazer só pra deixar as outras pessoas felizes, para evitar brigas e poder namorar o Freddie e isso não é o certo... As pessoas tem que gostar e aceitar você como você é e não tentar mudá-la pra o que eles querem que você seja... Em relações de amor como essas todo mundo tem que ceder um pouco e não apenas um ceder muito...”_

**S:** _“UAU belas palavras PC... gostei de ver... Ate me animou em pouco...”_

**B:** _“Obrigada Sammy...”_

**S:** _“Lá vem você de novo com esse Sammy, não cansa não?!...”_

**B:** _“De você?! Nunca, jamais... Minha Bad girl...”_

**S:** _“E afinal de contas aonde à gente esta indo que ainda não chegamos...?!”_

**B:** _“Engano seu... acabamos de chegar...”_

 

E então eu pude ver ele fazer uma ultima curva e lá estava o tal lugar aonde ele ia me levar... e eu não pude deixar de dizer um UAU... afinal de contas nunca tinha visto um lugar assim... tão lindo e tão... rico... E por alguns momentos eu esqueci tudo aquilo que tanto me perturbava e me deixei ser eu mesma... 


	2. Ser eu mesma... Parte II

**PV da Sam**

 

[...]

... E por alguns momentos eu esqueci tudo aquilo que tanto me perturbava e me deixei ser eu mesma... 

[...]

 

**S:** _“UAU... OHH MEU DEUS... O que é isso afinal de contas...?!”_

 

Eu perguntei a ele, embora já tivesse uma idéia do que seria aquele lugar mais ainda assim queria ouvir da boca dele... Ele parecia procurar algo, mais logo achou o que me parecia o controle do portão... Ele então abriu o portão e dirigiu ate a frente do local estacionando o carro e se virando em minha direção...

 

**B:** _“Minha casa...”_

**S:** _“Casa?! Isso não é uma casa... é uma mansão... eu bem sabia que você era rico pelo seu carro e tal, mais não tinha noção de quanto... Afinal essa é a primeira vez que você me traz aqui...”_

**B:** _“Me desculpe se nunca te trouxe antes, mais é que bem... falando serio, eu tenho vergonha disso tudo...”_

**S:** _“Vergonha?! De ser rico?! Você deve ser doido...”_

**B:** _“Bom não é necessariamente vergonha, acho que é mais medo...”_

**S:** _“Medo?! Do que...?!”_

**B:** _“Bem acho que é das pessoas me julgarem pelo que eu tenho e não pelo que sou... É medo das pessoas se aproximarem de mim só por interesse sabe?!...”_

**S:** _“Bobagem... Você é um fofo quem não gostaria de você?!”_

**B:** _“Muita gente... já aconteceu de se aproximarem de mim só por dinheiro antes então evito ao maximo que aconteça de novo...”_

**S:** _“E você não tem medo que eu faça isso... ou então pior que eu te roube...”_

**B:** _“Impossível... Você nunca faria isso comigo...”_

**S:** _“Eu se fosse você não confiava tanto...”_

**B:** _“kkkk... Bom mais vamos entrar... que eu tenho uma surpresinha lá dentro que você vai gostar...”_

**S:** _“É de comer...?! Estou com fome já...”_

**B:** _“Ta agora me conta uma novidade...”_

 

Ele só me disse isso e saiu do carro, dando a volta e abrindo a porta pra eu sair também... Então ele fechou o carro e ligou o alarme e pegando na minha mão foi me puxando ate a porta de entrada.

 

**S:** _“Espera Brad... Seus pais estão ai?!”_

**B:** _“Estão sim... mais com certeza vão gostar de você... Vem...”_

 

Ele então continuou me puxando porta adentro... A mansão era linda por dentro, perfeita assim como aquelas de filmes que passam na TV, tudo muito lindo e chique... fiquei boba olhando tudo e quando dei por mim já estava na sala de jantar deles em frente a uma mesa, onde algumas pessoas estavam sentadas jantando e agora me olhavam com curiosidade...

 

**B:** _“Família essa é a famosa Samantha Puckett de quem eu tanto falo... E Sam essa é a minha família... esses são meus pais, Ted e Sophia, e meus avos por parte de pai e por parte de mãe...”_

**S:** _“Prazer...”_

 

O Brad me levou então de um em um me apresentando formalmente e eu ia cumprimentando todos... Quando ele acabou as apresentações, seus pais me convidaram pra jantar e é obvio que eu aceitei, já estava morrendo de fome mesmo...

Enquanto a gente comia aproveitava pra conversar e foi ali naquela mesa que senti uma pequena pontada de inveja do Brad pela família linda e bem estruturada que ele tinha... e mesmo seus pais sendo tão ocupados, o que me parece que nunca lhe faltou ali foi amor... olhando todos juntos dava pra entender o porquê do Brad ser tão fofo e legal... 

Logo após o jantar o Brad me levou no que parecia ser um andar abaixo daquele, onde surpreendentemente havia uma sala de cinema, com poltronas grandes e confortáveis e uma tela gigante... Ele me pediu uns minutos e enquanto ele foi fazer sei lá o que... eu me sentei em uma das poltronas logo a frente da tela e fiquei admirando o local... Depois do que me pareceu uns dez minutos o Brad voltou com uns sacos gigantes de pipocas, e copos grandes de coca-cola... me entregou um de cada e se sentou do meu lado...

 

**B:** _“Surpresa... Que tal uma seção de filmes de terror e ação... Eu sei que você adora e com certeza isso vai te animar um bocado...”_

**S:** _“UAU Brad... só você mesmo heim?! Adorei a surpresa... Adoro filmes ainda mais regados à pipoca e coca-cola...”_

**B:** _“Então me faz um favor esquece o mundo lá fora e aproveita...”_

 

Ele foi então ate o aparelho de projeção e colocou um filme de terror, daqueles bem bobos e previsíveis e nós rimos pra valer... Assistimos a uns três filmes, um atrás do outro e fazia muito tempo que não me divertia tanto sendo apenas eu mesma...

O Brad tinha os mesmos gostos pra filmes que eu e por incrível que pareça também não tinha medo nenhum dos filmes de terror, a gente mais ria que outra coisa e quanto ao de ação, esses sim eu amava, sempre prestava uma atenção maior neles, afinal de contas aprendi vários de meus “truques” com eles.

Assim que o terceiro filme acabou depois de inúmeras risadas, baldes de pipoca e coca-cola, o Brad desligou o projetor e foi olhar à hora e já era quase duas da manha e a gente nem viu a hora passar. Ele me ofereceu um quarto pra eu passar a noite mais eu não quis... Afinal de contas fui perceber só agora que esqueci meu celular e alguém poderia estar preocupado me procurando... ou não... mais tanto faz queria mesmo era ir pra casa e poder dormir na minha cama...

Ele então foi avisar seus pais que ia me levar em casa e já voltava... logo depois fomos ate o seu carro velho, sua BMW 645 preta, afinal de contas já era bem tarde e seus pais acharam melhor ele não sair com seu carro novo uma hora daquelas... Eu também gostaria que se preocupassem assim comigo, mais aquilo não era uma realidade pra mim... Assim que fui para entrar no carro pelo lado do passageiro o Brad segurou a minha mão e colocou a chave do carro nela e eu fiquei olhando pra ele sem entender...

**S:** _“Pra que isso?!”_

**B:** _“Pra você dirigir... ou não ta afim...?!”_

**S:** _“Claro que estou... você sabe que eu adoro dirigir ainda mais esse seu carro...”_

**B:** _“Então ta esperando o que...?!”_

**S:** _“Tem certeza?!”_

**B:** _“Claro Sam... você já dirigiu tanto esse caro não sei por que ainda pergunta...”_

**S:** _“É que você sabe que eu gosto de velocidade e adrenalina...”_

**B:** _“Sem problema... eu também gosto disso depois de tanto conviver com você e à uma hora dessas não deve ter quase ninguém na rua... Só cuida pra não levar uma multa...”_

**S:** _“Bele...”_

 

Ele disse aquilo e entrou no lado do passageiro enquanto eu dava a volta no carro e entrava no lado do motorista, coloquei meu cinto, dei a partida no carro e sai da casa do Brad pra estrada curtindo a velocidade e o vento no cabelo... Já tinha minha carteira de motorista como vocês podem ver e isso boa parte graças aos esforços do Brad pra me ajudar, e do meu amado nerd também...

O Brad teve a paciência de me ensinar à maneira correta de dirigir, já que eu sabia dirigir a um bom tempo, mais da minha maneira com a qual com certeza não ia conseguir tirar a carteira nunca e já que sempre que o Freddie tentava me ensinar nós dois acabávamos brigando o Brad assumiu essa função... enquanto meu belo nerd, fez uns trabalhinhos nerds extras e pagou a minha carteira, afinal como já disse antes não tenho grana e nem saco pra trabalhar...

Dirigir pra mim era como uma terapia, ainda mais em alta velocidade, com os cabelos ao vento e com uma musica bem alta pra acompanhar, que o meu querido amigo havia colocado... é acho que o Brad ta convivendo muito comigo, já ta pegando ate algumas manias minhas e um pouco da minha personalidade... nunca vi nerd menos nerd que esse, que gosta de quase tudo que eu gosto... É verdadeiramente ele é um dos meus melhores amigos...

Não demorou muito pra que eu chegasse em casa naquele ritmo... já era tarde, as ruas estavam vazias e eu ia bem rápido... Cheguei em casa bem diferente de como havia saído de lá, impressionante como o Brad conseguiu me distrair e me ajudar com tão pouco, estava mais leve e com um humor melhor graças a ele...

Depois que parei em frente a minha casa, sai do carro e o Brad fez o mesmo, parando na calçada em frente a minha casa, cheguei ate ele e lhe entreguei a chave do carro.

**S:** _“Obrigada por tudo meu amigo... Adorei a noite...”_

**B:** _“De nada... e você já sabe que pra tudo que você precisar e só me chamar...”_

**S:** _“Pode deixar... Ate mais...”_

**B:** _“Ate Sammy...”_

 

 Fui ate ele e lhe dei um abraço bem apertado e um beijo em sua bochecha me despedindo dele e entrando no portão de casa... Ainda fiquei na varanda ate ele ligar o carro e sair... Depois disso entrei em casa, que estava no mais absoluto escuro e silencio e nem sinal da minha mãe por lá...

Fui ate a cozinha, tomei um pouco de água e só já que ainda estava cheia de tanta pipoca que eu comi e então resolvi subir pro meu quarto, um bom banho e uma boa noite de sono me fariam bem agora, só queria um pouco de paz e sossego...

Entrei no meu quarto ainda no escuro e quando consegui achar o interruptor e ligar a luz levei um dos maiores sustos da minha vida... Já que lá deitado na minha cama, me olhando com uma cara nada amigável, estava a ultima pessoa que esperava ver agora nesse momento e muito menos nessas circunstancias...

 

**S:** _AHHHHHH MERDA... O que deu em você heim...?! Quase me matou de susto... O que esta fazendo aqui e como conseguiu entrar...?!”_

 

Ele nada me respondeu, só ficou lá parado me olhando com aquela cara brava e pouco amigável... É realmente paz e sossego era o que eu não teria agora... não nesse momento pelo menos... E pelo visto a minha “noite” ainda ia ser longa... Muito longa...   


	3. Uma “noite” longa. Muito longa...

**PV da Sam**

[...]

S: _AHHHHHH MERDA... O que deu em você heim...?! Quase me matou de susto... O que esta fazendo aqui e como conseguiu entrar...?!”_

 

Ele nada me respondeu, só ficou lá parado me olhando com aquela cara brava e pouco amigável... É realmente paz e sossego era o que eu não teria agora... não nesse momento pelo menos... E pelo visto a minha “noite” ainda ia ser longa... Muito longa...   

          [...]

Fiquei parada exatamente onde estava esperando uma resposta dele... Mais ele não parecia muito a fim de me responder nada não, só me olhava com aquela cara brava... Fui ficando meio sem paciência e perguntei de novo. 

**S:** _“Não vai me responder não Freddie...?! O que esta fazendo aqui e como conseguiu entrar...?!”_

 

Ele pareceu sair de uma espécie de transe e me respondeu meio seco.

 

 **F** : _“Eu vim ver a minha namorada, mais pelo visto quando eu quiser vê-la vou ter que marcar hora... Que merda você estava fazendo com o Brad ate uma hora dessas heim?!...”_

**S:** _“Ciúmes nerd?!”_

**F:** _“Sem gracinhas Sam... estou com ciúmes sim e daí?! Responde logo...”_

**S:** _“Não seja bobo nerd... Eu estava sozinha e entediada já que o meu namorado me trocou pela mãe dele e então eu liguei pro Brad e chamei ele pra dar uma volta, ele me levou ate a casa dele e a gente ficou assistindo filme ate agora...”_

**F:** _“Hum não sei não heim... Muito estranha essa sua historia... Por que não atendeu minhas ligações e nem respondeu minhas mensagens...?! Estou aqui te esperando desde as nove da noite e agora já é quase três da manha Sam...”_

**S:** _“Freddie simplesmente olha pra cima da cômoda do lado da cama...”_

 

Ele olhou pra onde eu mandei e então viu meu celular ali e pareceu ficar um pouco envergonhado...

 

 **S:** _“Me desculpa mais eu esqueci o celular em casa e provavelmente sem bateria... Mais afinal de contas como entrou aqui...?!”_

**F:** _“Arrombei a porta dos fundos...”_

**S:** _“Não acredito... você o rei dos nerds arrombando portas... desde quando sabe fazer isso?!...”_

**F:** _“Desde quando comecei a namorar uma maluca que bate recordes em arrombar portas e que me ensinou certas coisas fora da lei...”_

**S:** _“Questão de sobrevivência nerd... Se você não soubesse arrombar uma porta estaria lá fora ate agora no sereno... E por falar nisso cadê o seu carro que eu não vi lá fora...?!”_

**F:** _“Quebrou de novo, foi pro conserto... Eu vim de taxi, louco pra te ver e fiquei aqui que nem bobo sozinho te esperando...”_

**S:** _“Me desculpa mais você me deu um bolo por causa da louca da sua mãe e disse que não ia poder vir aqui, então eu simplesmente achei que não viria mesmo e sai... E afinal de contas o que sua mãe queria dessa vez...?!”_

**F:** _“Queria me ensinar como cozinhar algumas coisas... Sabe?! pra universidade... Ela esta preocupada que eu vou para longe e talvez não saiba me virar sozinho... Mais assim que ela deu uma brecha eu me mandei pra vir te ver... Estava morrendo de saudade...”_

**S:** _“Hummmm... Ainda acho que a sua mãe faz essas coisas pra nos atrapalhar... E realmente acho que se você estivesse mesmo com saudade de mim já teria levantado dessa cama e vindo aqui me beijar... Você não parece com saudade, parece bravo...”_

Ele não se moveu da onde estava mesmo eu dando uma indireta, apenas continuou falando

**F:** _“O que você queria Sam... Eu estou aqui dês das nove horas te esperando preocupado, liguei um monte de vezes e você não atendeu, mandei um monte de mensagens e você não respondeu, liguei ate na Carly atrás de você e nada e agora que já são quase três da madrugada, eu vejo você chegando em casa dirigindo o carro do Brad, toda feliz como há algum tempo já eu não te via... eu vi vocês conversando animados e vi você abraçando e beijando ele e DROGA Sam você sabe que eu não gosto dessa sua amizade com ele...”_

**S:** _“Eu já pedi desculpas nerd, não força a barra... Mais a culpa é sua por não ter vindo me ver e ficado com sua mãe, alem de não ter visto meu telefone ai do seu lado... E quanto ao Brad, você sabe que ele é um dos meus melhores amigos e eu estava precisando mesmo conversar com alguém e me distrair, esses últimos meses tem sido muito pesados pra mim... Alem do mais foi só um abraço de amigo e um beijo na bochecha... Não sei por que tanta implicância com o Brad, afinal de contas ele também é seu amigo...”_

**F:** _“Eu gosto dele como amigo e devo muito a ele por ter você comigo... mais sinceramente eu tenho medo dele...”_

**S:** _“Medo dele?! Como assim...?!”_

**F:** _“Medo de ele roubar você de mim...”_

**S:** _“kkkkk fala serio nerd...”_

**F:** _“Estou falando Sam... Ele é legal, tem um bom coração, é fofo como a Carly diz, é inteligente, gosta das mesmas coisas que você mesmo sendo um nerd, e alem de tudo isso é “bonito” e tem grana...”_

 

Ele disse bonito fazendo aspas com os dedos das mãos e fazendo uma careta... e eu tive que rir daquilo... Então eu não disse nada apenas fechei a porta do meu quarto e chaveei, e fui me aproximando da cama onde ele estava, parei no meio do caminho e larguei minha bolsa e tirei minha jaqueta e meus All Star jogando tudo em cima da poltrona do meu quarto...

Olhei pra ele e ele apenas me olhava de volta, seu olhar estava mais sereno e ele parecia estar mais calmo... Fui então ate a cama, chegando ate nele que estava sentado na cama apoiado com as costas na cabeceira e com as pernas estendidas nela... Eu então subi na cama de joelhos indo ate ele e colocando um joelho em cada lado do seu corpo e me sentando no seu colo de frente pra ele... Me aproximei bem dele e olhando em seus olhos cor de chocolate eu disse...

 

**S:** _“Sabe meu nerd... Você é legal, tem um bom coração, é fofo, é o rei dos nerds, gosta de muitas coisas que eu gosto e alem de tudo é bonito, sexy e gostoso e ainda tem mais duas vantagens: é bom de cama e é MEU... e se isso ainda não bastasse eu ainda poderia te disser o maior motivos de todos por eu estar com você e só você...”_

**F:** _“E qual seria esse motivo...?!”_

**S:** _“Eu te amo mais que tudo...”_

 

Ele me deu um daqueles sorisos de lado lindo que só ele sabe dar e me beijou... Foi um beijo calmo e apaixonado, que mostrava todo o amor que ele sentia por mim e como aquilo não tinha diminuído nem um pouco mesmo com todos os problemas...

 

**F:** _“Eu também te amo... A gora só me diz uma coisa...”_

**S:** _“O que?!”_

**F:** _“O que tanto esta te perturbando ultimamente Sam que você teve que conversar com o Brad pra se distrair...?! Se abre comigo vai...”_

**S:** _“Bom Freddie eu conversei bem com o Brad e ele me disse varias coisas que me fizeram pensar... E acho que já ta mais do que na hora de eu conversar com você e a Carly...”_

**F:** _“Comigo e com a Carly?!... Fala logo Sam o que foi...?!”_

**S:** _“Agora não nerd... Amanha de tarde a gente conversa todo mundo junto... Afinal de contas já é sábado e hoje é nosso dia especial, não quero estragar ele com isso...”_

**F:** _“Beleza Sam... mais só por isso vou deixar passar... Parabéns pra nós dois... Dois anos de namoro já...”_

**S:** _“Parabéns...”_

 

Eu disse aquilo dando um beijo nele, mais o que era pra ser só um beijo se transformou em vários e já estava quase perdendo o controle quando ele me parou...

 

**F:** _“Espera Sam... Eu te trouxe um presente...”_

**S:** _“Hummm o que será?! É de comer...?!”_

**F:** _“Mais ou menos...”_

 

Ele tirou dois papeizinhos do bolso e me entregou... Eu olhei pra eles meio sem entender nada... Mais depois percebi que eram dois ingressos pra um show... de humor que eu adorava e estava há muito tempo a fim de ir...

**S:** _“Como conseguiu isso...?!”_

**F:** _“Comprei... mais não é só isso... Eu fiz reservas no melhor restaurante da cidade e também no melhor hotel... Tudo pra que a nossa noite seja perfeita...”_

**S:** _“Serio?! Mais como conseguiu dinheiro pra tudo isso...?!”_

**F:** _“Fiz uns trabalhos extras...”_

**S:** _“Hummm... Bom Freddie o meu presente você só vai ganhar a noite...”_

**F:** _“Só à noite?! O que é heim?!...”_

**S:** _“Surpresa... vai ter que esperar pra ver...”_

**F:** _“Eu gosto de surpresas...”_

**S:** _“E ai Fredelicia que tal a gente aproveitar que você esta aqui e deixar esse papo chato de lado e tirar o atraso e aproveitar a noite...”_

**F:** _“Boa idéia demônio loiro...”_

Ele disse aquilo me beijando de novo e dessa vez de uma forma mais forte e sensual sem deixar de ser carinhoso e amoroso... Ele me beijava fundo e enquanto nossas línguas faziam uma perigosa dança, ele me segurava pela nuca, puxando de leve meus cabelos enquanto eu docemente alisava suas costas...

Infelizmente nosso ar acabou e tivemos que nos separar, aproveitei que respirava pra apoiar minha testa na dele e enquanto olhava em seus olhos com desejo e luxuria, fui lentamente tirando a camisa xadrez que ele usava abrindo botão por botão quase como que em um ritual, ele parecia se excitar com aquilo e assim que consegui abrir a camisa inteira aproveitei pra admirar seu belo peitoral definido e então fui trasando um caminho com as minhas unhas que iam do seu pescoço ate seus mamilos e de lá ate o cós da sua calca jeans...

Eu adorava fazer esse joguinhos com ele afinal quanto mais atiçava, com mais tesão ele ficava e quanto mais tesão melhor a transa... Pude ver pelos olhos dele e pelo volume em sua calça que realmente minha teoria estava certa e ele estava cada vez com mais tesão... Ele quis se aproximar de mim pra tirar a minha regata mais eu simplesmente o segurei, falando com a minha voz já meio rouca por causa da excitação...

 

**S:** _“Shiiii... Quietinho ai, não faz nada enquanto eu não mandar...”_

 

Ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça e recolheu suas mãos... Eu então acabei de retirar a sua camisa e logo depois fui de novo ate o cós da sua calça e abri, puxando ela e sua cueca pra baixo deixando seu “amiguinho” livre... ele estava cada vez mais excitado e afinal de contas era pra estar mesmo, não tivemos oportunidade de ficar juntos essa semana e havia muito tesão acumulado...

Eu então peguei seu membro em minha mão e comecei a masturbá-lo e quanto mais eu aumentada o ritmo da mão mais duro e excitado ele ficava, mais eu não queria que ele gozasse agora, queria apenas que ficasse cada vez mais excitado, então eu me aproximei do seu membro ainda o masturbando com a mão e beijei a cabeçinha dele, ele gemeu alto o meu nome e aquilo me fez continuar dei umas lambidinhas e uns beijinhos por toda a extensão do seu pênis mais não fiz mais do que isso por que como já disse a intenção era só estimular...

Quando levantei a cabeça e soltei seu membro ele pareceu se decepcionar, mais ai então eu acabei de tirar sua calca e sua cueca e me levantei ficando em pé do lado da cama, ele ainda quis se levantar mais eu o empurrei de volta e mandei ele ficar parado... Comecei a tirar minha roupa bem lentamente e enquanto isso ele olhava vidrado no meu corpo, eu tirei a regata e o jeans ficando só de sutia e calcinha vermelhos de renda...

 Tirei então o sutiã fazendo questão de passar a mão nos meus seios e apertar as mamilos o que fez com que ele me olhasse como se fosse pular em mim, eu então desci a mão chegando no cós da calcinha mais ao invés de tirá-la apenas coloquei minha mão dentro dela chegando ate o meu clitóris e fazendo movimentos circulares ali, enquanto gemia e jogava minha cabeça pra trás.

 

**_F:_ ** _“Sam, por favor... isso é tortura...”_

 

Eu ouvi o nerd falando aquilo com uma voz carregada de tesão e não pude deixar de rir olhando pra ele, ele parecia a ponto de me atacar e então não consegui mais resistir acabei de tirar a calcinha e me sentei novamente em seu colo de frente pra ele como antes e assim que comecei a beijá-lo, ele segurou o meu quadril com uma mão enquanto com a outra ele colocava a cabeça do seu membro na minha entrada, me penetrando de uma vez, fazendo eu dar um grito de prazer e me jogar pra trás e enquanto ele fazia movimentos cada vê mais fortes e ritmados ditando a ritmo com a mão no meu quadril, ele ia brincando com os meus seios, beijando, lambendo e mordiscando me fazendo ir a loucura...

Não demorou muito pra que ele aumentasse ainda mais o ritmo anunciando o ápice da transa, ele então desceu sua mão ate a meu clitóris e enquanto fazia movimentos circulares nele com a outra mão ele me puxou e me beijou... Não demorou muito mais para que nós dois gozassemos quase ao mesmo tempo, enquanto gemíamos de prazer, e mesmo depois de gozar ele ainda continuou me masturbando fazendo eu ter orgasmos múltiplos e quase me levando a loucura...

Assim que consegui me recuperar sai de cima dele, rolei pro lado e deitei na cama e ele veio e se deitou do meu lado, colocando a cabeça perto dos meus seios e brincando com eles... Nerd tarado... Mal acabou de transar e já quer começar tudo de novo...

 

**S:** _“Para nerd...”_

**F:** _“Nem pense nisso... Você me provocou antes, agora é a minha vez...”_

 

Eu então empurrei ele pro lado e me levantei da cama correndo pro banheiro e rindo, vi que ele tinha levantado também e estava vindo atrás de mim e ate tentei fechar a porta antes dele chegar lá, mais não deu...

Ele me pegou me empurrando contra a parede do banheiro me encurralando lá e me beijando, não pude deixar de rir quando senti o membro dele já excitado roçando em mim... E então pude me lembrar de que assim como eu imaginava antes, a minha “noite” ainda ia ser longa... Muito longa... E por incrível que pareça era tudo o que eu mais queria nesse momento...


	4. Antes do furacão...

**PV da Sam**

[...]

Ele me pegou me empurrando contra a parede do banheiro me encurralando lá e me beijando, não pude deixar de rir quando senti o membro dele já excitado roçando em mim... E então pude me lembrar de que assim como eu imaginava antes, a minha “noite” ainda ia ser longa... Muito longa... E por incrível que pareça era tudo o que eu mais queria nesse momento...

[...]

 

O nerd estava me deixando louca... Ele tinha me encurralado contra a parede do banheiro e me beijado... E o beijo que começou lento em alguns minutos se tornou urgente e carnal, ele me beijava de um modo frenético, mal dando tempo pra respirar entre um beijo e outro. Já podia sentir ele excitado de novo o que me fazia realmente pensar que ele era um tanto quanto tarado, já que mal havíamos acabado de fazer sexo e ele já estava pronto pra outra...

Logo o ritmo de seus beijos foi diminuído e ele passou então a beijar meu pescoço enquanto segurava os cabelos da minha nuca e os puxava... Não demorou muito para que ele descesse ainda me beijando, seguindo o caminho ate os meus seios, ele parou neles e enquanto ele chupava e mordia de leve meu mamilo do seio direito, ele apertava o outro mexendo no mamilo com os dedos me fazendo gemer de prazer, não tava mais agüentando aquilo e já estava querendo descer ao nível dele para retribuir as caricias mais ele não deixou.

 

**F:** _“Quietinha ai... é a minha vez agora, só relaxa e sente...”_

 

Ele disse aquilo largando os meus seios e seguindo com os beijos em direção a minha intimidade, chegando lá ele começou a brincar com o meu clitóris enquanto me olhava com uma cara safada. Ainda fazendo movimentos circulares no meu clitóris com os dedos, ele pegou uma de minhas pernas e colocou sobre o seu ombro me fazendo abrir as pernas e facilitando seu acesso ate a minha intimidade por completo e então passou a trabalhar com a boca lá, chupando e lambendo desde a minha entrada ate o meu clitóris me levando à loucura e me fazendo gritar e gemer feito louca. Foi impossível segurar o gozo e ele veio de uma vez me fazendo tremer e contrair todos os meus músculos...

Aquilo foi demais... Ele então tirou a boca de lá e continuou trabalhando com os dedos me fazendo gemer seu nome alto.

 

**S:** _“Freddie...”_

 

Ele se ergueu ate a altura do meu ouvido, ainda mexendo no meu clitóris e disse com uma voz gemida e entrecortada de tesão.

 

**F:** _“Demônio loiro... Você... Me deixa... Louco de tesão... Sabia?!”_

 

Apenas o olhei e percebi nos seus olhos o quanto ele estava falando a verdade... Ele então ainda me olhando nos olhos ergueu a minha perna ate o seu quadril e colocando seu membro na minha entrada mais do que úmida de prazer, ele me penetrou de uma forma lenta e carinhosa me pressionando cada vez mais contra a parede, aproveitei então o ponto de apoio dele e ergui minha outra perna, dando a volta no quadril dele e me prendendo ali o que aumentou ainda mais o nosso contato e a penetração dele...

E mesmo eu não sendo necessariamente magra, ele conseguiu sustentar o meu peso sem muito esforço, enquanto dava estocadas cada vez mais rápidas, saindo e entrando quase todo dentro de mim e me fazendo gemer cada vez mais... Aquilo era bom demais e quando já estava quase gozando de novo ele tirou quase todo seu membro de dentro de mim deixando apenas a cabeça dentro de mim...

Eu o olhei sem saber o que ele estava fazendo e ele parecia gostar de me ver querendo mais dele, não falei nada (ate por que não conseguia naquele momento) só coloquei minhas mãos no seu quadril o empurrando pra dentro de mim, ele entrou e de novo saiu parando os movimentos, não ia agüentar aquilo por muito tempo, mais de novo fiz a mesma coisa e ele também, já não agüentava mais e pedi em um gemido.

**S:** _“Por favor, nerd...”_

**F:** _“Você quer?!”_

**S:** _“Sim...”_

**F:** _“Então me pede com jeitinho...”_

**S:** _“Vai logo nerd...”_

**F:** _“Assim não...”_

**S:** _“Ta bem... Por favor, nerd... me faz gozar logo, eu não agüento mais... eu preciso de você em mim agora e rápido... muito rápido...”_

**F:** _“Assim esta melhor...”_

 

Ele então me penetrou de novo ate o fim e começou a estocar forte me fazendo gozar de novo e gritar o seu nome o que pareceu ser o que faltava para que ele gozasse também me preenchendo com aquele liquido quente e fazendo escorrer pelas minhas pernas...

Ainda ficamos alguns minutos naquela mesma posição suados e cansados recuperando o fôlego, quando já tinha se passado alguns minutos o nerd me olhou de novo nos olhos e me beijou, um beijo profundo e apaixonado me fazendo perder fôlego.

Assim que nos separamos do beijo ele ainda me segurando no colo foi ate o boxe do banheiro e entrou debaixo do chuveiro ligando ele na água morna e me soltando no chão... Ficamos ali nós dois debaixo daquela água nos olhando nos olhos sem conseguir expressar em palavras o que estávamos sentindo...

O nerd pegou então a sabonete e começou a me ensaboar me beijando e chegando perto do meu ouvido me dizendo.

 

**F:** _“Eu te amo minha Sam...”_

**S:** _“Eu também te amo meu nerd...”_

E logo os beijos se intensificaram de novo e com certeza aquilo não seria um banho normal... E não foi... Transamos de novo debaixo do chuveiro e nessa altura do campeonato foi a ultima coisa que eu consegui fazer...

Depois do banho o nerd teve que me carregar no colo ate o quarto, me secar e me colocar o pijama, e depois de se secar também e recolocar sua cueca ele se deitou ao meu lado, quase tão cansado como eu... Eu me deitei no seu peito o abraçando e dormi calma e serenamente como um anjo...

Dormi profundamente ate ser acordada com beijos e uma voz sensual me chamando no meu ouvido, podia sentir seu hálito no meu pescoço e aquilo me arrepiava.

 

**F:** _“Acorda minha loira preguiçosa...”_

**S:** _“Deixa eu dormir mais nerd...”_

**F:** _“Não da, já ta tarde e a gente tem compromisso daqui a pouco ou você esqueceu...?!”_

 

Abri os olhos lentamente me acostumando com a claridade do quarto e pela força do sol já devia ser de manha... O nerd já estava vestido e estava sentando na lateral da minha cama me olhando, eu lentamente me sentei na cama olhando pra ele.

**S:** _“Que horas são...?!”_

**F:** _“Já são seis horas...”_

**S:** _“Da manha?! Então me deixa dormir que ainda tem o dia inteiro...”_

 

Eu quis deitar de novo mais ele não deixou e me puxou de volta.

 

**F:** _“São seis da tarde Sam e nosso compromisso é as oito...”_

**S:** _“Da tarde?! Nossa nerd você realmente acabou comigo heim?!”_

**F:** _“Com certeza não fiz nada sozinho... E você gostou... Ate me pediu mais depois de dormir...”_

**S:** _“Mentiroso...”_

**F:** _“Verdade princesa Puckett... Você me pediu sim, só não deu conta de acordar... kkk...”_

**S:** _“Engraçadinho...”_

 

Falei isso indo ate ele e o beijando, quando nos separamos pude perceber uma bandeja de comida nos pés da cama e não pude deixar de sorrir... O nerd me trouxe café na cama, e um dos melhores ainda, tinha de tudo o que eu mais gostava de comer, e não demorou muito para que eu fizesse isso e enquanto eu comia ele apenas me olhava sorrindo... Quando já estava acabando ele se levantou da cama e pegou sua carteira, seu celular e sua chave de casa de cima da cômoda.

 

**S:** _“Já vai nerd...?!”_

**F:** _“Tenho que ir pra casa me arrumar e depois tenho que passar na mecânica pra pegar o carro...”_

**S:** _“Ahhhh que pena...”_

 

Eu então me levantei ficado em pé em cima da cama, me aproximando dele que estava na beirada da mesma, passei meus braços pelo seu pescoço e o abracei por ali o beijando.

 

**S:** _“Obrigado por tudo meu amor, principalmente pela noite maravilhosa e pelo café da manha divino...”_

**F:** _“Não foi nada... Agora termina o seu café e se arruma que lá pelas quinze pras oito eu passo te pegar...”_

**S:** _“Beleza...”_

 

Eu dei mais um beijo nele e vi ele saindo pela porta do quarto e não demorou muito pra ouvi-lo bater a porta da frente ao sair... Fui ate a janela e vi ele indo embora de taxi, dei então um longo suspiro e fui pro banheiro, precisava tomar um banho e me arrumar pra noite maravilhosa que eu pretendia ter... (Mais que eu não fazia a mínima idéia de como ia acabar mal)...

As quinze pras oito lá estava eu, pronta e muito bela esperando meu nerd na varanda, estava com um vestido tomara que caia rosa claro justo ate a cintura onde havia uma pequena faixa preta, dali o vestido seguia meio solto e esvoaçante ate o joelho, estava com um salto alto preto e pra combinar a minha carteira preta de mão, tinha alisado meu cabelo que estava solto e tinha feito uma maquiagem não tão pesada e que combinava com a roupa...

Não demorou muito pra que meu nerd chegasse, todo arrumadinho de terno e tal, estava um gato iressistivel... E depois de alguns elogios de ambas as partes nós fomos pra nossa primeira atração da noite, um jantar mais que especial no melhor restaurante italiano da cidade, já que o nerd sabia que eu adorava massas, depois de muito conversar, comer e tomar um bom vinho acabamos nosso jantar e fomos pra nossa segunda atração da noite, um hilariante show de humor que há muito tempo queria ir, foi uma hora de muito riso, tanto que sai de lá com a barriga doendo de tanto rir... Ou seria por que eu tinha comido de mais?!... Nem sei...

Depois que saímos do show lá pelas onze da noite, fomos direto pro hotel que o nerd tinha arranjado pra gente, era um dos melhores da cidade e segundo ele a reserva era só ate as duas da manha, mais valeria muito a pena... E de fato ia sim valer muito a pena...

Demorou um pouco ate nos levarem ao quarto e assim que entramos pude perceber uma semelhança muito grande desse momento com o de dois anos atrás... As luzes do quarto estavam apagadas e havia velas espalhadas por todo o quarto iluminado o local alem de haver muitas flores espalhadas, dentro do quarto tinha uma bela cama toda coberta de pétalas de rosa vermelhas e em cima do criado mudo havia uma garrafa de champanhe e taças...

Fui ate a janela admirar a vista do quarto e ela era impressionante, dava pra ver toda a cidade dali e aquilo era lindo... O nerd chegou a mim por trás e me abraçou, me virando e me beijando...

**F:** _“E ai minha princesa ta gostando da noite?!...”_

**S:** _“Ta maravilhosa meu nerd... Uma das melhores da minha vida...”_

**F:** _“Então vamos fechar ela com chave de ouro...”_

**S:** _“Vamos sim... mais antes eu queria te dar o seu presente...”_

 

Eu abri a minha bolsa e retirei um pequenino embrulho e entreguei a ele... Ele me olhou desconfiado e abriu o embrulho de papel, retirando de lá uma pequena caixa e de dentro dela um cordão de prata com um pequeno pingente na ponta, que se parecia muito com uma plaquinha, ele se aproximou mais da janela tentando ler o que estava gravado na plaquinha e pareceu confuso ao entender as palavras...

 

**F:** _“I Hate You...”_

**S:** _“Vira e lê do outro lado também...”_

 

Ele fez o que eu disse e então riu.

 

**F:** _“But I Love You...”_

**S:** _“Você gostou?!”_

 

Perguntei meio com vergonha já, aquele tinha me parecido um presente bom mais agora eu já não tinha certeza disso. Ele veio ate mim e me pediu pra que colocasse nele e depois se virou pra mim me beijando apaixonadamente...

**F:** _“Eu adorei... Como conseguiu isso...?!”_

**S:** _“Trabalhinhos extras... Mais nada ilegal... Eu juro...”_

**F:** _“Que tipo de trabalho heim?!”_

**S:** _“Segurança pessoal...”_

**F:** _“Como assim...?!”_

**S:** _“Simples os nerds manes me pagaram pra eu não bater neles...”_

**F:** _“SAM...”_

**S:** _“Sem bronca agora nerd...”_

**F:** _“Ta bom... Eu adorei Sabia?! Tem tudo a ver com nós dois e como começamos a ficar juntos, afinal de contas vai ser sempre assim não é... Você me odeia mais me ama...”_

**S:** _“Vai sim, faz parte de nós dois e de tudo que passamos ate hoje, somos duas metades de um todo... Podemos ser muito diferentes um do outro mais ainda assim nos completamos e somos perfeitos um pro outro...”_

**F:** _“Eu te amo mais que tudo na minha vida...”_

**S:** _“E você É a MINHA vida...”_

 

Assim que eu disse aquilo pensei ter visto uma lagrima descer dos olhos do nerd, mais não tive tempo pra confirmar, já que ele já tinha me beijado novamente e estava me deitando na cama... Aquela foi uma noite mais que perfeita e assim como antes naquele mesmo dia, nós de novo fizemos amor e dessa vez de uma forma muito mais calma e profunda...

Estávamos realmente nos encaixando em um todo, nos completando e tendo a certeza de que aquilo tudo era muito maior do que nós dois, parecia que fomos realmente feitos um para o outro... Mal sabíamos nós dois, que aquela poderia ser nossa ultima noite juntos e talvez por isso mesmo ela tenha sido tão mágica e especial, era como uma pequena despedida antes do furacão entrar em nossas vidas e fazer tudo mudar...


	5. Podia ter evitado... Ou não?! Parte I

**PV da Sam**

[...]

Mal sabíamos nós dois, que aquela poderia ser nossa ultima noite juntos e talvez por isso mesmo ela tenha sido tão mágica e especial, era como uma pequena despedida antes do furacão entrar em nossas vidas e fazer tudo mudar...

[...]

 

Acordei de repente com um toque repetitivo e chato de um celular, nem sabia mais onde estava, isso devido ao fato de que estava dormindo, de que o quarto estava completamente no escuro e de eu ter bebido um pouco de vinho demais no jantar... Depois de uns minutos consegui me situar e me lembrei de onde a gente estava... Ainda estávamos no hotel, o nerd ainda dormia ao meu lado e não parecia ouvir o celular tocando, e eu tinha quase certeza de que não era o meu...

Me levantei da cama e depois de colocar meu sutiã e minha calcinha fui procurar o celular que ainda estava tocando de forma insistente... Achei ele no bolso da calça do Freddie e pude ver no visor que era a mãe dele e ate tentei ignorar mais ela não parava de ligar... Fui então ate o nerd e o acordei com certa dificuldade.

 

**S:** _“Hei Freddie acorda... Acorda... Acorda... ACORDA LOGO NERD...”_

 

Ele acordou assustado e ficou me olhando sem entender nada, ele lentamente se sentou na cama e mesmo escutando o celular tocando e me vendo entregar o celular pra ele, ele ainda parecia não entender o que estava acontecendo.

 

**S:** _“Toma seu celular... É a sua mãe que ta ligando e pelo visto já ligou varias vezes e não vai desistir ate falar com você...”_

**F:** _“Minha mãe?!... Droga o que será que ela quer?!...”_

**S:** _“Não sei mais anda logo que já ta quase na hora da gente ir embora...”_

**F:** _“Que horas são...?!”_

 

Eu peguei então meu celular e confirmei o horário.

**S:** _“Quinze pras duas...”_

**F:** _“Nossa já... Bom me deixa atender e ver o que ela quer...”_

 

Ele então pegou o seu celular da minha mão e atendeu e da onde eu estava eu podia ouvir ele falando com a sua mãe no celular mais tratei de fingir que não ouvia e me vestir...

 

**F:** _“Oi mãe o que a senhora quer... Não eu estou com a Sam sim... Não a gente não ta na casa dela... Não mãe, eu não vou dizer onde a gente esta... Não e acho que isso não é da sua conta... AGORA?!... Pra que?!... Mais tem que ser agora mesmo?! A senhora já viu que hora que é... Tem certeza que não é melhor deixar pra amanha?!... NÃO de jeito nenhum... Ta bom à gente vai... Mas olha sem implicar com a Sam... Como assim?!... Fala logo... Ta bom à gente ta indo... Ta eu já entendei e disse que estou indo... Ta mãe... Tchau...”_

 

Ele desligou o celular e parecia estar com uma cara meio estranha... Depois de uns minutos me olhando ele se levantou e começou a se vestir e eu como quem não quer nada resolvi jogar um verde pra ver se descobria o que a mãe dele queria com ele.

 

**S:** _“E ai?!...”_

**F:** _“E ai o que?!...”_

**S:** _“O que sua mãe queria...?!”_

**F:** _“Bom muitas coisas... mais resumindo ela quer que a gente va ate em casa agora mesmo, ela disse que tem um assunto importante pra tratar com a gente...”_

**S:** _“Ela quer que a gente va lá agora?! As duas da manha?! Que assunto é esse tão importante que não pode esperar pra amanha...?!”_

**F:** _“Eu não sei... Mais ela disse que tem a ver com você...”_

**S:** _“Comigo?!... Como assim...?!”_

**F:** _“Eu não sei ela não quis falar mais nada... Só disse pra gente ir pra lá agora e que é importante...”_

**S:** _“Ahhh não to gostando disso não, ela sinceramente não vai com a minha cara e sempre faz questão de que eu não va ate a casa dela, o que quer comigo lá e agora...?!”_

**F:** _“Eu não sei Sam, mais parecia ser um assunto serio...”_

**S:** _“Acho melhor eu não ir lá não...”_

**F:** _“Por que...?!”_

**S:** _“Ela pode estar armando uma pra mim e eu não to a fim de brigar e nem de ter que bater na sua mãe...”_

**F:** _“SAM... não acredito que seja algo assim não...”_

**S:** _“Não sei não nerd...”_

**F:** _“Vai Sam, vamos lá ver o que ela quer... Por mim...”_

**S:** _“Tudo bem nerd... Mais não se esqueça das duas promessas que me fez há dois anos...”_

**F:** _“Eu não esqueci pode ficar tranqüila...”_

**S:** _“Tudo bem então... Vamos logo...”_

 

Ele acabou de se vestir e de pegar suas coisas e assim que eu peguei as minhas nós dois saímos do quarto em direção a rua e depois de pagar o hotel e de pegar o carro, fomos em direção aos prédio dele...

Ele realmente parecia preocupado e estava com uma cara não muito boa, ficou quase todo o caminho em silencio e assim que chegamos ao prédio, estacionamos o carro no estacionamento e pegamos o elevador ate o andar onde ele morava com sua mãe, e eu resolvi falar alguma coisa com ele e tentar entender o porquê dele estar agindo daquela forma tão estranha comigo e tão diferente da noite anterior.

Eu o fiz parar no corredor assim que descemos do elevador, e ele pareceu se assustar com a minha atitude.

**F:** _“O que foi Sam?!”_

**S:** _“O que foi pergunto eu... O que deu em você heim?! Depois daquele telefonema da sua mãe parece ter ficado muito estranho e diferente comigo...”_

**F:** _“Não é nada eu só estou curioso como que ela tem a me dizer...”_

**S:** _“Não é só isso não nerd, eu te conheço e sei que você ta mentindo, o que foi que ela te disse heim...?!”_

**F:** _“Ta bom Sam eu vou te falar mais, por favor, fica calma...”_

**S:** _“Estou calma...”_

**F:** _“Não ta não...”_

**S:** _“FALA LOGO NERD...”_

**F:** _“Falei que não tava...”_

**S:** _“Fala ou então eu vou te bater...”_

**F:** _“Ta bom... Ela me disse que descobriu uns podres seus e que queria te desmascarar na minha frente pra eu ver que você não é o que eu penso...”_

**S:** _“ELA DISSE O QUE?!”_

**F:** _“Calma Sam...”_

**S:** _“CALMA O CARALHO... Vamos logo lá ver o que a santa da sua mãe descobriu de mim, agora ate eu estou curiosa pra saber...”_

 

Peguei o nerd pela mão e sai puxando ele ate a porta do apartamento dele e enquanto ele pegava a chave e abria a porta eu ficava imaginando o que aquela velha louca tinha descoberto de mim e o que ela iria usar dessa vez pra tentar me separar do Freddie... Mal sabia eu que aquela não seria uma conversa fácil e que aquela conversa sim poderia mudar muita coisa na minha vida... Ate por que se eu soubesse teria evitado ela a todo custo...

**PV do Freddie**

Depois do telefonema da minha mãe e enquanto eu e a Sam íamos ate o meu apartamento pra saber o que a minha mãe tanto queria com a gente, eu fiquei pensando em como as coisas tinham acontecido nesses últimos anos e em como meu namoro com a Sam foi perfeito no primeiro ano e em como mudou muito nesse ultimo ano depois que alguém dedurou nosso namoro, e realmente depois disso a minha mãe e os Creddies estavam fazendo muita pressão principalmente em cima da Sam e ainda tinha o lance da universidade.

Eu não entendia o porquê da Sam estar tão bolada com esse lance da universidade, ela havia mandado cartas pras mesmas universidades que eu e a Carly por influencia nossa já que assim ficaríamos perto e tal, mais de umas semanas pra cá ela ficou meio estranha e mesmo eu e a Carly tendo recebido todas as respostas das universidades ela teimava em dizer que ainda não havia recebido nada ainda. Eu duvidava disso e ainda achava que ela não tinha sido aprovada em nenhuma só isso poderia explicar o seu comportamento.

Eu realmente queria ir pra Harvard e ate ganhei uma ótima bolsa lá e a Carly também iria pra lá, mais a Sam não parecia querer fazer universidade nenhuma e ate veio com uma conversa esquisita esses dias, mais eu nem deixei ela falar nada, ela não ficaria sem fazer faculdade se dependesse de mim e da Carly...

Me lembrei então do Brad e de como não gostava da amizade dele com a Sam... Realmente eu tinha muito ciúmes dele com ela, afinal de contas era uma amizade muito esquisita, às vezes parecia que ele era o namorado dela e não eu...

Não gostei nem um pouco de ver ela chegando com ele em casa na madrugada de ontem, eu já estava a horas esperando ela muito preocupado e tal e lá estava ela dirigindo o carro dele e parecia tão feliz e solta, tão diferente de como estava comigo nos últimos dias e ainda por cima deu um abraço apertado nele e um beijo e aquilo me matou de ciúmes...

Depois de uma pequena discussão com ela por causa dele nós fizemos as pazes, mesmo ela não querendo me dizer o que tanto a preocupava que ela teve quer ir conversar com o Brad e que não queria conversar comigo... E depois disso fizemos muito amor ate quase de manha e quando acordamos já era quase a hora de nosso encontro de comemoração de dois anos... Eu tinha preparado tudo com muito amor e esperava que ela gostasse de tudo.

E nosso encontro havia sido perfeito ate aquele telefonema da minha mãe que acabou com tudo... Ela disse que precisava falar com nós dois no nosso apartamento urgentemente e que havia descobrido alguns podres da Sam que me fariam mudar de opinião quanto a ela e aquilo realmente me deixou confuso e perdido...

Ficamos o caminho todo em silencio do hotel ate o meu apartamento e eu pensando no que a Sam deveria ter aprontado de tão grave pra minha mãe fazer todo aquele escândalo e se aquilo realmente iria fazer eu mudar minha opinião quanto a ela ou não...

Assim que nós paramos no meu andar e descemos do elevador ela me fez parar e me olhava com uma cara bem preocupada e confusa...

**F:** _“O que foi Sam?!”_

**S:** _“O que foi pergunto eu... O que deu em você heim?! Depois daquele telefonema da sua mãe parece ter ficado muito estranho e diferente comigo...”_

**F:** _“Não é nada eu só estou curioso como que ela tem a me dizer...”_

 

Não podia falar a verdade... Ou podia?!...

 

 **S:** “Não é só isso não nerd, eu te conheço e sei que você ta mentindo, o que foi que ela te disse heim...?!”

 

Bom era melhor falar a verdade de uma vez...

 

**F:** _“Ta bom Sam eu vou te falar mais, por favor, fica calma...”_

**S:** _“Estou calma...”_

**F:** _“Não ta não...”_

Ela realmente não parecia estar nada calam...

**S:** _“FALA LOGO NERD...”_

**F:** _“Falei que não tava...”_

**S:** _“Fala ou então eu vou te bater...”_

**F:** _“Ta bom... Ela me disse que descobriu uns podres seus e que queria te desmascarar na minha frente pra mim ver que você não é o que eu penso...”_

**S:** _“ELA DISSE O QUE?!”_

**F:** _“Calma Sam...”_

**S:** _“CALMA O CARALHO... Vamos logo lá ver o que a santa da sua mãe descobriu de mim, agora ate eu estou curiosa pra saber...”_

 

A Sam realmente ficou nervosa com aquilo e eu tinha agora outro motivo pra me preocupar, alem de tudo tinha que tenta evitar um confronto direto dela com a minha mãe... Ela me pegou pela mão e me puxou ate a porta do meu apartamento e enquanto eu pegava a chave e abria a porta, ela parecia estar impaciente e pensativa...

Enquanto eu estava de toda forma curioso e preocupado com tudo aquilo... Mal sabia eu que aquela não seria uma conversa fácil e que aquela conversa sim poderia mudar muita coisa na minha vida... Ate por que se eu soubesse teria evitado ela a todo custo...


	6. Podia ter evitado... Ou não?! Parte II

**PV da Sam**

[...]

Peguei o nerd pela mão e sai puxando ele ate a porta do apartamento dele e enquanto ele pegava a chave e abria a porta eu ficava imaginando o que aquela velha louca tinha descoberto de mim e o que ela iria usar dessa vez pra tentar me separar do Freddie... Mal sabia eu que aquela não seria uma conversa fácil e que aquela conversa sim poderia mudar muita coisa na minha vida... Ate por que se eu soubesse teria evitado ela a todo custo...

[...]

 

Assim que finalmente o Freddie conseguiu abrir a porta e a gente conseguiu entrar no apartamento deles, a mãe dele já estava sentada no sofá esperando por nós... Ela parecia estar com uma cara feliz e realizada e segurava nas mãos alguns papeis que eu não fazia a mínima idéia do que eram, mais que estavam me preocupando muito nesse momento.

 

**M:** _“Ate que enfim vocês chegaram... Onde vocês estavam heim?!...”_

**F:** _“Mãe eu já te disse que isso não é da sua conta...”_

**M:** _“Tudo bem Freddinho, eu só estava curiosa...”_

**F:** _“Tudo bem... mais a gente já esta aqui como à senhora pediu... e então o que você queria me falar que tinha que ser agora e não podia esperar pra amanha...?! Espero que não seja mais um de seus papos chatos sobre a Sam não ser a garota certa pra mim... A gente já conversou muito sobre isso e a senhora sabe o que penso...”_

**S:** _“É Sra. B. o que a senhora descobriu sobre mim e que esta tão ansiosa pra contar e tentar mais uma vez me separar do seu filho...”_

 

Ela me ignorou por completo e continuou olhando pra nerd como se eu nem estivesse ali...

**M:** _“Bem meu filho... O que eu tenho pra te falar e te mostrar é muito importante e vai te provar o quanto essa menina ai não presta pra você... Se você e essa ai fizerem o favor de sentar eu posso começar a falar...”_

**S:** _“ESSA AI NÃO... OLHA LÁ COMO FALA DE MIM SUA VELHOTA...”_

**F:** _“Calma Sam...”_

**S:** _“CALMA?! Eu não vou ficar calma, a sua mãe me chama aqui pra me insultar e você quer que eu fique calma...?!”_

**F:** _“Vamos tentar manter a calma certo?! Vamos sentar e ver do que se trata...”_

 

Ele pegou na minha mão e me guiou ate o sofá da sala, nós sentamos um do lado do outro, no sofá de frente pra onde a mãe dele estava sentada e ela parecia tão feliz com tudo aquilo, que nem comigo chingando ela, ela perdeu aquele ar de felicidade e superioridade.

 

**M:** _“Sabe Samantha, eu não estou nem um pouco feliz de ter que deixar você entrar na minha casa, não fiz isso nos últimos dois anos e também não queria fazer agora, mais o assunto é bem serio e com certeza essa será a ultima vez que vou ter que ouvir falar de você... Achei que esse namoro de vocês não durasse muito, mais ate que esta durando, mais como eu disse naquele dia que eu descobri tudo, eu não iria deixar você destruir a vida do meu filho e não ia ficar de braços cruzados só olhando, e não vou deixar mesmo, ate agora não tinha conseguido nada de concreto mais depois do que consegui hoje acho que finalmente vou conseguir tirar você da vida do meu filho...”_

**S:** _“Serio?!... Pois eu duvido muito disso... Estou tranqüila quanto as minhas ações e nada que eu fiz ou falei pode destruir o que eu e o nerd temos... E nem a senhora pode...”_

**M:** _“Isso é o que você pensa... Eu...”_

**F:** _“Certo... parem com isso vocês duas... Mãe seja objetiva e pare de provocar e chingar a Sam... e Sam por favor mantenha a calma...”_

 

O nerd falou aquilo de uma maneira seria e decidida... Ele parecia muito nervoso e parecia querer saber logo do que se tratava e eu não estava muito diferente disso... 

 

**M:** _“Bom então vamos lá... Eu sempre desconfiei da Samantha e tentei de todas as formas descobrir algo que provasse o que eu sempre te falei sobre ela, mais nunca consegui algo de concreto... Ate que eu contratei um ráquer desses que invadem computadores pra invadir o computador dessa ai e consegui algumas coisas interessantes...”_

**F:** _“A SENHORA FEZ O QUE?!...”_

**S:** _“Eu não acredito que a senhora teve coragem de fazer isso... A senhora sabe que isso é crime, não sabe?!”_

**F:** _“MÃE COMO A SENHORA PODE...?!”_

**M:** _“Sei que é crime sim, mas não estou nem ai, se quiser me processar que me processe... Medidas extremas pedem atitudes desesperadas...”_

**F:** _“Eu não acredito que a senhora teve coragem de fazer isso...”_

**S:** _“E com certeza quebrou a cara, já que eu não devo nada a ninguém e também não tenho nada a esconder...”_

**M:** _“Ai é que você se engana... Eu consegui muita coisa interessante...”_

**S:** _“Cadê?! Deixa eu ver...”_

**M:** _“Só depois que o Freddie ver...”_

**F:** _“Eu não sei se quero ver o que você tem ai não...”_

**M:** _“Vai ver sim... eu não tive tanto trabalho pra nada...”_

 

O Freddie me olhou com uma cara de duvida, enquanto sua mãe tentava lhe entregar aquelas folhas de papel que tinham me dado tanto receio antes...

 

**S:** _“Tudo bem Freddie... Eu não tenho nada a esconder...”_

 

Ele então olhou pra sua mãe e pegou as folhas da mão dela... Ela então se sentou novamente no sofá e ficou apenas quieta nos olhando... A essa altura da conversa eu já estava de pé furiosa e pronta pra briga enquanto o nerd permanecia sentado e olhava aquelas folhas de uma forma meio estranha... Conforme ele foi olhando as folhas sua expressão foi mudando, de assustado pra surpreso, depois chocado, depois uma cara tipo “eu já sabia”, depois uma cara triste, depois uma cara brava e por fim ele me olhou com uma cara de dar medo em qualquer um, dava pra ver raiva e tristeza em seu olhar e ele estava... chorando, isso mesmo chorando e eu bem ... Eu não conseguia entender o porquê afinal de contas não fazia a mínima idéia do que tinha naqueles papeis...

 

**F:** _“Sam... Como pode?!... Como você fez uma coisa dessas comigo?!... Eu não sei nem o que pensar...”_

**S:** _“Calma ai Freddie... Do que você ta falando?! Eu não faço a mínima idéia do que tem ai...”_

**F:** _“Toma olha com seus próprios olhos por que eu não vou conseguir nem ler de novo o que tem ai...”_

 

Peguei os papeis da sua mão e pude ver que ele estava tremendo... Sinceramente não estava entendendo nada do que estava acontecendo e o porquê dele estar tão mau e entendi menos ainda quando comecei a ler aqueles papeis... Alguns deles eram partes de emails que eu havia mandado, uns para o Brad e outro para a Mel...

Não havia no meu ver nada de mais nos emails para o Brad, apenas o da mel é que me preocupou, ele não estava completo e da maneira que estava no papel fazia-se pensar em uma coisa que não era verdade... E alem dos emails ainda tinha no final as cartas de respostas das universidades para as quais eu havia mandado pedidos para entrar... O conjunto todo fazia tudo parecer pior do que realmente erra... 

 

**S:** _“Freddie deixa eu tentar te explicar...”_

**F:** _“Explicar o que Sam?! Esta tudo muito claro ai...”_

**S:** _“Não esta nada claro aqui nerd... isso são apenas pedaços de emails, eles não estão completos e do jeito que estão parecem uma coisa que não é...”_

**F:** _“Pra mim parece tudo muito claro...”_

**S:** _“Mais não esta... me escuta Freddie...”_

 

Ele então também se levantou ficando de frente pra mim e então pegou as folhas novamente da minha mão e pareceu ler tudo de novo...E não demorou pra fazer isso também em voz alta...

 

**F _:_** _“Escutar o que Sam...?! Não tem o que explicar... esta tudo aqui nesses emails não é...?! De Sam para mel: ‘tenho um pouco de receio por ter usado ele e ainda estar usando, mais ele é meu amigo e vai entender... assim como ele me ajudou nas outras vezes, também esta me ajudando agora mesmo sem saber e com certeza com a ajuda dele eu finalmente vou conseguir conquistar de vez o menino que eu tanto amo... quem sabe fazendo ciúmes ele não cai em si e percebe que eu o amo... Só espero que o nerd nunca descubra nada disso, ele não ia gostar nem um pouco...’... DROGA SAM... mais claro que isso impossível e depois ainda tem todos esses email melosos seus com o Brad, sem falar das respostas das universidades...Esta tudo muito claro...”_

**S:** _“Eu já te disse nerd, são apenas pedaços de emails que não são o que parecem ser... Estão sem data e fora de ordem faz parecer uma coisa que não é...”_

**F:** _“Pra mim esta dando pra entender tudo direitinho... Toda a sua forma de agir comigo nesses últimos tempos, seu relacionamento com o Brad o seu lance todo com a universidade...”_

**S:** _“O que você entendeu nerd...?! Me diz?!Por que eu não to entendendo...”_

**F:** _“Eu consegui entender muito bem que você ama o Brad e esta me usando pra fazer ciúmes nele e com certeza pra mais coisas também, como passar de ano e conseguir uma bolsa na mesma faculdade pra onde o Brad vai, coincidência é que não é... Não acredito que você estava me usando esse tempo todo...Como você pode?!”_

 

E o que eu mais temia aconteceu... Ele realmente entendeu tudo errado e estava com uma cara muito brava e com certeza não ia querer me ouvir, nem nada... Ohhh meu deus em que merda eu me meti...?! A desgraçada da Sra. B me paga...

 

**S:** _“Você entendeu tudo errado nerd...não faz nenhum sentido isso que você ta falando... para e me escuta, tenta raciocinar... os emails não tem data, não estão inteiros, o Brad é só meu amigo e que sentido teria em eu ficar te usando por dois anos?! O lance da universidade não tem anda a ver com o Brad, tem haver comigo e só comigo, era sobre isso que eu queria falar com você e a Carly hoje...”_

**F:** _“Eu não sei que sentido faz pra você por que pra mim não faz nenhum... e da pra ver muito bem que o Brad não é só seu amigo, não se despede de uma amigo assinando ‘com amor da sua Sammy’... e isso não foi só em um email, foram em todos... Não sei qual o problema com você mais com certeza nada agora é realmente como me parecia ser...Você realmente me parece ser tudo o que a minha mãe falou que você era, todos os chingamentos e nomes agora fazem sentido...”_

**S:** _“CHEGA NERD...”_

 

Eu não agüentei mais aquilo tudo e explodi...

 

**S:** _“QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE EU SOU NERD?! ESTAVA TUDO MUITO BOM ATE AGORA E POR CAUSA DE UNS EMAILS INCOMPLETOS E FORA DE ORDEM VOCÊ VAI POR EM DUVIDA TUDO O QUE EU SINTO E TUDO O QUE NOS VIVEMOS ATE AGORA... O QUE ESTA ACONTECENDO COM VOCÊ?! VOCÊ ESTA SE INFLUENCIANDO PELAS LOUCURAS DA SUA MÃE?! PARA PRA PENSAR NISSO TUDO E VOCÊ VAI VER QUE NADA DISSO FAZ SENTIDO... ACORDA NERD... ELA FEZ DE TUDO PRA NOS SEPARAR... E VAI CONSEGUIR?!”_

**M:** _“Faz todo o sentido do mundo sim Samantha e meu filho apenas esta vendo isso...”_

**S:** _“CALA BOCA SEU MONSTRO... VOCÊ TEM NOÇÃO DO QUE TA FAZENDO?! ARMOU TODA ESSA PALHAÇADA PRA QUE?! QUAL O PROBLEMA EM ME ACEITAR E VER SEU FILHO FELIZ?! POR QUE QUER A TODO CUSTO DESTRUIR O QUE A GENTE SENTE UM PELO OUTRO?! A SENHORA NÃO PERCEBE QUE ASSIM VOCÊ SÓ VAI FAZER SEU FILHO E EU TAMBÉM INFELIZ...?!VOCÊ NÃO TA DESTRUINDO SÓ NOSSO NAMORO, ESTA DESTRUINDO EU TAMBÉM E COM CERTEZA SEU FILHO... VOCÊ É A PESSOA MAIS DESPREZÍVEL, EGOÍSTA E MÁ QUE EU JÁ CONHECI NESSE MUNDO...”_

 

Ela não conseguiu dizer mais nada, apenas ficou quieta sentada me olhando... Era como se ela tivesse levado um tapa na cara e estivesse ainda digerindo o que aconteceu...

 

**F:** _“Sam eu...”_

**S:** _“CALA BOCA NERD QUE EU AINDA NÃO ACABEI... NUNCA IMAGINEI QUE VOCÊ FOSSE AGIR ASSIM COMIGO UM DIA, MAIS JÁ ERA PREVISÍVEL NÃO É?! NOSSO NAMORO JÁ ESTAVA DESGASTADO E... BOM, MAIS ISSO NÃO JUSTIFICA SUAS ATITUDES COMIGO AQUI HOJE... VOCÊ FEZ DUAS PROMESSAS PRA MIM HÁ EXATOS DOIS ANOS ATRÁS LEMBRA?! QUE VOCÊ NUNCA IA ME MAGOAR, POR PALAVRAS OU ATOS E QUE VOCÊ NÃO IA DEIXAR NINGUÉM SE METER ENTRE NÓS DOIS E DESTRUIR O QUE SENTIMOS UM PELO OUTRO... E É EXATAMENTE ISSO QUE VOCÊ ESTA FAZENDO...É EXATAMENTE ISSO QUE VOCÊ ACABOU DE FAZER... ME MAGOOU...”_

Fiz uma pequena pausa pra respirar, já não estava mais conseguindo me controlar e estava chorando enquanto falava... Não queria que nada disso tivesse acontecido mais não ia escutar todos aqueles absurdos quieta e deixar por isso mesmo... Respirei fundo e continuei mesmo chorando...

 

**S:** _“Pare pra pensar no que esta acontecendo aqui e você vera que não tem lógica nada disso... eu ia explicar pra você e a Carly hoje ainda todo essa lance da universidade e quanto aos emails eles estão todos salvos completos no meu email é só uma questão de você ler eles inteiros e você vai ver que não é nada disso que você ta pensando, aquele email pra mel era sobre o Brad e aquele “namoro” de duas semanas que nos tivemos... um namoro falso pra poder fugir de ser presa por ter bebido... É uma longa historia mais nada me impede de te contar tudo, mais só vou fazer isso depois que você esfriar a cabeça e estiver realmente disposto a me deixar falar e a me escutar...”_

**F:** _“E não sei mais o que pensar e nem o que fazer, estou muito confuso com isso tudo... Não sei em quem acreditar e nem no que acreditar...”_

 

Aquilo que ele disse me feriu por dentro... Nunca pensei que ele fosse duvidar da minha palavra em uma questão tão obvia e boba... não sabia ao certo o que fazer, mais acho que o melhor agora era dar um tempo, esfriar a cabeça pra continuar a conversa depois... E foi isso que eu fiz...

 

**S:** _“Bom Freddie acho que o melhor agora é dar um tempo, esfriar a cabeça, se acalmar e depois quando você estiver mais calmo e tiver pensado bem a gente conversa de novo...”_

**F:** _“Eu não sei o que é o melhor...”_

**S:** _“Tudo bem mais faça isso que eu disse... Eu vou pro apartamento da Carly, vou dormir lá e ficar por lá e assim que você achar que esta pronto passa por lá e a gente conversa...”_

 

Ele nada me respondeu, apenas abaixou a cabeça chorando e ficou lá... Eu então dei uma ultima olhada na senhora Benson que ainda estava no mesmo lugar no sofá sentada, só que agora com uma cara bem mais seria e preocupada do que antes olhando pro seu filho... Peguei minha bolsa e fui ate a porta, dei uma ultima olhada pra trás e sai de lá...

 Não agüentei mais e no corredor mesmo desabei a chorar de novo, fui com certa dificuldade ate a porta do outro lado do corredor e abri a porta do apartamento que por incrível que pareça ainda estava destrancada mesmo sendo já de madrugada...

Entrei no apartamento e dei de cara com a Carly sentada no sofá ao lado do Gibby, eles pareciam estar num momento muito intimo, mais bastou a Carly me ver no estado em que eu estava pra ela se levantar correndo e vir ao meu encontro... Eu não consegui falar nada, apenas a abracei e chorei... Chorei como há muito tempo não chorava e como há algum tempo atrás prometi a mim mesma que nunca mais faria...


	7. Mesma “Briga”. Outro ponto de vista.

**PV do Freddie**

[...]

A Sam realmente ficou nervosa com aquilo e eu tinha agora outro motivo pra me preocupar, alem de tudo tinha que tenta evitar um confronto direto dela com a minha mãe... Ela me pegou pela mão e me puxou ate a porta do meu apartamento e enquanto eu pegava a chave e abria a porta, ela parecia estar impaciente e pensativa... Enquanto eu estava de toda forma curioso e preocupado com tudo aquilo... Mal sabia eu que aquela não seria uma conversa fácil e que aquela conversa sim poderia mudar muita coisa na minha vida... Ate por que se eu soubesse teria evitado ela a todo custo...

 [...]

 

Assim que eu consegui abrir a porta e a gente conseguiu entrar no apartamento minha mãe já estava sentada no sofá esperando por nós... Ela parecia estar com uma cara feliz e realizada e segurava nas mãos alguns papeis que eu não fazia a mínima idéia do que eram mais que estavam me preocupando muito nesse momento.

 

**M:** _“Ate que enfim vocês chegaram... Onde vocês estavam heim?!...”_

**F:** _“Mãe eu já te disse que isso não é da sua conta...”_

**M:** _“Tudo bem Freddinho, eu só estava curiosa...”_

**F:** _“Tudo bem... mais a gente já esta aqui como à senhora pediu... e então o que você queria me falar que tinha que ser agora e não podia esperar pra amanha...?! Espero que não seja mais um de seus papos chatos sobre a Sam não ser a garota certa pra mim... A gente já conversou muito sobre isso e a senhora sabe o que penso...”_

**S:** _“É Sra. B. o que a senhora descobriu sobre mim e que esta tão ansiosa pra contar e tentar mais uma vez me separar do seu filho...”_

 

Ela ignorou a Sam por completo e continuou olhando pra mim e continuou falando.

**M:** _“Bem meu filho... O que eu tenho pra te falar e te mostrar é muito importante e vai te provar o quanto essa menina ai não presta pra você... Se você e essa ai fizerem o favor de sentar eu posso começar a falar...”_

**S:** _“ESSA AI NÃO... OLHA LÁ COMO FALA DE MIM SUA VELHOTA...”_

Começou antes ate do que eu esperava, se eu não tomasse uma atitude logo elas começariam a brigar e ficariam nisso por horas, sem contar a possibilidade de se estapearem _._ Então achei melhor tentar acalmar a Sam.

**F:** _“Calma Sam...”_

**S:** _“CALMA?! Eu não vou ficar calma, a sua mãe me chama aqui pra me insultar e você quer que eu fique calma...?!”_

**F:** _“Vamos tentar manter a calma certo?! Vamos sentar e ver do que se trata...”_

 

Eu a peguei pela mão e a guiei ate o sofá da sala, nós sentamos um do lado do outro, no sofá de frente pra onde minha mãe estava sentada e ela parecia tão feliz com tudo aquilo, eu gostaria mesmo de entender o porquê de toda aquela felicidade dela.

 

**M:** _“Sabe Samantha, eu não estou nem um pouco feliz de ter que deixar você entrar na minha casa, não fiz isso nos últimos dois anos e também não queria fazer agora, mais o assunto é bem serio e com certeza essa será a ultima vez que vou ter que ouvir falar de você... Achei que esse namoro de vocês não durasse muito, mais ate que esta durando, mais como eu disse naquele dia que eu descobri tudo, eu não iria deixar você destruir a vida do meu filho e não ia ficar de braços cruzados só olhando, e não vou deixar mesmo, ate agora não tinha conseguido nada de concreto mais depois do que consegui hoje acho que finalmente vou conseguir tirar você da vida do meu filho...”_

Eu não conseguia acreditar que a minha mãe estava fazendo aquilo comigo e com a Sam... Mais eu admirava muito a postura da Sam e a confiança que ela passava.

**S:** _“Serio?!... Pois eu duvido muito disso... Estou tranqüila quanto as minhas ações e nada que eu fiz ou falei pode destruir o que eu e o nerd temos... E nem a senhora pode...”_

**M:** _“Isso é o que você pensa... Eu...”_

Droga lá vão elas de novo. Melhor controlar antes que fique incontrolável. Tentei falar de uma forma que elas entendessem e parassem com aquilo de uma vez... Não agüentava mais de curiosidade pra saber o que tanto minha mãe queria me dizer.

**F:** _“Certo... parem com isso vocês duas... Mãe seja objetiva e pare de provocar e chingar a Sam... e Sam, por favor, mantenha a calma...”_

  **M:** _“Bom então vamos lá... Eu sempre desconfiei da Samantha e tentei de todas as formas descobrir algo que provasse o que eu sempre te falei sobre ela, mais nunca consegui algo de concreto... Ate que eu contratei um ráquer desses que invadem computadores pra invadir o computador dessa ai e consegui algumas coisas interessantes...”_

**F:** _“A SENHORA FEZ O QUE?!...”_

Não acredito que a minha mãe fez uma coisa dessas... Como assim?!...

 

**S:** _“Eu não acredito que a senhora teve coragem de fazer isso... A senhora sabe que isso é crime, não sabe?!”_

**F:** _“MÃE COMO A SENHORA PODE...?!”_

Aquilo realmente era um crime e nunca pude nem sequer imaginar minha mãe cometendo um crime que fosse...

**M:** _“Sei que é crime sim, mas não estou nem ai, se quiser me processar que me processe... Medidas extremas pedem atitudes desesperadas...”_

**F:** _“Eu não acredito que a senhora teve coragem de fazer isso...”_

**S:** _“E com certeza quebrou a cara, já que eu não devo nada a ninguém e também não tenho nada a esconder...”_

**M:** _“Ai é que você se engana... Eu consegui muita coisa interessante...”_

**S:** _“Cadê?! Deixa eu ver...”_

**M:** _“Só depois que o Freddie ver...”_

**F:** _“Eu não sei se quero ver o que você tem ai não...”_

Realmente eu agora não sabia mais se estava a fim de ver aquilo, o que quer que fosse... A Sam parecia tão segura de si, não havia motivos pra desconfiar dela... Ou havia?!

**M:** _“Vai ver sim... eu não tive tanto trabalho pra nada...”_

 

Minha mãe me estendeu os papeis e fez sinal para que eu os pegasse... Olhei pra Sam com uma cara de duvida, não sabia o que fazer... Não sabia se olhava aquilo ou não...

 

**S:** _“Tudo bem Freddie... Eu não tenho nada a esconder...”_

 

Olhei então pra minha mãe e peguei as folhas da mão dela... Ela então se sentou novamente no sofá e ficou apenas quieta nos olhando... A Sam já estava em pé e parecia furiosa e pronta pra brigar...

E eu permanecia sentado, olhando aquelas folhas e não acreditando no que via ali, como a Sam podia ter feito uma coisa dessas comigo, como ela pode me enganar por tanto tempo... Conforme fui olhando as folhas minhas reações foram mudando, de assustado pra surpreso, depois chocado, depois certo de que “eu já sabia” daquilo, depois triste, depois bravo e por fim apenas a olhei com uma cara que ao que me parece conseguiu expressar bem o que eu estava sentindo agora... Raiva e tristeza...

Fui tomado por uma súbita crise de ciúme, não conseguia mais pensar em nada e tudo parecia fazer muito sentido agora... Não consegui me controlar por muito tempo e chorei... Ela parecia não entender o porquê de tudo aquilo... Tomei um pouco de fôlego e falei ainda chorando.

 

**F:** _“Sam... Como pode?!... Como você fez uma coisa dessas comigo?!... Eu não sei nem o que pensar...”_

**S:** _“Calma ai Freddie... Do que você ta falando?! Eu não faço a mínima idéia do que tem ai...”_

**F:** _“Toma olha com seus próprios olhos por que eu não vou conseguir nem ler de novo o que tem ai...”_

 

Ela pegou os papeis da minha mão e leu e quando acabou fez uma cara de preocupada e assustada... Ela olhou pra mim e disse.

 

**S:** _“Freddie deixa eu tentar te explicar...”_

**F:** _“Explicar o que Sam?! Esta tudo muito claro ai...”_

**S:** _“Não esta nada claro aqui nerd... isso são apenas pedaços de emails, eles não estão completos e do jeito que estão parecem uma coisa que não é...”_

**F:** _“Pra mim parece tudo muito claro...”_

**S:** _“Mais não esta... me escuta Freddie...”_

 

Pra mim não precisava fazer lógica, estava tudo tão claro... Me levantei ficando de frente pra ela e então peguei as folhas novamente da sua mão e li tudo de novo como que pra confirmar se realmente eu havia lido aquilo mesmo... Não agüentei e tive que ler aquilo em voz alta, precisava ver a sua reação com aquelas palavras...

 

**F _:_** _“Escutar o que Sam...?! Não tem o que explicar... esta tudo aqui nesses emails não é...?! De Sam para mel: ‘tenho um pouco de receio por ter usado ele e ainda estar usando, mais ele é meu amigo e vai entender... assim como ele me ajudou nas outras vezes, também esta me ajudando agora mesmo sem saber e com certeza com a ajuda dele eu finalmente vou conseguir conquistar de vez o menino que eu tanto amo... quem sabe fazendo ciúmes ele não cai em si e percebe que eu o amo... Só espero que o nerd nunca descubra nada disso, ele não ia gostar nem um pouco... DROGA SAM... mais claro que isso impossível e depois ainda tem todos esses email melosos seus com o Brad, sem falar das respostas das universidades... Esta tudo muito claro...”_

**S:** _“Eu já te disse nerd, são apenas pedaços de emails que não são o que parecem ser... Estão sem data e fora de ordem faz parecer uma coisa que não é...”_

**F:** _“Pra mim esta dando pra entender tudo direitinho... Toda a sua forma de agir comigo nesses últimos tempos, seu relacionamento com o Brad o seu lance todo com a universidade...”_

**S:** _“O que você entendeu nerd...?! Me diz?! Por que eu não to entendendo...”_

Pra mim parecia tudo tão claro, as peças se encaixavam e tudo agora fazia sentido... Não entendia por que ela queria ouvir isso de mim, ela sabia o que estava fazendo... Mais já que ela queria ouvir por que não falar de uma vez, talvez por aquelas idéias pra forra da minha cabeça me fizessem me sentir melhor...

**F:** _“Eu consegui entender muito bem que você ama o Brad e esta me usando pra fazer ciúmes nele e com certeza pra mais coisas também, como passar de ano e conseguir uma bolsa na mesma faculdade pra onde o Brad vai, coincidência é que não é... Não acredito que você estava me usando esse tempo todo... Como você pode?!”_

 

Ela me olhou com uma cara confusa e mais preocupada que antes... E por um segundo pareceu que vi nos seus olhos um brilho de raiva quando ela olhou pra minha mãe... Ela então se virou de novo pra mim e começou a falar...

 

**S:** _“Você entendeu tudo errado nerd... não faz nenhum sentido isso que você ta falando... para e me escuta, tenta raciocinar... os emails não têm data, não estão inteiros, o Brad é só meu amigo e que sentido teria em eu ficar te usando por dois anos?! O lance da universidade não tem anda a ver com o Brad, tem haver comigo e só comigo, era sobre isso que eu queria falar com você e a Carly hoje...”_

Por um segundo tudo não fazia o menor sentido pra mim mesmo... O que ela me dizia parecia o certo, mais isso só ate ela mencionar o nome do Brad e eu me lembrar deles dois se abraçando e das despedidas carinhosas deles, por que bastou só isso pra uma nova e forte onda de ciúmes se abater de mim de novo...

**F:** _“Eu não sei que sentido faz pra você por que pra mim não faz nenhum... e da pra ver muito bem que o Brad não é só seu amigo, não se despede de uma amigo assinando ‘com amor da sua Sammy’... e isso não foi só em um email, foram em todos... Não sei qual o problema com você mais com certeza nada agora é realmente como me parecia ser... Você realmente me parece ser tudo o que a minha mãe falou que você era todos os chingamentos e nomes agora fazem sentido...”_

**S:** _“CHEGA NERD...”_

 

Ela havia gritado comigo... E aquilo me assustou, fazia tanto tempo que ela não fazia isso comigo... Ela agora me olhava com olhos tristes e com raiva e parecia não querer mais se segurar... E então ela explodiu e ainda falando muito alto, começou a falar tudo o que pensava ou não daquilo...

 

**S:** _“QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE EU SOU NERD?! ESTAVA TUDO MUITO BOM ATE AGORA E POR CAUSA DE UNS EMAILS INCOMPLETOS E FORA DE ORDEM VOCÊ VAI POR EM DUVIDA TUDO O QUE EU SINTO E TUDO O QUE NOS VIVEMOS ATE AGORA... O QUE ESTA ACONTECENDO COM VOCÊ?! VOCÊ ESTA SE INFLUENCIANDO PELAS LOUCURAS DA SUA MÃE?! PARA PRA PENSAR NISSO TUDO E VOCÊ VAI VER QUE NADA DISSO FAZ SENTIDO... ACORDA NERD... ELA FEZ DE TUDO PRA NOS SEPARAR... E VAI CONSEGUIR?!”_

**M:** _“Faz todo o sentido do mundo sim Samantha e meu filho apenas esta vendo isso...”_

**S:** _“CALA BOCA SEU MONSTRO... VOCÊ TEM NOÇÃO DO QUE TA FAZENDO?! ARMOU TODA ESSA PALHAÇADA PRA QUE?! QUAL O PROBLEMA EM ME ACEITAR E VER SEU FILHO FELIZ?! POR QUE QUER A TODO CUSTO DESTRUIR O QUE A GENTE SENTE UM PELO OUTRO?! A SENHORA NÃO PERCEBE QUE ASSIM VOCÊ SÓ VAI FAZER SEU FILHO E EU TAMBÉM INFELIZ...?! VOCÊ NÃO TA DESTRUINDO SÓ NOSSO NAMORO, ESTA DESTRUINDO EU TAMBÉM E COM CERTEZA SEU FILHO... VOCÊ É A PESSOA MAIS DESPREZÍVEL, EGOÍSTA E MÁ QUE EU JÁ CONHECI NESSE MUNDO...”_

 

Minha mãe ate tentou falar algo mais a Sam não deixou e no fim ela não conseguiu dizer mais nada, apenas ficou quieta sentada olhando pra Sam...  E eu não sabia o que fazer ou pensar... Olhando pra Sam assim com raiva e chorando, ela parecia tão sincera e tudo que ela falava parecia sim fazer sentido, mais do que meus ciúmes...

 

**F:** _“Sam eu...”_

**S:** _“CALA BOCA NERD QUE EU AINDA NÃO ACABEI... NUNCA IMAGINEI QUE VOCÊ FOSSE AGIR ASSIM COMIGO UM DIA, MAIS JÁ ERA PREVISÍVEL NÃO É?! NOSSO NAMORO JÁ ESTAVA DESGASTADO E... BOM, MAIS ISSO NÃO JUSTIFICA SUAS ATITUDES COMIGO AQUI HOJE... VOCÊ FEZ DUAS PROMESSAS PRA MIM HÁ EXATOS DOIS ANOS ATRÁS LEMBRA?! QUE VOCÊ NUNCA IA ME MAGOAR, POR PALAVRAS OU ATOS E QUE VOCÊ NÃO IA DEIXAR NINGUÉM SE METER ENTRE NÓS DOIS E DESTRUIR O QUE SENTIMOS UM PELO OUTRO... E É EXATAMENTE ISSO QUE VOCÊ ESTA FAZENDO... É EXATAMENTE ISSO QUE VOCÊ ACABOU DE FAZER... ME MAGOOU...”_

Aquilo que ela falou foi como um balde de água fria em mim eu fiquei totalmente confuso e perdido sem saber o que fazer... Ela fez uma pequena pausa pra respirar, já que não estava mais conseguindo se controlar e estava chorando enquanto falava... Ela então respirou fundo e continuou mesmo chorando...

 

**S:** _“Pare pra pensar no que esta acontecendo aqui e você vera que não tem lógica nada disso... eu ia explicar pra você e a Carly hoje ainda todo esse lance da universidade e quanto aos emails eles estão todos salvos completos no meu email é só uma questão de você ler eles inteiros e você vai ver que não é nada disso que você ta pensando, aquele email pra mel era sobre o Brad e aquele “namoro” de duas semanas que nos tivemos... um namoro falso pra poder fugir de ser presa por ter bebido... É uma longa historia mais nada me impede de te contar tudo, mais só vou fazer isso depois que você esfriar a cabeça e estiver realmente disposto a me deixar falar e a me escutar...”_

**F:** _“E não sei mais o que pensar e nem o que fazer, estou muito confuso com isso tudo... Não sei em quem acreditar e nem no que acreditar...”_

 

Aquilo era realmente verdade... Tudo o que ela falou pareceu fazer muito sentido, mais ainda era como se eu tivesse cego de ciúmes e como se tudo o que os papeis mostravam fizessem mais sentido ainda...

 

**S:** _“Bom Freddie acho que o melhor agora é dar um tempo, esfriar a cabeça, se acalmar e depois quando você estiver mais calmo e tiver pensado bem a gente conversa de novo...”_

**F:** _“Eu não sei o que é o melhor...”_

**S:** _“Tudo bem mais faça isso que eu disse... Eu vou pro apartamento da Carly, vou dormir lá e ficar por lá e assim que você achar que esta pronto passa por lá e a gente conversa...”_

 

Eu não consegui responder nada, apenas abaixei minha cabeça chorando e fiquei lá pensando em tudo aquilo... Em como a Sam parecia magoada e ferida e em como parecia estar dizendo a verdade, em como meu ciúmes me diziam que não e em como eu estava sendo bobo, já que podia estar pondo em risco tudo o que sinto pela Sam e tudo o que ela sente por mim e o que nos temos juntos por causa de bobagens inventadas e por um ciúme mais idiota que tudo...

Eu apenas pude ver ela pegando sua bolsa e indo embora... E eu ainda fiquei um bom tempo sentado no sofá chorando e pensando... Minha mãe depois de um tempo pareceu sair do transe em que estava e veio ate mim querendo me consolar, mais com certeza não foi na melhor hora e nem com as melhores palavras...

 

**M:** _“Freddinho meu filho... não chore por aquela maloqueira sem juízo... Você pode ver que ela não presta e não é mulher pra você... devia ficar feliz...”_

**F:** _“CALA BOCA MÃE... você não tem noção do que ta falando... Eu não entendi muito bem o que aconteceu aqui e não consigo entender tudo aquilo dos papeis... não ache que vai ficar tudo assim... Eu só preciso de um tempo pra pensar e por minhas idéias em ordem e então eu vou de novo atrás da Sam pra conversar... Preciso esclarecer tudo isso...”_

**M:** _“Mais Freddie tava tudo tão claro e...”_

**F:** _“Não mãe... Pensando bem não estava tudo tão claro e tudo o que a Sam disse parece fazer mais sentido agora pra mim do que aqueles papeis... e eu amo ela... Será que da pra senhora entender isso... Eu a AMO e não sei o que seria de mim sem ela e se a perdesse por uma idiota crise de ciúmes...”_

**M:** _“Filho eu ainda acho...”_

**F:** _“Chega mãe... ou então eu saio daqui de uma vez por todas, mesmo faltando só uns três meses pra faculdade... Eu já sei como saber se a Sam esta falando a verdade ou não... e, por favor, não fale mais comigo, pelo menos por enquanto... Eu quero distancia e paz de você por enquanto... Você foi muito injusta, insensível e má e nada justifica o que você fez... Nem mesmo você estando certa sobre ela...”_

 

Eu disse aquilo e deixei minha mãe lá parada no meio da sala me olhando com os olhos cheios de lagrimas... Fui pro meu quarto ainda chorando e lá fui direto pra debaixo do chuveiro... Precisava de um banho frio pra esfriar a cabeça e assim que estivesse melhor com a cabeça fria, já sabia o que iria fazer para confirmar se o que aqueles papeis da minha mãe demonstravam era verdade ou então se quem falava a verdade era a Sam...

 Mais só que o que mais me perturbava agora não era saber isso e sim o que eu faria se a Sam estivesse falando a verdade, por que depois de tudo o que eu fiz e falei naquela sala eu duvidava que ela fosse me perdoar ou me dar uma segunda chance... Mesmo me amando... Eu havia quebrado as duas promessas que havia feito pra ela há dois anos e ela tinha deixado bem claro que se eu fizesse isso não haveria perdão...


	8. Esfriando a cabeça.

**PV da Sam**

[...]

Entrei no apartamento e dei de cara com a Carly sentada no sofá ao lado do Gibby, eles pareciam estar num momento muito intimo, mais bastou a Carly me ver no estado em que eu estava pra ela se levantar correndo e vir ao meu encontro... Eu não consegui falar nada, apenas a abracei e chorei... Chorei como há muito tempo não chorava e como há algum tempo atrás prometi a mim mesma que nunca mais faria...

[...]

 

Fiquei mais de dez minutos só ali abraçada a Carly chorando... Depois desse tempo eu comecei a me acalmar, parei de chorar e ela me fez sentar no sofá e estranhamente eu percebi que o Gibby não estava mais ali, ele havia saído para algum lugar, provavelmente tinha ido embora e eu nem ao menos havia percebido...

 _“Aonde esta o Gibby?! Eu não o vi saindo”_ Eu perguntei a ela enquanto sentava no sofá com ela ao meu lado.

_“Ele saiu assim que te viu entrar chorando, acho que foi pra casa.”_

_“E desde quando ele tem sensibilidade suficiente pra saber quando é hora de dar o fora.”_

_“Para Sam, você sabe que ele mudou muito nesses últimos anos.”_

_“Eu sei que ele mudou seu físico para o de um belo garoto malhado Carly, mais isso não quer dizer que ele tenha mudado seu jeito de agir ao menos, quanto mais sua personalidade.”_

Realmente o nosso velho Gibby havia mudado muito nesses dois últimos anos, estava mais magro, malhado e com um visual meio Bad Boy que eu particularmente não achava que lhe caia bem, mais enfim ele ate estava como poderíamos dizer... Bonitinho a meu ver...

Mais ele não havia mudado, contudo seu jeito de agir ou então sua velha mania de tirar a camisa em lugares inusitados, embora agora ele realmente tivesse algo bom pra mostrar...  E pra mim toda essa sua “mudança” tinha nome e sobrenome: Carly Shay e o que eu tinha visto ao entrar ali antes só havia aumentado minhas suspeitas.

_“SAM... ele mudou sim e muito... de um credito a ele, ele tem se esforçado bastante e...”_

_“E esta apaixonado por você e pelo que me parece você também esta gostando dele... Bom pelo menos o que eu vi aqui quando entrei me fez pensar isso.”_

_“Não eu não gosto dele, não desse jeito... Eu acho... mais, por favor, Sam pare de enrolar e tentar evita o assunto, o que aconteceu pra você entrar aqui desse jeito chorando desesperada?! Achei que hoje fosse um dia de comemoração, são dois anos de namoro não é... Vocês brigaram de novo?!”_

_“Sim e eu nem sei como chegamos a fazer isso Carly... Foi tudo tão ruim e confuso eu nem sei o que pensar de tudo.”_

_“Me conta o que ouve Sam, por favor.”_

_“Tudo bem...”_

Eu então contei a ela tudo o que havia acontecido nesses últimos dois dias de uma forma bem resumida, mais que desse pra ela entender perfeitamente tudo, expliquei também a ela a historia do meu namoro falso com o Brad e ela pareceu me entender bem... Ela realmente parecia meio chocada quando cheguei a ultima parte que envolvia essa “noite” e tudo o que havia acontecido.

_“Meu deus Sam... eu não acredito que a mãe do Freddie teve coragem de fazer isso...”_

_“Eu nunca duvidei que ela fosse fazer isso... ela nunca escondeu que me odeia e que me quer longe do filho dela...”_

_“Bom eu também sabia disso, só não achei que ela teria coragem suficiente...”_

_“Mais o pior não foi isso Carly e sim a atitude do Freddie comigo, ele fez comigo exatamente o que havia prometido não fazer...”_

_“Ele realmente agiu como um completo idiota e provavelmente estava cego de ciúmes Sam... Mais tente entender o lado dele também...”_

_“Não sei se consigo... Vamos ver no que da nossa conversa depois com a cabeça fria...”_

_“Bom é o melhor agora, você agiu certo com ele dessa vez... Esfria a cabeça e depois vocês conversam... Só me explica uma coisa Sam... Bom você deixou bem claro como aconteceu a historia com o Brad e eu entendi e dou graças a deus por ele ter te ajudado se não você realmente estaria perdida... entendi também a questão dos emails e acredito em você, mais você não me explicou direito esse lance da universidade... Será que tem como você me explicar isso...”_

_“Bom... Acho que sim...”_

Expliquei pra ela tudo o que se passava na minha cabeça em relação à universidade e o que eu ia ou não fazer... E como já imaginava sua primeira reação não foi das melhores.

_“Você ta querendo me dizer, que não quer ir pra mesma universidade que a gente...?! É isso eu entendi bem?!”_

_“Não é bem assim Carly, vê se você me entende... Eu não ganhei bolsa em Harvard, não tenho grana pra bancar a universidade e nem tenho como me manter lá, alem de que eu não quero fazer direito... Agora eu ganhei bolsa integral nos dois cursos que me escrevi na UCLA, ganhei pra artes e pra culinária e gastronomia dois cursos que eu quero fazer e me esforçando eu vou conseguir me manter lá... Não queria de jeito nenhum me afastar de vocês, mais não sei o que fazer e quando fui falar com vocês sobre isso vocês simplesmente me ignoraram... Vocês estão completamente obcecados com a idéia de Harvard...”_

Ela pareceu se acalmar um pouco e falou.

_“Me desculpa Sam... Eu te entendo sim... não tem a ver comigo ou com o Freddie, tem haver com você e suas escolhas pra vida... Mais eu sinceramente não quero ficar longe de você...”_

_“Eu também não Carly... O Brad e a Mel também vão para a UCLA e eu queria muito que você e o Freddie também fossem... Mais não posso simplesmente pedir isso a vocês e estragar seus sonhos...”_

_“Você não estaria estragando meus sonhos e sim os do meu pai...”_

_“Como assim?! Você não estava louca pra ir par Harvard...?!”_

_“Na verdade não Sam... Não queria fazer direito também, gostaria de fazer moda e bem... meu pai não quer nem saber disso, ele ficou tão orgulhoso em saber que eu fui aceita em Harvard que nem me perguntou se era isso que eu queria e ficou me colocando pilha, tanta que eu comecei a te estressar com isso também por que não queria ficar longe de você...”_

_“UAU não fazia idéia disso...”_

_“È eu também mandei uma carta pra UCLA par fazer moda e eles me aceitaram lá, mais não sei se meu pai ia gostar muito dessa idéia... Mais não quero ficar longe de você Sam...”_

_“Antes de tudo você tem que pensar no que você quer fazer Carly e depois nos outros... siga seu coração e se não quiser realmente ir pra Harvard tente conversar com seu pai ele vai entender...”_

_“Tenho medo de magoá-lo, eu o amo tanto... Bom eu tenho que pensar um pouco, mas assim que tiver certeza vou tomar uma decisão...”_

_“É assim que se fala... Agora que tal a gente subir e ir dormir heim?! Eu preciso de um banho, e de dormir e por minha cabeça no lugar pra conversar com o Freddie amanha... Não vai ser um dia e nem uma conversa fácil com certeza...”_

_“Pensa bem no que você vai fazer ta minha amiga... não tome decisões de cabeça quente...”_

_“Tudo bem”_

_“Promete?!”_

_“Eu prometo... só vou fazer o que for melhor pra nós...”_

_“Tudo bem... Vamos então...”_

Ela se levantou do sofá e me puxou de lá também, me abraçou de lado e fomos assim ate seu quarto... Tomei um bom banho gelado e fui direto pra cama, mais ainda demorei um pouco pra dormir, lembrando e pensando em tudo que havia acontecido nesses últimos dois dias e em como eles pareciam ter virado minha vida de cabeça para baixo...

Eu precisava tomar uma decisão e qualquer que fosse a atitude do nerd comigo agora, o que mais me importava era não me ferir mais e apenas seguir meu coração... Mais uma coisa era certa e prometi a mim mesma naquela mesma “noite” antes de dormir, eu nunca mais ia chorar por alguém, independente do que acontecesse ia manter minha cabeça erguida e seguir em frente, fazendo apenas o que meu coração mandasse sem dar chance ao arrependimento...

**PV do Freddie**

**[...]**

Mais só que o que mais me perturbava agora não era saber isso e sim o que eu faria se a Sam estivesse falando a verdade, por que depois de tudo o que eu fiz e falei naquela sala eu duvidava que ela fosse me perdoar ou me dar uma segunda chance... Mesmo me amando... Eu havia quebrado as duas promessas que havia feito pra ela há dois anos e ela tinha deixado bem claro que se eu fizesse isso não haveria perdão...

[...]

 

Depois que eu tomei um bom banho frio e esfriei minha cabeça, comecei a perceber a desgraça que tinha sido feita ainda a pouco na sala... A merda toda que minha mãe fez e pior de tudo o jeito como agi com a Sam, ela parecia tão certa e confiante do que estava falando e eu lá tendo uma péssima crise de ciúmes e não acreditando nela...

Assim que sai da sala depois de conversar com minha mãe eu já sabia o que iria fazer para confirmar se o que aqueles papeis da minha mãe demonstravam era verdade ou então se quem falava a verdade era a Sam, e assim que me troquei dei início ao meu trabalho...

 Não sei se minha mãe tinha esquecido ou simplesmente achou que eu fosse bobo, mais eu ainda era o velho e bom nerd de sempre, bem capaz de invadir um email e descobrir pela rede tudo o que bem entendesse afinal de contas eu tenho capacidade e inteligência suficiente pra isso...

Eu sabia que o que eu estava fazendo era errado, eu devia esperar a Sam me mostrar suas provas e depois disso a gente conversar... Só que eu não podia e nem tinha como ficar parado naquele momento sem ao menos tentar por mim mesmo saber da verdade... e assim com certeza seria melhor, eu iria procurar a Sam com uma certeza e com a cabeça fria e em ordem...

Não foi nada difícil conseguir invadir o email da Sam já que a senha era um tanto quanto nojenta mais previsível vindo dela pra mim... Achei lá todos os email dela, os enviados e os recebidos... Me concentrei nos mais importantes e não foi difícil achar os do Brad pra Sam e os dela pra ele...

E Bom tirando as despedidas melosas, eles realmente não traziam nada de muito suspeito pra mim, na sua maioria falavam do colégio, do iCarly, de assuntos deles em comum, de mim e também de alguns assuntos meio que foras da lei deles dois, o que parecia demonstrar que alem de tudo o Brad andava ajudando a Sam a aprontar muitas de suas pegadinhas por ai, eles haviam se tornado uma dupla do barulho literalmente...

Mais mesmo lendo aqueles emails todos e percebendo que realmente os dois não tinham nada amoroso eu simplesmente não conseguia diminuir meu grau de ciúmes com relação aos dois... isso parecia impossível pra mim... Depois de ler todos os emails entre Brad/Sam eu consegui achar o email da Sam pra Mel...

Aquele que me deixou realmente certo de que eles tinham algo e bom... ela realmente estava falando a verdade sobre tudo e o email deixava bem claro isso, nele ela explicava o porquê de estar namorando o Brad e estar usando ele pra me fazer ciúmes, isso bem antes de nós dois namorarmos...

Consegui entender tanta coisas lendo aqueles emails, sobre eu e a Sam, sobre ela e o Brad, sobre o que havia acontecido entre eles e entre nós dois... E consegui entender também o quanto idiota e imbecil eu havia sido com a Sam e um enorme medo e pavor se apossou de mim...

A Sam realmente estava falando a verdade e eu fiz e falei tanto coisa idiota pra ela naquela sala que nem ao menos sei como olhar pra ela de novo e muito menos qual a probabilidade dela me perdoar ou me dar uma segunda chance...

 Mesmo me amando... Eu havia quebrado as duas promessas que havia feito pra ela há dois anos e ela tinha deixado bem claro que se eu fizesse isso não haveria perdão... e eu realmente estava com muito medo agora de perdê-la... Isso não podia acontecer, eu não podia deixar isso acontecer...

Eu só não conseguia entender uma coisa... A questão das universidades... A Sam não tinha falado nada sobre aquilo, nem comigo e nem com a Carly ela apenas disse que faria isso “hoje”, mais eu não conseguia entender o porquê dela ter me escondido tudo aquilo, por que ela não nos disse que as respostas tinham vindo eu não entendia o que ela queria com aquilo e qual era o problema...

 Adormeci apoiado em cima da escrivaninha, em frente ao meu computador pensando naquilo e em como iria conversar com a Sam depois e em como pedir explicações sobre aquilo... Tinha algumas duvidas ainda, mais somente uma certeza, eu amava a Sam mais que tudo na minha vida e tinha sido um completo imbecil com ela e agora a única coisa que me importava era conseguir seu perdão e não perde-la... Não saberia o que fazer se isso acontecesse e eu ficasse sem ela...


	9. Poucos minutos atrás...

**PV do Freddie**

 

[...]

Adormeci apoiado em cima da escrivaninha, em frente ao meu computador pensando naquilo e em como iria conversar com a Sam depois e em como pedir explicações sobre aquilo... Tinha algumas duvidas ainda, mais somente uma certeza, eu amava a Sam mais que tudo na minha vida e tinha sido um completo imbecil com ela e agora a única coisa que me importava era conseguir seu perdão e não perde-la... Não saberia o que fazer se isso acontecesse e eu ficasse sem ela...

[...]

Acordei de repente com um barulho vindo não sei de onde, mais que me parecia bem próximo... Eu estava meio atordoado e confuso, e com uma puta dor nas costas, já que pelo visto passei horas dormindo na mesma posição sentado em frente ao computador debruçado sobre a escrivaninha... Bom pelo menos foi lá que me vi assim que abri os olhos, estava com o rosto virado para a janela, de costas para o resto do quarto e o sol que entrava pela janela estava machucando meus olhos...

Quando fui virar minha cabeça para o outro lado com preguiça de levantar, escutei de novo um barulho e me toquei que ele vinha do meu quarto... Meio que num pulo me sentei reto na cadeira e olhei para o outro lado do quarto, e quase morri do coração... Sentada em cima da minha cama, estava a minha bela namorada ou seria minha ex?!... Ainda não sei...

Ela estava mexendo no seu celular e pelo barulho que ele fazia com certeza ela estava jogando algum joguinho... Estava com uma blusinha vermelha e um shorts jeans curto e descalça apenas sentada no meio da cama e jogando... Assim que ela percebeu o barulho que fiz pra me sentar, ela levantou os olhos do celular e me olhou com um olhar triste e vazio, o que pra mim não era um bom sinal...

 _“Ate que enfim acordou em nerd... Achei que não fosse acordar mais ou algo assim...”_ Ela me disse aquilo com uma cara tão fria, enquanto minha vontade era levantar de lá e correr ate ela pra beijá-la.

 _“Que horas são...?!”._ Não fazia idéia de por quanto tempo dormi, só me lembrava bem de ela ter dito que ia esperar eu ir procurá-la.

_“Já são três da tarde bela adormecida...”_

_“Serio?!... Bom, achei que você ia esperar eu te procurar...”_

_“Achei que você ia esperar eu te mostrar os emails e não que você ia invadir meu email... E bem você demorou demais e eu não consegui mais esperar”_

Merda ela viu que eu tinha lido os emails, mais como?! Me virei em direção ao computador e percebi que havia adormecido com ele na pagina do email dela e com certeza ela tinha visto isso assim que entrou.

_“Me desculpe eu só não agüentei esperar, eu precisava saber a verdade...”_

_“Já esperava por isso, e é ate melhor... encurta nossa conversa...”_

_“É... mais como entrou aqui...”_ Pergunta meio idiota de se fazer pra ela, minha mãe à uma hora dessas já estaria no trabalho e bem não há lugar onde a Sam não consiga entrar... _“Ahhh já sei esquece... Desde quando esta aqui?!”_

_“Uma hora mais ou menos”_

_“Por que não me acordou?!”_

_“Você parecia tão desconfortável ali, que fiquei com dó de te tirar do seu sofrimento gratuito...”_ Ela estava tão fria e seca comigo e eu... Bem eu não agüentava aquilo...

_“Sam... por favor... não haja assim comigo...”_

_“Assim como?!... Este é meu jeito, você sabe disso...”_

_“Não é não... você não era mais assim comigo, fria e cheia de provocações...”_

_“As coisas mudaram um pouco nerd... Mais é melhor você se lavar e tomar uma xícara de café... Nossa conversa não vai ser fácil...”_

Não pude nem ao menos discordar dela, eu já sabia que essa conversa não seria fácil e já temia isso, mais se bem que a idéia dela não era nada má, precisava realmente de um banho frio e de uma bela xícara de café pra poder acordar bem e estar preparado para o que viria depois... Então apenas me levantei de onde estava e fui para o banheiro me lavar...         

**PV da Sam**

Assim que acordei perto do meio dia já tinha na minha cabeça uma conversa montada pra ter com o nerd, já tinha decidido o que fazer e agora era apenas uma questão de tempo... E quanto mais esse passava, mais nervosa eu ficava... Depois de tomar um banho, me vestir com uma roupa minha que estava ali na Carly e de descer e almoçar, ainda fiquei umas duas horas esperando o nerd aparecer pra conversar comigo, mais ele não vinha nunca...

Fiquei mega preocupada, afinal de contas eu sabia que ele não demoraria tanto tempo assim pra vir atrás de mim pra conversar, ele sempre vinha e nunca demorava, foi assim nesses dois anos de namoro, a gente brigava por bobagens e eu emburrava e ele vinha atrás pra conversar e nos acertarmos e quase sempre isso acabava em cama e sexo... Fazer o que?! Éramos assim mesmo...

Quando já eram duas horas cansei de esperar, então avisei a Carly e fui ate o apartamento dele, bati na porta umas quatro vezes e nada e como sabia que a Vaca da mãe dele já teria ido trabalhar, apenas arrombei a porta e entrei, fui direto ate seu quarto e sua porta também estava trancada, chamei e ninguém atendeu e fiquei certamente preocupada... Será que ele teria feito alguma bobagem?!...

Arrombei aquela porta também e entrei e o vi deitado sobre sua escrivaninha dormindo com o computador na sua frente ligado... E nele claramente dava pra ver meu email aberto... Eu sabia que esse nerd não ia agüentar esperar pra ver as provas por mim, pra ele não era difícil abrir um email e isso me fez lembrar que agora ia ter que mudar a senha do meu e por uma bem mais difícil...

Fiquei um pouco brava com ele por aquilo, mais agora já não adiantava mais, pelo menos isso ia adiantar nossa conversa e o que eu tinha pra fazer ali... Não quis acorda-lo, já que ver ele sofrendo dormindo naquela posição ate me confortava, ele não tava tendo nada que não merecia, por toda a dor que ele me fez passar ontem... Me sentei então no meio da sua cama e fui jogar um joguinho no meu celular e só depois de quase uma hora é que ele foi acordar... Conversamos e ele foi tomar um banho pra gente poder conversar melhor.

Depois de tomar seu banho e pegar uma bela xícara de café, aqui estava ele... Sentado na minha frente na ponta da cama, apenas de calça moletom e com os cabelos molhados, tomando seu café e me olhando com os olhos mais tristes e assustados que eu já vi nele... É realmente nossa conversa não seria fácil e o que eu tinha a fazer ia ser menos ainda...

Nossa conversa não ia ser fácil de ser iniciada também pelo visto, estávamos os dois sentados de frente um pro outro há uns dez minuto e ninguém tinha coragem de começar... Ate que eu não agüentei mais aquilo e comecei...

_“Bom acho melhor agente começar essa conversa de uma vez...”_

_“Sam... Só me escuta primeiro, por favor...”_

_“Tudo bem... Fala...”_

_“Eu fui um completo idiota, um imbecil, eu não quis te escutar e tive uma das piores crises de ciúme que já tive na vida, é difícil de raciocinar quando já se tem uma suposição sobre as coisas... Eu li todos os seus emails e sei que você estava falando a verdade... eu só queria que você pudesse me perdoar...”_

_“Eu não sei se posso... Não pela sua crise idiota de ciúme, acho que se fosse eu também teria... Mais você descumpriu as suas promessas, você deixou outra pessoa se meter entre nós dois pra tentar destruir o que sentimos um pelo outro, e você me magoou...”_

_“Sam... eu... não sei o que fazer... mais eu não posso mais ficar sem você... me desculpe...”_

_“Freddie só por isso que você me fez já era motivo suficiente pra eu não te perdoar... Mais eu te amo e no fim das contas ia acabar te perdoando... Mais eu simplesmente não posso mais namorar com você... isso sim acabou...”_

_“Acabou?! Você ta terminando comigo...?! Por que você não pode mais namorar comigo Sam me diz...?!”_

_“Acabou sim... Nosso namoro terminou... Eu simplesmente não posso perdoar você, fingir que nada aconteceu e voltar a namorar se daqui a dois ou três meses a gente tivesse que se separar e viver longe um do outro... Não ia dar certo um namoro assim, com você longe de mim, você é inseguro e ciumento de mais pra isso funcionar e eu também não fico atrás quando se trata de ciúmes...”_

_“Como assim Sam?! Eu não to entendendo... Por que a gente vai ter que se separar?!”_

_“Nerd não finja que você não entendeu... Você viu as respostas das universidades... Eu simplesmente não posso ir pra Harvard... E você não pode desistir de seus sonhos por mim, eu não ia admitir isso”_

_“Por que não Sam?! Você foi aprovada lá, por que não poderia ir...?!”_

_“Você viu que eu não ganhei uma bolsa, eu não tenho como bancar uma universidade tão cara e não ia ter como me manter lá e alem disso eu não quero fazer direito... Eu ganhei bolsa integral nos dois cursos que me escrevi na UCLA, ganhei pra artes e pra culinária e gastronomia dois cursos que eu quero muito fazer, são coisas que eu gosto e que não iam impedir de eu ser apenas eu mesma e me esforçando eu vou conseguir me manter lá... Não queria de jeito nenhum me afastar de você ou da Carly, mais não vai ter jeito...”_

_“Você realmente não quer ir pra Harvard ou você quer ficar perto do Brad?! Se você fosse pra Harvard eu ia te ajudar de alguma maneira e a gente ia dar um jeito nas coisas e conseguir ficar juntos e não ia ter por que nos separarmos...”_

_“Você não entende mesmo não é... não se trata do Brad ou de você... se trata de mim... Eu não tinha nenhuma perspectiva de ir pra uma faculdade e nesses últimos anos eu consegui isso, fui aceita em varias, mais só ganhei bolsa integral na que eu realmente queria por que foi na que eu mais me esforcei par entrar, eu realmente quero fazer esses cursos, eu iria me realizar... Eu não posso simplesmente deixar minhas vontades de lado e te seguir, eu não seria feliz lá, eu não te faria feliz lá, nosso namoro ia se desgastar e nosso amor morrer, e o mesmo ia acontecer se você deixasse suas vontades e escolhas por mim ou se nós decidíssemos namorar mesmo um em cada canto do pais, você não agüentaria os ciúmes e a desconfiança e nem eu... Você sabe que isso não ia funcionar...”_

Eu terminei de falar tudo aquilo mais ele não falou absolutamente nada... Apenas ficou de cabeça baixa por um tempo absorvendo tudo o que eu falei e parecia pensar em tudo aquilo...

 _“Freddie...”_ Cheguei mais perto dele e peguei em suas mãos, ele ergueu a cabeça e olhou em meus olhos, os dele já estavam cheios de lagrimas e os meus ao ver ele assim também encheram...

_“Tente entender... depois de tudo o que aconteceu, eu pensei bem e vi que as coisas não podem seguir do mesmo jeito que estão... Esses dois últimos anos foram os melhores da minha vida, apesar de todos os problemas e nada vai mudar isso, nem a noite passada... mais eu estou muito magoada e percebi que o melhor a se fazer é a gente realmente se separar agora e cada um seguir a sua vida e se acostumar a estar longe um do outro, do que ter que se separar depois e sofrer mais... Nosso namoro pode estar terminando mais nossa amizade e nosso amor não, se for pra ser da gente ficar junto, vai ser, ou se não for, não vai, simples assim...”_

Ele estava chorando quando terminei de falar e aquilo cortou meu coração, eu daria tudo para não estar passando por isso, sofrendo e fazendo ele sofrer, mais eu sabia que o melhor a se fazer agora era isso e tinha que seguir o que meu coração mandava.

_“Eu não sei se consigo ficar longe de você... Eu te amo e não vou suportar isso... Eu posso tentar entrar na UCLA também e...”_

Interrompi ele sem ao menos dar a ele a chance de terminar, eu já sabia o que ele ia falar aquilo não ajudava muito, ter esperanças agora não era o melhor a se fazer.

_“É isso que você quer?!... não faça nada que não queira... é como eu falei com a Carly, ela disse que não esta indo pra Harvard por que quer e sim pelo seu pai e que ela não quer ficar longe de mim e eu apenas disse a ela pra seguir seu coração e fazer o que é melhor pra ela, e é o mesmo que eu te digo agora, apenas faça isso... E sempre haverão as férias não é?! Não é como se nunca mais fossemos nos ver... é apenas um tempo...”_

_“O tempo mais difícil da minha vida”_ Ele deu uma suspirada forte e secou suas lagrimas. _“Eu te entendo Sam e te amo e justamente por isso não quero estragar seus sonhos ou algo assim, se você acha que isso é o melhor pra nos dois, tudo bem então... eu não vou insistir no contrario... Eu só quero que você saiba que eu te amo mais que tudo e que não vou desistir de você... nunca...”_

Ele disse aquilo e se aproximou de mim me beijando, ele realmente me pegou desprevenida não esperava nem tão cedo beijá-lo de novo e lá estava ele me beijando agora... Ele aprofundou o beijo pedindo passagem para a sua língua, pondo ela na minha boca e me fazendo arrepiar... Com muito esforço eu consegui empura-lo pra longe...

_“Para Freddie, por favor... Não torna isso mais difícil do que já esta sendo... eu te amo também e acredite isso não esta sendo nada fácil pra mim mais é o melhor a se fazer... não torne isso mais difícil ainda...”_

_“Eu não to querendo tornar mais difícil, eu só quero uma despedida, uma lembrança de você pra ser guardada”_ Ele foi se aproximando de mim novamente, me segurando pelo pescoço e me puxando de encontro a ele, eu ainda tentei resistir empurrando ele.

_“Não nerd... por favor, não...”_

Mais assim que ele conseguiu me vencer e encontrou de novo sua boca na minha, foi como se eu tivesse perdido completamente a razão, me deixei levar pelo seu beijo, esquecendo pelo menos por um momento tudo o que havíamos conversado há poucos minutos atrás...


	10. Deixe acontecer.

**PV do Freddie**

 

UAU! O que foi a minha conversa com a Sam?! Uma tragédia completa a meu ver... Não foi nada fácil e ao mesmo tempo foi como que surpreendente, eu não esperava que a historia toda tomasse o rumo que tomou e agora estou completamente perdido e sem saber o que fazer...

Achei que meu maior problema era fazer a Sam me perdoar pelas bobagens que eu havia feito ontem à noite, mais não... Ela veio com uma coisa muito maior e mais difícil de lidar... A questão da universidade... Não fazia idéia de nada daquilo e foi como se ela tivesse me dado uma pancada com sua velha meia de manteiga bem na minha cabeça, afinal agora eu me encontrava tonto e sem ao menos saber o que fazer e o que pensar...

As únicas coisas que ficaram bem claras com a nossa conversa foram que:

1º Ela estava muito magoada comigo pelo fato de eu ter quebrado as promessas que lhe fiz há dois anos, disse que por me amar demais ate me perdoaria pela crise idiota de ciúmes, mais que isso por enquanto não tinha perdão;

2º Nosso namoro acabou (por decisão dela é claro);

3º Nós vamos nos separar e viver longe um do outro assim que formos pra faculdade, eu em Harvard e ela na UCLA;

4º Tenho que controlar um pouco da minha insegurança e do meu ciúme;

5º Ela estava completamente certa em todos os seus argumentos;

6º Harvard era uma grande oportunidade pra mim, mais eu não sabia se era realmente o mais importante, com certeza ela não era mais que a Sam, ou será que é?! Essa é uma questão que eu devo pensar bem e tomar uma decisão e uma atitude quanto a isso;

7º As coisas se tornariam bem difíceis pra mim nesses próximos meses e eles seriam com certeza cruciais pro resto da minha vida;

E por fim.

8º Eu tinha uma certeza maior que tudo... No final das contas eu amava a Sam mais que tudo nesse mundo e nunca iria desistir dela, não importasse o tempo que passasse eu nunca ia desistir.

Depois de praticamente finalizar a conversa com a Sam, eu não me contive e a beijei, ela ate quis resistir e me empurrou... Mais eu estava determinado a se que fosse mesmo pra me separar da Sam eu pelo menos queria algo para manter como uma despedida e uma lembrança a ser guardada, então simplesmente disse isso a ela e a beijei de novo e dessa vez ela não resistiu e se entregou ao meu beijo...

E era ali agora que ela estava nos meus braços me beijando de uma forma mais que carinhosa e cheia de amor... Eu decidi fazer daquilo algo especial e que pudesse ser lembrado como algo bom, então simplesmente me levantei ainda beijando ela, a abrigando a se levantar comigo, quando conseguimos finalmente ficar os dois em pé ao lado da cama, eu parei de beijá-la na boca e comecei a beijá-la em outros lugares, a partir da mandíbula eu fui descendo os beijos, pelo seu pescoço passando pelo seu colo e novamente subindo ate sua boca beijando ela de novo ali de uma forma carinhosa mais também cheia de desejo.

Me afastei do nosso beijo a olhando nos olhos e dessa vez me surpreendi com o quanto ela realmente ficava bonita quando corava... Me afastei apenas alguns centímetros dela e comecei a retirar a sua roupa, começando pela blusinha, logo depois retirei seu shorts, seu sutiã e por fim sua calcinha me afastei um pouco e a fiquei admirando ela nua ali na minha frente.

 _“Eu não me canso de olhar o quanto você é linda... Vou sentir muita falta de você...”_ Eu disse aquilo ainda admirando e ela pareceu um pouco incomodada com aquilo.

_“Freddie eu não sei se isso esta certo”_

_“Certo ou não é o que eu quero e o que com certeza você também quer, então apenas deixe acontecer...”_

Ela não disse mais nada apenas ficou me olhando... Eu então retirei a calça moletom e minha boxer que eu estava usando e voltei a beijá-la, levando ela de volta ate a cama e fazendo ela se deitar sobre ela, e então voltei a beijar seu pescoço descendo em direção aos seu colo e seus belos seios, quando cheguei neles dei uma boa atenção ha eles e enquanto beijava e mordia um de seus seios com a outra mão eu acariciava o outro e a ouvia gemer o que era um bom sinal já que indicava que eu estava indo pelo caminho certo.

Depois de dar uma atenção especial a seu outro seio eu segui beijando ela pela sua costela, sua barriga, seu ventre ate chegar perto de sua intimidade, mais não parei logo ali, continuei beijando suas coxas ate seus pés e de lá voltei pelo mesmo caminho ate estar de volta perto de sua intimidade, fiz então ela abrir suas pernas com uma das mãos enquanto com a outra eu acariciava toda a sua intimidade, olhei pra ela por um instante e ela estava com as costas um pouco arqueadas com a cabeça jogada pra trás e gemendo de olhos fechados e isso me excitou demais.

Depois de acariciar um pouco o local, retirei minha mão e fui com a minha boca ate lá, lambendo de leve toda a região e dando uma atenção especial ao seu clitóris o que a fez arquear ainda mais as costa e gemer meu nome.

_“Freddie...”_

Eu gostava de fazer ela se sentir bem, gostava de dar prazer a ela e gostava ainda mais de saber que tudo aquilo era meu... E agora me sentia vazio por não poder mais dizer isso e saber que talvez nem tão cedo aquilo aconteceria de novo...

Fui tirado de meus pensamentos quando percebi seus músculos se contraindo o que era um bom sinal já que segundos depois ela simplesmente gozou chamando novamente meu nome e aquilo me deu um tesão maior do que o que eu já estava sentindo.

Subi beijando seu corpo ate chegar perto de seu pescoço, dei apenas uns minutos pra ela se recompor e voltei a beijá-la, me colocando entre as suas pernas e a penetrando lentamente, ela gemeu assim que me sentiu dentro dela e aquilo me fez realmente me sentir bem, embora fossemos muito diferentes um do outro era como se na cama nós fossemos completos, um completava o outro.

Bem lentamente eu comecei a me mexer dentro dela, fazendo movimentos lentos de inicio ate sentir ela arranhando minhas costas o que pra mim já era um claro sinal de que ela queria que eu acelerasse um pouco as coisas e foi exatamente isso que eu fiz.

Enquanto eu entrava e saia dela com estocadas cada vez mais fortes, ela arranhava minhas costas e eu a beijava indo da boca ate seus seios e de lá de volta a boca... Depois de alguns minutos me senti perto de gozar e ela também não parecia muito longe disso, e não demorou muito pra que nos dois gozassemos, primeiro ela e logo depois eu, quase juntos entre gemidos e cada um chamando o nome do outro.

 Eu ainda fiquei dentro dela por um tempo e meio que ainda estava bem animado então logo se fez necessário que eu começasse a me mover de novo, lentamente pra dentro e fora dela. Ela ainda estava bem excitada também, e depois de eu novamente beijá-la na boca eu me afastei dela um pouco a olhando nos olhos e ela me olhava de uma forma um pouco esquisita.

_“Freddie... Você ta chorando?!”_

_“Não to não...”_ Não tava não, pelo menos não sentia isso...

 _“Ta sim nerd... Por favor, para de chorar isso dói em mim...”_ ela disse isso, secando as lagrimas do meu rosto com seus dedos e depois me pegando pelos dois lados da cabeça e beijando meus dois olhos, aquilo realmente me pegou de surpresa e é obvio que eu comecei a chorar mais ainda.

Aquilo cortou totalmente o clima, eu então sai de dentro dela e apenas rolei pra lado meio que envergonhado pela cena ridícula que eu estava fazendo... Ela me puxou pra ela e aconchegou minha cabeça no seu peito beijando o topo da minha cabeça.

_“Vai ficar tudo bem nerd... Tudo isso vai passar...”_

_“Eu não queria que nada disso tivesse acontecendo...”_ Eu disse em meio a lagrimas.

_“Eu também não, acredite em mim... mais vai ser melhor assim... pra nós dois...”_

_“Não acredito nisso.”_

_“Mais tem que acreditar, você precisa ser forte... E, por favor, pare de chorar...”_ Ela parecia estar soluçando quando disse isso e eu me surpreendi ao olhar pra cima para seu rosto e ver que ela também estava chorando.

_“Só se você também parar...”_

Eu fiz um esforço sobre humano e parei de chorar, me levantei um pouco me apoiando na cama e me aproximei mais dela, secando suas lagrimas e beijando seus olhos assim como ela fez comigo, logo depois eu a beijei na boca, um beijo calmo e sereno que acabou em um selinho eu então deitei de novo na cama e puxei ela pra mim, ela colocou sua cabeça no meu peito, encostando seu corpo no meu e se aconchegando em mim, e eu apenas abracei e fiquei lá sentindo seu cheiro, não demorou muito e eu senti sua respiração ficar mais pesada e percebi que ela havia dormido.

Eu então apenas beijei o topo da sua cabeça e fiquei lá vendo ela dormir e pensando em que merda minha vida ira se tornar agora sem ela e em como eu fui estúpido pra deixar as coisas chegarem a esse ponto... Não sei quando tempo fiquei nisso, só sei que depois de um tempo apenas adormeci também...

**PV da Sam**

Quando acordei ainda estava dormindo nos braços do nerd, olhei pra ele e ele também estava dormindo... Não acreditava que tinha feito aquilo, vim só pra conversar com ele e depois da conversa ele me beijou e depois do beijo, nos transamos e UAU...  Não sabia se tinha feito a coisa certa mais eu apenas deixei acontecer como ele mesmo me disse pra fazer...

O mais estranho de tudo com certeza foi o fato de ele ter chorado no final... E merda aquilo cortou meu coração... Ele havia me feito sofrer e tinha sofrido com isso e agora eu estava fazendo ele sofrer e com certeza também estava sofrendo com isso... Mais eu tinha certeza que seria melhor assim...

Pelo menos posso dizer que no final ainda fiquei com uma bela lembrança dele e do nosso namoro, aquele nerd certamente sabia fazer uma mulher feliz na cama e sortuda a que ele escolher pra fazer isso de agora em diante... Maldita sorte a minha, mais eu não podia fraquejar agora e nem desistir, tomei a decisão que era melhor pra nós dois e devia seguir em frente com isso... Custe o que custar...

Com certo esforço eu consegui sair dos braços dele e me levantar da cama sem acordá-lo, apenas me vesti e depois de ir ao banheiro peguei meu celular e ia sair de fininho... Não queria estar ali quando ele acordasse... Mais não sei se por acaso ou destino meu celular começou a tocar bem nessa hora, olhei pro visor e era a Carly, olhei pra cama de novo de onde eu estava perto da porta e o nerd estava acordado me olhado com uma cara triste... Dei um longo suspiro e atendi...

_“Oi...”_

_“Sam tudo bem?!”_

_“Sim...”_

_“Você ta ai no Freddie ainda?!”_

_“To aqui ainda...”_

_“Vocês conversaram?!”_

_“Sim nos conversamos...”_

_“Algum problema maior?!”_

_“Não ta tudo bem por quê?!”_

_“Por que você saiu daqui as duas e já são oito da noite...”_

Olhei pra janela e percebi que realmente estava tudo escuro lá fora... Droga eu dormi e perdi a noção da hora e como ia explicar isso agora, ninguém precisava saber da nossa transa de despedida... Mais ia ser meio difícil de explicar o que eu tava fazendo ali ate àquela hora ainda mais depois de deixa escapar um palavrão.

_“Merda”_

_“O que você ta fazendo ai ainda Sam?!”_

_“To fazendo algumas coisas...”_

_“Que tipo de coisas?!”_

Olhei pro Ned e ele havia se sentado na cama apoiado a cabeceira e ainda me olhava com um olhar triste mais agora também ele parecia bem interessado na minha conversa...

_“Não interessa que tipos de coisas Carly...”_

_“Vocês estavam transando né?!”_

_“Droga Carly... é isso mesmo que a gente tava fazendo... Por quê?! Algum problema?!”_

_“Então isso significa que vocês se entenderam e voltaram às boas?!”_

Dei um suspiro triste e falei.

_“Não isso não significa isso”_

_“Por que Sam eu não to entendendo nada?! Vocês terminaram e transaram por que então?!”_

_“Carly eu não vou falar disso agora, por favor... A gente realmente terminou e... Bom da um tempo que eu já to indo ai e te conto tudo...”_

Merda desliguei o telefone na cara dela antes mesmo dela responder, se não ela nunca ia parar de falar e com certeza ia ser uma pergunta atrás da outra... Olhei de novo para o nerd e ele estava apenas me olhando sem falar nada e essa era a minha chance de fugir sem ter que conversar... Então mais que depressa eu fui falando e me aproximando da porta...

  _“Bom era a Carly querendo saber onde eu estava... Esta tarde e eu tenho que ir... A gente se vê amanhã na escola nerd...”_

Assim que eu pus a mão na porta e a abri pra sair eu escutei ele falando, e o que ele disse me atingiu em cheio, pior que qualquer conversa difícil que poderíamos ter novamente o que ele me disse me atingiu bem no meu ponto fraco... Meu coração...

_“Sam... Eu te amo...”_

Apenas me virei pra olhar pra ele e deu um sorriso envergonhado pra ele.

_“Eu também te amo...”_

Ia saindo quando me virei de novo e completei.

_“Mais isso não muda nada...”_

_“Eu sei que não... mais não se esqueça disso ta?!... Nunca... Eu realmente te amo...”_

_“Eu não vou esquecer nerd... Não da pra se esquecer o que se esta gravado no coração...”_

Abri a porta e sai de lá o mais rápido que pude, não queria ouvir mais nada dele, não queria fraquejar e desistir e também sabia que à uma hora dessas a sua mãe já teria voltado pra casa do trabalho e a ultima coisa que queria era ter que ver ela de novo...

Respirei aliviada quando consegui por meus pés fora de lá sem ter que vê-la e ainda fiquei alguns minutos respirando no corredor antes de entrar no apartamento do Shay, com certeza a Carly ia me encher de perguntas e eu não sabia se estava preparada pra um interrogatório e um sermão agora...

Precisava apenas de um pouco de comida e uma boa noite de sono pra tentar aliviar um pouco a tensão de tudo isso... Não ia poder esquecer isso tudo, mais poderia ao menos tentar fingir que estava tudo bem, quem sabe fingindo bem ate eu mesma poderia acreditar nisso...


	11. Comportamento suspeito.

**PV da Sam**

[...]

Precisava apenas de um pouco de comida e uma boa noite de sono pra tentar aliviar um pouco a tensão de tudo isso... Não ia poder esquecer isso tudo, mais poderia ao menos tentar fingir que estava tudo bem, quem sabe fingindo bem ate eu mesma poderia acreditar nisso...

[...]

Quando voltei pro apartamento da Carly achei que ia encontrar ela sozinha, mais ao contrário disso encontrei ela sentada no sofá assistindo TV com o Gibby de uma lado e o Brad de outro... Eles pareciam bem concentrados no filme que assistiam mais foi só eu entrar pela porta que todos olharam pra mim e ficaram me encarando.

_“Que foi to com a cara suja?! Por que tão olhando desse jeito pra mim?!”_

_“Não você não esta com a cara suja... Mais sei lá, a gente achou meio estranho àquela sua história no telefone... O que foi que aconteceu heim?!”_

Eu não pude acreditar naquilo, alem da Carly ter sido inconveniente no telefone ela ainda tinha contado pros meninos também que eu estava com o Freddie ate agora por que estava transando com ele.

_“Pêra ai Shay... Você contou pros meninos o lance do telefonema...?!”_

_“Desculpa Sam... Mais a Carly falou um pouco alto de mais no telefone e a gente escutou e daí ela acabou contando mais ou menos a historia pra gente...”_ O Brad disse com uma cara entre o preocupado e o curioso.

Eu meio que ignorei eles, estava com uma fome de lascar então simplesmente deixei os três me olhando e fui ate a geladeira e fiz uns sandubas de presunto e bacon pra mim, peguei um refri. e fui sentar em uma cadeira na mesa de jantar... Em menos de cinco minutos já tinha comido quase tudo, estava no ultimo sanduíche e todos já estavam sentados em volta de mim na mesa também, e sim... Isso inclui o Spencer também, que saiu não sei de onde e se juntou a nós...

A Carly me olhou com uma cara de curiosidade e não se agüentando mais me perguntou de novo.

_“Vai Sam conta o que aconteceu pra gente...”_

Achei melhor falar tudo de uma vez e acabar logo com isso, todos iam saber de uma forma ou de outra mesmo e adiar isso não ia resolver nada. Acabei de mastigar meu sanduíche e dei um longo suspiro e falei de uma vez.

_“A gente terminou...”_

_“Assim sem mais nem menos Sam?!”_

_“Não foi sem mais nem menos Gibby... o Freddie agiu como um completo idiota comigo e é meio difícil de perdoá-lo por isso... e alem do mais tem o lance da universidade...”_

_“Ele te magoou Sam?! Por que se ele fez isso ele vai se ver comigo, ele me prometeu que nunca mais ia fazer isso com você e eu deixei bem claro a ele que se fizesse ele ia ter que se entender comigo...”_

_“Ele me magoou sim Brad e eu sei bem o que você disse a ele por que ele me contou... Só que eu não quero que você se meta nisso Brad, isso é problema meu e não seu... não quero saber de você agindo de forma diferente com o Freddie por minha causa, ele é seu amigo não se esqueça disso, e o meu relacionamento com ele não tem nada a ver com você...”_

_“Eu sei disso Sam mais eu não quero ver você sofrer de novo por causa dele... Sou seu amigo também e não vou deixar isso assim...”_

_“Brad entenda uma coisa... Não misture a nossa amizade com a amizade de vocês dois e depois eu não estou sofrendo...”_

Todos me olharam com uma cara de deboche nessa hora... Será que estava tão visível assim meu sofrimento.

_“Fala serio né Sam, da pra ver na sua cara que você não ta legal...”_

_“Beleza Carly... eu estou sofrendo sim mais a decisão de terminar foi minha e não dele... Ele reconheceu seu erro me pediu desculpas e eu ate podia tentar engolir minha magoa e perdoá-lo pelo tanto que eu o amo, mais não ia resolver muito já que daqui a dois meses nos vamos pra cantos diferentes do pais... é melhor a gente se separar de uma vez agora e se acostumar com isso.”_

_“Ai Sam nem me fale disso, estou tão triste por a gente ter que se separar... Mais eu tenho um plano pra isso mudar e...”_

_“Que plano Carly?!”_

Ate o Spencer já parecia estar por dentro do assunto, com certeza a Carly contou tudo a ele também.

_“Não posso falar ainda Spencer... Mais se tudo der certo eu não vou me separar da Sam e nem vou pra muito longe daqui... Mais voltando ao assunto principal: Sam e Freddie. Sam você saiu daqui às duas da tarde pra conversar com o Freddie e se vocês conversaram e terminaram por que você ficou lá ate às oito da noite?! Quero dizer por que terminaram e transaram...?!”_

_“Carly!”_

_“Que foi Spencer... eu perguntei se erra isso que ela tava fazendo lá por telefone e ela disse que sim, eu só to tentando entender o porquê...”_

_“Foi uma espécie de despedida Carly, algo pra guardar como lembrança... A gente conversou e no fim rolou... e pronto é isso, eu dormi e só acordei um pouco antes de você me ligar...”_

_“Isso é tão triste Sam vocês se amam, ta na cara e são dois anos juntos né... Não teria como continuar namorando mesmo longe?!”_

_“Não depois de ontem Spencer... O Freddie realmente me provou que um namoro a distancia não funcionaria por causa de sua insegurança e seus ciúmes bobo e alem do mais eu não posso desistir dos meus sonhos e nem ele dos dele, não seria justo... a gente se frustraria, ficaríamos infelizes e nosso amor iria por água a baixo... Foi melhor assim... Eu o amo com todas as minhas forças e vai ser difícil fingir que nada aconteceu e que não vai doer mais eu preciso ser forte e seguir em frente... Se for pra gente ficar junto mesmo isso ainda vai acontecer...”_

_“Eu não concordo com a sua decisão e tal, mais eu não tenho nada a ver com isso então não vou me meter nisso... Mais vou te apoiar em tudo que precisar minha amiga...”_

_“Eu sei Carly e é por isso que eu te amo...”_

_“Hummm...”_

_“Larga mão de se bobo Spencer...”_

_“Deixa ele Carly... ele só ta com ciúme... Agora vocês vão ter que me dar licença mais eu tenho que ir pra casa... To muito cansada e preciso tomar um banho e dormir...”_

_“Hummm Tomar um banho é?! Ate sei o porquê...”_

_“Cala a boca Gibby...”_

Dessa vez nem precisei fazer nada a Carly mesmo deu um tapa no Gibby por mim e gritou com ele...

_“Gibbby...”_

E lá vai ele com sua mania estranha de ficar falando seu nome em meio a conversas... Nada a ver...

_“Você não muda nunca mesmo né?!”_

_“Mudo sim se você quiser...”_

_“Bom seria bom se pelo menos você parasse com esse seu “Gibbby”... agente sabe quem é você não precisa ficar fazendo isso...”_

_“Tudo o que você quiser minha formosa dama...”_

_“Ta! Isso ta ficando muito esquisito... Vou subir, pegar minhas coisas e me mandar de uma vez...”_

Falei isso e fui subindo as escadas em direção ao quarto da Carly, mais no caminho ainda pude ouvir o Spencer brigando com o Gibby por ele estar dando em cima da sua irmãzinha... Peguei minhas coisas e desci de novo e dessa vez nem o Gibby nem o Spencer estavam mais lá na sala, só estavam a Carly e o Brad no sofá assistindo o mesmo filme de novo...  

 _“Ué cadê o Spencer e o Gibby?!”_ Perguntei indo ate eles e me sentando no sofá também...

_“Eles meio que se estranharam e o Gibby foi embora e o Spencer se trancou no quarto... Ele cismou que ta rolando um clima entre eu e o Gibby e disse que isso é inadmissível...”_

_“Inad... o que?!”_

_“Bom... que isso não é aceitável em outras palavras... Acho que tem a ver com o trauma dele com a mãe do Gibby... E como se tivesse mesmo rolando algo entre eu e o Gibby mesmo, não sei de onde ele tirou isso...”_

_“Me desculpe mais não é só ele que acha isso não...”_ O Brad falou exatamente o que eu estava pensando.

_“Ate você Brad?! O que deu em todo mundo hoje?!”_

_“Bom sei lá Carly mais vocês andam meio esquisitos de umas semanas pra cá, realmente parece que ta rolando algo...”_

_“Mais não ta Sam, isso é loucura...”_

_“Por falar em loucura... Como você vai fazer Sam com o colégio e o iCarly agora que não há mais Seddie acontecendo?!”_

_“Como assim Brad?!”_

_“Como você vai agir com ele?! Sei lá isso é meio estranho... não é?!”_

_“É sim, mais quase nada vai mudar... Vou agir com ele da mesma forma que agia há dois anos, ele perdeu alguns cargos e foi rebaixado à colega de trabalho de novo, mais eu também não posso fingir que ele não existe né?! Posso evitar algumas situações mais não todas então é isso...”_

_“Isso vai ser estranho... Depois de dois anos de muito amor, chamego e sexo, vocês vão voltar ao velho “eu te odeio”?!...”_

_“É mais ou menos isso Carly... mais esta mais para “eu te amo mais isso não muda nada” agora... E “mantenha distancia”...”_

_“Isso ainda vai render nesses dois meses que a gente ainda tem juntos...”_

_“Pois é caro Brad espero que não renda muito... mais se render também são só mais dois meses mesmo...”_

_“Por falar nisso a gente vai ter que decidir o que fazer com o iCarly...”_

_“É você ta certa Carly... mais vamos marcar uma reunião pra essa semana, que eu estou exausta e to indo embora...”_

_“Quer uma carona Sam?!”_

_“Não precisa Brad, fica ai e acaba seu filme...”_

_“O filme já acabou Sam e eu já tava indo embora mesmo... tenho um compromisso e vou passar pelo seu bairro posso te deixar na sua casa...”_

_“Bele então... vamos lá...”_

Me levantei do sofá, peguei minhas coisas e fui saindo do apartamento, não sem antes dar um tchau pra Carly, que ficou lá sentada no sofá bicuda.

_“Tchau Carly... Que foi bicuda...?!”_

_“Vocês todos estão me abandonando e me deixando sozinha...”_

_“Ahhh chora não... Eu realmente tenho que ir pra casa Carly... Amanha tem aula e eu estou sem minhas roupas e meu material da aula... Se não ate ficava aqui com você mais não dá...”_

_“Ta bom Sam dessa vez eu te perdoou... Tchau...”_

_“Tchau morena...”_

Sai do apartamento da Carly e o Brad saiu logo atrás de mim e não sei por que mais fiquei com uma velha sensação de ser observada e me lembrei da velha mania do nerd de espiar a Carly pelo olho mágico... Será que ele estava fazendo isso comigo também?!... Era só o que me faltava...

Quando eu e o Brad já estávamos saindo da garagem do prédio no carro dele, o celular dele começou a tocar, ele pegou o celular e deu uma olhada nada amigável pra ele. Ele deixou escapar um “Merda” e parando o carro novamente, atendeu o celular...

_“Alo. Que você quer heim?! Não eu ainda não fui, vou passar lá agora... Se acalma porra! Eu já disse que vou passar lá agora e depois passo ai... Da um tempo cara...”_

Ele falava de um jeito tão ríspido e grosso que ate me deu ate certo medo, eu nunca vi o Brad falando assim com ninguém e nem achava que era possível isso acontecer, como um garoto tão doce e fofo poderia ser tão estúpido assim com alguém...

_“Tudo bem Brad?! Algum problema?!”_

_“Não... ta tudo bem sim...”_

Ele apenas disse isso e voltou a ligar o carro, saído da garagem pra rua e pegando a direção da minha casa. Ele me disse que estava tudo bem, mais dava pra perceber na sua voz e no jeito que sua mão tremia que com certeza não estava tudo bem...

_“Então quem era no telefone?! Você pareceu tão bravo...”_

_“Ninguém Sam, não era ninguém... e eu estou bem...”_

_“Não parece...”_

_“Mais eu já disse que estou bem não disse?! Não se mete onde não foi chamada Sam...”_

UAU nunca vi o Brad desse jeito... nem quando fomos pegos furando os pneus dos professores e pegamos uma semana de detenção por que o panaca do Adam nos dedou, nem nesse dia ele agiu assim, mesmo dando uns socos no Adam ele parecia bem mais calmo do que agora... E merda ele acabou de ser grosso comigo... Ele com certeza não tava legal...

_“Você foi grosso comigo Brad?! Ta querendo morrer ou algo assim?!”_

Ele pareceu acordar de um transe e pareceu se acalmar um pouco... me olhou meio arrependido.

_“Me desculpa Sam, eu não quis ser grosso com você... Eu estou bem, só tenho que resolver uma coisa ai e não quero que você se meta nisso...”_

_“Tudo bem Brad mais não precisava ser grosso por isso...”_

_“Me desculpa vai... por favor...”_

_“Não, você me chateou agora...”_

_“Eu te levo chocolates amanha no colégio se você me desculpar...”_

_“Um pote bem grande?!”_

_“Pode ser... E bem cheio”_

_“Tudo bem então... Eu te desculpo, mais não ouse ser grosso comigo de novo por que se não você vai estar assinando sua sentença de morte...”_

_“Tudo bem... Eu prometo não fazer mais isso...”_

_“Legal...”_

Nesse momento ele tinha acabado de entrar na minha rua e estacionou na frente da minha casa, mais diferente de outras vezes, ele não saiu do carro pra abrir a porta pra mim nem nada, só ficou esperando eu sair... E aquilo era bem estranho se tratando dele... Abri a porta do carro e já estava saindo quando ele me chamou de volta...

_“Sam... Você vai precisar de carona amanhã pro colégio?! Já que agora que não tem mais seu Namorista particular...”_

_“Namorista?!”_

_“Sim seu namorado motorista, seu namorista entendeu?!”_

_“Entendi sim mais não gostei muito não, você não sabe fazer isso como eu... E vou precisar sim, se você puder me dar uma carona eu agradeço...”_

_“Beleza eu passo aqui de manha... Tchau Sammy...”_

_“Tchau PC e juízo viu...”_

_“Pode deixar que isso eu tenho de sobra...”_

Sai do carro e não demorou muito pra que ele arrancasse com o carro em alta velocidade... Só que estranhamente ele não pegou o caminho habitual que sempre tomava pra ir embora, ele seguiu por uma rua um pouco suspeita digamos e realmente ele não parecia muito bem quando saiu daqui...

Tinha alguma coisa de errado acontecendo com o Brad e eu podia sentir isso no ar... E com certeza eu ia descobrir o que era... Ahh se ia ou não me chamo Samantha Puckett... E as Puckett's sempre conseguem o que querem...


	12. Sem teto.

**PV do Freddie**

 

[...]

Eu então apenas beijei o topo da sua cabeça e fiquei lá vendo ela dormir e pensando em que merda minha vida iria se tornar agora sem ela e em como eu fui estúpido pra deixar as coisas chegarem a esse ponto... Não sei quando tempo fiquei nisso, só sei que depois de um tempo apenas adormeci também...

[...]

 

Acordei com o barulho de um celular tocando e assim que abri os olhos me deparei com uma Sam totalmente vestida perto da porta do meu quarto, parecia prestes a fugir de lá sem fazer barulho, mais acho que seu plano deu errado já que seu celular estava na sua mão e tocava insistentemente e foi o que me fez acordar.

Ela olhou pro celular e depois olhou pra mim e pareceu um pouco decepcionada e triste, com certeza seu plano era fugir antes que eu acordasse pra tentar evitar uma situação esquisita e constrangedora e seu plano não deu muito certo...

 Ela deu um longo suspiro e depois atendeu seu celular, não consegui entender com quem ela falava mais ela parecia meio chateada e depois de olhar pra fora e perceber que já estava escuro ela pareceu ficar também um pouco irritada e deixou escapar um palavrão, pelo jeito a gente dormiu um pouco demais e ela não queria ter que dar satisfações a quem quer que seja de onde estava ate àquela hora.

Me sentei na cama apoiado na cabeceira e fiquei olhando pra Sam, a conversa dela parecia interessante e me deixou bastante curioso de com quem ela estaria falando, ela me deu uma olhada meio estranha e continuou sua conversa mencionando o nome da Carly e ai pôde entender o que estava acontecendo, provavelmente a Carly estava fazendo um de seus interrogatórios perturbadores e indiscretos.

Pra ser sincero eu não gostei do que ouvi da conversa dela por telefone e o que ela disse sobre agente ter terminado me deixou muito triste, mais eu tinha que me acostumar com aquilo por que de agora em diante a gente pelo menos por um tempo não éramos mais um casal... Mais se depender de mim isso não vai ser assim por muito tempo...

Precisava pensar bem e agir se ainda quisesse alguma coisa com a Sam de novo e com certeza eu ia começar a correr atrás das coisas amanha mesmo... De repente a Sam terminou sua conversa com a Carly e desligou o celular, me olhou com uma cara meio estranha e então começou a falar comigo e se aproximar da porta e é claro que na primeira oportunidade ela fugiria...

 Assim que ela colocou a mão na porta com o objetivo de fazer isso eu a interrompi falando que a amava, ela parou e ficou onde estava por uns segundos, pra depois então se virar pra mim e com o sorriso mais envergonhado do mundo dizer que também me amava, e já ia saindo quando se virou de novo e disse que isso não mudava nada e eu sabia que ela estava certa nisso também, pedi simplesmente pra que ela nunca se esquecesse disso e ela disse que não ia esquecer por que não se pode esquecer o que esta gravado no coração, e simplesmente abriu a porta e fugiu correndo...

 E aquelas ultimas palavras dela ficaram martelando na minha cabeça durante toda a noite enquanto eu tomava banho e depois ia comer algo antes de dormir, logo depois de comer e quando já ia voltando pro meu quarto ouvi a porta do apartamento da Carly abrindo e resolvi espiar pelo alho mágico assim como fazia quando era menor pra saber quando a Carly chegasse em casa.

Pude ver a Sam saindo de lá com o Brad, aquilo me deixou meio irritado, mais pus em pratica meu autocontrole, eu realmente precisava confiar mais na Sam e tentar melhorar quanto a minha insegurança e meu ciúmes...

Fui dormir meio triste ainda com tudo o que havia acontecido nesse final de semana, minha vida tinha sido virada de cabeça pra baixo novamente e eu realmente estava meio perdido, o que antes me parecia tão certo, como ficar com a Sam o resto da minha vida, agora me parecia algo tão impossível e distante e não era isso que eu queria...

Demorei pra pegar no sono pensando em muitas coisas da minha vida e o que fazer dela, só peguei no sono de madrugada mais com varias certezas na minha cabeça e com um novo plano traçado pra reconquistar a Sam e dessa vez pra valer, eu realmente a amava, era ela que eu queria do meu lado para o resto da vida e eu não iria desistir dela nunca...

Quando acordei no outro dia de manha e desci pra tomar o café da manha, já arrumado pro colégio, encontrei minha mãe na cozinha preparado o café, ela parecia radiante de felicidade e isso me irritou de um jeito que você não tem nem noção... Quase tudo o que estava acontecendo comigo agora era culpa dela, é claro que eu também tenho minha parcela de culpa, mais se não fosse por ela as coisas não teriam chegado ao ponto em que chegaram...

Me sentei em uma cadeira na mesa e arrumei uma xícara de café e umas torradas pra mim comer, queria fazer isso o mais rápido possível e sair logo pro colégio pra tentar evitar uma conversa com ela agora. Mais eu acho que minha mãe não pensava da mesma maneira que eu, pois foi só eu me sentar pra ela começar com a ladainha novamente.

_“Bom dia meu filho... Dormiu bem?! Espero que sim... Espero também que você não tenha perdoado aquela delinqüente e voltado pra ela, por que eu tive a impressão de ter visto ela saindo do seu quarto ontem à noite e ela parecia bem apressada...”_

Ela disse isso e se sentou na cadeira bem em frente de onde eu estava... Eu ate tentei me conter e segurar minha raiva mais não consegui e explodi com ela.

_“Bom dia só se for pra você, por que pra mim não é, eu não dormi bem e você também não deveria dormir, deveria ter um pouco de peso na consciência, mais acho que isso é impossível pra você não é?!... Quanto a Sam, dobre a língua pra falar dela, eu não tenho nada pra perdoar ela, ela sim e que tem muito que me perdoar, eu cai no seu joguinho e perdi a mulher que mais amo nesse mundo... Ela tava falando a verdade todo o tempo e maldita hora que eu acreditei em você, e nos seus papeis falsos conseguidos através de um ráquer idiota que apenas montou provas falsas pra você...”_

_“Isso é jeito de falar com sua mãe Freddward?!... A mulher que mais ama nesse mundo?! Você não me ama mais é isso?!... Tudo o que eu fiz se justifica, por que eu te amo e só desse jeito pra conseguir afastar aquela maluca de perto de você...”_

_“Isso não é amor, se fosse você me deixava ser feliz com quem eu quisesse e amasse... Mãe você não se toca não?! não se arrepende das burrices que faz não?! Eu não sei se da pra amar uma pessoa tão egoísta e mesquinha como você... Você não pensou em mim todos esses anos que eu namorei a Sam, apenas esperou a hora que achava mais propicia pra destruir tudo o que eu tinha com ela, com a mulher da minha vida, a mulher que eu mais amo nesse mundo sim...”_

_“Eu não agi desse jeito que você disse não... eu te amo e eu apenas queria te proteger daquela delinqüente maluca, ela não é a garota certa pra você, você deveria saber disso, tudo o que eu fiz foi pro seu bem...”_

_“Não tudo o que a senhora fez foi pro seu próprio ego... a Sam pode ser o que for mais ela é e sempre será a menina certa pra mim, por que eu a amo...”_

_“Você encontrara outra garota melhor pra você por ai...”_

_“Não encontro não, e sabe por quê?! Por que eu não quero outra garota, eu quero somente a Sam e mais ninguém... Eu não vou desistir dela e vou lutar ate ter ela de volta...”_

Já estava completamente irritado e sem apetite, levantei de onde estava indo em direção a sala e minha mãe também se levantou e me seguiu, ela não ia desistir daquela conversa tão cedo.

_“Eu não vou permitir que você faça isso...”_

_“Você não tem nada a ver com a minha vida mãe... não mais, não depois do que me fez...”_

_“Enquanto você viver debaixo do meu teto, você vai dever satisfações a mim e eu sempre vou ter tudo a ver com a sua vida...”_

_“Isso já esta decidido mãe... se você pensa assim isso só reforça meu pensamento de que já passou da hora de eu ir embora daqui...”_

_“Você não pode fazer isso Freddie... Você não pode ir embora daqui...”_

_“E por que não...?! Eu já sou maior de idade e daqui a dois meses estou me mudando pra outro estado, que diferença faz adiantar as coisas um pouco...”_

_“Se você ousar sair dessa casa, você pode esquecer que eu existo pra sempre, você não vai ter mais nada de mim, nem dinheiro, nem amor e...”_

_“Tem certeza que você que fazer as coisas realmente desse jeito...?!”_

_“Se você continuar com essa loucura de querer ficar com essa menina sim... Eu te dou um intimado de uma vez por todas, ou ela ou eu...”_

_“Eu realmente preciso responder isso?! Me parece tão obvio...”_

_“Faça sua escolha, não era isso que você queria?! Pois bem, faça a sua escolha e agüente as conseqüências... Duvido que você tenha coragem de me abandonar e sair de casa de uma vez por todas sem estar com aquela menina ou ter certeza de que ela quer ainda alguma coisa com você...”_

_“Não se trata mais somente da Sam... se trata de você e eu e o modo como você quer controlar toda a minha maldita vida... Eu não sou mais um bebê, eu posso muito bem pensar, agir e fazer as coisas por mim mesmo...”_

_“Não queira agir como se já fosse um homem Freddie por que você não é... você é meu bebê e sempre será e não sabe viver sem mim, te dou uma semana pra voltar correndo pro meus braços se decidir realmente sair daqui...”_

_“Eu já decidi e não tem mais volta...”_

_“E pra onde você vai?! vai viver do que?! Pense bem sobre o que vai fazer, eu não vou te dar uma segunda chance pra voltar sem você ter que fazer exatamente o que eu quiser que faça...”_

_“Eu não vou precisar, eu vou saber me virar muito bem sozinho... E me faça um favor, não fale mais comigo, eu quero distancia e paz de você, não quero mais conviver com uma pessoa egoísta, má, perversa, injusta e insensível como você... Quando voltar do seu trabalho eu não vou mais estar aqui, e não se preocupe, pois não vou voltar mais...”_

_“Tem certeza disso?! Por que apartir do momento que você fizer isso, não vai haver mais volta, sem sofrimento...”_

_“Você esta me forçando a fazer isso, como já me forçou a fazer varias outras coisas que não queria... Eu te amo mãe, mais eu também amo muito a Sam, ela é a mulher da minha vida e eu acho que demorei muito pra perceber isso e fazer algo sobre isso, mais já esta mais do que na hora, eu quero ela de volta e se tudo der certo ainda vou viver o resto da minha vida com ela e você não vai poder fazer mais nada quanto a isso, já basta tudo o que fez nesses últimos dois anos...”_

Eu disse aquilo e peguei minha mochila e as chaves do carro e fui rumo à porta, deixando minha mãe lá parada no meio da sala me olhando com os olhos cheios de lagrimas... Antes de poder sair de lá porem ela me chamou de novo e disse.

_“Freddward...”_

_“O que foi?!”_

_“Será que essa menina vale realmente tudo isso que você ta fazendo Freddie?!”_

_“Vale sim...”_

_“Eu não acho isso mais você pode pensar melhor nisso tudo durante o dia... eu gostaria de dizer que eu te amo meu filho e só quero o melhor pra ti e reforçando o que já disse, se você realmente fizer isso não haverá volta sem dor e regras... Pense bem nisso...”_

_“O melhor pra mim pra você inclui a Sam?!”_

_“Não com certeza não...”_

_“Então você não sabe o que é o melhor pra mim... Minha decisão já esta tomada...Tchau...”_

Apenas disse isso e sai de lá deixando minha mãe chorando e já chorando também... Eu podia estar sendo muito duro e estar tomando a decisão errada, mais dane-se já estava mais do que na hora de eu me libertar e sair da prisão que o amor e a super proteção da minha mãe eram pra mim...

Eu realmente precisava pesar o que mais me importava nesse momento e isso pra mim incluía a Sam... Mais independente de eu conseguir ela de volta ou não, eu estava fazendo aquilo pra mim também, eu precisava sair debaixo das asas da minha mãe e virar um homem de verdade, só não tinha certeza de como eu ia fazer isso...

Já que no momento nem um lugar pra ficar depois que voltasse da aula eu tinha... Agora eu oficialmente estava me tornando um homem de verdade e um sem teto também ao mesmo tempo...


	13. Criando problemas maiores.

**PV da Sam**

[...]

Tinha alguma coisa de errado acontecendo com o Brad e eu podia sentir isso no ar... E com certeza eu ia descobrir o que era... Ahh se ia ou não me chamo Samantha Puckett... E as Puckett's sempre conseguem o que querem...

[...]

 

Naquela noite fui dormir pensando no que poderia haver de errado com o Brad, ele sempre foi tão legal e nunca em anos havia sido grosso ou gritado comigo como ele fez há pouco tempo atrás dentro do seu carro... Certo ele não havia propriamente gritado mais o modo como ele falou transpareceu que faltou pouco para isso...

Eu realmente precisava fazer algo para saber o que estava acontecendo com ele, não só pra ajudar meu amigo se fosse necessário, mais também por que assim eu ocuparia minha cabeça com outra coisa e deixaria de pensar tanto no nerd... Aquele maldito nerd que não saia do meu pensamento, e foi justamente pensando nele que eu adormeci...

Acordei no outro dia de manha com o barulho chato do despertador e minha primeira e única reação nessa hora foi jogar ele contra a parede e voltar a dormir...  Um tempo depois fui acordada de novo e dessa vez não era o despertador que me perturbava e sim meu telefone, não tinha a menor vontade de atender, mais achei melhor fazer isso já que poderia ser o Brad, sempre que ele me dava carona ele fazia questão de me ligar antes de sair de casa, já que ele tinha plena consciência de que eu ainda estaria dormindo e atrasada pro colégio e isso me daria tempo suficiente pra me arrumar ate ele chegar aqui...

Quando atendi o telefone ainda meio dormindo e zonza de sono, estranhei a voz de inicio mais depois consegui me tocar de que quem estava falando comigo era a Carly e não o Brad.

_“Sam o que aconteceu com você?!”_

_“Nada Carly por quê?!”_

_“Por que faltam apenas cinco minutos pra começar a aula e você ainda não chegou aqui...”_

_“Falta o que?!”_

_“Cinco minutos Sam... Onde você esta?! Não me diga que você ainda ta na cama Sam?!”_

Quando ela me perguntou isso, mais do que depressa eu me levantei e corri pro banheiro e enquanto ainda falava com ela, fazia minha higiene matinal, pelo visto hoje não teria tempo de tomar banho mesmo, então teria que pular essa parte.

_“Eu estou em casa Carly... Estou acabando de me arrumar...”_

_“Sam você vai chegar muito atrasada e não é pra te assustar não mais há boatos de que a Srt. Briggs vai dar um teste surpresa hoje e bem na primeira aula...”_

_“Droga... estou ferrada, com certeza vou perder isso... Era pro Brad passar aqui e me dar carona, eu não sei o que aconteceu ele sempre liga antes de vir pra cá, mais ele não ligou e muito menos apareceu por aqui...”_

_“Olha o Brad não ta no colégio não e nem o Freddie... To preocupada com eles também liguei pro Freddie e o celular ta desligado e bem não tentei o Brad ainda, mas também não o vi aqui...”_

_“Merda o que será que deu em todo mundo hoje... Carly eu vou desligar, tenho que acabar de me arrumar e correr pra pelo menos chegar pra segunda aula...”_

_“Sam você vai perder o teste então...?!”_

_“Com certeza né Carly... Ainda não tenho super poderes pra voar ate ai... mais só vou perder o teste se ela der um... se não der, não há o que perder...”_

_“Entendi a dica... Agora tenho que ir o sinal tocou...”_

_“Carly você entendeu mesmo a dica?!”_

_“Entendi sim e já sei quem pode me ajudar com isso... Ate mais Sam...”_

Ela desligou o telefone e eu realmente fiquei espantada em como a “minha” morena tinha ficado esperta e destemida nesses últimos anos, há um tempo não imaginava ela entendendo as minhas dicas e nem ao menos estando disposta a me ajudar com qualquer coisa “ilegal” que fosse...

Me troquei e acabei de me arrumar, fui correndo pegar a minha bolsa e de lá ate a cozinha, e enquanto preparava algo pra comer (que envolvia presunto extra) liguei mais de dez vezes pro Brad e nada dele atender, não desisti e quando liguei de novo, parecia que ele ia atender mais ao invés disso ele simplesmente desligou o telefone na minha cara...

Não faço a mínima idéia do que aconteceu com ele, mais de uma coisa eu tenho certeza depois disso ele realmente me devia uma explicação e com certeza absoluta ele ia me pagar por me fazer de boba... E ia pagar bem caro...

Ele estava me fazendo sair de casa atrasada, com fome já que não tive meu café da manha direito (apenas um sanduíche), estava me fazendo perder um provável teste surpresa (não que eu me interessasse por isso realmente, mais precisava de nota e não podia dar bobeira logo agora tão perto da universidade), estava me fazendo perder um pote de chocolate e estava me fazendo gastar com um taxi pra não chegar muito mais atrasada do que já tava...

 Vinte minutos depois eu finalmente consegui chegar ao colégio, mais isso significava que já estava vinte e cinco minutos atrasada e que não conseguiria entrar na sala antes da segunda aula, que só seria daqui a meia hora...

Consegui abrir o portão da escola e entrar, e como não podia ficar nos corredores com o risco de ser pega fora da sala e levar suspensão, fui ate um velho esconderijo de alunos que matavam aula pra conversar, fazer coisas aleatórias ou simplesmente evitar uma aula chata e sem sentido: a biblioteca... Isso mesmo a biblioteca... Era um lugar tão improvável de alunos querendo matar aula estarem que ninguém nunca ia lá procurar mesmo... Então era como o lugar perfeito pra se matar aula sem ter que sair do colégio, ainda mais com a Bibliotecária idosa e meio surda que trabalhava lá...

Consegui entrar sem chamar muita atenção, e logo percebi que não era a unica que tinha chegado atrasada e não pode entrar na sala... Em uma das mesas mais afastadas perto do fundo da biblioteca estava o nerd sentado mexendo no seu celular... Fiquei em duvida se devia ir ate lá ou me esconder... E quando já estava indo me esconder, ele ergueu a cabeça e me viu me dando um sorriso meio triste...

Fiquei com um pouco de dó dele e com receio também, mais decidi ir ate onde ele estava e me sentar com ele... Ele parecia mais triste do que ontem e parecia ter chorado há pouco tempo, o que fez cortar meu coração... Será que ele estava naquele estado por minha culpa?!...

 _“Oie... Perdeu a hora?!”_ Falei aquilo me sentando na cadeira de frente pra ele...

_“Oi... Perdi sim, você também?!”_

_“Sim... na verdade por culpa do Brad, ele ficou de me dar carona e tomou um chá de sumiço, eu acordei atrasada e acabei tendo que pegar um taxi... Por acaso você viu ele por ai?!”_

Ele me olhou com uma cara estranha, me pareceu uma típica cara de ciúmes, mais se foi ele conseguiu disfarçar muito bem, mudou sua expressão logo e continuou conversando normalmente...

“ _Na verdade acho que vi o carro dele quando tava vindo pra cá...”_

_“Serio?! Onde exatamente?!”_

_“Bom eu não tenho certeza que era o dele, mais eu vi um carro muito parecido com o dele quando passei pela rua daquela danceteria nova que abriu há pouco tempo...”_

_“Aquela aqui perto...?!”_

_“Sim...”_

_“Merda... Isso não ta me cheirando bem...”_

_“Por quê?!”_

_“Não sei nerd mais eu acho que o Brad ta metido com alguma coisa errada...”_

_“E por que diz isso?!”_

_“Ontem a noite ele foi me levar em casa e...”_

_“É eu sei...”_ Ele falou aquilo quase como um sussurro, mais alto a suficiente para que eu ainda pudesse ouvir... Então ele realmente estava me espionando...

 _“Como sabe?! Estava me espionando?!”_ Ele ficou visivelmente envergonhado quando eu lhe perguntei isso...

_“Não... na verdade não era bem espionando, eu só estava vendo quem tava saindo e...”_

_“Tudo bem nerd...”_ Resolvi cortar sua tentativa de explicação, estava na cara que ele estava me espionando, mais eu não tava a fim de falar sobre isso no momento.

_“Bom continuando ele foi me levar em casa e no meio do caminho recebeu um telefonema muito esquisito, ele ficou muito nervoso e sei lá agiu de uma maneira meio esquisita, ate grosso comigo ele foi...”_

_“Serio?! E ele ainda ta vivo?!”_

_“Por enquanto sim, mais já prometi que se ele for grosso comigo de novo ele não vive pra contar a historia...”_

_“kkkk... Não deve ser nada demais Sam... Talvez algum problema em casa...”_

_“Tomara que seja só isso mesmo nerd, embora eu ainda acho que não é... Nem ao menos me avisar hoje de manha que não ia me dar carona ele avisou, me deu o maior bolo...”_

_“Bom eu ate pensei em passar na sua casa e ver se você ia querer uma carona mais eu realmente já sai de casa muito atrasado... Achei que você já estivesse aqui...”_

_“Você não tem mais obrigação de me dar carona nerd...”_

_“Nunca tive... Eu acho... Mais também nunca me custou nada... Sempre fiz de coração...”_

_“Eu sei... Mais não precisa mais...”_

_“Bom se precisasse também não ia mais ter como...”_

_“Por quê?! O que aconteceu?! Seu carro quebrou de novo?!”_

_“Não... Mais digamos que eu tenha perdido ele...”_

_“Como assim perdido, não entendi?!”_

_“Bom Sam na verdade a historia é um pouco complicada...”_

_“Sem problemas... pode contar”_

Ele me olhou com uma cara realmente triste, dando um suspiro alto... É realmente parecia que tinha acontecido algo ao nerd e não era coisa boa com certeza...

_“Bom na verdade hoje de manha eu acabei me tornando o mais novo sem teto de Seattle...”_

_“Sem teto?! Como assim?!”_

_“Eu vou sair do apartamento da minha mãe e bem como foi ela quem me deu o carro provavelmente vou ter que deixá-lo também...”_

_“Por que você vai sair?!”_

_“Nos tivemos uma briga feia hoje de manha e bem ela disse coisas muito pesadas pra mim que me fizeram tomar essa atitude, acho que já tava mais do que na hora de eu sair de lá...”_

_“Bom eu espero que eu não tenha nada a ver com essa briga ou sua decisão...”_

_“Infelizmente você tem haver com a briga sim, mas não com a decisão... eu tomei essa decisão por mim mesmo e não por causa de ninguém...”_

_“A briga foi por minha causa?!”_

_“Sim... Vou te contar mais ou menos como foi...”_

Ele me contou como havia sido sua briga com sua mãe e no final eu me senti péssima... Ele pode ate dizer que não tomou esse decisão por minha causa, mais a mãe dele me usou como um marco na decisão... “Ou ela ou eu”... E o fato dele sair de casa queria dizer o que?! Que ele me escolheu?!... Isso muda alguma coisa do que aconteceu?! Muda minha decisão?!... Nossa nunca fiquei tão confusa como agora, e logo agora que eu tinha tanta certeza do que fazer isso acontece...

_“Bom e é isso... Quando voltar do colégio eu tenho que arrumar minhas coisas e sair de lá e de preferência antes dela voltar do trabalho, não quero ter que falar com ela de novo ou ter que agüentar suas chantagens pra me fazer ficar... Eu só não sei onde vou ficar realmente não tenho muito dinheiro guardado e o que tenho não posso usar por enquanto, á coisas mais importantes em que ele deve ser usado...”_

_“E o que você vai fazer então?!”_

_“Não sei... Realmente estou sem muitas opções... Pensei em talvez pedir pra ficar no apartamento da Carly... mais não sei se isso de morar no apartamento da frente vai dar certo...”_

Pensei na possibilidade do Freddie morando com a Carly... Bom sei que não deveria mais fiquei com ciúmes dessa possibilidade, quer dizer depois do que aconteceu há dois anos, a Carly havia mudado muito com relação ao nerd, eu entendi tudo o que aconteceu e ate perdoei ela em tudo, mais ainda tenho o pé atrás com relação a ela e o nerd... E a idéia de ele e ela morando junto e se vendo todo dia não me agradou muito, já que quando se morra junto se cria muita intimidade e o que eu menos queria era qualquer tipo de intimidade da Carly com o nerd...

Merda não sei nem por que estou pensando nisso a gente nem ta mais junto e tudo por que eu mesma não quis mais nada com ele depois do que ele fez comigo e tal... Mais na verdade eu não sei o que deu em mim e no fim das contas acho que acabei falando mais do que devia... Por que quando dei por mim já estava chamando o nerd pra morar comigo, ou mais ou menos isso...

_“Bom nerd se você quiser você pode morar comigo... Quer dizer pode ficar lá em casa... Você sabe tem o quarto da Mel que ta desocupado e bem... você poderia ficar comigo... quer dizer com ele... Afff você entendeu né?!”_

Ele pareceu se divertir com a minha cara, e pareceu ficar feliz também com a sua nova opção... Bom e agora que eu já tinha deixado escapar a idéia não tinha como voltar atrás...

_“kkk entendi mais ou menos... Você esta me oferecendo um quarto na sua casa?! É isso?!”_

_“Bem é, seria como um aluguel... Você sabe né?! Eu te alugaria o quarto...”_

_“Bom seria legal, mais tem dois problemas...”_

_“Quais?!”_

_“Primeiro a sua mãe... Depois o lance de eu não ter muito dinheiro...”_

_“Bom a minha mãe você pode descartar como problema, ela já ta fora de casa há um mês e não vai voltar tão cedo também...”_

_“Como assim?! Como ela ta fora e eu não sabia?! E por quê?!...”_

_“Sabe o cantor de country com quem ela tava namorando?!”_

_“Sim”_

_“Pois bem ela saiu com ele para uma espécie de turnê pelo pais já faz um mês e bom ela me disse que não volta tão cedo... E eu realmente não te disse nada por que eu achei que você sabia e sei lá você não me perguntou nada mesmo...”_

Bom pra quem achou que a minha mãe tinha mudado radicalmente da água pro vinho... Doce engano... Ela realmente melhorou muito com relação a mim e ao nosso relacionamento mãe e filha, mais isso não quer dizer que ela tenha se tornado responsável ou criado juízo... E bem como ela mesma me disse antes de sair... Eu já tenho dezoito anos agora e já posso me virar muito bem sozinha, o que na verdade eu sempre fiz... Eu espero mesmo é que ela seja muito feliz onde estiver... Eu a amo do jeito que ela é e só quero o melhor pra ela (o melhor que ela conseguir é claro)...

_“Eu não sabia não... Mais isso realmente não é problema né você sempre se virou muito bem sozinha... Mais mesmo descartando a sua mãe ainda tem o lance do dinheiro...”_

_“Bem você pode me pagar de outra maneira nerd que não seja dinheiro...”_ Droga eu só me toquei do que tinha dito quando ele me olhou de uma forma meio estranha e corou... Não era minha intenção que aquilo soasse como uma proposta indecente ou algo assim, mais eu acho que acabou soando como isso...

_“Não dessa maneira que você ta pensando nerd pervertido... O lance entre nós ainda não mudou, estou fazendo isso por você, por que você é meu amigo e eu não quero te ver na rua...”_

_“Eu sei... eu não tava pensando em nada não, impressão sua... Mais de qual outra maneira você falava?!...”_

_“Sei lá nerd... Limpando a casa, fazendo comida... Bom sei lá, o que eu te pedir pra fazer...”_

_“Bom... a idéia não é de toda má... Eu acho que...”_ Ele fez uma pausa pra pensar e aquilo meio que me irritou, eu estava ansiosa pela resposta mesmo não querendo demonstrar.

_“Fala logo nerd vai aceitar ou não...?!”_

Quando ele já ia me dizer sua resposta o sinal tocou e fomos obrigados a correr pra sala antes de outra aula começar e a gente ficar pra fora de novo, a resposta teve que esperar, ou melhor, eu tive que esperar pela resposta que ele só me daria mais tarde depois de pensar mais um pouco segundo ele mesmo... Assim que chegamos na sala, nós encontramos a Carly nos esperando na porta e nem sinal do Brad na sala...

_“E ai Carlotta teve o tal teste ou não?!”_

_“Que teste?!”_ O nerd perguntou com uma cara de duvida, nós ignoramos ele completamente e ela me respondeu com a melhor resposta que eu podia ouvir...

_“Não teve Sam... Eu segui a sua dica e assim que a Srt. Briggs veio pra sala com todos os testes na mão e uma xícara de café na outra, eu e a Wendy demos um jeito de fazer ela derramar o café nos testes, acabamos com eles e quando ela disse que ia imprimir outros, nós demos um jeito de trancar a sala por dentro e ela não teve como entrar na sala...”_

_“UAU Carl quem te viu e quem te vê... Você não é mais a mesma pequena gafanhoto... Você veio para o lado negro da força...”_

_“kkkk Papo estranho Sam...”_

_“Ahhhh Carls obrigado... Eu te devo essa...”_

_“E eu ainda não entendi nada...”_

_“Depois a gente explica nerd...”_

Pulei na minha amiga morena e lhe dei um forte abraço... Não sei bem se por ela ter conseguido adiar o fatídico teste ou se pela estranha felicidade que eu estava sentindo no momento com a possibilidade do nerd ir morar na minha casa...

Droga não sei o que havia de errado comigo, depois de tudo o que ele me fez e depois de tudo que nos havíamos conversado eu estava estranhamente feliz com a possibilidade de ter ele perto de mim e ao mesmo tempo morrendo de medo de ele aceitar...

Se ele realmente aceitar onde fica tudo o que prometi pra mim mesma fazer?!... Como poderia dessa forma esquecer ele e me preparar pra passar anos em uma universidade longe dele?!... Merda o que eu tinha acabado de fazer?! E o que diabos tinha acontecido com o Brad?!...

Quando dei por mim estava perdida de novo em pensamentos e foi assim que passei o resto do meu dia no colégio... Não pude conversar com o nerd depois da nossa conversa na biblioteca e quando fui procurar por ele na saída ele tinha sumido e agora eu já não tinha a mínima idéia do que fazer...

Só podia pensar em uma coisa, ao invés de resolver meu problema principal naquele momento que era descobrir o que havia de errado com o Brad, eu consegui arrumar problemas maiores ainda para mim, como a provável estadia de um nerd bem afeiçoado na minha casa, bem mais perto de mim e do meu coração do que eu realmente queria que ele estivesse nesse momento...


	14. O que esta acontecendo?! Parte I

**PV do Freddie**

[...]

Já que no momento nem um lugar pra ficar depois que voltasse da aula eu tinha... Agora eu oficialmente estava me tornando um homem de verdade e um sem teto também ao mesmo tempo...

[...]

A briga com minha mãe durou mais tempo do que realmente eu queria que tivesse durado, quando dei por mim parado no meio do corredor em frente ao apartamento parei de chorar, enxuguei as lagrimas e olhei a hora no meu celular, já estava dez minutos atrasado pra aula, o que significava que já não adiantava passar mais na casa da Sam...

Sempre dei carona pra ela pro colégio e não ia parar agora só por que nos terminamos nosso namoro (Ela que terminou comigo né?!), ou melhor, pensando bem ia ter que parar sim, minha mãe avia me dado aquele carro e com certeza eu não iria querer levar ele quando saísse de casa, e nem ela ia deixar... Isso quer dizer que perdi minha única chance de ficar perto da Sam sozinho de novo... Como ia fazer pra conquistá-la de volta desse jeito?!

 Fui pro colégio pensando nisso, e em um modo de conquistá-la de novo... Quando estava passando pela rua de uma nova danceteria que abriram no caminho para o colégio, eu pude ver um carro muito parecido com o do Brad, mais realmente não achei que fosse ele...

Afinal ele já devia estar na aula e o que mais ele podia estar fazendo em um lugar daqueles, pelo que fiquei sabendo aquele lugar poucos dias após ser aberto se tornou um pointe de drogados e bandidos... Realmente aquele não era um lugar muito apropriado para o Brad, não acho nem que a Sam daria conta de um lugar assim... E olha que com a família que ela tem, ela poderia dar conta de qualquer coisa ou lugar imaginável...

Quando cheguei ao colégio estava vinte minutos atrasado e não podia mais entrar, então tive que usar o que aprendi com a Sam em se tratando de arrombar uma porta e entrei no colégio, como não podia ficar no corredor já que podia ser pego e ir para a detenção, fui direto pra biblioteca, entrei e me sentei bem no fundo dela, peguei meu celular e fiquei olhando umas fotos da Sam que eu tinha nele...

Ela era tão linda, eu a amava tanto e doía tanto estar longe dela, que a única coisa que eu pensava era em como reconquistá-la, embora eu tenha que me preocupar em arrumar um lugar pra ficar primeiro... Pensei em varias possibilidades no caminho pra cá, e só me sobravam duas opções na minha cabeça, como não podia gastar meu dinheiro que era pouco e já estava destinado à outra coisa, só podia pensar em ficar no apartamento da Carly (se me quisessem lá) ou então na rua...

Estava perdido em meus pensamentos quando ergui há cabeça um pouco e vi a Sam parada no meio da biblioteca me olhando, ela parecia com receio e dúvida e parecia querer fugir, mais assim que nossos olhares se cruzaram e eu sorri pra ela, ela veio ate onde eu estava puxando assunto comigo e se sentando na minha frente...

Ela também tinha perdido à hora e se atrasado e por culpa do Brad segundo o que ela me disse, ele havia prometido carona e dado um bolo nela, quando ela disse aquilo tive que me segurar de tanto ciúmes que senti dela, mais como prometi a mim mesmo o ciúme era a primeira coisa que tinha que mudar pra reconquistá-la, foi ele que fez com que terminássemos e ele ia ter que me pagar por isso (como se ele pudesse)... Mudei minha expressão e tentei controlar meu ciúme embora isso de controlar meu ciúme era quase impossível, tudo o que ela falava sobre o Brad mexia comigo por dentro...

Aquela minha conversa sobre o Brad com ela me fez ficar meio pirado... ate confessar que a espiei quando ela tava saindo da Carly ontem de noite com o Brad eu confessei, graças a deus que ela preferiu ignorar quando me viu gaguejando uma explicação...

Ela realmente parecia preocupada com o Brad e seu comportamento esquisito, com certeza ele não devia estar legal mesmo, pra ser grosso com a Sam, isso era quase como uma sentença de morte certa... Ela nunca deixava barato uma coisa dessas... Depois de tentar tranquiliza-la com relação ao Brad e seu comportamento nós acabamos caindo em um assunto nada legal pra mim...

Tive que contar a ela que tinha acabado de me tornar o mais novo sem teto da cidade e os motivos pra isso ter acontecido também... Inclusive o fato de ela estar envolvida na historia... Contei a ela minhas opções para agora e ela não pareceu gostar muito delas, principalmente a de eu ir morar com a Carly e o Spencer...

Ela realmente pareceu pensar bem naquilo e parecia com ciúmes o que me deixou feliz, aquilo queria dizer que ela ainda me amava e tinha ciúmes de mim, embora tenha acabado seu namoro comigo ela não parecia a fim de me ver com outra garota, nem mesmo com a Carly, ou morando com ela...

Quando dei por mim a Sam tinha voltado de seus pensamentos e estava me chamando pra ir morar com ela, de um modo meio confuso mais parecia isso mesmo... Pêra ai é isso mesmo?! Morar com ela?! Na mesma casa?!... UAU aquela poderia ser minha chance de ouro de reconquistá-la...

 Depois de ponderar com ela o lance da mãe dela não me querer lá ou minha falta de dinheiro, e ela me dizer que eu ia poder pagar de outras formas que não fosse com dinheiro e também o fato de que a mãe dela estava a um mês fora de casa viajando e não ia voltar tão cedo (Como eu não sabia disso?! Eu era seu namorado certo?! Ou eu estava tão perdido em meu próprio mundinho que não sabia coisas ate mesmo irrelevantes sobre ela?!... Que merda de namorado eu era heim?! Será que foi nisso que eu errei?!)...

Pensei um pouco na idéia dela e na possibilidade de morar com ela e poder reconquistá-la, ou então fazer alguma merda e perde-la de vez, tive que pensar em todos os pros e contras... E quando já ia dar minha resposta o sinal tocou estragando tudo... Fomos obrigados a correr pra sala antes de outra aula começar e a gente ficar pra fora de novo, à resposta teve que esperar, eu ia ter mais um tempo pra pensar melhor e isso era muito bom de toda forma...

Quando chegamos à sala a Carly nos esperava na porta e ela e a Sam começaram a falar algo sobre um teste, eu realmente não sabia do que se tratava e ninguém quis me dizer também então eu deixei pra lá... O resto do dia no colégio foi marasmo puro, nada de mais...

 Não pude conversar com a Sam depois da nossa conversa na biblioteca e quando acabou a aula fui correndo pra casa, precisava dar um jeito nas minhas coisas e tentar evitar ao maximo minha mãe, hoje ela voltaria antes do seu trabalho e eu não queria vê-la, então precisava correr pra arrumar minhas coisas e sair de lá logo...

Já tinha uma resposta pra Sam e uma idéia de pra onde ir só me faltava pegar minhas coisas e vazar... Quando cheguei ao apartamento em que eu e minha mãe morávamos e que agora é só dela, tive uma não tão grata surpresa... Havia varias caixas e malas na sala, todas minhas é claro e um bilhete (que mais parecia uma carta) em cima da mesa da minha mãe pra mim...

 

 

_ Caro Freddward  _

__

_ A escolha foi sua, não posso fazer nada quanto a isso, mais eu sei que você ainda ira se arrepender e voltar pra casa... Tudo é uma questão de tempo... Você não vai agüentar muito tempo longe de casa ou de mim, só por causa de uma delinqüente maluca... e quando você voltar saiba que não haverá perdão sem sofrimento... _

_ P.S.: Suas coisas já foram empacotadas e esta tudo dentro dessas caixas e malas, confira tudo antes de sair, por favor... para não precisar voltar pra buscar alguma coisa... E pode levar o carro que eu te dei com você, ele foi um presente dado com o dinheiro deixado por seu pai pra você, alias todo ele será transferido pra sua conta amanhã mesmo, não quero mais nenhum vinculo com você, você me magoou demais e vai ter que aprender a conviver com as conseqüências de suas escolhas... _

__

_ Com amor, sempre...  _

_ Sua mãe. _

 

 

Grata surpresa... quer dizer que eu podia levar o carro e ainda teria uma grana extra... O que faço agora alugo um lugar pra ficar ou o que?!... Pensando bem eu acho que seria legal mesmo morar com a Sam, ela não precisava saber da minha grana extra mesmo né?!... Conferi minhas coisas e me despedi do apartamento... Levei tudo pro meu carro (Deu umas duas viagens pra levar tudo, considerando que não eram só minhas roupas, como também todos meus pertences tecnológicos e não tecnológicos), eram umas seis caixas grandes e umas duas malas grandes também...

Depois que fiz isso e tudo o que era meu já estava no carro, sai do prédio rumo à casa da Sam... Iria morar com ela sim, ela não precisava saber de meu dinheiro extra e aquela poderia ser de toda forma minha única chance de reconquistá-la. No meio do caminho resolvi de ultima hora e parei no mercado que ficava no caminho pra casa da Sam e comprei algumas coisas pra comer e isso inclui uma peça de presunto, que ia dar a Sam como forma de agradecimento pelo quarto que ela me ofereceu pra ficar (E pela oportunidade de tentar reconquistá-la, embora ela não saiba dessa parte)...

Depois de quase uma hora e meia desde que sai do colégio ate agora eu finalmente cheguei à casa da Sam, e com certeza não fiquei feliz logo de cara, já que estacionado na frente da casa dela estava o carro do Brad, seu “FoFo” amigo... Bom ele era meu amigo também, mais não sei por que meus ciúmes às vezes me fazia esquecer isso...

Estacionei na frente do carro do Brad, desci do carro e fui ate a porta da casa dela, bati umas dez vezes na porta e já estava muito impaciente pensando o que diabos os dois estavam fazendo lá dentro que não abriam a porta, já estava pensando em arrombar a porta e entrar, ou simplesmente ir embora de uma vez... e foi isso que decidi fazer... ir embora... Não ia adiantar fazer nada mais mesmo, não era mais seu namorado de qualquer forma e o que ela fazia ou deixava de fazer não era mais negocio meu...

 Já estava virando as costas e saindo quando a porta foi aberta, me virei e me deparei com uma Sam completamente ensopada na minha frente, com o rosto mais do que vermelho o que pude pensar que seria de vergonha... De onde estava podia ver algo no sofá que realmente não me deixou nada confortável com a situação, lá estava um Brad completamente molhado e PELADO, só de toalha deitado e parecia estar dormindo...

O que diabos estava acontecendo lá?! O que significava a Sam e o Brad molhados e ele pelado no sofá dormindo?! Droga será que eles fizeram mesmo o que eu estava pensando que fizeram?! Não isso não podia ser verdade... Eu ia matar ele se fosse... Ahhh com certeza ia... Essa era a única coisa que conseguia pensar naquele momento... Eu queria uma explicação, eu precisava de uma explicação ou eu simplesmente iria pirar se não tivesse uma logo...


	15. O que esta acontecendo?! Parte II

**PV da Sam**

 

[...]

Só podia pensar em uma coisa, ao invés de resolver meu problema principal naquele momento que era descobrir o que havia de errado com o Brad, eu consegui arrumar problemas maiores ainda para mim, como a provável estadia de um nerd bem afeiçoado na minha casa, bem mais perto de mim e do meu coração do que eu realmente queria que ele estivesse nesse momento...

[...]

 

Tive que ir embora do colégio a pé, já que a Carly já tinha ido embora, o nerd tinha sumido, o Brad não atendia ao telefone e eu estava sem um centavo no bolso, não tinha grana nem pro ônibus... Mas resolvi ao invés de ir pra casa, ir pro apartamento da Carly, já que a distancia do colégio ate o apartamento dela era menor do que do colégio a minha casa, lá eu teria companhia, poderia filar um rango, conseguir uma carona e de quebra receber uma resposta do nerd, que à uma hora dessas deveria estar arrumando suas coisas pra sair do apartamento de sua mãe...

Não sei por que fui propor aquilo pra ele, de ele morar lá em casa e tal, acho que fiquei com tanto ciúme da possibilidade dele morar com a Carly que não raciocinei direito, e agora estava mais ansiosa que tudo por uma resposta dele, ficava imaginando coisas bem fora de sentido com ele morando lá em casa, bom pelo menos eu teria uma companhia e não ficaria mais tão sozinha, principalmente à noite...

Por que diabos estou pensando essas coisas?! O fato de ele ir morar comigo ou não, não muda o que ele me fez, o tanto que me magoou, não muda o fato de que estamos separados e também não muda o fato de que daqui a dois meses estaremos rumando a universidades diferentes, com um pais quase inteiro entre nós dois... Eu não podia mudar de idéia agora, eu precisava ser forte na minha decisão e afastar ele de mim, nem que pra isso eu tivesse que voltar a ser a velha Sam de antes de nós namorarmos...

Estava andando pela rua perdida em pensamentos quando me deparei com a tal danceteria onde o Freddie tinha visto o carro do Brad... E pra meu espanto o carro ainda estava lá, estacionado bem perto da lateral da danceteria, ele parecia abandonado e com certeza era o carro do Brad, eu me lembrava vagamente da placa do carro dele e me parecia ser a mesma... Não, com certeza ERA a mesma...

Resolvi chegar mais perto e averiguar, a danceteria não tinha boa fama e quase todo mundo sabia que era um ponto de drogas, bebidas e bandidos, um lugar perigosíssimo à noite, mas ainda era de tarde e ela realmente parecia estar vazia e fechada... Só por precaução, peguei meu canivete que sempre carrego comigo de dentro da minha bolsa e segurei na mão, qualquer coisa já tinha com o que me defender... 

Me aproximei do carro do Brad lentamente verificando se tinha alguém por perto ou possível sinal de perigo, mais não havia nada, o carro estava fechado, mais como os vidros são escuros não tinha como saber se tinha alguém dentro a menos que abrisse ele e foi o que eu fiz, arrombei a porta e ele estava vazio e em ordem, com certeza não havia sido roubado ou algo assim... O que será que aconteceu com o Brad?! O carro ta aqui mais ele não...

Quando já tinha resolvido ir embora e deixar o carro lá já que não havia sinal do Brad por ali mesmo, eu ouvi um fraco gemido vindo da lateral da danceteria... Aquele lugar era como um beco escuro, era um pequeno espaço entre dois prédios e um muro alto, o que fazia dele um beco sem saída, ele provavelmente assim como muitos outros nessa cidade era usado pra colocar tonéis e depósitos de lixos... E com certeza absoluta havia uma pessoa lá nele gemendo o que me parecia ser um gemido de dor, logo olhei pro caro do Brad e lembrei dele, só podia ser ele e aquilo realmente explicava muita coisa... Ele só podia estar machucado ou algo assim...

Resolvi ir ate lá e ver se era ele... Corria o risco de não ser e acabar sendo pega por um louco qualquer, mais na verdade eu não tinha medo disso realmente, eu sabia me defender muito bem sozinha e não me deixaria apanhar tão fácil... Fui ate lá lentamente ainda com meu canivete na mão, e quando cheguei lá me deparei com uma cena no mínimo nojenta...

Lá estava o Brad, sujo com cortes e roxos pelo rosto todo e desmaiado, provavelmente se enfiou em alguma briga ou algo assim e pelo visto apanhou feio... Cheguei perto dele pra ver como ele estava e mesmo chamando, chacoalhando e gritando com ele, ele não acordava, achei que podia estar com algo mais grave ate que peguei no seu queixo pra levantar sua cabeça e ver a gravidade dos ferimentos, ele deu um alto gemido de dor e pude sentir de onde estava o bafo de cachaça dele...

Ele com certeza não estava muito machucado ou algo assim, estava era bêbado, incrivelmente bêbado e parecia drogado também mais disso eu não tinha como saber, não havia sinal de picadas no braço ou de cigarro nos dedos e muito menos de pó no nariz, o que já era um bom sinal a menos é claro que ele tenha fumado algo mais forte como crack... Olhei por sua roupa e em seu redor e graças a deus não havia sinal de drogas em canto algum o que me acalmou um pouco... Ele parecia estar só bêbado mesmo, incrivelmente bêbado...

     Tentei de todas as formas acordar ele, mais não consegui de jeito nenhum, então fui obrigada a pega-lo no colo (ainda bem que sou forte) e levá-lo ate o carro, peguei as chaves do carro dele no seu bolso e então abri ele e coloquei o Brad no banco do carona... Não podia deixar ele ali daquele jeito, não podia pedir ajuda a ninguém também sem antes saber o que tinha acontecido já que havia a possibilidade de ele ter se envolvido em alguma coisa errada e ter feito uma #merda...

Fui pro banco do motorista e guiei seu carro ate a minha casa, estacionei na frente de casa e com certo esforço já que ele estava cada vez mais mole por causa da bebêdeira e cada vez mais difícil de carregar, levei ele ate a varanda de casa... Abri a porta e arrastei ele ate a sala, não ia ficar carregando o tempo todo, ele não merecia essa mordomia nesse momento...

E já que ele não acordava de jeito nenhum a única solução que achei foi arrastá-lo ate o banheiro mais próximo e a única coisa que ele fazia era gemer... Coloquei ele sentado no chão, bem embaixo do chuveiro e liguei ele com toda a força na água fria, ficando um pouco longe pra evitar de me molhar... Duvido que com isso ele não acorde...

Ahhh ele realmente acordou depois disso e não só acordou como também começou a se afogar debaixo do chuveiro... Quem diabos se afoga debaixo do chuveiro?! Só um nerd pateta e bêbado mesmo... Fui obrigada a salvar ele... Me enfiando debaixo do chuveiro junto com ele, não dava tempo de desligar mesmo... Me abaixei e tentei puxar ele pra fora da água, com muito esforço consegui por ele pra fora de onde a água estava caindo, mais ai ele começou a tossir e... MEU DEUS esse pateta vai morrer afogado no chuveiro da minha casa... Ninguém merece e agora o que eu faço?!... Respiração boca a boca... Nem sei bem como se faz isso mais lá vai...

Deitei ele no chão do lado do chuveiro e comecei a fazer respiração boca a boca nele, na terceira tentativa ele pareceu cuspir um pouco de água pra fora da boca e voltar a respirar normal... Fiquei bem mais aliviada com isso... Deixei ele deitado no chão e fui desligar o chuveiro, que numa hora dessas já tinha me molhado inteira dos pés a cabeça... Quando voltei vi que o Brad estava sentado, se apoiando na parede e me olhava com uma cara MUITO estranha...

_“E ai Brad tudo bem?!”_

_“Tudo otimmmmmmo”_

_“Uau da pra ver mesmo... ta falando bem normal também...”_ Ele estava com uma típica voz de bêbado, falando as palavras lentamente e arrastadas... _“Que diabos você tava fazendo naquele lugar Brad bêbado e machucado?!”_

_“Euuuu tavvva eeeesperannndo o treeeem...”_

_“Ahhhh mais tava mesmo e parece que ele passou por cima de você...”_ Ele tava tão grogue que nem ao menos estava falando coisa com coisa, era melhor dar um café bem forte pra ele, fazer ele dormir e depois de passar a bebêdeira tentar arrancar dele de alguma forma que merda tinha acontecido com ele, afinal de contas nunca vi ele bêbado antes e aquilo não era uma coisa muito legal de se ver ...

_“Vem bebidinho vou fazer um café bem forte pra você...”_

Peguei ele pela mão e puxei ele fazendo ele se levantar e ficar de pé apoiei ele em mim e levei ele ate o sofá da sala, ele se deitou lá e ficou imóvel mais de olhos abertos...

_“Deita ai que eu vou fazer um café pra você...”_

_“A mãeeee euuuu não querrro cafffe nãoooo...”_

_“Valha-me deus, será que eu fico assim também bêbada?! Por que se ficar, nunca mais vou bebêr... Coisa mais chata...”_ Fui ate a cozinha e fiz um café extra forte e amargo, aquilo com certeza ia acordar ele de vez...

Depois fui ate o armário de primeiros socorros e peguei um anticéptico e alguns curativos prontos. Peguei tudo e fui ate na sala, fiz o Brad se sentar e dei o café a ele...

_“Toma isso que vai te fazer bem...”_

_“Ahhhh não porrr favvvvor”_

_“Toma logo essa merda antes que eu resolva empurrar sua goela abaixo...”_ Perdi a paciência de vez...

Ele me olhou com olhos assustado e bebêu o café bem rapidinho de medo, depois eu coloquei a xícara na mesa e fui dar um jeito nos seus machucados no rosto... Aparentemente todos superficiais, ainda bem... Limpei todos eles e nos mais fundos coloquei um curativo pra cobrir, quando já estava no ultimo percebi que ele me olhava de um modo esquisito e havia um brilho diferente no seu olhar...

_“O que foi Brad?!... algum problema?!”_

_“ Você é tão linda”_ Ele falou aquilo sem titubear, firme e de uma maneira sensual... Parecia ter saído um pouco do seu estado de bêbado e entrado em um estado de... Bom sei lá do que, mais a maneira que ele me olhava começou a me deixar com vergonha...

_“Para de falar besteira PC...”_

_“Não é besteira, é verdade... Você é linda e me deixa louco de tesão...”_

_“O QUE?!”_ Não pude deixar de me espantar com o que ele disse que merda era aquela... Meu melhor amigo com tesão em mim?!...Resolvi me afastar dele enquanto era tempo, vai que ele resolve me agarrar...

_“Para de burrice PC e, por favor, tira essa sua roupa que eu vou buscar uma toalha e algo pra você vestir, se você ficar com essas roupas vai acabar doente...”_

Sai da sala e fui ate meu quarto, mais não encontrei nada lá que ele pudesse vestir, nem no quarto da minha mãe, só tinha um velho roupão cor de rosa dela lá e aquilo ia servir no momento, ele tava bêbado mesmo nem ia ligar muito... Peguei o roupão e algumas toalhas e voltei pra sala, e lá tava ele só de boxer me esperando e... DROGA Brad!!!! Boxer branca ainda?! Não podia ser outra cor não?! Vocês não tem noção da visão que eu tive dele só de boxer branca molhada... Foi tipo UAU o que era aquilo... Bom ate que ele era bem dotado na quesito pênis, mais ainda não ganhava do meu namorado... Opssss ex namorado....

 _“To PC tampa essa pouca vergonha, por favor...”_ Taquei uma toalha pra ele, não queria correr o risco de chegar perto, e coloquei o resto das coisas em cima do sofá...

_“Por quê?! Você não gostou não?! Não parece melhor do que a do seu amorzinhooooo...”_

Ele me disse aquilo, jogando a toalha no sofá e exibindo seu corpo pra mim, especialmente seu... Bom vocês sabem né?! Seu pau... Merda por que todo bêbado tende a ser inconveniente e ter certo grau de coragem a mais... Se ele tivesse sóbrio nunca teria feito ou dito algo assim...

_“PC senta e fica quieto vai, você ta muito bêbado e não tem noção do que ta falando...”_

_“Tem certeza Sammy?! Você não acha que seria melhor eu te mostrar como sou bom mais de perto...?!”_ Ele disse aquilo se aproximando de mim, então eu simplesmente corri pro outro lado da sala...

_“Nem pense nisso PC ou eu te faço dormir com um soco...”_

_“Não negue Sam, você quer isso tanto quanto eu...”_

_“Eu não faço a mínima idéia do que você ta falando...”_

Ele correu atrás de mim e eu corri pro outro lado, só que dessa vez ele foi mais rápido e pulou por cima da mesa de centro da sala, me pegando pela cintura e me jogando no sofá, então ele veio ate mim me empurrando pra baixo e me fazendo deitar e se deitando em cima de mim... DROGA desde quando ele ficou mais forte que eu, aquele magrelo estava me dando trabalho pra escapar.

_“Ta sentindo isso Sammy?!”_

_“Isso o que idiota?! E sai logo de cima de mim se não você vai apanhar e feio...”_ Eu tentava de todas as formas sair de debaixo dele mais era quase impossível, ele prendeu meus braços e eu não tava conseguindo me soltar... Olhei pra mesa de centro e vi minha meia de manteiga ali, era só uma questão de conseguir me soltar...

_“Shiiiii quieta Sam, eu sei que você quer isso tanto quanto eu, você sente essa mesma coisa que eu sinto quando to perto de você... Olha bem... você não vê todo esse tesão que rola entre a gente...”_

_“Não a única coisa que eu vejo e o meu pé chutando a sua bunda se você não levantar de cima de mim e logo...”_

_“Shiiii...”_

_“Se você fazer isso pra mim de novo eu...”_

Eu não consegui acabar minha frase por que ele simplesmente me beijou e me pegou de surpresa, ainda mais quando eu percebi que eu estava retribuindo o beijo... Droga o que diabos eu to fazendo... Ele começou a esfregar seu quadril contra mim e eu pude sentir ele começar a ficar “animado”... Merda e agora o que eu faço, se eu não der um jeito de parar isso logo é capaz dele me estuprar e... Bem ele ta bêbado não tem noção do que esta fazendo não é?!... Ou tem?!

Lutei como podia e consegui fechar minha boca de modo que por mais que ele tentasse colocar sua língua dentro dela ele não conseguia... Ele então passou a me beijar pelo rosto e descendo pro pescoço e foi nessa hora que eu ouvi alguém batendo na porta... Salva pelo gongo ou não... Já que o Brad não pereceu escutar nada e continuou a se esfregar em mim e me beijar...

Pensei em gritar mais fiquei na duvida, a pessoa podia interpretar a cena um pouco mal e aquilo sair fora do controle de vez... Quanto mais tempo passava a pessoa batia com mais força e pressa na porta e o modo como batia me fez lembrar o Freddie e se realmente fosse ele e eu gritasse e ele vice aquilo seria como o inferno na terra...

Quando a pessoa já estava batendo pela quinta vez eu me desesperei, ainda mais pensando que podia ser o Freddie e tomei uma atitude um pouco drástica eu acho... Aproveitei que minha mão estava presa do lado do Brad e não tinha como solta-la e simplesmente deslizei ela pro lado, encontrando seu “instrumento” e dando o melhor apertão que pude dar, ele tomou um belo susto e quase gritou de dor, mais antes que ele pudesse fazer isso eu já tinha me soltado e dado com a meia de manteiga na cabeça dele... Ele caiu desmaiado em cima do sofá e eu mais do que depressa, deitei ele lá e o cobri com a toalha, enrolando ela na sua cintura...

Fui ate o espelho mais próximo na sala e vi o estrago que ele tinha feito em mim... Eu estava completamente vermelha de tanto lutar com ele para me soltar, minha roupa tava uma bagunça, eu ainda estava ensopada e toda descabelada... Dei um jeito de arrumar minha roupa e meu cabelo e corri pra porta...

Abri ela de uma vez e lá estava o nerd (eu sabia que era ele, conhecia ate sua batida na porta), ele estava de costas para a porta com se estivesse indo embora, mais assim que ouviu a porta abrir ele se virou e ficou me olhando, e eu pude ver sua expressão mudar completamente enquanto ele me via ensopada, muito vermelha e depois vi seu olhar correr pela sala ate o sofá onde o Brad estava molhado, pelado, só com a toalha na cintura e desmaiado... Sua expressão mudava enquanto ele parecia tentar entender a cena e arrumar uma explicação obvia para aquilo tudo...

No final ele estava com uma cara entre o furioso e o confuso... E de repente do nada  e sem falar nada ele virou as costas e começou a andar pra fora da varanda... Ele tava indo embora e eu não queria isso...

_“Freddie espera... fica, por favor...”_

Ele parou onde estava mais não se virou apenas pude ouvir ele me perguntar... _“Me de um motivo justo pra isso...”_

_“Eu preciso de você... quer dizer eu preciso da sua ajuda, por favor...”_

_“Acho que você não precisa realmente de mim ou da minha ajuda Sam...”_

Ele apenas falou aquilo mais não se virou pra me olhar, ele parecia a ponto de ter um treco e parecia respirar fundo varias vezes, acho que era um jeito de tentar se acalmar, e eu entendia ele e entendia também o que ele pensava daquela sena, mais não era nada do que ele tava pensando... Eu só pude pensar um único motivo pra ele ter vindo ate aqui, olhei pro seu carro e pela janela eu pude ver algumas caixas...

Eu pedia muito bem dentro de mim, pra que aquilo significasse o que eu estava pensando que era... Eu queria ele morando aqui comigo do mesmo jeito que queria nunca ter me separado dele, eu sabia que tava fazendo tudo errado desse jeito mais não podia fazer mais nada... Talvez só ter ele perto de mim já seria uma boa coisa, eu precisava mesmo disso, não queria admitir pra mim mesma mais o que eu mais queria agora era estar com ele de novo nem que fosse perto de mim...

Então fui ate onde ele estava parado e fiquei na sua frente, ele olhava pra baixo, encarando o chão com uma cara de dar medo... Eu então apenas coloquei minha mão no seu queixo e o puxei fazendo ele me olhar nos olhos...

_“Isso tudo não é realmente o que você ta pensando que é nerd... me dê um voto de confiança... Eu realmente preciso de sua ajuda... Fica, por favor...”_

Ele ficou alguns minuto apenas me olhando nos olhos e fazendo aquela respiração esquisita tentando se acalmar e eu podia ver nos olhos dele o tanto que seus pensamentos o machucavam... Ele temia que o que ele sempre teve medo e receio estivesse mesmo acontecendo e eu também podia ver isso nos seus olhos assim como eles pareciam me perguntar varias coisas ao menos tempo...

 Sendo a principal delas, a que mais parecia incomodar e a tão difícil de responder... O que esta acontecendo?! Mais isso não só pelo fato dele tentar entender o que ele tinha acabado de ver, mais sim o que estava acontecendo com nós e com nossos sentimentos... Eu sabia que era isso... Por que eu também me fazia essa mesma pergunta há algum tempo já...


	16. O que esta acontecendo?! Parte III

**PV do Freddie**

[...]

O que diabos estava acontecendo lá?! O que significava a Sam e o Brad molhados e ele pelado no sofá dormindo?! Droga será que eles fizeram mesmo o que eu estava pensando que fizeram?! Não isso não podia ser verdade... Eu ia matar ele se fosse... Ahhh com certeza ia... Essa era a única coisa que conseguia pensar naquele momento... Eu queria uma explicação, eu precisava de uma explicação ou eu simplesmente iria pirar se não tivesse uma logo...

[...]

 

Na verdade não demorou muito pra que eu pirasse, não sabia realmente como agir, minha vontade era de entrar na casa da Sam e quebrar a cara do Brad, estava furioso e confuso ao mesmo tempo já que não tinha certeza do que tinha acontecido ali,  meus olhos me diziam uma coisa mas minha cabeça me dizia outra...

Controlar minha raiva e meu ciúme foi uma das piores coisas que eu já fiz na vida, tive que lutar contra mim mesmo e cheguei a ficar com as mãos doendo de tanto apertá-las fechadas como que preparado pra dar uma soco...

Depois de uma luta interna pra tentar decidir o que fazer entre ter uma crise de ciúme e fúria  e entrar na casa da Sam e quebrar a cara do Brad, ou então controlar meus sentimentos e ter uma possibilidade de mostrar pra Sam o quanto eu estava disposto a mudar por sua causa, diminuindo meu ciúme e minha insegurança, eu simplesmente virei às costas e decidi ir embora, não estava conseguindo me decidir e controlar meus sentimentos então o melhor agora era buscar distancia...

Eu pensava agora comigo que talvez esse idéia de morar com a Sam não foi à  melhor possível, talvez fosse melhor mesmo procurar um apartamento e alugar pra morar ao invés de ficar aqui... Estava perdido nos meus sentimentos e pensamentos saindo de lá quando a Sam me chamou de volta.

_“Freddie espera... fica, por favor...”_

Parei exatamente onde estava ao ouvir as palavras dela, mais elas não fizeram nenhum sentido pra mim, se realmente eles fizeram o que eu imaginava qual seria a intenção dela em querer que eu ficasse ali?! Mostrar como na primeira oportunidade que eles tiveram as minhas suspeitas se confirmaram?! Me mostrar que realmente ela não me queria mais e que nosso namoro com certeza não teria volta?! Ela queria me ver sofrendo ou o que?!

Fiquei mais confuso ainda com aquele pedido dela e não sabia mais o que pensar... Não tive o trabalho nem de me virar já que não queria ter que olhar em seus olhos agora (isso poderia me fazer chorar de novo e provar a ela o quando bobo eu era), e apenas falei de onde estava:

_“Me de um motivo justo pra isso...”_

_“Eu preciso de você... quer dizer eu preciso da sua ajuda, por favor...”_

_“Acho que você não precisa realmente de mim ou da minha ajuda Sam...”_

Eu realmente achava aquilo, ela nunca precisou de ninguém e sempre deixou isso muito claro, sempre foi forte e auto suficiente, por que precisaria de mim agora?! O que ela poderia querer de mim ainda depois de tudo que aconteceu?! Não me dei o trabalho de virar, precisava antes de qualquer coisas tentar acalmar meus sentimentos e me acalmar, eu tinha virado uma bagunça por dentro e não queria que ela visse isso de mim...

Então quando menos esperava ela veio ate onde eu estava parado e ficou bem na minha frente, não levantei minha cabeça ou algo assim, permaneci observando o mesmo ponto no chão ao qual estava olhando um minuto antes, não queria admitir mais estava com medo de olhar pra ela, estava com medo de saber a verdade... Ela então  colocou sua mão no meu queixo e o puxou pra cima, me fazendo olhar em seus olhos...

_“Isso tudo não é realmente o que você ta pensando que é nerd... me dê um voto de confiança... Eu realmente preciso de sua ajuda... Fica, por favor...”_

Fiquei alguns minutos apenas olhando em seus olhos e tentando realmente me acalmar... como ela podia saber o que estava pensando?! Ela me conhecia tão bem assim a ponto de me ler com apenas um olhar?! Meus pensamentos estavam todos confusos e a maioria deles envolvia  a Sam e o Brad, e eles  me machucavam e me faziam pirar... Eu realmente temia que o que sempre tive medo e receio estivesse mesmo acontecendo...

Uma palavra agora podia me definir: Confusão e só uma pergunta começava a tomar conta da minha cabeça: O que esta acontecendo?! E isso não se resumia ao que eu tinha acabado de ver, mais se estendia ao que estava acontecendo com nós e com nossos sentimentos... E ela também parecia saber disso e se  fazer essa mesma pergunta, pelo menos era o que seus olhos me diziam...

_“Como você pode saber o que eu estou pensando demônio loiro?!”_

_“Por que eu te conheço muito bem pra saber o que esta se passando com você e o que você esta pensando... Mas pode ter certeza de que não é nada disso...”_

_“Não tenho mais certeza de nada...”_

_“Sei disso e admiro a força que você ta fazendo pra não fazer um escândalo nerd... acho que isso já é um ponto a seu favor...”_

Respirei fundo e tentei relaxar, acho que se eu já tinha um ponto com ela, não custava nada dar a ela também um ponto a seu favor e me dar o beneficio da duvida... Relaxei um pouco e finalmente consegui soltar minhas mãos daquela posição desconfortável, ela pareceu ficar feliz com a minha mudança de postura e pareceu se acalmar um pouco também...

_“Você vai me dar um voto de confiança e vai ficar e me ajudar?!”_

_“Tudo bem Sam, mais eu ainda vou precisar de uma explicação...”_

_“Sem problemas, vou te responder tudo o que quiser mais não aqui nerd... vamos entrar...”_

Ela então simplesmente me pegou pela mão e me puxou pra dentro fechando a porta depois de entrarmos... A sala da casa dela estava em um estado no mínimo deplorável, alem da bagunça habitual, ainda havia uma grande quantidade de água por todo o chão, indo de banheiro pra sala e da sala pra cozinha, alem de algumas louças sujas, alguns itens de primeiros socorros e a sua velha meia de manteiga em cima da mesa de centro da sala e logo ao lado do sofá onde o Brad estava jogado uma pilha de roupa molhada, provavelmente as roupas dele...

Ela me puxou ate o outro sofá da sala e me fez sentar lá, indo na poltrona logo a frente desse e se sentando lá... Por um momento achei que ela fosse começar a falar, mas ao invés disso ela pareceu se perder em pensamentos e do nada olhou pra Brad dormindo e corou e aquilo parecia ficar mais confuso ainda conforme o tempo passava...

Olhei pro Brad também e só ai pude perceber o estado em que ele se encontrava, ele estava com o rosto todo machucado, com alguns cortes e vários roxos, havia alguns curativo em seu rosto e bem do lado da testa parecia ter se formado um “galo” meio roxo...

_“Meu deus o que aconteceu com o Brad?! Parece que apanhou ou algo assim...”_

Ela finalmente pareceu despertar dos seus pensamentos e me olhou com uma cara triste e ao mesmo tempo raivosa...

_“Eu não sei o que aconteceu com ele, eu já o encontrei assim...”_

_“Como?! Onde você encontrou ele Sam?!”_

_“No beco do lado da danceteria onde você viu o carro dele...”_

_“Como?! O que você foi fazer lá?!”_

_“Bom deixa eu te contar desde o inicio...”_

Ela me contou toda a historia desde a hora em que saiu do colégio ate a hora em que fez os curativos no Brad, e eu sinceramente achei tudo aquilo muito estranho afinal de contas achei que o Brad não bebêsse, acho que a Sam realmente tem razão, havia alguma coisa muito estranha acontecendo com o Brad...

Tudo o que ela me contou parecia fazer sentido e ser verdade, menos a ultima parte, ela parecia ter se perdido na parte do curativo e realmente parecia estar me escondendo alguma coisa...

_“Sam você tem certeza de que foi só isso que aconteceu?! Você fez os curativos e ele dormiu?!”_

_“Sim nerd por quê?!”_ Ela me olhava com uma cara meio desconfiada.

_“Não sei mais você me pareceu um pouco nervosa, parece que ta me escondendo alguma coisa...”_

_“Nada... é apenas impressão sua. Eu estou mesmo é preocupada com esse idiota do Brad, ele ta metido em alguma merda e vai ter que me falar o que é nem que eu tenha que bater nele quando ele acordar...”_

_“Engraçado por que eu tive a impressão de que você já fez isso...”_

_“Como assim?!”_ Ela me olhava com um olhar confuso.

 _“Bom sei lá, mais eu já vi você usando tanto essa sua meia de manteiga, que esse galo na testa do Brad realmente parece ter sido feita com ela...”_ Ela corou assim que eu disse aquilo e pareceu disfarçar.

_“Impressão sua nerd, ele já estava assim quando chegou aqui... Que motivos eu teria pra bater em um cara bêbado e fodido como ele?!”_

_“Não sei... Mais às vezes quando as pessoas estão bêbadas elas fazem coisas que não teriam coragem de fazer quando sóbrias...”_

_“Como o que?!”_

_“Como tentar agarrar uma amiga pela qual ele sente um tesão reprimido...”_ Joguei um verde em cima dela pra ver se realmente algo do tipo que eu imaginava teria mesmo acontecido ou se tudo não passou de impressão minha... Ela realmente pareceu chocada quando eu disse aquilo e me olhou com uma cara meio estranha...

_“Como você sabe?!”_

E não é que eu estava certo nas minhas suspeitas, meio sem querer ela me confessou o que eu já imaginava... Ela realmente pareceu se arrepender assim que deixo escapar aquilo...

 _“Eu sabia... Ele tentou te agarrar não foi?! Por isso a demora em atender a porta e o galo na cabeça dele?!”_ Eu disse aquilo já sentindo minha fúria e meu ciúmes me dominarem e novo... _“Eu vou matar ele”_ Já ate estava levantando pra fazer isso quando ela se levantou e me empurrou de volta pro sofá.

_“Freddie para agora com isso!!!”_

_“Sam... Me deixa eu vou acabar com ele, eu tinha certeza que ele sentia alguma coisa por você, dava pra ver no jeito que ele te olhava, era só uma questão de tempo pra ele por as manguinhas de forra...”_

_“Freddie ele é meu amigo e seu também, isso não tem lógica... ele tentou algo comigo sim, mais primeiro de tudo ele tava tão bêbado que não sabia o que tava fazendo, segundo: eu sei muito bem me defender sozinha e sim aquele galo lá fui eu mesma que fiz para você ver como sei me defender e terceiro: você não é mais meu namorado então se ele tentou algo comigo ou não, não é problema seu... é meu problema e eu resolvo...”_

Ainda quis protestar mais algo no olhar que a Sam me deu me disse que o melhor agora era realmente confiar nela e não me meter nisso, se eu ainda queria algo com ela realmente tinha que por na minha cabeça que não podia agir de cabeça quente toda hora e devia me controlar mais, embora minha vontade ainda fosse de matá-lo...

_“Tudo bem Sam... Você tem razão...”_

_“Tenho?!”_ Ela me olhou com uma cara confusa, parecia querer entender o que se passava comigo e por que agi diferente do esperado...

_“Tem... Mais eu te peço uma coisa... não me peça ajuda pra lidar com o Brad ou os problemas dele... eu não posso controlar o que eu sinto, e agora o que mais eu sinto é raiva dele e com certeza não seria uma boa idéia me pedir algo assim...”_

_“Tudo bem, você tem razão... Eu quero ajudá-lo e descobrir o que esta acontecendo então isso é problema meu e não seu...”_

 Olhei pra ela e pro Brad e achei melhor sair dali, não sabia bem o que fazer com aquela situação toda... Então apenas me levantei e caminhei em direção a porta da sala, mas nem cheguei ate ela, já que a Sam em um minuto estava do meu lado segurando meu braço...

_“Aonde você vai?!”_

_“Embora...”_

  _“Eu achei que você tinha vindo pra ficar aqui... bem eu vi as suas coisas no carro e deduzi isso...”_

_“E tinha vindo mesmo, mais sei lá... Acho que você não precisa de mim aqui... Eu ainda posso pedir um lugar pra ficar lá no apartamento da Carly e...”_

_“NÃO”_ Ela me interrompeu com um grito... Ela parecia enciumada e logo que viu que eu percebi isso mudou sua expressão...

_“Quer dizer... Bom... deixa de ser infantil nerd, eu te ofereci o quarto não foi?! Então não tem por que ir pra outro lugar... Eu preciso de você aqui sim... Bom na verdade eu quero você aqui... Errr quer dizer pra me fazer companhia e tal... Assim como o Brad é meu amigo e eu estou tentando ajudar ele, você também é um amigo e eu também quero te ajudar...”_

_“Bom...  não sei Sam, não sei se isso é realmente bom...”_

_“Fica vai, por favor...?!”_

Ela me olhou com seu olhar pidão e logo depois pareceu  se arrepender e fez uma cara de brava...

_“Bom mais se não quiser ficar também dane-se o problema é seu...”_

Achei tão natural aquela reação dela, era como nos velhos tempos, ela me queria ali com ela mais não queria admitir isso em voz alta...

_“Tudo bem eu fico...”_

_“Serio?!”_ Ela me perguntou aquilo com uma cara alegre e sorridente...

 _“Sim...”_ Eu respondi também sorrindo só não esperava a reação que ela teve... Ela simplesmente se jogou em meus braços me abraçando, e eu apenas  a abracei de volta e logo que ela percebeu o que tinha feito ela se afastou envergonhada... Ia dizer algo a ela só que nesse mesmo instante ela espirou e só então eu me toquei que ela ainda estava com a roupa molhada...

_“Sam acho melhor você ir tomar um banho quente  e se trocar, se não vai ficar doente...”_

_“É você tem razão... Enquanto eu faço isso você pode trazer suas coisas pra dentro... Você sabe onde é o quarto da mel, não sabe?!”_

_“Sim”_

_“Então pode por suas coisas lá, é onde você vai ficar...”_

_“Beleza”_

_“Então ta... Eu vou lá...”_

Ela falou aquilo e  saiu da sala, indo em direção do seu quarto e enquanto ela tomava seu banho e se trocava, e o Brad continuava no sofá caído dormindo eu coloquei todas as minhas coisas do carro no quarto da Mel... E não sabia direito por que mais mesmo depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido eu estava estranhamente confiante e feliz...

Deve ser por que acreditei seriamente no que a Sam me disse sobre ela e o Brad (Embora ainda ache que tenha que ficar de olho nele) e por que sabia de alguma forma que a minha estadia na casa da Sam me faria conseguir de volta o que eu mais queria nesse momento: ela de volta... E eu estava disposto a tudo pra que isso realmente acontecesse, ate mesmo passar por cima de quem resolvesse se meter entre mim e ela...


	17. Um momento antes da conversa.

**PV do Brad**

Abri meus olhos com certa dificuldade e olhei em volta, eu não fazia a mínima idéia de onde estava embora aquele lugar me parecesse familiar e as vozes que podia ouvir ao longe também... Tentei levantar de onde estava deitado, mais assim que fiz isso de forma rápida fui obrigado a me deitar de novo tamanha a dor de cabeça e tontura que me deu...

Depois disso foi como se eu tivesse anestesiado e de repente a anestesia tivesse passado, comecei a sentir dores por todo o corpo, principalmente na cabeça e isso me fez levar a mão ate lá e não estranhei nem um pouco o fato de encontrar um galo enorme na minha testa...

Com muita dificuldade consegui me sentar e percebi que estava em um sofá de uma sala provavelmente de uma casa já que dava pra ver lá fora (e já estava bem escuro, provavelmente já era noite também) eu estava sem roupa só com uma toalha enrolada na cintura e bem... Ainda estava de boxer pelo menos (verifiquei isso quase no mesmo minuto)... E na verdade esse sofá nessa sala me parecia muito familiar com o sofá da casa da Sam...

Ohhhh não... É o sofá da casa da Sam... Mais o que diabos eu estou fazendo aqui?! A ultima coisa que me lembro era de estar na danceteria esperando o Sr. Bolão aparecer e bebêndo algumas bebidas bem fortes pra tentar esquecer toda aquela merda que estava acontecendo comigo...

Olhei em volta pela sala mais não vi nem sinal  de nenhuma alma viva e nem das minhas roupas, a única coisa que encontrei ali capaz de me cobrir era um roupão cor de rosa e meio a contra gosto vesti aquilo mesmo, estava com um bocado de frio e pelo visto estava meio doente também já que comecei a espirar como um doido...

Tentei reprimir os espirros já que pude notar que as vozes vinham da cozinha, a Sam conversava muito animada com um homem, e eles pareciam estar se divertindo muito... Assim que resolvi me levantar fleches do que havia acontecido comigo desde ontem à  noite começaram a vir na minha cabeça, alguns me apavorando um pouco, e outros me deixando bem envergonhado...

Eu não tinha como ter certeza de que tudo aquilo realmente tinha acontecido mais achei melhor fugir dali sem saber mesmo, já que se realmente tudo aquilo fosse verdade mesmo, isso queria dizer que eu estava condenado a um doloroso interrogatório, pensando nisso eu coloquei de novo a mão encima do galo na minha testa e realmente tive certeza de que o melhor a fazer agora era fugir e ia ter que ser de roupão mesmo já que não achei minhas roupas...

Olhei pela janela e pude ver meu carro estacionado na frente da casa e logo mais a frente o carro do Freddie e aquilo me deixou desesperado... É com certeza se antes estava ferrado agora vou estar morto, ele era quem conversava com a Sam na cozinha e pela animação deles pareciam ter voltado à boa fase do namoro de uns meses atrás e não terem acabado de terminar...

 Procurei as minhas chaves por toda a sala e nem sinal delas, e quando já tinha decidido arrombar o caro e fazer uma ligação direta tamanho meu desespero, e já estava bem perto da porta de saída da sala, escutei uma voz que parecia bem irritada nas minhas costas e no mesmo instante me arrepiei de medo... 

_“Onde pensa que esta indo heim senhor Brad?!”_

É agora não havia mais como correr... E eu estava literalmente ferrado, não tinha muitas opções do que fazer agora que não tinha mais como fugir, tinha que ficar ali e tentar fazer as coisas acabarem o melhor possível pra todas as partes...

 

**PV da Sam**

Enquanto eu tomava meu banho eu me lembrava da minha conversa de agora a pouco com o Freddie... Ele parecia estar fazendo um esforço enorme todo o tempo pra controlar sua raiva e seu ciúmes e não fazer um escândalo e aquilo me deixou estranhamente feliz, já que significava pra mim que ele realmente me amava e tinha escutado o que havia falado a ele e estava se esforçando pra melhorar nesse quesito...

Por um momento quando ele se virou e foi indo embora eu realmente imaginei que ele tinha desistido de mim e que nem ao menos ia querer ouvir o que tinha pra falar, mais depois eu vi que não, que apesar de tudo ele ainda me amava e estava disposto a me escutar...

A  conversa seguiu outro rumo depois que eu consegui fazer o nerd entrar e me escutar e depois que ele viu o estado em que o Brad estava, contei pra ele quase tudo o que havia acontecido parando é claro na ultima parte em que o Brad me agarra, essa eu não fazia questão alguma que ele soubesse...

O nerd no fim das contas pareceu entender o que havia acontecido embora ele me pareceu bem desconfiado com a ultima parte da minha historia, ele ficou me olhando com um olhar curioso e fez uma coisa que me pegou de surpresa e me fez cair como um patinho, ele me jogou umas indiretas e uns verdes e...

Merda...

Ele acertou em tudo que falava como se já soubesse, e não sei por que, se por ainda estar abalada com a  atitude do Brad ou pela mistura de sentimentos que estava sentindo no momento, mais eu simplesmente acabei confirmando o que o Freddie me disse deixando escapar um _“Como você sabe?!”_ e só ai percebi a merda que tinha feito... Só quando vi a expressão no rosto do nerd e sua reação com aquilo tudo...

Tive que agir rápido e barrar o nerd e acalmá-lo falando o que realmente pensava sobre aquilo, eu só não esperava que ele fosse concordar comigo tão fácil... É ele realmente parecia estar se esforçando... E nem muito menos virar as costas  e ir embora, eu não podia deixar ele fazer aquilo... Apesar dele não querer se envolver na historia do Brad, eu ainda precisava dele aqui comigo, meu coração pedia isso e não sei por que mais resolvi dar voz a ele dessa vez...

Barrei ele e não deixei nem ele chegar à porta e quando vi já tava quase fazendo uma cena de ciúmes quando ele cogitou ficar na Carly ao invés de ficar aqui comigo, e depois estava praticamente implorando pra ele ficar e fazendo cara de pidona... Quando me toquei do que tava fazendo resolvi então vestir minha mascara de novo e fiz uma cara de brava e disse que se ele quisesse ir o problema era dele embora por dentro gritasse que não, que era pra ele ficar...

Quando ele aceitou ficar, eu num impulso já tava abraçada nele toda feliz e não demorou muito pra ele me abraçar de volta feliz também... Quando percebi o que tinha feito me separei dele envergonhada e do nada comecei a espirar... Ele sugeriu que eu fosse tomar um banho quente e me trocar pra não ficar doente e enquanto eu estou aqui fazendo isso ele esta trazendo suas coisas pra dentro  e colocando no quarto das Mel, onde ele vai ficar...

Acabei de tomar meu banho me sentindo bem melhor, mais relaxada e por que não dizer segura já que agora não estava mais sozinha nessa casa... Me sequei e vesti uma velha calça de moletom, uma regata e um casaco de moletom por cima, já que eu ainda estava com um pouco de frio pelo tempo que fiquei com aquela roupa molhada...

Depois de acabar de arrumar meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo eu fui atrás de ver onde o nerd tinha se metido já que a casa parecia tão silenciosa... Passei pelo quarto da Mel e pude ver todas as coisas do nerd no canto do quarto cor de rosa (diferente do meu quarto que só tinha as paredes rosa e o rosto se dividia em branco e roxo, o quarto da Mel era completamente rosa e isso incluía ate a roupa de cama), mais nem sinal dele por ali então entrei e fui ate o guarda roupa dela e esvaziei uma parte dele pra que o nerd pudesse colocar algumas roupas ali.

Depois segui pra sala, que nesse momento me parecia bem mais organizada que antes, alguém havia limpado todo o chão, ajuntado a roupa molhada do Brad e arrumado a mesa de centro assim como o resto da bagunça e com certeza esse alguém não era o Brad já que esse ainda dormia profundamente no sofá...

Ouvi um barulho vindo da cozinha e fui lá verificar do que se tratava... E lá estava o nerd todo feliz cantarolando e fazendo o jantar, ou o que quer que fosse aquilo... Apesar de tudo o que tinha acontecido e o que estava acontecendo ele parecia bem feliz, e abriu um belo sorriso assim que se virou e me viu parada lá olhando pra ele com cara de boba...

_“Hou ai esta você... Achei que tinha acontecido algo com você  e já estava quase indo lá bater na porta do seu banheiro...”_

_“Por quê?!”_

_“Por que você demorou horas lá dentro...”_

_“Serio?!”_

_“Sim... já ate esta escurecendo... Deu tempo pra mim colocar minhas coisa pra dentro, dar uma arrumada na bagunça da sala, e vir fazer o jantar e você ainda estava lá... Algum problema Sam?!”_ Enquanto ele falava aquilo eu olhei pra fora e realmente já estava escurecendo.

_“Não...  Me desculpe... acho que me perdi nos meus pensamentos no banho e perdi a hora”_

_“Tudo bem... Hei olha o que eu trouxe pra você...”_ Ele me disse aquilo pegando uma peça de presunto da geladeira e me mostrando, quase imediatamente eu fui ate ele e peguei o presunto e uma faca e me sentei-me à mesa pra comer... Depois de um tempo comendo percebi que ele me olhava de uma forma engraçada  e resolvi puxar um assunto pra quebrar aquele estranho momento.

_“Pra que isso nerd?!”_

_“Uma forma de agradecer a hospitalidade...”_

_“Hum certo... De nada...”_

_“Só não come tudo agora Sam...  se não, não vai caber a lasanha que eu estou fazendo...”_

_“Hei você não manda em mim. E desde quando não cabe alguma coisa na minha barriga nerd?! Eu não recuso comida...”_

_“Calma ia, foi só uma sugestão. E eu já devia saber disso não é...”_

_“Isso ai... Sua lasanha vai demorar nerd?!”_

_“Não... já esta quase pronta... e bem que você podia arrumar a mesa né?!”_

_“Nem pense nisso... eu não posso...”_

_“Por quê?! Você não ta fazendo nada...”_

_“Estou comendo nerd... e alem do mais eu não to a fim... arruma você”_

_“Loira preguiçosa...”_

_“O que foi nerd?!”_

_“Nada... eu só estava pensando no quanto você é preguiçosa loira”_

_“Fala serio Freddiota... Ta a fim de brigar logo agora?!”_

Ele ficou um tempo em silencio me olhando e... _“kkkkkkk”_... De repente o nerd se desandou a rir.

_“O que foi agora nerd?!”_

_“kkkk Nada só que a gente perece ter quinze anos de novo ou menos e estamos brigando por nada como antigamente...”_

_“É verdade... kkkkk”_

Ficamos um bom tempo depois disso relembrando o passado e rindo, enquanto comiamos aquela maravilhosa lasanha que o nerd fez... Era um bom jantar, em uma boa noite, entre duas pessoas que se gostam de verdade... E aquilo me fez um bem danado e me aliviou a pressão das coisas ruins que tinham acontecido nos últimos dias...

Depois do jantar e de mais uma discussão sobre quem ia lavar  a louça (o nerd teve que lavar é claro de qualquer forma), nós acabamos de arrumar a cozinha e decidimos ir assistir algo na sala, nessa hora nós nem nos lembrávamos mais que tinha alguém desmaiado no sofá...

E só lembramos disso quando entrarmos na sala e demos de cara com um Brad de roupão cor de rosa tentando fugir pela porta da sala... E apesar da cena ser hilária e eu ter que segurar o riso, eu arrumei a minha melhor cara e voz de irritada e falei fazendo ele se arrepiar e parar onde estava.

  _“Onde pensa que esta indo heim senhor Brad?!”_

Ele virou pra nós com uma cara mais do que assustada e eu pude sentir o nerd se contrair do meu lado em uma posição de raiva, ele estava furioso de novo e eu podia ver isso pelas suas mãos fechadas preparadas pra soquear o Brad assim que possível em qualquer momento...

_“Eu estava indo embora Sam...”_

_“Não senhor, você vai sentar ai nesse sofá e a gente vai conversar...”_

_“Não sei se agora é uma boa hora pra isso Sam...”_ Ele me disse aquilo olhando pro nerd.

_“É a hora perfeita... agora senta ai de uma vez...”_

Eu disse aquilo com uma voz autoritária o suficiente pra fazer ele me olhar assustado e se sentar no sofá onde eu apontei. Depois eu me virei em direção ao nerd que ainda estava na mesma posição de raiva e encarando o Brad.

_“Bom se você quiser pode ficar e ouvir nossa conversa nerd, mais se for pra ficar controle sua raiva...”_

Ele pareceu pensar por um momento nas possibilidades e depois de uns minutos ele deu um suspiro e sem dizer nada foi ate o sofá de frente pro Brad e se sentou ainda o encarando... Eu fui então ate o mesmo sofá e me sentei ao lado dele, e encarei o Brad sem evitar ficar um pouco vermelha ao fazer isso, ele parecia assustado e com medo de mim e isso pra mim significava que pelo menos alguma coisa do que aconteceu naquele sofá com nós dois ele se lembrava e parecia estar um pouco desconfortável com aquilo...


	18. Atos impensados. Impensados?!

**PV do Freddie**

 

[...]

Deve ser por que acreditei seriamente no que a Sam me disse sobre ela e o Brad (Embora ainda ache que tenha que ficar de olho nele) e por que sabia de alguma forma que a minha estadia na casa da Sam me faria conseguir de volta o que eu mais queria nesse momento: ela de volta... E eu estava disposto a tudo pra que isso realmente acontecesse, ate mesmo passar por cima de quem resolvesse se meter entre mim e ela...

[...]

 

Enquanto a Sam tomava seu banho e o Brad dormia largado no sofá (Afff que vontade de bater nele!!!), eu coloquei todas as minhas coisas do carro no quarto da Mel (não acredito que vou ter que dormir num quarto todo cor de rosa, o que eu não faço pela Sam heim?!), e assim que acabei de trazer tudo resolvi dar uma geral na sala enquanto a Sam não vinha do seu banho, aquilo estava uma bagunça federal e não me custava dar um jeito...

Depois de um longo tempo e de eu já ter arrumado toda a sala, a Sam ainda não tinha saído do banho... Me preocupei muito com ela e ate pensei em ir bater lá no seu banheiro pra ver se tava tudo bem, mas não fiz isso, ela podia não gostar e também ela passou por muita coisa hoje, merecia um banho demorado pelo menos... Decidi então fazer algo pra jantar e por que não uma lasanha (uma das únicas coisas “não saudáveis” que sei fazer)...

Estava feliz e cantarolando pensando em um belo plano pra ficar de novo com a Sam (e dessa vez pra valer), quando me viro e vejo ela lá em pé perto da porta me olhando... Ela estava linda de cabelo preso e de moletom (como sempre alias)...

Depois de conversarmos sobre o porquê de sua demora no banho, de ela ter quase me atropelado pra pegar e comer o presunto que eu trouxe pra ela, de uma pequena briga pra relembrar o passado, de comermos minha lasanha rindo e relembrando o passado e depois de discutirmos de novo pra ver quem lavava a louca (é claro que sobrou pra mim), nós acabamos de arrumar a cozinha e decidimos ir assistir algo na sala, nessa hora nós nem nos lembrávamos mais que tinha alguém desmaiado no sofá...

E só lembramos disso quando entrarmos na sala e demos de cara com um Brad de roupão cor de rosa tentando fugir pela porta da sala... E apesar da cena ser hilária e da Sam ter parado ele apenas falando com uma voz irritada e ele ter se virado assustado pra nós, eu ainda assim não consegui olhar pra ele sem no mesmo instante ficar novamente com toda a raiva de antes, minha vontade era quebrar a sua cara pelo simples fato dele ter tocado na Sam, embora eu não saiba realmente o que aconteceu...

A Sam o fez sentar no sofá pra eles conversarem e me deu a opção de ficar e ouvir  a conversa ou não, mais ela deixou claro que caso eu ficasse teria que controlar minha raiva... Pensei um pouco nas minhas possibilidades e mesmo achando que não poderia me controlar por muito mais tempo resolvi ficar e assistir aquela conversa, pelo menos talvez isso evitasse de que o Brad tentasse algo de novo com a Sam...

Me sentei no sofá em frente ao em que o Brad sentou e fiquei em silencio o encarando, então a Sam veio e se sentou do meu lado encarando o Brad também, embora ela perecesse um pouco vermelha fazendo isso... Ele olhava pra Sam com uma cara assustada e isso não deixava de ser engraçado... Pelo menos pra mim...

_“Que merda ta acontecendo com você heim PC?!”_

A Sam começou a conversa e eu resolvi ficar ali quieto e não me meter já que ela queria isso de mim, mas realmente estava difícil de segurar minha raiva...

_“Nada Sam... Por quê?!”_

_“Nada?! Fala serio PC... Você não veio me dar à carona que prometeu, me deixou feito boba sem avisar nada, não atendeu o maldito telefone quando liguei e depois eu ainda te encontrei desmaiado em um beco sujo e fedorento do lado de uma danceteria que não tem a melhor fama do mundo, não bastasse isso você ainda tava bêbado, sujo e todo ensangüentado por ter provavelmente apanhado e ainda penso que tava drogado também... Eu tive que te carregar no colo, te trazer pra minha casa, te dar banho frio e ainda te salvar de se afogar... Não sei quem diabos se afoga debaixo de um chuveiro... me molhei toda por sua culpa e ainda tive que te dar café forte e sem açúcar, limpar e cuidar dos seus ferimentos, te ver só do boxer se exibindo e tentando me agarrar a força me obrigando a te bater e fazer você apagar... mais alguma coisa?! Acho que não né!!! Desembucha logo PC... o que diabos esta acontecendo com você, você não era assim, nunca foi assim...”_

 Ela disse aquilo tudo em uma velocidade incrível sem deixar de dar ênfase as principais palavras, ela parecia realmente muito irritada e sem paciência, estava inquieta no sofá e depois de falar tudo aquilo não me admirou em nada o Brad ter ficado muito vermelho e serio de repente...

_“Me desculpa por tudo isso Sam... eu realmente não me lembro de muita coisa, só de alguns fleches do que aconteceu...  Mais me desculpe de qualquer forma...”_

_“Eu não quero um pedido de desculpas PC... Eu quero uma explicação...”_

_“Eu já disse que não lembro Sam...”_

_“Você pode não se lembrar do que aconteceu depois de ter bebido um mundo de bebidas, mais com certeza lembra do que aconteceu antes e do que te fez ir ate aquele lugar e bebêr...”_

_“Não aconteceu nada demais...”_

_“NÃO MENTE PRA MIM PC, EU NÃO SOU IDIOTA... VOCÊ JÁ TA ESTRANHO DESDE DOMINGO À NOITE E AQUELE TELEFONEMA... E TEM ALGUMA MERDA ACONTECENDO COM VOCÊ O QUE TE CUSTA ME DIZER?!...”_

_“EU JÁ TE DISSE ANTES SAM E VOU REPETIR NÃO SE METE ONDE NÃO É CHAMADA...”_

Os ânimos realmente se exaltaram de repente e os dois ficaram de pé enquanto gritavam o que me fez ficar mais bravo ainda com toda aquela situação e me fez  ficar de pé também já pronto pra dar uns socos no Brad e expulsa-lo dali... Mais na mesma velocidade em que fiquei de pé a Sam me empurrou de volta me fazendo cair sentado no sofá de novo e me olhou com a sua pior cara de brava...

_“Fica ai sentado e não se mete”_

Foi à única coisa que ela me disse, mais o suficiente para que eu sentasse quieto e não me metesse mais na conversa deles... Não estava a fim que toda aquela raiva dela se voltasse contra mim... Era o que eu menos queria agora nesse momento...

_“O que diabos ele ta fazendo aqui?! Vocês não tinham terminado Sam?! Ele não te magoou pra valer de novo?! O que já esta fazendo aqui com se nada tivesse acontecido, rindo e conversando com você?!”_

Já ia voltar atrás e responder o que o Brad disse afinal ele tava falando de mim, mais a Sam foi mais rápida.

_“A gente terminou sim mais ele saiu de casa e não tinha pra onde ir, então vai ficar aqui comigo, e ele pode não ser mais meu namorado mais eu gosto dele e ele ainda é meu amigo... E eu já te disse que esse assunto é problema meu Brad e não seu e eu cuido dele... Do mesmo jeito que falei pra nerd não se meter na minha conversa com você, não se meta na minha relação com ele... não to a fim de ver vocês dois brigando por minha causa...”_

_“ELE PODE ATE SER ASSUNTO SEU, MAIS EU NÃO SOU... VOCÊ NÃO É NADA MINHA PRA SE METER NISSO... NÃO SE METE NA MINHA VIDA E NEM TENTE DAR UMA DE QUERER AJUDAR NUMA MERDA QUE VOCÊ NEM SABE O QUE É... A VIDA É MINHA OS PROBLEMAS SÃO MEUS E EU RESOLVO ELES...”_

Depois disso eu só escutei o barulho do tapa que a Sam deu na cara do Brad, e fiquei meio sem reação... Olhei pra ela e ela estava com uma cara furiosa, a pior que eu já vi ate hoje nela, ela parecia pronta e disposta a matar alguém... Olhei pra ele e ele estava perplexo pelo que acabou de acontecer, estava sem reação e de olhos esbugalhados pelo susto...

_“Vai a merda PC... Eu não sou nada pra você?! Eu não posso me meter na sua vida?! Engraçado não me pareceu isso nesse últimos dois anos e pouco de “amizade” e nem hoje à tarde quando você me agarrou no sofá e me beijou a força dizendo que tinha tesão em mim... Achei que fôssemos amigos seu idiota, palhaço, desprezível... achei que um podia contar com o outro, sempre foi assim não é por que mudou agora?!”_

_“Muita coisa mudou... Minha vida mudou, meus sentimentos mudaram... Eu tenho problemas enormes agora que mal dou conta e não posso lidar com você também... muito menos sentindo o que sinto aqui dentro por você porra...”_

_“Não confunde as coisas PC... Pode não ser o que você pensa que é e eu posso te ajudar...”_

_“NÃO PODE SAM... EU NÃO QUERO MAIS FICAR PERTO DE VOCÊ ENTENDEU... EU NÃO POSSO... EU NÃO SINTO SÓ TESÃO EM VOCÊ, EU ESTOU APAIXONADO POR VOCÊ E ISSO MUDA TUDO... EU SEI QUE VOCÊ AMA O NERD E NÃO TEM ESPAÇO NA SUA VIDA PRA MIM E EU NÃO TO MAIS DISPOSTO A DEIXAR UM ESPAÇO PRA VOCÊ NA MINHA TAMBÉM... EU SEI QUE ELE TE AMA E SÓ NÃO ME BATEU AINDA POR QUE ESTA SE SEGURANDO POR VOCÊ, POR QUE VOCÊ PEDIU E EU GOSTO DELE COMO UM IRMÃO, MAIS EU TAMBÉM NÃO QUERO MAIS ELE NA MINHA VIDA... ESTOU DESISTINDO DISSO TUDO... ESTOU DESISTINDO DE VOCÊS...”_

De repente do nada depois que o Brad terminou de falar a sala ficou em um absoluto silencio... Eu queria me levantar a acabar com o Brad mais eu não conseguia fazer isso, parte por que eu ainda estava tentando  digerir tudo aquilo e parte por que a Sam parecia estar controlando a situação sozinha e eu não queria me meter naquilo...

A Sam parecia estar tentando entender tudo aquilo também, embora estivesse com uma cara furiosa, pronta pra tudo a meu ver... E o Brad parecia arrependido e aliviado ao mesmo tempo, e eu podia ver lagrimas nos seus olhos... Não parecia ser fácil pra ele fazer aquilo...

Eu estava preparado pra quase tudo que podia vir em seguida, menos para o que realmente aconteceu... A Sam do nada se aproximou do Brad e deu um soco nele, bem no rosto e eu me senti como anos atrás quando quem tomou alguns socos nada bons dela fui eu... O Brad ficou sem reação e pelo que eu pude ver aquilo deve ter doido pra burro considerando que ele já tava todo machucado...

_“VAI EMBORA DAQUI AGORA... NUNCA OUVI TANTA BURRICE E INFANTILIDADE EM UMA FRASE SÓ, VOCÊ NÃO ESTA SENDO NADA MAIS QUE UMA CRIANÇONA QUE PREFERE FUGIR DO QUE ENFRENTAR SEUS PROBLEMAS... ENTÃO QUE SE DANE, VOCÊ NÃO ME QUER NA SUA VIDA E NEM QUER O NERD?! ENTÃO FODA-SE E SOME DAQUI DE UMA VEZ... VAI LOGO MERDA...”_

Ela começou a socá-lo de novo só que dessa vez nos braços e no peito, e eu tive que levantar e segura-la pela cintura pra que ela não fizesse coisa pior com ele (e eu que achava que ela é que teria que me segurar pra não matá-lo com toda a raiva que eu sentia dele)...

Ela se desvencilhou de mim com facilidade e me empurrou sentado no sofá de novo e foi ate o Brad empurrando ele ate a porta de saída, pegando a chave do seu caro que estava na mesa de centro e jogando ele e a chave pela porta afora fechando ela com força atrás dele e indo em direção ao seu quarto sem falar mais nada e com uma cara péssima...

 Me levantei e fui ate a janela da sala e de lá eu pude ver o Brad indo embora... Ele não disse e nem fez mais nada, apenas pegou sua chave do chão e foi ate o carro ligando e partindo em alta velocidade tudo isso de roupão cor de rosa e descalço e isso seria cômico se não fosse triste de certa forma...

Não sabia bem o que pensar sobre tudo aquilo, afinal de contas ainda estava tentando digerir aquilo tudo, mais só tinha uma certeza nesse momento: as coisas não estavam ainda resolvidas e isso queria dizer que mais drama vinha por ai... Mais isso não era o que mais me preocupava agora e sim a Sam e foi atrás dela que eu fui assim que sai da sala... 


	19. Recaídas?! Parte I

**PV do Brad**

[...]

É agora não havia mais como correr... E eu estava literalmente ferrado, não tinha muitas opções do que fazer agora que não tinha mais como fugir, tinha que ficar ali e tentar fazer as coisas acabarem o melhor possível pra todas as partes...

[...]

 

Se arrependimento matasse, eu estaria morto agora... Agora não, na verdade já estaria morto depois do primeiro tapa que a Sam me deu... Não sei por que fiz aquilo, na verdade ate sei, já era uma coisa que estava planejada na minha cabeça desde a noite de domingo quando a Sam ouviu minha conversa no telefone e começou a me questionar coisas que eu não estava disposto a dizer pra ela... Mais agora pensando bem, acho que foi uma atitude precipitada e com conseqüências que talvez eu não pudesse arcar...

O que mais me irritou e me deixou bolado nessa noite, ou melhor, nessa “conversa” que nós três tivemos não foi o  interrogatório que a Sam quis fazer comigo, ou a fato dela tacar as coisas que fez por mim na minha cara, ou ela ter gritado comigo, ou o fato da estranha calma do Freddie com aquilo tudo, nem o fato dele estar agora morando com a Sam como se nada tivesse acontecido entre eles, ou as  coisas que fui obrigado a dizer pra eles dois, ou o tapa e os socos que a Sam me deu, ou a fato de eu deixar escapar algumas lagrimas na frente deles, ou a dor que eu senti depois da Sam me bater, ou ainda o fato de que tive que sair de lá descalço e de roupão cor de rosa...

 Mais sim o que mais me balançou foi às palavras que eu ouvi na boca da Sam me expulsando de lá e no que pude ver no seu olhar quando ela fez aquilo... Eu realmente havia magoado ela e talvez de um jeito que não tivesse mais cura ou retorno e tudo por que me vi forçado a mentir pra ela pra que dessa forma ela se afastasse de mim e não se envolvesse em toda essa merda que me cerca no momento... Eu não menti que estava apaixonado por ela, nisso não, eu realmente estou e pra falar a verdade já faz um tempo... Mais ela ainda continua amando o Freddie e ele continua amando ela e os dois são meus amigos e eu ainda acho que fazem um par perfeito... Não há lugar pra mim nessa historia...

Não posso mandar no meu coração por que se pudesse com certeza teria escolhida não amá-la, ou então não me importar tanto com eles e o amor deles e lutar mais pelo amor da Sam, ou ainda não ser obrigado a mentir de forma tão bruta e descarada pra eles sobre tudo aquilo que falei...

Mais pensando bem, agora aqui no meu carro em frente a minha casa, escondido esperando meus pais irem dormir pra mim poder entrar em casa sem chamar muita atenção (Merda eu estou de roupão cor de rosa, descalço e todo machucado, o que você quer que eu faça?!)...

Bom... Pensando bem agora, apesar de tudo o que fui obrigado a falar e fazer pra Sam e pro Freddie, as coisas podem não ter acabado tão mal assim, afinal de contas isso que fiz vai manter a Sam afastada de mim e dos meus segredos obscuros ate que esses sejam sanados o que me dara mais tranqüilidade pra agir sabendo que assim ela não estará correndo risco de vida assim como eu estou agora...

Sei que me meti em uma coisa enorme e bem perigosa mais a escolha foi minha e agora não ha mais volta eu tenho que encarar tudo ate o fim e daí quando tudo isso estivesse terminado lutar pra recuperar a amizade da Sam e do Freddie que são muito importantes pra mim...

**PV do Freddie**

 

[...]

Não sabia bem o que pensar sobre tudo aquilo, afinal de contas ainda estava tentando digerir aquilo tudo, mais só tinha uma certeza nesse momento: as coisas não estavam ainda resolvidas e isso queria dizer que mais drama vinha por ai... Mais isso não era o que mais me preocupava agora e sim a Sam e foi atrás dela que eu fui assim que sai da sala... 

 [...]

 

Encontrei ela no seu quarto deitada na sua cama falando ao telefone, ela não parecia ter chorado ou algo assim e isso me fez ficar mais tranqüilo, mais ela ainda parecia com muita raiva e no momento isso não me parecia ser somente do Brad não... Ela falava com certo tom grosseiro no telefone e pelo que pude observar  já no começo de sua conversa que eu escutei assim que entrei no quarto, ela falava com a Carly mais não parecia muito feliz com isso não...

_“Serio morena é do jeito que te contei sim... É um resumo Carly não tenho como te contar a historia toda por telefone, amanha eu te conto pessoalmente... Saco Carly se acalma porra, ele ta aqui em casa, ele vai ficar aqui... Não a gente não voltou... E daí?! O que isso tem a ver... Por que ele teria que ficar ai e não poderia ficar aqui... Serio?! Eu não acho isso, acho que ele não quer isso, mais se você acha isso por que não fala isso pra ele, à decisão foi dele então cobre as coisas   dele e não de mim...”_

Nesse momento ela olhou pra mim com uma cara seria e eu achei que tinha visto um leve brilho de ciúmes nos seus olhos mais talvez tenha sido só impressão minha... Ela fez sinal pra eu pegar o telefone e eu fiz sinal de volta de que não queria, por favor, (o que menos queria agora era ter que aturar uma Carly histérica no meu ouvido) e ela então simplesmente continuou sua conversa e eu agradeci mentalmente por isso, indo ate a poltrona do seu quarto e me sentando lá.

_“Não Carl, eu não estou brava com você não, só estou muito cansada, o dia hoje não foi fácil e eu to precisando dormir... Prometo sim, amanhã a gente conversa e te conta tudo... Ta bom... Beijos...”_

Ela desligou o celular colocando ele sobre a mesa de cabeceira do lado da cama e deu um suspiro profundo, ela ainda parecia muito irritada e  muito cansada também.

_“O que ouve?! O que a Carly queria?!”_

_“Queria saber por que eu, você  e o Brad não aparecemos hoje por lá, então dei um resumo do que tinha acontecido hoje pra ela... Mais ela queria mesmo era saber de você...?!”_

_“De mim?! Por quê?!”_

_“Todo mundo já sabe que você saiu de casa, só não me pergunte como... Ela tava histérica querendo saber onde você tinha se metido e se eu sabia... quando falei que você tava aqui, ela quis saber se tínhamos voltado e por que você não quis ficar lá com ela e o Spencer...”_

_“E o que mais ela disse...?! Por que eu teria que ficar lá?!”_

_“Ela acha que seria mais fácil de você se reconciliar com sua mãe se ficasse lá...”_

_“E quem disse que eu quero isso?! Não mesmo... não depois de tudo o que ela me disse...”_

_“Ela achou que eu estava brava com ela, vê se pode?! E ainda me fez prometer que vamos contar tudo pra ela amanhã...”_

_“Você parecia um pouco brava mesmo... Mais eu ainda acho que era ciúme...”_

_“Ciúmes?! De quem?! De você?! Você só pode estar brincando...”_

_“Ciúmes sim, de mim... você não pareceu querer que eu fosse morar com a Carly...”_

_“Impressão sua... Eu só achei que você não se sentiria bem perto da sua mãe... Mais se quiser pode ir lá ficar com a sua Carlysinha do coração que eu não estou nem ai...”_

_“kkkk... Esta com ciúmes sim...”_

_“Não estou não porra...”_

_“Esta sim...”_

_“Não estou...”_

_“Esta sim...”_

_“Não estou não e se você não parar com isso agora eu vou quebrar a sua cara...”_

_“Esta sim e você não poderia quebrar a minha cara e sabe por quê?!”_

Eu disse isso e me levantei da poltrona me aproximando da porta do quarto...

 _“Não, por quê?!”_ Ela disse se sentando na cama e me olhando desconfiada.

_“Por que você teria que me pegar primeiro e você não conseguiria isso...”_

_“Tem certeza nerd...?!”_

_“Absoluta...”_

_“Pois eu não tenho tanta assim, então é melhor você correr...”_

Ela me lançou um olhar mortal, mais ainda assim eu podia ver o brilho nos seus olhos e seu sorriso se formando... Ela parecia estar se divertindo com aquilo e isso realmente significava muito pra mim por que demonstrava que pelo menos por um instante eu a fiz esquecer-se de seus problemas e do que tinha acabado de acontecer hoje ali na sua sala.

Eu olhei mais uma vez pra ela e ela estava se levantando da cama e eu só pude correr depois disso, com ela vindo logo atrás de mim... Confesso que não cheguei muito longe por que ela me alcançou na sala, mais eu ainda a arrastei ate a cozinha tentando fugir dela... Mais ela foi mais esperta que eu e me encurralou me pressionando contra a geladeira.

_“E agora nerd, vai fazer o que?! Eu te peguei e foi fácil demais... agora tenho o direito de quebrar a sua cara...”_

_“Você pode ate ter me pegado, mais isso não quer dizer que você não estava com ciúmes... por que estava sim...”_

_“Ahhh nerd maldito, eu já disse que não estava...”_

Ela disse aquilo e deu um soco no meu peito, mais acho que no mesmo instante se arrependeu por que me soltou e segurou sua mão com uma cara de dor... Quem manda tentar bater em mim, eu não era um fracote como o Brad que ela podia bater com facilidade, eu tinha meus músculos já há algum tempo e isso tinha feito toda a diferença pra mim...

 

**PV da Sam**

 

[...]

 Eu fui então ate o mesmo sofá e me sentei ao lado dele, e encarei o Brad sem evitar ficar um pouco vermelha ao fazer isso, ele parecia assustado e com medo de mim e isso pra mim significava que pelo menos alguma coisa do que aconteceu naquele sofá com nós dois ele se lembrava e parecia estar um pouco desconfortável com aquilo...

[...]

 

Eu não podia acreditar em toda a merda que tinha acabado de acontecer comigo na sala da minha casa com relação ao Brad... Eu não acreditava que ele tinha mesmo falado tudo aquilo pra mim, e nem que eu não consegui segurar minha raiva o suficiente e bati nele, e não foi apenas um tapa mais sim vários socos, uma atitude que eu esperava do nerd e que eu estava evitando ao maximo de acontecer... mais quem diria que quem acabaria fazendo aquilo seria eu... O nerd se manteve em controle o tempo todo e quem perdeu ele foi eu...

Eu queria muito ajudar o Brad e eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa muito ruim acontecendo com ele, mais eu não esperava que no fim das contas ele me dissesse todas aquelas coisas sobre ele e sobre mim e o nerd... E muito menos que ele dissesse que estava apaixonado por mim e que não me queria mais na vida dele, nem eu e nem o nerd...

Aquilo tudo me fez perder o resto de calma que eu tinha e me fez agir com raiva o que não era algo muito bom realmente... talvez eu tenha pegado muito pesado com ele, mais talvez não... talvez ele simplesmente merecesse isso tudo... Ele estava sendo um idiota e precisava ver isso...

Depois de tudo aquilo o que eu mais queria era sossego mais parecia que seria o que menos eu teria, por que mal cheguei ao quarto e a Carly já me ligou histérica querendo saber do nerd... A atitude dela e o jeito como ela falava no telefone me deixaram irritada de novo, ela parecia estar querendo algo com o Freddie ou algo assim por que aquela insistência de que seria melhor ele ficar no apartamento dela não me parecia nada normal... Ou eu simplesmente estava exagerando por ciúmes...

Foi isso que o nerd afirmou que eu tinha... ciúmes dele... será que estava tão na cara assim?!... A gente começou outra discussão besta por causa disso e depois de provocações, quando dei por mim já tinha esquecido de todo o resto e estava correndo atrás dele pra dar a surra que ele merecia... Mais no fim das contas quem tomou fui eu, que encurralei ele contra a geladeira e fui dar um soco nele, acho que acabei quebrando meus dedos depois de bater com força no seu peito malhado...

Maldito nerd, quem mandou ele malhar tanto e ficar tão gostoso, sarado e forte... Hei pêra ai, o que diabos eu estou pensando?!... Esse nerd nem me pertence mais... Trate de segurar seus pensamentos impuros cara Sam... Quando acordei de meus devaneios ele tinha acabado de me pegar pela cintura e tinha me colocado sobre o balcão da cozinha e logo depois foi ate a geladeira e pegou um pouco de gelo pra minha mão machucada...

Ele parecia tão doce e fofo me cuidando, parecia querer fazer de tudo pra não me ver sofrendo seja de dor física ou emocional... Ele era tão lindo e tão perfeito e eu não fazia a mínima idéia de por que estava pensando nisso... Mais eu apenas olhava pra ele e não podia deixar de sorrir feito boba... De repente eu senti ele perto demais enquanto tentava colocar o gelo sobre a minha mão... e digamos que eu não estava cooperando muito... Aquilo doía como o inferno...

Ele de repente pareceu querer parar de lutar comigo pra por o gelo na minha mão e já estava levantando o rosto pra olhar pra mim e provavelmente brigar comigo mais assim que ele levantou o rosto e olhou pra mim, seu olhar mudou de repente e era como se nada de ruim nunca tivesse acontecido com nós ou ao nosso redor... não existia mais nada alem de eu e ele e nossas bocas se encontrando em um beijo perfeito... Um beijo de amor... 


	20. Recaídas?! Parte II

**PV da Sam**

 

[...]

Ele de repente pareceu querer parar de lutar comigo pra por o gelo na minha mão e já estava levantando o rosto pra olhar pra mim e provavelmente brigar comigo mais assim que ele levantou o rosto e olhou pra mim, seu olhar mudou de repente e era como se nada de ruim nunca tivesse acontecido com nós ou ao nosso redor... Não existia mais nada alem de eu e ele e nossas bocas se encontrando em um beijo perfeito... Um beijo de amor... 

[...]

 

Não sei dizer quanto tempo nosso beijo durou, mais posso dizer que foi um dos melhores beijos que o nerd me deu ate hoje... A cena parecia de um daqueles filmes bobos e românticos da seção da tarde... Eu lá sentada sobre o balcão da cozinha, com aquele nerd parado em pé entre as minhas pernas bem junto de mim...

 Nós dois praticamente da mesma altura, ele com uma mão na minha cintura e a outra nas minhas costas e eu com minhas mãos em volta de seu pescoço, e nós dois apenas nós beijando como se fosse apenas nós no mundo e mais ninguém... E de repente o que era uma cena de filme romântico se tornou uma cena de filme proibido pra menores...

Nosso beijo se tornou mais urgente e sexy conforme o tempo foi passando... Nossas línguas faziam uma espécie de dança sensual dentro de nossas bocas e a cada toque que uma dava na outra era como se pequenos choques fossem dados no meu corpo fazendo com que eu me arrepiasse da cabeça aos pés de uma forma nada normal... 

Todo o resto foi esquecido... Todo o drama do dia anterior... Todo o drama do dia de hoje... Todos os por quês e pra quês... Todo o juízo e os pensamentos do que se era melhor a fazer ou não... Todo o julgamento do que era certo ou errado, do que era o melhor ou o pior...

Nós naquele momento não tínhamos o porquê pensar em mais nada alem dos nossos corpos se tocando e se amando e os sentimentos bons que sentíamos um pelo outro... Agora e sempre... A única coisa que sabíamos, e com certeza absoluta era que nós dois queríamos aquilo e o resto... Bom o resto que se dane, amanha a gente pensa nele...

Com uma dificuldade enorme e mais por causa da falta de ar mesmo do que por qualquer outro motivo fomos obrigados a cessar nosso beijo, e no mesmo instante ficamos lá testa com testa, rosto colado e ambos sem fôlego, mais isso foi ate nossos olhares se encontrarem e eu poder ver no olhar dele tudo o que ele sentia no momento, e ele também podia ver no meu tudo o que eu sentia... E eu sabia que sim, aquilo estava obvio demais...

Depois daquela troca de profundos olhares o que se seguiu parecia mais uma cena de filme pornô... Havia muito tesão em nossas ações, sem deixar é claro de ter amor presente... Em se tratando de nós dois isso nunca ia ser diferente... Nós nos amamos e isso não é segredo pra ninguém...

 Nós beijamos de novo quase com a mesma urgência de antes, só que com a diferença de que agora não era apenas o beijo e as sensações que ele trazia... Nossas mãos também trabalhavam em um ritmo um tanto quanto acelerado, passeando um pelo corpo do outro de forma sensual e provocante... Não demorou muito pra nosso beijo terminar de novo, mais dessa vez por um motivo mais nobre...

 Em poucos minutos eu já tinha tirado a camiseta do nerd e ele já tinha dado um jeito de se livrar do  meu moletom e da minha regata... E nesse momento eu não pude deixar de notar que mesmo depois de terminarmos nosso namoro, ele ainda trazia no pescoço meu presente de dois anos de namoro, a corrente que lhe dei só que dessa vez com a aliança de compromisso dele junto e ele também pode notar que eu ainda trazia no meu pescoço a minha corrente com a minha aliança...

Elas estiveram o tempo todo com nós, estavam escondidas dentro da roupa mais ainda estavam com nós e isso podia demonstrar basicamente todo o amor que sentíamos um pelo outro... Ele me olhou de novo nos olhos e então passou a beijar a minha orelha descendo pelo pescoço dando a ele um tratamento especial e um belo chupão que com certeza deixaria uma marca bem visível, dali ele seguiu passando pelo meu colo e parando gentilmente nos meus seios, e enquanto isso eu só fazia gemer seu nome...

Ele então gentilmente retirou meu sutiã e parou alguns segundos apenas admirando meus seios antes de abocanhar um deles e me fazer gemer de prazer, e enquanto ele lambia, mordia e chupava um seio ele acariciava com a outra mão o outro seio e vice-versa ate eu não mais agüentar aquela tortura...

Aranhando de leve suas costas fui levando minhas mãos ate o cós da sua calça, abrindo ela e a empurrando junto com sua boxer pra baixo, passando minha mão em seu órgão e fazendo ela deslizar sobre ele gentilmente, envolvendo todo seu membro e masturbando ele de forma lenta e sensual... Não demorou muito pra que ele desistisse do que estava fazendo e desocupasse sua boca pra gemer de prazer...  

Em um só movimento ele me pegou pela cintura e me tirou de cima do balcão me colocando no chão em pé e me fazendo parar com o que estava fazendo... Ele então mais do que rapidamente se livrou das minhas calças e da minha... Hergh ODEIO essa palavra... calcinha, jogando elas em algum canto da cozinha e me pegando pela cintura de novo me colocando de novo sentada em cima do balcão... Que agora me parecia bem mais frio que antes, mais nada que pudesse apagar meu fogo...

Ele então meio atrapalhadamente conseguiu acabar de se livrar de seus tênis, de sua calça e de sua boxer jogando elas também em algum lugar aleatório na cozinha... Eu apenas olhava pra ele ali nu na minha frente e me perguntava por que diabos aquele nerd era tão quente e sexy... Se ele não fosse assim eu não teria metade dos problemas que tenho hoje...

 Assim que conseguiu se livrar do resto de suas roupas ele me olhou e lá estávamos nós dois nus na cozinha da minha casa, prestes a fazer sexo ali mesmo, nós não falávamos nada e nem precisávamos naquele momento, o que era necessário e que se podia escutar eram apenas nossos gemido de prazer e nossos nomes entre eles... Nesse momento palavras não se faziam necessárias.

Ele então veio ate mim e me beijou de novo, mais dessa vez de uma forma mais rude, sensual e rápida e dando uma leve mordida em meu lábio ele soltou a minha boca e novamente desceu beijando minha pele ate chegar à minha  intimidade... Nessa altura ele já estava de joelhos na minha frente, forçando as minhas pernas pra abrir mais e colocando sua boca sobre o meu clitóris...

 Ele alternava entre chupar, lamber e mordiscar minha intimidade (acho a palavra com “B” tão vulgar que nem me trevo a usar ela, mais vocês sabem muito bem do que estou falando, não é?!)  dando uma atenção especial ao meu clitóris, fazendo um movimento estranho com sua língua em volta dele me levando a loucura enquanto eu só gemia de prazer e nada gentilmente puxava seus cabelos da nuca enquanto segurava sua cabeça... Não sabia exatamente quando nesses dois anos de namoro que tivemos, o nerd tinha aprendido a fazer aquilo com a boca, mais sempre que ele fazia me deixava louca...

Não demorou muito pra ele me fazer gozar gemendo e chamando por seu nome... E assim que ele se levantou limpando sua boca eu o puxei e o beijei, ele ate quis se afastar mais eu o obriguei a me beijar e conforme fui aprofundando o beijo podia sentir na sua língua o meu próprio gosto e aquilo não sei como, nem exatamente por que, me fez ficar muito excitada de novo na mesma hora, pronta pra gozar de novo...

Peguei então em seu órgão (Pênis ou pau, é tudo a mesma coisa, mais são nomes mais vulgares pra mim então prefiro chamar apenas de órgão) e o levei ate a minha entrada fazendo com que ele começasse a me penetrar lentamente, mais eu mesma não agüentei aquilo por muito tempo enroscando minhas pernas na sua cintura eu o empurrei de uma forma meio rude fazendo ele entrar todo dentro de mim de uma só vez...

E aquela foi uma das melhores sensações que eu já tinha sentido na minha vida, seja por estar naquela posição que favorecia aquilo ou por já estar sensível e excitada demais... Seus movimentos dentro de mim se iniciaram lentos, mais não ficaram assim por muito pouco tempo, ele foi acelerando seus movimentos conforme o tempo passava, fazendo eles se tornaram rápidos e urgentes em questão de segundos...

Não demorou muito naquele ritmo pra que eu me sentisse pronta pra gozar de novo... E quanto mais rápido ele se movia mais forte eu aranhava as sua costas, fincando minhas unhas nele enquanto ele apenas acariciava meu corpo gentilmente...

Beijei ele de novo com todo o desejo que sentia e pude sentir ele pegar nos meus cabelos da nuca e puxar, não de uma forma muito forte mais o suficiente pra me fazer arquear um pouco as costas e jogar minha cabeça pra trás me deixando louca e dando a ele a oportunidade de soltar minha boca e chegar novamente ate meus seios beijando e mordendo eles com força o que provavelmente deixaria marcas...

E de repente eu pude sentir o gozo vindo, minhas pernas tremendo e as paredes da minha vagina se contraindo contra ele e aquela sensação maravilhosa me possuindo, pude então sentir ele parar seus movimentos de repente se contraindo e explodindo em gozo dentro de mim...

Isso enquanto gemíamos um pouco alto de mais chamando nossos nomes... Depois disso foi como se as ultimas energias que eu tinha fossem embora, pude sentir ele saindo de dentro de mim, enquanto ainda estávamos abraçados, eu com a cabeça em seu ombro e ele com a dele em meu peito...

Com o resto das forças que eu tinha eu me aproximei da sua orelha e apenas consegui sussurrar alto o suficiente apenas pra ele ouvir.

_“Eu te amo”_

E só tive certeza de que ele escutou por que ele então fez o mesmo comigo, se aproximou do meu ouvido e disse num sussurro.

_“Eu também te amo”_

Depois disso eu apenas amoleci meu corpo de uma forma como nunca antes tinha acontecido comigo, ele tinha me tirado as últimas forças que eu tinha realmente... Pude sentir então ele se afastar um pouco de mim e me pegar no colo, naquela mesma posição em que estávamos... Fazendo eu trançar minhas pernas por trás da cintura dele e colocar minha cabeça no seu ombro...

Daquele jeito mesmo ele me levou ate meu quarto como se não estivesse carregando peso nenhum com uma facilidade imensa... Já quase dormindo eu pude sentir ele me colocando em minha cama, jogando as cobertas sobre mim e me tampando, ele então se afastou de mim e saiu do quarto voltando nem dois minuto depois e se deitando do meu lado...

Eu então coloquei minha cabeça em seu peito e minha perna por cima dele e adormeci sentindo ele me abraçar e beijar minha testa enquanto brincava com meus cabelos... Eu Dormi leve e feliz como nunca antes...

Eu amava aquele nerd e ele tinha me feito um bem enorme naquela noite me fazendo esquecer do mundo e de tudo o mais... Os questionamentos, decisões e as conversas eu deixei pra outro dia, pra outra hora... A única coisa que queria agora era poder dormir sossegadamente do lado do homem que amo... Amanha seria outro dia e só iria tratar ou pensar dele quando ele chegasse...


	21. Talvez e apenas talvez...

**PV da Sam**

 

[...]

Eu amava aquele nerd e ele tinha me feito um bem enorme naquela noite me fazendo esquecer do mundo e de tudo o mais... Os questionamentos, decisões e as conversas eu deixei pra outro dia, pra outra hora... A única coisa que queria agora era poder dormir sossegadamente do lado do homem que amo... Amanha seria outro dia e só iria tratar ou pensar dele quando ele chegasse...

[...]

 

Acordei estranhamente calma e feliz... Embora um pouco incomodada com a noite de ontem, não que me arrependesse dela... ao contrario, mais de certa forma ela meio que atrapalhava um pouco meus planos de me afastar e esquecer o nerd e também me fazia pensar que era uma besteira não perdoá-lo pelo que ele me fez, ele havia me magoado muito sim, mais ele estava se esforçando por meu perdão...

Ele tinha se comportado muito bem com relação ao Brad e todo o drama que aconteceu aqui ontem à noite e isso me mostrava que ele realmente estava tentando, estava se esforçando e podia mudar e isso pelo visto por minha causa, tudo por minha causa, por que ele me amava de verdade ele realmente estava se esforçando e eu tinha que dar alguma credito a isso...

 Mais isso não quer dizer que tenha que voltar a namorá-lo ou algo assim, as coisas não mudaram tanto assim e nós ainda estávamos indo para universidades diferentes uma em cada canto do pais e isso não tinha como ser mudado ou esquecido, a separação ainda era a melhor solução para nós nesse momento e ia trazer menos sofrimento no final de tudo...

Por falar em nerd cadê ele?! Me espreguicei na cama e abri meus olhos lentamente... Eu realmente estava sozinha na cama e ainda estava nua, com apenas um lençol me cobrindo... e nem sinal do nerd por ali no quarto ou no banheiro, levantei me enrolando no lençol e olhei pela janela e parecia estar um pouco escuro lá fora, olhei no relógio do meu celular e eram seis e meia e isso me pareceu estranho afinal de contas eu estava muito descansada pra quem dormiu pouco, e eu sempre tinha sono de sobra nesse horário da manha...

E por falar em dormir... Eu estava com fome... Uma fome de cão... Resolvi tomar um banho e me arrumar e assim poderia procurar o nerd e comer algo antes do colégio... E foi isso que fiz tomei um banho, me vesti (calça Jens preta, uma blusa listrada em azul e branco e um tênis estilo Skatista preto), me maquiei e arrumei meu cabelo, peguei meu celular e desci pra tomar meu café...

Passei primeiro no quarto do nerd (o da Mel que por enquanto seria do nerd) e nem sinal dele ali... Então fui em direção a cozinha e quando já estava perto pude ouvir vozes vindo dela... Uma era do nerd e a outra eu demorei um pouco mais pra reconhecer, mais ela me parecia bem familiar...

 Entrei na cozinha e encontrei o nerd e a... Carly!!!... Como não reconheci a voz antes?! E o que ela estava fazendo ali afinal de contas?!... Eles pareciam estar em uma conversa um tanto quanto animada, estavam vermelhos de tanto rir e isso me estressou um pouco e isso não quer dizer que estivesse com ciúme, por que não estava... 

Eles estavam sentados na mesa da cozinha um tanto quanto perto demais pro meu gosto e estavam de mãos dadas... E assim que a Carly me viu ela pulou da cadeira em cima de mim me abraçando e eu não entendi nada... Dei um olhar pro nerd e ele apenas me deu um olhar indecifrável de volta, que eu sinceramente não entendi... Ele parecia um pouco incomodado com a cena na qual eu peguei eles dois...

_“Ahhhh Sam... finalmente você acordou... Esta melhor?!”_

Olhei pro nerd buscando ajuda e ele apenas deu de ombros... O que será que aconteceu?! Estou boiando... Então respondi com a resposta menos objetiva possível...

_“Estou... Bom acho que sim né!! O que foi que aconteceu heim?!”_

_“Fiquei muito preocupada quando vocês não apareceram na escola hoje e assim que acabou a aula eu vim direto pra cá... O nerd me contou a confusão de ontem, nem consigo acreditar no que o Brad fez e em toda essa historia dele gostar de você e tal, é muita coisa realmente e eu ate entendo você ter passado mal e não ter ido a aula... se fosse eu, também não teria ido...”_

Depois disso eu entendi menos ainda... Mais tentei parecer que havia entendido pra não dar bandeira, e o nerd não me ajudava em nada, apenas me olhava com aquela cara que oscilava entre o medo e a confusão...

A Carly finalmente me soltou e voltou a  sentar do lado do nerd e dessa vez um pouco mais perto que antes, ela parecia radiante de felicidade e eu não conseguia entender o por que...

E Como assim não fui à aula?! Eu dormi o dia inteiro?! E sem comer?! Por que aquela merda de nerd não me acordou?! Como assim depois da escola?! Há quanto tempo a Carly estava aqui?!

Ohhh meu deus, eles estão sozinhos desde a tarde conversando!!! Isso explica muita coisa pra mim... Principalmente a cena que eu vi agora a pouco... Melhor disfarçar Sam... Não da bandeira da confusão que esta a sua cabeça...

Olhei pra Carly com a melhor cara de paisagem que consegui arrumar e respondi de novo dessa vez de uma forma objetiva e curta.

_“É bem, ele meio que foi um idiota completo... Mais eu não to a fim de falar disso agora, pode ser?!...”_

Meu deus eu não tinha a mínima idéia do que estava acontecendo... Mais eu tinha ate medo de pensar sobre isso... precisava tentar entender o que estava rolando ali e tentei ver se o nerd podia me ajudar nisso...

_“Hei nerd será que da pra gente conversar um pouquinho...”_

_“Pode falar Sam...”_

_“Aqui não nerd, lá no meu quarto...”_

_“Hum acho que não vai dar pra ser agora Sam...”_

_“Por quê?!”_

_“Me desculpa mais eu  estava explicando pra Carly o lance de eu ter saído de casa e também estou tentando fazer o jantar aqui e não posso abandonar as panelas no fogo...”_

Eu olhei pro fogão e estranhamente nenhuma boca dele estava ligada... Isso me soou então como uma desculpa bem furada pra não conversar comigo... Aquilo estava ficando esquisito demais pro meu gosto...

_“Hummm entendo...”_

_“Pode ser depois?!...”_

_“Não tudo bem, esquece... Eu tenho que ir no meu quarto fazer umas ligações... Pra minha mãe  e tal...  Depois eu volto...”_

Eu é que não queria ficar ali vendo aquilo... não sei por que mais a atitude dele me irritou profundamente... Depois de tudo o que aconteceu com a gente ontem eu esperava outra atitude dele e não essa, não que eu quisesse um pedido de casamento ou algo meloso e romântico... mais também não esperava ver ele naquela situação com a Carly e bem eu não sabia o que pensar disso tudo...

Virei às costas e fui saindo de lá perdida em pensamentos quando a Carly me chamou de volta...

_“Hei Sam...”_

_“Sim Carly...”_

Me virei novamente e pude ver que o nerd segurava sua mão de novo e parecia estar dando força pra ela, pra que ela falasse algo comigo... Ela olhou pra ele e em seguida olhou pra mim de novo com uma cara mais que feliz...

_“Posso ir com você?! Tenho uma novidade pra te contar... Você não vai gostar muito mais eu estou tão feliz que tenho que te contar do mesmo jeito...”_

Olhei pra ela e depois pro nerd e eles estavam se olhando de uma forma muito feliz e apaixonada que aquilo ate me deu ânsias de vomito... Droga será que eu enlouqueci ou dormi por um mês?! Não estava entendendo mais nada... mais já podia imaginar do que se tratava pelo olhar deles... O maldito olhar apaixonado... só se passava uma coisa na minha cabeça e não era nada boa...

_“Desculpa Carly mais eu acho melhor você deixar pra depois... eu realmente preciso fazer essas ligações... e precisa ser agora... É uma coisa urgente...”_

_“Hum tudo bem então... Mais eu realmente preciso te falar sobre isso... Você pode não ficar muito feliz no começo mais depois você vai ficar feliz por mim com certeza...”_

_“Tudo bem... eu acho... Mais depois você me fala... Ok?! Fui...”_

Praticamente corri pro meu quarto entrando nele e me trancando lá... Merda!!! O que será que ta acontecendo com a  minha vida heim?! Maldito drama... sempre drama... Depois da noite de ontem eu esperava uma atitude do nerd e ele apenas me deu outra totalmente inesperada... Mesmo que eu ainda não quisesse nada com ele eu não podia acreditar que ele simplesmente fingiria que nada aconteceu e ficaria com a Carly... Ele disse que me amava porra...

Por que era isso e só isso que eu podia entender daquela situação toda... Eles tinham passado a tarde inteira juntos, e aquelas mão dadas e aquele olhar apaixonado... não podia ser isso... ele não podia estar fazendo isso comigo... Eu não podia acreditar que ele fosse tão ordinário a ponto de fazer isso, mais eu não conseguia encontrar outra explicação para aquilo tudo...

Deitei na minha cama tentando segurar as lagrimas, mais não consegui fazer isso por muito tempo... Então simplesmente desisti e chorei... chorei muito mesmo, de soluçar... não sei por quanto tempo e nem bem ao certo o por que  mais apenas chorei feito uma criança indefesa...

Algum tempo depois meus olhos começaram a arder e eu mesmo assim não podia parar de chorar, aquilo doía muito e eu não podia evitar de chorar mesmo tendo prometido a  mim mesma não chorar por mais ninguém... E droga... Eu estava chorando por mim mesma... por ter  sido tão idiota... E tão inocente a ponto de me deixar levar pelas emoções e ter transado com o nerd de novo...

As coisas estavam acontecendo rápido de mais pelo meu gosto... Todo aquele drama em quatro dias era demais por meu pobre coração e eu não sabia por que tudo aquilo estava acontecendo comigo e nem o que fazer... Minha cabeça realmente tinha se tornado uma completa confusão... E quando já estava mergulhando em meus pensamentos de novo eu ouvi algo que me chamou a  atenção por um instante.

Alguém estava tentando abrir a porta e no mesmo instante sentei na cama assustada e segurando as lagrimas... A pessoas tentou mais uma vez e viu que estava trancada então bateu na porta... Uma, duas, três vezes e eu não podia responder, por que por instinto e pra segurar o choro eu havia colocado a minha mão sobre a boca abafando meus soluços e se tirasse a mão agora eles poderiam ouvir meu choro ate no outro lado do bairro...

_“Sam... Sam...”_

Aquela era a voz do maldito Freddinerd... O maldito nerd que estava pisando e ferindo meu coração de novo... Era sempre ele... Me fingi de morta  e não respondi quem sabe ele não desistisse e fosse embora...

_“Sam você ta ai?! Abre à porta eu preciso falar com você... te explicar uma coisa... Sam responde, por favor...”_

É ele não parecia disposto a desistir e agora o que eu faço?! Tentei respirar fundo e me acalmar mais aquilo estava sendo difícil de fazer... Tirei a mão da boca lentamente e mesmo sem querer solucei e voltei a chorar... Eu estava me comportando como uma idiota e isso estava começando a me incomodar...

_“Sam eu estou te escutando... eu sei que esta ai... Abre, por favor...”_

Respirei fundo e tentei parar de chorar... e com um esforço tremendo eu consegui parar de chorar aos poucos... Respirei fundo umas dez vezes e aquilo realmente me ajudou muito...

_“Sam você esta chorando?!... Abre, por favor... senão vou ter que arrombar essa maldita porta...”_

Como ele sabia que eu estava chorando?! Por que ele parecia saber tudo sobre mim?! Maldito nerd!!!

_“O que você quer heim nerd?!”_

Tentei falar sem transparecer que estava chorando mais foi praticamente impossível, minha voz estava meio rouca e embaçada pelo choro...

_“Falar com você... Eu sei que estava chorando Sam... só abre e me deixa explicar tudo, por favor...”_

O que ele me falou de repente me fez ficar com muita raiva dele, aquilo realmente parecia querer dizer que ele realmente tinha feito algo, por que só quem realmente faz algo de errado tem alguma coisa a explicar... Parei de chorar na hora irritada e simplesmente falei...

_“Eu não estou chorando nerd... Estou ocupada... me da um tempo e eu já vou pra cozinha...”_

_“Mais eu preciso falar com você antes disso... te explicar umas coisas...”_

_“Esquece nerd eu não quero saber de nada agora, agora quem não pode falar com você sou eu... Mais tarde você me explica...”_

_“Sam, por favor?!”_

_“EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO NERD...”_

_“Tudo bem então... Eu vou voltar pra cozinha mais não demora... e depois a gente conversa... Beleza?!”_

_“SIM NERD AGORA SOME DAQUI...”_

Fiquei em silencio por uns minutos ate ter certeza de que ele tinha saído de lá e voltado pra cozinha... então simplesmente peguei minha carteira e meu celular e coloquei no bolso da calça e pulei a janela do meu quarto, dando a volta na casa e saindo pelos fundos pulando o muro dos vizinhos e chegando ate a rua do outro lado da quadra...

E depois disso corri... corri muito e o mais rápido que eu podia... Estava um pouco escuro e eu mal podia ver para onde estava indo por causa das lagrimas que teimavam em cair dos meus olhos... E eu não sabia direito por que estava fazendo aquilo, eu só sabia que eu tinha que sair de lá o mais rápido possível...

Queria fugir de lá, fugir do drama, fugir dos meus pensamentos e do que não queria ouvir... não queria ouvir o que ele tinham pra me dizer... tinha medo do que podia ser... tinha medo de que o que se passava pelo meu coração fosse verdade... apenas tinha medo... e Fugi...

Depois de uma meia hora correndo já estava esgotada, e muito cansada resolvi parar, minhas pernas doíam, meus olhos doíam... não tinha mais fôlego e nem lagrimas... meu celular não parava de vibrar no meu bolso com ligações e mensagens e minha vontade era de quebrar ele no chão, só não fiz isso por que sabia que não tinha grana pra comprar outro e ainda ia precisar dele...

 Estava lá parada no meio da rua tentando recuperar meu fôlego quando reparei onde estava e me vi na frente de um velho e conhecido lugar meu... não sabia como tinha vindo parar ali e nem por que... Fazia muito tempo desde a ultima vez que estive ali, muito tempo mesmo e talvez tempo de mais...

Mais na hora o que menos me importou foi como vim parar aqui, aquilo só podia ser um sinal divino e por que não escutar pelo menos uma vez o que ele podia ter a me dizer?! Respirei fundo e entrei... Talvez ali eu conseguisse encontrar o que tanto procurava... Talvez e apenas talvez...


	22. O tempo.

**PV da Sam**

 

[...]

Estava lá parada no meio da rua tentando recuperar meu fôlego quando reparei onde estava e me vi na frente de um velho e conhecido lugar meu... Não sabia como tinha vindo parar ali e nem por que... Fazia muito tempo desde a ultima vez que estive ali, muito tempo mesmo e talvez tempo de mais...

Mais na hora o que menos importou foi como vim parar aqui, aquilo só podia ser um sinal divino e por que não escutar pelo menos uma vez o que ele podia ter a me dizer?! Respirei fundo e entrei... Talvez ali eu conseguisse encontrar o que tanto procurava... Talvez e apenas talvez...

[...]

 

A porta por incrível que pareça estava apenas escostada e não havia sinal de viva alma no ambiente, então eu simplesmente entrei e fui ate a frente e me sentei em um dos primeiros bancos de madeira que havia ali... Olhei pra frente e depois de um tempo me peguei reparando nas pinturas e nas imagens que havia ali, elas pareciam ter sido reformadas há pouco tempo... E aquele lugar era tão lindo e transmitia tanta paz e tranqüilidade pra mim que eu me perguntava por que não vinha mais vezes ali...

E então me lembrei da minha infância e de como fui criada pela maluca da minha mãe... Considerando como minha família era, não era de se estranhar por que não freqüentava uma igreja... Eu não podia dizer que tinha ao menos uma religião, não fui criada com base nisso, minha família nunca seguiu as regras dos homens... Por que seguiriam a de deus?!...

A ultima vez que tive em uma igreja para o que eles chamavam de missa foi há quase dois anos atrás, logo quando comecei a namorar o nerd, ele me convenceu a ir a uma com ele e sua mãe (que sempre me odiou), ele achou que aquilo poderia aproximar nós duas e digamos que não tenha sido uma boa idéia da parte dele...

Não agüentei nem meia hora daquele negocio e dormi sentada no banco, o que ele queria era domingo e era de manha muito cedo pra mim... Nem preciso dizer que a mãe dele pirou e fez um escândalo enorme não é?!... Afinal ela sempre me detestou e não seria nessa hora que ela iria mudar de idéia, e afinal de contas eu nem sei por que aceitei ir naquele lugar com o nerd...

Secretamente já havia ido aquela igreja muitas vezes, mais sempre quando estava vazia e sem chances de que alguém viesse ali naquela hora e me ver ali... Isso começou quando ainda era pequena depois de uma briga terrível com a minha mãe eu simplesmente fugi de casa e assim como hoje corri sem saber pra onde ate encontrar esse lugar...

Ali estranhamente e mesmo sem entender o porquê eu havia encontrado  a paz e a tranqüilidade que tanto queria... e precisava... E sempre que necessitava disso estranhamente me via de volta a esse mesmo lugar...

Eu realmente não tenho uma religião, mais isso não quer dizer necessariamente que não tenho a minha fé, uma espécie de fé em deus ou então em algo maior e mais poderoso... Ninguém nunca me ensinou a rezar então sempre acostumei a falar com deus a minha maneira e era isso que estava fazendo ali agora... Pedindo a ele um pouco de paz e tranqüilidade pra conseguir passar por todas os dramas que a vida estava me impondo agora...

Não chorava mais e minha respiração antes cansada já tinha voltado ao normal e embora meu corpo ainda estivesse cansado pelo esforço e minha barriga roncasse de fome eu estranhamente já estava mais calma e sentia uma paz de espírito muito grande, esse lugar tinha o poder de fazer isso comigo...

E lá estava eu perdida em meus pensamentos quando olho pro lado e vejo um padre sentado no outro banco do outro lado da igreja me olhando... Se eu realmente não fosse uma Puckett e tivesse um nome a zelar teria gritado tamanho o susto que levei...

_“Ola minha jovem, esta precisando de ajuda?!”_

_“Não senhor... Eu já estava de saída...”_

_“Você não parecia estar de saída minha jovem Puckett...”_

_“Como sabe meu sobrenome?!”_ Aquele cara tava começando a me dar medo.

_“Eu sou um padre minha jovem e morro aqui nessa igreja há alguns anos já, digamos que já tenha te visto algumas vezes por aqui e que conheça a fama de sua família...”_

_“Se conhece mesmo a fama da minha família deveria pensar duas vezes antes de mexer comigo...”_

_“Ahhh com certeza sim... Mais algo me diz que você precisa de alimento pra sua alma.. e eu posso te ajudar com isso...”_

_“Não preciso de nada que venha do senhor... eu já encontrei o que vim procurar aqui e já estou de saída.”_ E foi nesse mesmo instante em que acabei de falar isso e me levantei que minha barriga roncou alto o suficiente pra igreja inteira escutar (se tivesse  mais alguém alem de nós dois ali é claro)...

_“Pelo visto não é só a sua alma que precisa de alimento... Veja menina eu tenho uma bela panela de sopa lá dentro me esperando e um pouco de pão, só vim fechar a igreja e já ia lá comer, você não quer me acompanhar e comer comigo?!... Assim nos podemos conversar um pouco...”_

_“Não sei se devo confiar em um padre... Você nem é o padre mais gordo do mundo...”_

_“É você tem razão... Mais ainda assim eu posso te ajudar e com certeza não vou te fazer mal. Prometo...”_

Minha barriga voltou a roncar de fome, afinal era quase um dia sem comer e meu juízo sumiu de repente...

_“Que tipo de sopa é?!”_

_“Canja de galinha...”_

_“To dentro... mais se o senhor fizer qualquer gracinha é um padre morto...”_

_“kkkk você realmente é engraçada menina...”_

É ele realmente não me conhecia direito...

Desliguei meu celular que teimava em vibrar no meu bolso e acompanhei o padre enquanto ele fechava a igreja e em seguida o acompanhei ate a pequena sala em que ele se instalava... A primeira coisa que pude ver no local foi à garrafa de vinho em cima da mesa.

_“Hum e esse vinho ai seu padre?!”_

_“É pra missa e eu agradeceria se você não mexesse nele...”_

Ele então me ofereceu uma xícara de café, o que eu achei meio estranho no começo (Café com sopa?!) mais depois aceitei e na primeira oportunidade que tive quando ele se virou de costas pra por a mesa eu tomei o café num gole só e enchi a xícara de vinho aproveitando a oportunidade e misturando vinho no café do padre também... Ele nem ao menos sentiu a diferença de gosto e algo me diz que ele era bem que acostumado a bebêr daquele vinho...

O tempo depois de alguns goles de vinho passou voando... Eu comi junto com o padre enquanto ele me forçava a manter um dialogo com ele... Ele realmente gostava bastante de falar, e pro incrível que pareça não era só de religião não... E talvez por efeito da garrafa de vinho (Sim nos tomamos à garrafa inteira e ele nem percebeu isso e talvez eu vá pro inferno por ter embebêdado um padre, mais isso é o de menos) nós passamos a noite toda conversando sobre vários assuntos...

Aquele padre era um cara muito legal principalmente com um pouco de vinho no sangue... Quando dei por mim eu vi o sol nascendo pela janela do padre e daí reparei no relógio na parede que já eram quase seis da manha... Decidi então que era melhor ir embora, já tinha passado da minha hora...  E quando fui me despedir do padre ele me disse algo meio fora do assunto no momento mais estranho possível e que me pereceu a frase mais sabia da noite...

_“Lembre-se menina o tempo é o melhor remédio pra tudo... Ele tudo pode e tudo cura... Na duvida deixe que ele te guie...”_

_“Bela frase seu padre... Mais que me lembre o senhor me disse há umas horas atrás que tinha uma missa pra celebrar as seis da manha e é melhor o senhor se arrumar... hei seu padre... hei...”_

E não é que o padre dormiu sentado com a cabeça apoiada na mesa em poucos segundos, é acho que não foi uma boa idéia embebêdar um padre, é eu realmente estou com a minha ficha suja agora... Um pouquinho de vinho só e o padre já desmaiou...

Esse é fraco pra bebida mesmo, esse vinho nem me fez nada... Olhei pros lado e decidi que o melhor a fazer era me mandar dali antes que os fieis chegassem pra missa e encontrassem um padre bêbado junto com uma adolescente no seu “quarto”...

Deixei um bilhete agradecendo por tudo e principalmente pelo sábio conselho e mais que rapidamente sai de lá deixando a porta da igreja aberta e  apenas encostada... Alguém ia achar o padre e cuidar dele (isso se ele não levasse uma advertência ou algo pior por bebêr, mesmo que involuntariamente na igreja)... 

Fui andando calmamente pela rua, não tinha nenhuma pressa de chegar em casa... Ainda mais depois de ligar meu celular e ver mais de 100 ligações perdidas entre o celular da Carly e do nerd e mais umas 50 mensagens... Affff exagero!!! Apaguei tudo sem ao menos ler...

Depois daquela noite meio estranha com o padre bigodudo (sim ele tinha um belo bigode) e depois da estranha frase que ele me disse antes de apagar com a cara na mesa, eu tinha pensado bem e ele realmente tinha razão... O tempo era a solução pra mim e pra tudo que eu estava sentindo e pensando... Eu precisava de tempo e só o tempo podia me ajudar agora...

 Depois de quase uma hora andando a passos de tartaruga eu finalmente cheguei em casa e como estupidamente tinha esquecido a chave e não tava a fim de acordar nenhum nerd (na verdade minha esperança era de que ele estivesse na escola, mais o carro estacionado na garagem de casa me dizia outra coisa) fui obrigada a arrombar a porta da minha própria casa e entrar à surdina... Fui direto pra cozinha comer algo e me arrependi logo de cara olhando pro balcão e me lembrando da minha noite com o nerd...

Depois de certo esforço e uns três sanduíches de presunto e uma coca-cola eu resolvi ir pro meu quarto, não sem antes espiar o do nerd e pra meu alivio ele não tava lá... Acho que realmente ele foi pro colégio e por algumas horas eu estaria em paz...

Doce engano o meu... Foi só entrar no meu quarto (estranhamente a porta dele estava aberta e eu não me lembro de ter aberto antes de fugir pela janela) pra me deparar com um nerd com uma cara nada amigável sentado sobre a minha cama (essa cena não me é estranha)...

Ele me fuzilava com o olhar enquanto eu apenas ia andando em direção ao banheiro e ia tirando meus tênis...

 _“Onde você estava Sam?!”_ Era visível a irritação na voz dele e ele realmente parecia se esforçar pra respirar fundo e se acalmar...

_“Não é da sua conta...”_

_“Como assim não é da minha conta?!”_

Parei onde estava perto do banheiro e me virei pra ele... Era melhor acabar com aquilo de uma vez...

_“Não sendo... Pelo que me lembre você não é nada meu e só morra aqui de favor então não é da sua conta o que faço ou deixo de fazer da minha vida...”_

_“Você me deixou preocupado... Você deixou a Carly preocupada... Nós ficamos como loucos te ligando, mandando mensagens e te procurando por ai depois que você simplesmente se trancou no quarto e sumiu... Por que você fez isso?!...”_

_“Por que eu quis... Vocês realmente não pareciam muito preocupados comigo enquanto conversavam a tarde inteira felizes na minha sala enquanto eu dormia feito uma idiota aqui em cima... Por que se preocupariam depois quando estavam conversando apaixonadamente na minha cozinha...”_

_“Ciúmes Puckett?!”_

_“Talvez... ou talvez seja apenas um pouco de arrependimento por ser tão burra por ter dormido com você de novo e também um pouco de raiva de mim mesmo por não prever que isso ia acontecer um dia...”_

_“Eu acho que você simplesmente entendeu tudo errado e uma conversa poderia facilmente esclarecer tudo isso...”_

_“Acontece que eu não quero conversar com você... ou com a Carly ou com mais ninguém... a única coisa que eu quero é  paz e sossego...”_

_“A gente tem que conversar... Temos muita coisa pra falar...”_

_“Sobre o que, por exemplo...?!”_

_“Sobre nós dois, o que aconteceu, nossos sentimentos e nossas decisões, sobre o que a Carly queria te contar... São muitas coisas Sam...”_

_“Sabe o que eu realmente acho?!”_

_“Não, mais me diga...”_

_“Que tudo na vida é uma questão de tempo...”_

_“Como assim?!”_

_“Você teve tempo ontem pra me acordar e a gente conversar, mais não fez isso, preferiu conversar com a Carly... a Carly teve tempo de realmente me dizer o que queria sem rodeios ontem... mais não, ela preferiu enrolar a me dizer... O tempo de vocês veio e vocês deixaram ele passar e agora não há mais tempo pra vocês...”_

_“Eu realmente não entendi isso Sam... eu posso realmente ter agido errado mais sempre há tempo pra consertar...”_

_“Talvez... mais talvez seu tempo não seja aqui e nem agora... talvez um dia ele chegue e quando chegar você vai saber...”_

_“Não entendi nada...”_

_“Você entendeu sim nerd... é um cara inteligente... E um amigo meu me disse ontem à noite que: “o tempo é o melhor remédio pra tudo... Ele tudo pode e tudo cura e na duvida deixe que ele te guie”... e é isso que eu to fazendo...”_

_“Foi o Brad?! Você se encontrou com ele?!”_

_“Talvez... Por quê?! Ciúmes Benson?!”_

_“Sim... E por que você não me responde objetivamente...?”_

_“Por que talvez você também precise de um tempo pra pensar...”_

_“Sam eu preciso de um tempo pra te explicar tudo e eu prometo que tudo vai se esclarecer e você vai ver que não era nada do que tava pensando...”_

_“Você vai ter seu tempo, mais não hoje e nem tão cedo...”_

_“Quando então?!...”_

_“Quando eu sentir que for à hora... mais por enquanto me dê um tempo, por favor... Eu já faltei a dois dias de aula e semana que vem começa as provas, eu preciso estudar e tirar notas boas, eu agora preciso me esforçar em dobro já que tem uma bolsa integral me esperando na universidade e  não posso falhar agora... Eu só preciso de tempo, paz e sossego...”_

Ele me olhou de um jeito esquisito, se levantou da cama e veio se aproximando de mim... E quanto mais ele se aproximava mais eu me afastava e quando dei por mim estava escorada na porta do banheiro e ele me pressionando lá com os dois braços apoiados na porta ao meu redor...

_“Você esta tão estranha... Mais eu vou fazer o que esta me pedindo pelo menos por hoje...”_

Ele disse aquilo tão perto e tão baixo quase num sussurro que quando dei por mim ele já estava me beijando... Mais foi um beijo rápido e sem língua... Já que mais que depressa eu abri a porta do banheiro e me tranquei nele deixando um nerd com uma cara de bravo pra trás...

_“Sam que merda de gosto de vinho é esse?! Onde você estava heim?! É por isso que esta tão estranha?! Esta bêbada...”_

Abri a porta de novo, segurando o nerd pela camisa na região do peito e empurrando ele com a outra mão no seu peitoral ate a porta do meu quarto...

_“Eu não estou bêbada, e estou falando serio nerd... Me da um tempo e, por favor, esquece tudo isso e me deixa em paz, por que se não eu te expulso da minha casa e da minha vida em um piscar de olhos...”_

Empurrei ele com força contra a parede do outro lado do corredor e enquanto ele ainda se recuperava da surpresa eu fechei a porta do quarto na cara dele... Mais logo abri de novo e continuei meu recado...

_“E me faça um favor de não ficar me perturbando e nem me incomodando, faria muito bem se você se mantivesse no seu quarto e pode passar o recado adiante pra Carly também... Eu quero distancia de vocês por enquanto...”_

Fechei a porta de novo e dessa vez tranquei por dentro, deixando pra trás um nerd com uma cara assustada e perdida... Entrei no banheiro acabando de tirar minha roupa e fui direto pra baixo do chuveiro... Não sabia ao certo por que tinha feito tudo aquilo mais ainda achava que o padre estava certo _“o tempo é o melhor remédio pra tudo... Ele tudo pode e tudo cura e na duvida deixe que ele te guie”_...

Era isso que estava fazendo, deixando ele me guiar e me curar. Estava farta de tudo aquele drama estúpido e não queria saber de mais nada... Queria apenas tempo e paz pra seguir com a minha vida... E quando chegasse a hora certa, tudo o mais se esclareceria... O tempo com certeza estaria do meu lado...


	23. Como sempre quis...

**PV da Sam**

 

[...]

Era isso que estava fazendo, deixando ele me guiar e me curar. Estava farta de tudo aquele drama estúpido e não queria saber de mais nada... Queria apenas tempo e paz pra seguir com a minha vida... E quando chegasse a hora certa, tudo o mais se esclareceria... O tempo com certeza estaria do meu lado...

[...]

 

Já se passou quase um mês depois daqueles seis dias perturbadores da minha vida e que me fizeram surtar literalmente... Aconteceu muita coisa junta em pouco tempo e quando dei por mim estava mais perdida que cego em tiroteio... Então resolvi me dar um tempo longe de tudo e de todos pra por minha cabeça no lugar e poder ficar um pouco longe de todo esse drama que parece me adorar...

 Eu cheguei ao ponto de me afastar de todo mundo mesmo nesse tempo que passou, e isso incluí ate o Gibby que não tem nada haver com a historia toda, mais ele me tira do serio então inclui ele também no meu plano “Tempo de paz e solidão”...

Esse foi o tempo mais esquisito e solitário que tive nos últimos anos desde que conheci a Carly e o Freddie... Tirei ele no resto da primeira semana pra me dedicar a estudar e nas três semanas seguintes a fazer provas e apresentar trabalhos no colégio...

E bom tirando o padre que eu fui obrigada a visitar novamente e pedir desculpas... Eu sei isso é estranho, uma Puckett pedindo desculpas?! E só uma coisa explica isso: Peso na consciência e olha que eu nem sabia que tinha isso... Fiquei mal por ter embebêdado o pobre padre que só queria me ajudar, mais o que mais eu podia fazer, eu queria afogar minhas magoas e o padre não iria me deixar bebêr a menos é claro que eu o embebêdasse também e foi o que fiz e me arrependi depois...

Mais enfim tirando o padre eu não conversei com mais ninguém por mais do que cinco minutos nas últimas semanas (minha mãe e a Mel não contam já que suas ligações básicas duram uma hora) e isso inclui também o nerd que morra comigo, sendo que com esse eu tive um trabalho maior pra manter a distancia principalmente com ele andando sem camisa dentro de casa (nerd mau)...

Isso não quer dizer que eles não tenham tentado falar comigo (principalmente o nerd e a Carly) mais eu sou muito boa em me esquivar de conversas desagradáveis e que não quero ter... Soltava desculpas aleatórias como à de que eu precisava estudar já que tinha uma bolsa integral na universidade e deveria fazer jus a ela e saia de fininho...

Não estava realmente a fim de conversar com eles... Não depois daquela noite estranha em que peguei eles em um comportamento suspeito... Eles queriam me explicar tudo só que eu não queria explicação alguma, não agora...

Resumindo esse tempo que passou:

1º Quase um mês sem iCarly, já que decidimos dar uma pausa pras provas finais e ate tudo se ajeitar entre nós pra daí sim decidir o que vamos fazer com o programa assim que formos pra universidade;

2º Quase um mês sem ir ao Bushwell Plaza, já que estou tentando evitar a Carly e não estamos fazendo o iCarly não tem por que eu ir ate lá, e isso quer dizer que estou todo esse tempo ser ver o bobão do Spencer (sinto falta dele);

3º Nem sinal de mudança na situação do Brad, ele continua tão misterioso quanto antes ou ate mais, embora ele não tenha faltado à aula ou as provas as únicas pessoas com quem ele ainda parece conversar é o Gibby e a Carly e isso sempre com poucas palavras e logo após some de vez... E nem sinal dele ter mudado sua atitude quanto a mim (cabeça dura), eu admito que sinto muita falta dele mais ele agiu como um idiota comigo e nada muda isso, sou muito orgulhosa pra ir atrás dele ele é que venha atrás de mim se quiser.

4º A Carly anda muito estranha ultimamente e embora ela insista em que devemos conversar e resolver tudo, ela realmente não parece se empenhar para que isso realmente aconteça, ela mais parece estar com medo de uma possível conversa entre nós duas e realmente ter que me contar sobre a sua novidade, alem de andar por ai cochichando com o Gibby e com o Freddie e sempre que me vê observando ela da um jeito de disfarçar e sair da atitude suspeita como se nada estivesse acontecendo;

5º Nunca estudei tanto na minha vida... Se não fosse o fato da minha bolsa integral na UCLA ou então o azar de estar brigada com meus dois nerds favoritos com certeza eu não estaria estudando tanto agora, mais estava por mim mesma e então me dediquei ao maximo e acho que fui ate que muito bem nisso também;

6º e ultimo... Meu nerd... esse sim foi o fator mais difícil a tratar durante esse tempo todo, afinal de contas como eu disse ele não parecia estar disposto a me dar uma folga ou me apoiar quanto a minha decisão de não conversar e dar um tempo, tanto que passear pela casa sem camisa se tornou um hábito pra ele e isso principalmente quando eu decidia sair do meu quarto e dar uma pausa no meu estudo... Ele realmente se empenhou em me fazer mudar de idéia ou me seduzir, mais eu consegui ser mais forte e com algumas ameaças e algumas escapadas em cima da hora eu consegui passar o mês sem tocar nele e sem que ele conseguisse me dobrar.

Agora estamos a apenas um mês da formatura... E hoje foi o ultimo dia de aula oficial para quem passou de ano no Ridgeway e pra mim isso queria dizer tensão total... Agora era tudo uma questão de tempo para saber se eu realmente estaria livre da escola por um mês antes da formatura e a minha mudança para Los Angeles na Califórnia e minha ida oficial para a UCLA ou então mais umas duas semanas perdidas no colégio entre aulas extras e provas de recuperação.

A Carly e o Freddie já estavam liberados assim como o Brad e surpreendentemente o Gibby, mais eu ainda precisava da liberação de duas notas minhas pra saber se realmente estaria livre ou não... Nem tenho que dizer que se tratam das notas da Srt. Briggs e do Mr. Howard né?! Eles me amam de paixão e resolveram me dar um tempo pra me chatear, só pode ser isso nada mais explica minhas notas não terem saído ainda...

Estava agora perdida em pensamentos sentada na sala assistindo TV e me lembrando daquele mês conturbado e de todas as coisas que aconteceram nele e me perguntando nesse instante se já não era hora de deixar o nerd falar e acabar de uma vez por todas com essa curiosidade boba que eu tinha no meu peito agora sobre tudo aquilo... já tinha se passado muito tempo e acho que acima de tudo eu agora estava mais preparada pro que poderia vir daquela conversa...

Decidi levantar do sofá e ir atrás dele pra gente conversar finalmente, já era um pouco tarde da noite, quase meia noite pra ser exata e se eu não tentasse falar com ele agora que havia criado coragem não sabia se iria tentar de novo...

Bati na porta do quarto da Mel onde ele estava “morando”, e depois de umas três batidas fui perdendo a paciência e a coragem e já ia embora quando ele abriu finalmente a porta. Ele estava lindo só com uma calça de moletom e com os cabelos molhados, provavelmente por ter acabado de sair do banho...

_“Olha quem temos aqui... Resolveu quebrar o gelo e falar comigo?!”_

_“Mais ou menos isso... Posso entrar?!”_

_“Claro...”_

Ele abriu passagem pra mim entrar fechando a porta em seguida... Entrei no quarto agora não tão mais rosa (os lençóis eram azuis agora) e me sentei na poltrona rosa perto da cama enquanto o nerd foi e se sentou sobre ela e só ai que percebi uma mala em cima da cama sendo feita...

_“Vai viajar?!”_

_“Na verdade sim... Eu preciso resolver um negocio ai e vou ficar fora uma ou duas semanas...”_

_“E quando pretendia me dizer isso?!”_

_“Eu tentei te dizer isso a semana toda mais você é meio teimosa quando não quer saber de algo ou quando põe alguma coisa na cabeça...”_

_“Bem... E pra onde você vai?!”_

_“Cambridge, Massachusetts... Mais especificamente em Harvard...”_

_“Vai pra ficar de vez?!”_

_“Não... Tenho coisas a resolver por lá e depois eu volto...”_

_“Vai quando?!”_

_“Amanha de manha bem cedo... Eu vou de carro então não sei exatamente quanto tempo vou demorar pra mim voltar de lá...”_

_“Humm sei bem... Vai sozinho?!”_ Ele me olhou com uma cara meio em duvida  e em seguida me respondeu da forma mais firme que ele pode dizer...

_“Sim”_

 Mais algo me dizia que ele estava mentindo...

_“Mais voltando ao assunto o que você queria de mim?!”_

E agora eu não sabia mais se falava ou não... Resolvi arriscar...

_“Bem sabe aquele tempo que eu te pedi?!”_

_“Sim e daí?!”_

_“Esta definitivamente suspenso...”_

_“Sei...”_

_“E então?! Você não vai mais querer conversar comigo?! Me explicar àquelas coisas que tanto queria me explicar?!”_

_“Sabe o que é Sam?!... E que como você me disse aquele dia: “Tudo na vida é uma questão de tempo”... Você teve o seu e eu agora preciso do meu...”_

_“Como assim?!”_

_“Tenho coisas a resolver em Harvard antes de a gente conversar...”_

_“Não entendo o que uma coisa tem haver com a outra...”_

_“Você teve tempo pra gente conversar, mais não fez isso, preferiu o silencio, a paz e o tempo... Tempo esse que eu usei pra pensar e tomar decisões importantes da minha vida... Decisões essas que eu tenho que resolver antes de poder conversar com você...”_

_“Eu realmente não entendi, mais vou respeitar... Você respeitou o meu tempo e eu posso fazer isso por você agora também...”_

_“Que bom Sam...”_

_“Mais se você estiver aprontando comigo eu te mato nerd...”_

_“E o que eu poderia estar aprontando Sam?!”_

_“Não sei mais essa sua historia é meio suspeita... Pra quem estava louco pra conversar comigo logo e  esclarecer tudo agora você me parece calmo demais quanto a isso...”_

_“Eu sei que parece estranho, mais confie em mim... Vai ser melhor a gente conversar depois... E alem de tudo tem uma coisa que eu quero fazer hoje antes de viajar ao invés de conversar e isso é bem mais interessante...”_

Ele me lançou um olhar sensual e provocativo e só então eu me lembrei que estava trancada no quarto com ele... Sendo que ele estava apenas de moletom e eu com meu velho pijama de dormir que se resumia em uma blusinha de alças e um shortinho minúsculo...

Me levantei num salto da poltrona e já fui em direção a porta pra sair dali, mais ele foi mais rápido do que eu e me alcançou antes que eu pudesse abri-la, trancando ela com a chave e colocando a chave em seu bolso e me encurralando contra a porta...

_“Por que a pressa Sam?!”_

_“Eu preciso ir... ir... sei lá... eu só preciso sair daqui... Abre a porta, por favor...”_

_“Educada Puckett... educada ate demais vindo de você... Esta com medo de ficar aqui comigo Sam?!”_

_“Não Freddinerd... eu só preciso realmente sair daqui... e alem do mais se você não abrir a porta você vai apanhar...”_

_“Nem pense nisso Sam... Você não pode me bater... Eu sou mais forte que você...”_

_“Ahhh mais não é mesmo...”_

Levantei a mão pra dar um soco nele, mais ele foi mais rápido do que eu e segurou minha mão contra a porta em cima da minha cabeça, tentei solta-la mais não consegui, então tentei bater nele com a outra mão mais ele prendeu ela também do mesmo jeito...

Tentei me soltar de todas as formas mais não consegui e quando ia tentar o golpe de misericórdia (uma joelhada no seu “equipamento”) ele pressionou mais ainda seu corpo contra o meu na porta e sem nem ao menos me dar tempo de reagir ele me beijou...

Não um simples beijo apaixonado... Mais sim um beijo apaixonado carregado de tesão... Ele me queria e eu podia sentir isso naquele simples beijo... E não se tratava apenas de sexo... Seu corpo me passava muito mais que isso... Ou eu estava muito enganada ou ele simplesmente me queria como que pra vida toda... E eu não podia negar que também queria ele... Alias como sempre quis... 


	24. Sem chão.

**PV da Sam**

 

[...]

Não um simples beijo apaixonado... Mais sim um beijo apaixonado carregado de tesão... Ele me queria e eu podia sentir isso naquele simples beijo... E não se tratava apenas de sexo... Seu corpo me passava muito mais que isso... Ou eu estava muito enganada ou ele simplesmente me queria como que pra vida toda... E eu não podia negar que também queria ele... Alias como sempre quis... 

[...]

 

O beijo se tornou mais urgente conforme o tempo passou e quanto mais nos beijávamos, mais queríamos nos beijar... Isso estava errado... Muito errado e eu sabia disso, mais não tinha como explicar isso pro meu corpo, ele queria  aquele nerd e eu não podia fazer nada quanto a isso.

Já fazia um mês que estávamos separados e conseqüentemente um mês sem sexo e meu corpo pedia pelo dele embora minha mente dissesse que não era certo, que nós dois não éramos mais namorados e que eu estava tentando me afastar dele... E admito que a noite da cozinha não saia da minha cabeça, eram cenas que iam e vinham nas piores horas possíveis me fazendo corar e me deixando excitada do nada...

E infelizmente ou felizmente meu corpo venceu minha razão... E quando dei por mim de novo o nerd não mais segurava meus braços que agora estavam ao redor do corpo dele... Ele continuava me beijando com força e enquanto nossas línguas travavam uma “luta” dentro de nossas bocas me causando arrepios inexplicáveis...

Ele segurava meus cabelos da nuca forte empurrando mais minha boca contra a dele, como se fosse possível fazer nossos corpos ficarem mais perto do que já estavam... Quando finalmente perdemos o fôlego já estávamos os dois vermelhos e com os lábios inchados pela força do beijo...

Então enquanto recuperávamos o fôlego o nerd encostou sua testa na minha e gentilmente colocou meus braços de volta ao redor de meu corpo contra a porta, mais sem prendê-los ou segura-los, apenas colocou eles lá e enquanto isso começou a acariciar o meu corpo com suas mãos fortes e precisas... Ele sabia o que fazia com as mãos e me fazia ficar excitada apenas por passar a mão no meu corpo  enquanto me olhava nos olhos...

 Então ainda na mesma posição de antes comigo pressionada contra  a porta pelo seu corpo e nossas testas coladas, ele simplesmente abaixou a alça da minha blusinha do lado direito dando um beijo nesse ombro e depois repetiu o mesmo do outro lado me beijando lá também, gentilmente ele puxou minha blusinha pra baixo retirando-a junto com meu minúsculo shorts... Resultado lá estava eu apenas de calcinha e lá estava ele me olhando com olhos “gulosos” e de “barraca armada”...

Ele então retirou seu moletom e sua cueca vindo ate mim e retirando também minha calcinha... Já estava imaginando o que ele queria fazer comigo ali contra a porta quando ele de novo me beijou quase da mesma forma que antes com a diferença que dessa vez ele me acariciava enquanto me beijava...

O beijo era um tanto quanto forte e cheio de tesão, mais não me causavam as sensações que as suas mãos estavam me causando nesse momento... Elas estavam frias e tenho quase certeza que era de nervoso, e por onde ele passava elas era como se minha pele se arrepiasse debaixo dos seus dedos...

Quando ele finalmente chegou aos meus seios depois de acariciar por um tempo meus ombros e minha barriga, meus mamilos ficaram duros com o toque dele e quanto mais ele acariciava mais eles ficavam duros sobre sua mão... Ele então rompeu nosso beijo, beijando lentamente meu pescoço parando perto da orelha e deixando ali a marca de seus dentes...

Aquilo foi dolorido e ao mesmo tempo prazeroso... Eu não fazia idéia do por que ele tinha feito aquilo mais eu havia gostado e muito... Ele então desceu com seus beijos ate os meus seios e abocanhou um deles com sua boca e aquilo foi simplesmente uma sensação única... Do frio de suas mãos pro calor de sua boca, e aquilo me fez gemer e me agarrar nos seu cabelos enquanto ele perdia uma boa parte de seu tempo “brincando” com meus seios, chupando, mordendo, lambendo e  deixando algumas marcas sobre eles...

Enquanto ele fazia isso, ele desceu uma de suas mãos ate aminha intimidade me fazendo abrir um pouco as pernas e me masturbando... Ele fazia movimentos circulares sobre meu clitóris certa hora com bastante pressão e logo depois com apenas um “acariciar” e aquilo simplesmente me deixava louca e me fazia gemer de tesão...

E quando menos eu esperava ele simplesmente deslizou um de seus dedos pra dentro de mim me fazendo gemer e me agarrar com força contra seus cabelos... E enquanto ele fazia movimentos de vai e vem com seu dedo dentro de mim, com o polegar ele continuava a acariciar e estimular meus clitóris...

Não demorou muito pra eu começar a querer gozar e quase ao mesmo tempo em que isso acontecia ele voltou a me beijar com força e carinho ao mesmo tempo... Aquilo foi o que faltava para eu gozar, e logo eu senti minhas pernas tremerem e meus músculos se contraírem enquanto eu gozava em sua mão...  

Estava me recuperando ainda quando o nerd parou de me beijar e retirando sua mão da minha intimidade ele levou ela ate a boca e lambeu... Aquilo podia ate parecer nojento pra algumas pessoas mais me fez um efeito totalmente contrario, a expressão em seu rosto me fez ficar de novo cheia de tesão...

Agarrando em sua outra mão eu o puxei ate a poltrona o fazendo sentar lá já que a cama ainda estava ocupada pela suas mala... Me sentei no seu colo de frente pra ele com meus joelhos dobrados ao seu lado e enquanto o beijava com força e mordia seu lábio inferior, eu peguei seu membro com uma de minhas mãos e gentilmente lhe fiz um carinho, fazendo minha mão subir e descer em torno de toda o seu comprimento, parando e fazendo um carinho especial na “cabeça” do seu pênis e logo após descendo e apertando gentilmente suas “bolas” e aquilo foi o suficiente pra fazer o nerd gemer contra a minha boca e na mesma hora retirar minha mão do seu membro e chegar ate a minha abertura me penetrando de uma só vez...

Aquilo doeu um pouco devido ao tamanho de seu pênis, a pressa e a falta de gentileza dele ao fazer aquilo, mais assim como doeu aquilo me excitou e embora aposição não fosse uma das mais confortáveis, era uma das que mais me deu prazer ate hoje... Aquela posição me fazia sentir ele por completo dentro de mim enquanto eu fazia meus movimentos ditados pelas suas mãos no meu quadril e meu clitóris era pressionando contra ele...

Aquilo estava me fazendo delirar... Eram sensações que eu nunca tinha sentido antes... Talvez pela posição ou talvez pelo tempo que tinha ficado sem sexo e o tesão que estava sentindo no momento... Não demorou muito pra que eu me sentisse próximo ao gozo de novo e ao mesmo tempo o nerd parecia prestes a gozar e apenas aguardava eu fazer isso para ele finalmente liberar o que estava sentindo...

Seus movimentos se aceleraram de repente e quase que ao mesmo tempo eu cessei nossos beijos agarrando seus cabelos da nuca e puxando enquanto mordia seu ombro e  sentia minhas pernas tremerem e meus músculos se contraírem contra seu pênis e eu finalmente gozei de novo, sendo logo seguida por ele que gemeu contra meu ouvido e gozou me preenchendo por dentro e me fazendo sentir completa por ele...

Ficamos mais uns minutos lá, na mesma posição apenas recuperando nosso fôlego e depois disso ele se levantou me colocando de pé no chão, e logo em seguida me pegando no colo como um bebê... Eu gentilmente coloquei minha cabeça sobre seu ombro e deixei ele me levar ate o banheiro do meu quarto...

Deixei ele me por debaixo do chuveiro e não reclamei nem um pouco quando ele entrou junto comigo pra tomar banho... Inexplicavelmente era como se nessas horas as palavras não fizesse falta e nada alem de nossas respirações podiam ser ouvidas...

Ele me ensaboou parando sobre  a mordida que ele tinha me dado no pescoço beijando gentilmente em cima dela e me pedindo desculpas por aquilo, o que eu também fiz com ele já que também tinha deixado uma bela marca vermelha no seu ombro... Depois de nos ensaboarmos e acabarmos fazendo sexo debaixo do chuveiro de novo nós terminamos nosso banho e fomos pra cama depois é claro de nos enxugarmos...

Deitamos nus na cama, eu com a cabeça sobre seu peito escutando as batidas de seu coração enquanto tinha as pernas enroscadas nas dele e ele fazia carinho no meu cabelo... Ficamos lá deitados em silencio ate adormecermos...

Depois de tanto tempo sem mal nos falarmos aquele momento parecia tão especial e único que as palavras se faziam desnecessárias... Ele sabia que eu o amava e eu também sabia que ele me amava... Isso ainda era um fato real pra nós dois...     

  Acordei de manha com a pressão de seus lábios contra o meus, era muito cedo (6 horas da manha) e ele estava saindo pra viajar, então ele mandou que eu continuasse na cama dormindo e disse que me ligava assim que pudesse e  partiu não sem antes me dar outro beijo e dizer que me amava muito... Eu voltei logo a dormir com um sorriso bobo no rosto e só fui acordar de novo perto do meio dia...

Me levantei, tomei um banho, me troquei (coloquei uma calça jeans azul escura uma regata vermelha com uma blusinha leve e solta com faixas coloridas por cima e coloquei meus velhos All Stars preto), arrumei meu cabelo, passei um pouco de maquiagem (nada muito exagerado), peguei meu celular e minha bolsa e sai... Não sem antes é claro passar na cozinha e fazer um lanchinho já que estava faminta...

Eu tinha tomado uma decisão no banho e segui rumo ao  Bushwell Plaza pra por ela em pratica... Acho que já estava mais do que na hora de ter uma conversa com a Carly e era isso que eu ia fazer agora... Cheguei ao prédio e de cara estranhei o fato da portaria estar vazia (onde será que o maluco do Lewbert se meteu?!), subi ate o andar da Carly e apertei a campainha, estava tanto tempo sem vir ali que era o mínimo que eu podia fazer...

Esperei uns minutos e nada, apertei a campainha de novo... E de novo... E de novo e depois perdi a paciência e comecei a socar a porta... Poxa hoje era sábado e nem em sonhos eles estariam dormindo ate agora... E pro meu azar a chave extra não estava lá no lugar de sempre... Fui obrigada então a arrombar a porta e pro meu espanto não havia nem sinal da Carly ou do Spencer por lá... Só consegui achar um bilhete na porta da geladeira quando resolvi ir ate lá comer algo antes de ir embora... E pro meu espanto maior o bilhete era pra mim...

 

_ Querida Sam... _

__

_ Eu e os Spencer tivemos que ir as pressas pra Iaquima _ _ visitar nosso avô. Talvez demoremos pra voltar, ele esta doente e precisa de nós pra ajudá-lo. Se você leu esse bilhete é por que veio atrás de mim pra conversar, então se quiser pode me ligar ou então conversamos quando  eu voltar... _

_ Beijos Carly... _

__

_ P.s.: Por favor, não esvazie nossa geladeira... _

_ Te amo... _

 

É aquilo explicava por que não tinha ninguém em casa, mais não deixava de ser estranho pra mim... Como ela sabia que eu iria procurá-la?! E por que ela viajou no mesmo dia que o Nerd?!... Hei Sam não põe coisas na sua cabeça, pode ter sido tudo apenas uma simples coincidência...

E por falar em coincidência foi só eu sair do apartamento da Carly pra voltar pra casa que dei de cara com a Bruxa da mãe do nerd chegando ao seu apartamento... Ela não me olhou com uma cara muito boa, mais isso pra mim não queria dizer nada afinal nenhuma de suas caras eram boas pra mim...

Fiz de conta que não há vi ela e já estava indo embora quando ela estranhamente puxou assunto comigo  e mais uma vez hoje aquilo me pareceu estranho demais...

_“Ola Samantha... Veio procurar a Carly?!”_

Eu apenas a olhei com minha melhor cara de desprezo... Estava preparando uma boa resposta pra ela, quando ela simplesmente continuou a falar... Seu real interesse não parecia manter um dialogo comigo, mais sim me contar algo (com certeza ruim) que ela sabia...

  _“Você já deve ter visto que ela não esta, não é?! Pois bem se você esta aqui é por que ela não deve ter te contado nada e isso é estranho por que pelo que eu fiquei sabendo o ingrato do meu filho esta morando com você, não é?!”_

Realmente aquela “conversa” não estava tomando um rumo muito bom e eu tinha ate medo de pra onde ela seguiria mais algo me dizia que ela falaria o que tinha pra me falar de qualquer jeito, então eu apenas a forcei a fazer isso de uma vez...

_“Vamos direto ao ponto... e fala logo o que você tem pra me dizer, isso vai economizar nosso tempo e diminuir os danos de termos que ficar muito tempo juntas no mesmo lugar...”_

_“Pois bem... se é isso que você quer. Eu não sei o que você ficou sabendo ou não... Mais já faz uma semana que o Spencer não esta em casa, foi viajar a trabalho pelo que fiquei sabendo e bom nesse meio tempo em que a Carly ficou sozinha o meu filho, ou melhor, meu ex-filho se tornou presença freqüente no seu apartamento e eu ate achei que ele tinha vindo morar aqui ate que eu ouvi algo sobre uma viagem a dois entre ele e a Carly e algo sobre você não poder ficar sabendo de nada... ele disse que era muito trabalhoso montar tudo sem você perceber mais que eles dariam um jeito de te enganar...”_

Aquilo era muito estranho... Mais fazia algum sentido e explicava de certa forma o comportamento estranho deles nos últimos dias...

_“Aonde  a senhora quer chegar com isso?! Qual seu interesse em me contar isso?!”_

_“Ohhh eu apenas queria chegar ao fato de que hoje de manha quando estava saindo pro trabalho eu vi meu ex-filho estacionado ali embaixo esperando a Carly, que logo apareceu cheia de malas e ele ajudou a colocar suas coisas no carro, eles deram um belo beijo apaixonado antes de entrar no carro e partir... eles pareciam tão felizes... E meu interesse em te contar isso é fazer você sentir ao menos um terço do mal que me fez sentir quando forçou meu filho a sair de casa...”_

_“A senhora só pode estar louca... Duvido que isso seja verdade... E eu não tive culpa quanto à decisão de seu filho, ele já é bem grandinho pra tomar decisões sozinho...”_

_“Se duvida que seja verdade pergunte ao porteiro, ele também viu tudo... Não queira mudar os fatos querida Samantha... Admita que agora você foi trocada do mesmo jeito que meu filho me trocou por você, ele parece ter um hábito e gostar disso... Passar bem...”_

Ela simplesmente acabou de falar aquilo e me deixou plantada no meio do corredor e entrou  no seu apartamento... Eu duvidava que aquilo fosse verdade... Mais tudo parecia se encaixar e fazer sentido pra mim... Despertei de repente do transe onde estava e desci correndo ate a portaria do prédio e lá estava o idiota do Lewbert que infelizmente pro meu desespero confirmou a historia da bruxa... Inclusive o beijo...

Eu de repente me vi perdida  e sem chão... Não sabia o que fazer e nem pra onde ir já que minha casa toda cheirava a nerd e só me faria lembrar ele... E pela primeira vez depois de muito tempo eu tomei uma decisão impensada e que passava por cima de varias coisas que eu acreditava estarem certas e também por vários de meus sentimentos... Peguei meu celular e disquei um numero quase que correndo, não demorou mais que dois toques e ele atendeu...

_“Hei eu preciso muito de você... Eu não sei o que fazer estou perdida, confusa  e sem chão... Será que da pra você vir aqui me pegar pra gente conversar?!”_

Não escutei nada do outro lado da linha alem de um suspiro... Ele parecia estar dirigindo e pensando na melhor decisão a tomar e eu então tive que apelar pra ver se ele me ajudava...

_“Por favor... Me ajuda, eu te peço... eu preciso de você agora...”_


	25. Decisões erradas e conseqüências.

**PV da Sam**

 

[...]

Eu de repente me vi perdida  e sem chão... Não sabia o que fazer e nem pra onde ir já que minha casa toda cheirava a nerd e só me faria lembrar ele... E pela primeira vez depois de muito tempo eu tomei uma decisão impensada e que passava por cima de varias coisas que eu acreditava estarem certa e também por vários de meus sentimentos... Peguei meu celular e disquei um numero quase que correndo, não demorou mais que dois toques e ele atendeu...

_“Hei eu preciso muito de você... Eu não sei o que fazer estou perdida, confusa  e sem chão... Será que da pra você vir aqui me pegar pra gente conversar?!”_

Não escutei nada do outro lado da linha alem de um suspiro... Ele parecia estar dirigindo e pensando na melhor decisão a tomar e eu então tive que apelar pra ver se ele me ajudava...

_“Por favor... Me ajuda, eu te peço... eu preciso de você agora...”_

[...]

 

_“Tudo bem Sam... Aonde você esta?!”_

_“No Bushwell Plaza...”_

_“Estou perto daí... Daqui uns 5 minutos eu passo ai te pegar...”_

_“Obrigada”_

_“De nada Sam...”_

 Não demorou nem cinco minutos e eu o vi estacionando na frente do prédio... Eu estava do lado de fora do prédio escorada em uma das paredes apenas esperando por ele... Quando eu fui me aproximando de seu caro, como sempre ele saiu dele indo ate o lado do carona e abrindo a porta pra eu entrar, só que ao invés de fazer isso assim que eu me aproximei dele eu apenas o encarei e o abracei chorando e pegando ele de surpresa...

Admito que a cena era patética... Eu, uma Puckett abraçada em um menino chorando... E praticamente no meio da rua pra variar... Quem um dia diria que eu faria isso?! Confesso que foi mais forte do que eu, e quando eu vi o Brad ali parado na minha frente sendo gentil comigo mesmo depois de tudo que eu fiz pra ele e depois de tudo o que eu tinha passado nos últimos dias eu simplesmente não agüentei e sucumbi... Ele me abraçou de volta depois de uns segundo e enquanto acariciava minhas costas ele dizia que ia ficar tudo bem... E eu realmente queria acreditar nisso...

Alguns minutos depois minha crise de choro passou e ele então pegou em meu queixo com uma das mãos me fazendo erguer a cabeça e encará-lo...

_“Eu não sei o que aconteceu pra você estar desse jeito, mais eu te prometo que tudo vai ficar bem e ninguém vai te fazer mal de novo por que eu não vou deixar...”_

_“Obrigada PC...”_

_“PC?! Confesso que já estava com saudade de ser chamado assim...”_

_“Bobo...”_

Eu olhei pra ele e então pude observar o brilho triste em seus olhos, fosse o que fosse que estava acontecendo com ele aquilo estava o afetando a ponto dele perder o brilho natural do seu olhar e aquilo me deixava completamente triste... Depois de mais alguns segundos de silencio nós nos olhamos e falamos praticamente juntos...

_“Me desculpa...”_

 Aquilo ate que foi engraçado e não podemos deixar de rir de nós mesmos...

_“Acho que a gente precisa conversar né PC?!”_

_“Acho que talvez sim... Algumas coisas pelo menos, e você tem muito que me explicar sobre estar assim...”_

_“Eu vou te contar tudo... Prometo... Agora será que da pra gente sair daqui?!”_

_“Com certeza... Vamos pra onde?! Sua casa?!”_

_“NÃO...”_

_“Por quê?! O Freddie esta lá?!”_

_“Não... mais eu não queria voltar pra lá agora... Pode ser?!”_

_“Claro... Entra ai que eu já sei pra onde vou te levar...”_

_“Onde?!”_

_“Surpresa!!! Mais eu diria que você vai receber uma coisa que estou te devendo faz um tempo...”_

Olhei desconfiada pra ele e ele simplesmente sorriu pra mim com uma cara inocente, fazendo com que muitos dos pensamentos ruins que eu estava tendo sumissem de repente da minha cabeça...

Eu realmente estava sentindo falta do meu amigo... Do meu velho e confiável amigo... Tinha muita coisa que agente precisava conversar ainda e esclarecer, mais com o Brad eu tinha uma certeza absoluta: Ele nunca faria nada realmente pra me ferir ou magoar e eu confiava nisso e nele nesse momento...

 

**PV do Freddie**

 

Meu último mês podia se resumir em decisões erradas e sofrimento... 

Eu tinha tomado varias decisões erradas e acabei sofrendo muito por isso... Depois da briga com o Brad a coisa ficou meio tensa, a Sam parecia ter ficado com muita raiva e eu de certa forma ate entendia o porquê, e a ligação da Carly naquela noite não ajudou muito também...

Ela perecia ter ficado com ciúmes da Carly e eu pra não perder a oportunidade  provoquei ela e isso tudo acabou com eu e ela na cozinha transando... Algo totalmente inusitado, mais muito bom...

A noite foi maravilhosa e nunca na minha vida poderia considerar isso como uma decisão errada, mais meus atos na manha seguinte sim foram o que desencadearam o pior mês da minha vida...

Eu acordei por volta do meio dia, a Sam tinha tirado minhas forças na noite anterior, tanto que nem ao menos levantar pra ir pra aula eu consegui... Então eu me levantei e resolvi deixar a Sam dormindo... Ela parecia exausta ontem e faria bem a ela descansar e dormir mais um pouco...

Depois de tomar um banho e me trocar eu tratei de arrumar a cozinha que havíamos deixado uma bagunça só e depois fiz algo para comer sentando na frente da TV e perdendo um bom tempo lá assistindo programas aleatórios e pensando na minha princesa...

No meio da tarde eu fui surpreendido pela visita da Carly, que estava preocupada por não termos ido ao colégio... Eu passei o resto da tarde então conversando com ela sobre o que tinha acontecido comigo pra sair da casa da minha mãe, com a Sam e o Brad e todo o drama da noite anterior, ela me contou algumas novidades surpreendentes (pelo menos pra mim) de sua vida e assim se passaram as horas  com nós dois conversando e a Sam dormindo (não quis acordá-la, outra decisão errada)...

Já perto da noite eu resolvi ir pra cozinha fazer algo para comermos já que a Carly não se ofereceu pra isso... A Carly me acompanhou ate a cozinha e mantemos nossa conversa em um ritmo animado e bem divertido, fazia um tempo já que não me divertia tanto com a Carly e a nossa conversa estava sendo legal...

 Ate a Sam aparecer com uma cara de dar medo, ela nos pegou em uma cena um tanto quanto embaraçosa e seu olhar demonstrou o quanto ela não gostou daquilo... Ela parecia meio confusa com tudo aquilo e parecia estar meio perdida no horário também...

Eu confesso que fiquei com muito medo da sua expressão e da sua possível reação depois de tudo aquilo e foi ai que as minhas decisões se tornaram as piores possíveis... Ela parecia tão confusa e com tanta raiva ao mesmo tempo, que assim que ela me chamou pra conversar em particular o medo se apossou de mim e eu dei uma desculpa qualquer... Idiota o suficiente pra ela ver que era mentira...

 E a coisa piorou ainda mais quando a Carly chamou ela de volta quando ela ia saindo da cozinha, a Carly queria lhe contar sua novidade e estava meio receosa quanto a isso... Enquanto eu dava força pra ela seguir em frente, eu sabia o que ela estava sentindo agora e o quanto era importante ela falar aquilo pra Sam então eu a apoiei a continuar...

A Sam olhou pra nós com uma cara ate então pra mim indecifrável e deu uma desculpa pra Carly pra não conversar naquele momento indo pro seu quarto... Uma desculpa um tanto quanto esquisita pra mim... Ligações?! Que tipos de ligações ela teria pra fazer?! OMG...

Depois que ela saiu pro seu quarto foi que eu percebi a burrada que tinha feito... Ela tinha entendido tudo errado do que tinha visto e provavelmente estava planejando me matar agora... Depois de um tempo criei coragem e fui atrás dela no quarto, ela estava trancada e parecia pelo que eu podia escutar que ela estava chorando e ai sim percebi o quanto idiota fui...

Tentei de tudo mais ela simplesmente não abriu a porta ou quis me ouvir... Queria explicar tudo pra ela antes que sua cabeça começasse a fantasiar coisa piores sobre mim e a Carly... Ela mentiu pra mim e disse que mais tarde conversaríamos e me disse que depois se juntava a nos na cozinha... Acontece que isso não aconteceu, ela não apareceu e quando voltei ao quarto dela não obtive mais resposta, então tive que arrombar a porta e pra meu espanto ela não estava lá...

Passei a noite preocupado entre ligar pra ela e mandar mensagens, a Carly também ajudou enquanto estava ali e depois que foi embora eu continuei sozinho... Passei a noite em claro esperando pra ela aparecer e me explicar onde tinha se metido...

E ela só voltou pra casa pela manha e nem ao menos quis me dizer onde estava... Ela realmente tinha entendido tudo errado sobre eu e a Carly e montado suposições na sua cabeça pelo que pude ver, ela estava uma confusão de sentimentos e idéias e não me espantou que tivesse bebido (percebi assim que eu beijei ela)...

Mais o que me espantou mesmo foi o tempo que ela pediu e a recusa em me escutar, ate grossa comigo ela foi... Não quis aceitar o que ela me pediu no começo e não entendia onde ela tinha estado e por que estava tão relutante quanto a conversar...

Depois de um tempo acabei desistindo de tentar entender e aproveitando seu tempo pra por minha cabeça em ordem também e escolher o que fazer da minha vida depois da formatura, eu tinha que fazer escolhas difíceis e encarar suas conseqüências, tinha que pesar o que era mais importante pra mim e seguir em frente...

Depois de um mês, de estar liberado do colégio ate a formatura, de pensar muito, tomar decisões importantes  e de planejar algumas coisa com a Carly eu decidi fazer uma viagem e mudar o rumo da minha vida...

Ate que quando estava fazendo as malas a Sam apareceu querendo conversar comigo... Aquela menina era uma completa confusão e eu não sabia se queria conversar com ela agora sem ter as minhas coisas todas resolvidas...

Então simplesmente não conversei com ela, achei melhor assim na hora e ao invés disso disse que quando voltasse de Harvard a gente conversava só que tive que mentir pra ela sobre o fato de estar indo sozinho pra lá... Eu não estava e se ela descobrisse isso eu daí sim estaria perdido pra sempre...

Ela estranhamente concordou comigo e depois de uma leve insinuação minha sobre nós ela ate quis fugir mais eu fui mais rápido e acabei beijando ela e acabamos transando de novo... E dessa vez na poltrona do quarto da Mel...

Eu queria ela há muito mais tempo e fiz de tudo esse ultimo mês pra consegui-la mais ela foi forte o suficiente pra resistir ate agora, por que assim que ela abriu a guarda eu me aproveitei pra ficar com ela de novo... E foi uma noite perfeita...

Na manha seguinte eu tive que sair pra viajar, então me despedi e deixei ela dormindo, indo buscar a Carly... Já tínhamos tudo planejado há algum tempo já, a viagem, o que fazer, como fazer, a desculpa deixada pra Sam não desconfiar de nada, enfim estávamos preparados pra seguir nossos corações e fazer o que achávamos que era o certo sem que a Sam tentasse nos impedir disso por insegurança ou o que quer seja...

Eu estava oficialmente indo ate Harvard para uma reunião com o Diretor de lá, ia em busca de uma solução pro meu problema de distancia com relação a Sam, eu tinha ganhado uma bela oportunidade lá mais não queria ficar longe da Sam, então uma transferência ou algo do tipo seria bem vindo, e eu estava indo lá buscar isso sem deixar portas fechadas pra mim por isso, precisava fazer as coisas da melhor forma possível...

A  Carly estava indo comigo por que também queria uma transferência para a UCLA embora o problema dela fosse outro... Seu pai... Ela precisava convencê-lo a aceitar sua nova decisão de vida e apoiá-la em uma possível transferência... Ela estava indo comigo por que sabia que seu pai estaria dali uma semana em Nova York e ela queria ir ate lá para conversar com ele pessoalmente e tentar resolver as coisas, então eu daria uma carona pra ela ate lá...

Eu ia o tempo todo dirigindo enquanto  a Carly dormia do meu lado... E eu ia pensando em tudo que tinha acontecido na minha vida nesses últimos tempos, em como fui obrigado a mudar toda a minha vida e todas minhas decisões por causa da Sam e em como eu a amava e nunca me arrependeria de nada feito por acusa dela...

Eu já há algum tempo tinha entendido que minha relação com a  Sam era de um amor tão grande e tão inexplicavelmente perfeito que eu faria de tudo pra poder vivê-lo plenamente... Eu a  amava mais que tudo e nunca desistiria dela... Acontecesse o que acontecesse...


	26. A causa de sua felicidade.

**PV da Sam**

 

[...]

Eu realmente estava sentindo falta do meu amigo... Do meu velho e confiável amigo... Tinha muita coisa que agente precisava conversar ainda e esclarecer, mais com o Brad eu tinha uma certeza absoluta: Ele nunca faria nada realmente pra me ferir ou magoar e eu confiava nisso e nele nesse momento...

[...]

 

Fiquei realmente surpresa quando percebi pra onde ele estava me levando... Era pra sua casa, eu tinha estado ali somente uma vez mais lembrava bem do caminho ate ela... E não demorou muito ate chegarmos lá e se demorou também eu não pude perceber já que fomos o caminho inteiro conversando sobre coisas aleatórias e rindo das coisas bobas que nos aconteceram nos últimos anos...

A casa dele parecia estar vazia, mais também só parecia... Seus avôs estavam jogando domino na mesa da sala enquanto suas avós estavam na cozinha fazendo chocolate... Ahhh daí eu pude entender o que ele disse que ia me dar e que estava me devendo há algum tempo...

Nem preciso dizer que passei um bom tempo na cozinha... Comendo  é claro!!! E conversando com o PC  e suas avós... Elas eram um doce de velhinhas e é estranho eu achar isso, mais sim elas eram, e vendo o Brad ali com elas dava pra entender o porquê dele ser do jeito que é...

Depois de um tempo ele me chamou pra ir ate seu quarto... Um típico quarto de menino nerd com certa tendência a rebeldia, as paredes eram de um ton de cinza claro e os moveis pretos, havia uma grande quantidade de aparelhos eletrônicos ali e isso não era de se espantar olhando pra sua casa e tal... Ele realmente era um menino rico... E nas paredes havia uma grande quantidade de pôsteres, alguns de sua banda favorita e outros de carros...

 Me sentei em um puff perto da janela do seu quarto (que dava pra uma varanda) e fiquei esperando o PC fazer sei lá o que ele disse que ia fazer (não prestei atenção)... Depois de um tempo cansei de ficar ali, então abri a porta/janela que dava pra varanda e me sentei na borda dela que tinha uma grade de ferro vazada, então coloquei minhas pernas pelos vãos da grade e apoiei minha cabeça nelas olhando pra vista na minha frente...

Um pouco depois eu senti alguém sentando do meu lado e ao me virar vi o PC me olhando intrigado...

_“Tudo bem Sam?!”_

_“Tudo”_

_“E ai quer conversar agora?!”_

_“É seria legal... vamos começar por onde?!”_

_“Que tal pelo motivo que te fez me ligar?!”_

_“Quer tal sobre aquela noite lá em casa e as coisas que você me disse?!”_

_“Acho melhor deixar isso pra depois...”_

_“Tudo bem mais você não vai escapar disso...”_

_“Não eu prometo que não...”_

_“Tudo bem então...”_

Contei pra ele tudo o que tinha acontecido desde aquele dia da nossa “briga” na minha casa... Contei inclusive que transei com o nerd (é obvio que não dei detalhes, mais deixei ele ciente do que tinha acontecido entre mim e o nerd)... Contei tudo ate a confirmação do Lewbert sobre o beijo da Carly e do Freddie... E quando terminei de contar tudo já estava com lagrimas rolando dos meus olhos novamente... Me sentia tão boba por isso, mais não tinha como evitar...

Enquanto eu contava tudo o Brad apenas me olhava e  depois de um tempo passou a afagar minhas costas com sua mão enquanto eu apenas encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro e continuei a olhar pra frente... Depois que acabei de contar tudo me virei pra ele, que parecia estar avaliando tudo que lhe contei...

_“Sam... você já pensou que pode ter entendido tudo errado?!”_

_“Como assim?!”_

_“Eles podem estar fazendo outra coisa, como uma surpresa ou algo assim...”_

_“Por que diz isso?! Sabe de alguma coisa que eu não sei?!”_

_“Não, na verdade não... Mais isso não parece ter lógica, ele te ama Sam e a Carly... bem ela não parece ter algum interesse desse tipo no Freddie”_

_“Eu já pensei sobre isso PC, mais eu vi algumas coisas que me fizeram duvidar disso e também tem a histórias deles estarem mentindo pra mim e  o lance do beijo”_

_“Que também pode ser mentira... Afinal a senhora Benson te odeia não é?! Ela pode estar mentindo...”_

_“Ela sim, mais qual o interesse do Lewbert em mentir também?!”_

_“Isso eu já não sei...”_

_“Não PC, eu tenho quase certeza disso tudo ser verdade... e o que mais me dói é ver o nerd me fazendo de boba, transando comigo em um dia  e no seguinte indo viajar escondido com a Carly sabe-se lá pra onde... Eu me sinto uma completa idiota... E eu odeio me sentir assim...”_

_“E eu me sinto um imbecil por deixar ele fazer isso com você... Eu prometi pra ele que se ele te magoasse ia ter que se entender comigo...”_

_“E eu te pedi pra não se meter nisso...  Meus problemas com o nerd eu resolvo...”_

_“E eu respeito isso... mais isso não deixa eu parar de me sentir assim... Não gosto de te ver sofrendo...”_

Olhei pra ele nesse momento e ele me olhava com um olhar triste e eu podia sentir que ele estava sendo sincero...

_“Obrigada PC...”_

_“Pelo que?!”_

_“Por tudo... Por ser você mesmo e por não deixar de ser meu amigo...”_

_“Isso nunca vai acontecer... mesmo que eu queira eu não consigo ficar longe de você...”_

_“A mamãe aqui sabe que é irresistível...”_

_“kkkk é mesmo... Hei eu tive uma idéia...”_

_“Qual?!”_

Ele não me respondeu apenas se levantou de onde estava e entrou no seu quarto voltando logo em seguida com seu iPhone na mão... Perecia estar ligando para alguém... ele colocou no viva voz e me fez sinal para ficar em silencio... não demorou muito pra que atendessem a ligação e eu pude reconhecer a voz da Carly no outro lado da linha...

_“Alo”_

_“Oi Carly”_

_“Oi Brad... tudo bem?!”_

_“Mais ou menos... eu precisava falar com você sobre um lance do iCarly posso ir ate seu apartamento?!”_

_“Hum não tem como ser por telefone mesmo...”_

_“Não... tem que ser pessoalmente...”_

_“Não vai dar então Brad... eu estou viajando e só volto daqui umas duas semanas...”_

_“O que houve?!”_

_“Problemas com meu pai e o Spencer... Nada muito grave mais vou ficar fora um tempo...”_

Ela tinha acabado de entrar em contradição sobre o que deixou no bilhete pra mim e eu tive que me segurar pra não falar nada... Estava com raiva por ela estar mentindo pra mim, não mais do que quando escutei a voz do nerd do outro lado da linha...

_“Hei Carls vem escolher o que você quer... Não podemos demorar muito aqui se quisermos achar um lugar bacana pra passar a noite...”_

Passar  a noite?! Um lugar bacana?! Argh que raiva desses dois filhos da mãe... tive que me conter já que o Brad pôs sua mão encima da minha boca assim que estava prestes a xingar eles... E então não consegui ouvir mais nada ate que a Carly voltou a falar com o Brad...

_“Brad eu tenho que desligar... Se for muito importante me liga a noite e a gente conversa ou se não quando eu voltar te ligo e daí a gente conversa... Ok?!”_

_“Tudo bem... não é tão importante assim, a gente conversa quando você voltar...”_

_“Tchau Brad... Beijos...”_

_“Tchau...”_

E ela desligou o telefone, e o Brad tirou a mão de sobre minha boca e eu não pude segurar um palavrão...

_“Merda... Filhos da puta!!! Estão mesmo juntos e mentindo pra mim...”_

_“Pelo menos assim a gente sabe que uma parte da historia não é mentira...”_

_“Ahhhh que raiva...”_

_“Melhor se acalmar Sam... Não adianta muita coisa ficar brava agora...”_

Eu ia lhe responder mais nesse momento a mãe do Brad bateu na porta chamando a gente pra jantar... estava escurecendo e já eram umas seis horas e o pessoal ali por causa dos avos do Brad jantavam cedo...

Não me fiz de rogada e aceitei jantar lá, era uma ótima forma de tentar me acalmar e esquecer o que tinha acontecido... O jantar foi melhor do que eu esperava, a comida era ótima, a conversa também e ao contrario do que eu imaginava a família do Brad não era perfeita (sim eles discutiram no meio do jantar por causa de trabalho) mais apesar de tudo, ainda era muito melhor do que a minha...

Depois do jantar eu e o Brad subimos de novo pro seu quarto e sentamos novamente no mesmo lugar, só que dessa vez um pouco mais perto que antes, ombro contra ombro...

_“Desculpa pela discussão na mesa Sam...”_

_“Nada a ver PC... Aquilo é fichinha perto do que a minha família pode fazer...”_

Ele ia me responder algo só que seu celular começou a tocar... Ele o pegou do bolso e olhou com uma cara esquisita, pediu licença então e entrou no quarto pra atender, fiquei curiosa com o que poderia ser e assim que o vi de costas me aproximei mais da porta pra poder escutar sua conversa...

_“Eu já te disse que vou estar lá... não se preocupe com isso... Pode confirmar com o Sr. Bolão que eu vou amanha de noite lá na danceteria pra gente resolver isso... E me faz um favor de não ligar mais aqui pra mim...”_

Não consegui escutar mais que isso já que ele estava se virando na minha direção e eu tive que ser rápida pra voltar pro meu lugar sem que ele percebesse onde estava antes... E OMG!!! Eu não podia acreditar que ele estava envolvido com o  Sr. Bolão... Eu o conhecia a um bom tempo e sabia muito bem da fama dele... Ele era simplesmente um dos maiores traficantes da cidade, um cara poderoso e MUITO perigoso... E eu não podia entender o que o Brad tinha haver com ele... Mais tinha medo de descobrir... Embora precisasse muito fazer isso ainda mais sabendo com quem ele estava envolvido e eu ate já sabia como ia fazer isso...

Fui tirada dos meus pensamentos quando o Brad voltou e se sentou novamente do meu lado, ele pareça meio nervoso e eu não sabia exatamente como agir com ele... Então simplesmente mudei de posição ficando então de frente pra ele com as pernas cruzadas, ele também mudou de posição ficando de frente pra mim e me encarando...

_“Então Brad acho que já é hora da gente conversar sobre aquela noite...”_

_“Sam eu não quero você envolvida nos meus problemas... Certo?!...”_

_“Eu sei disso e foi por isso que você disse a maioria daquelas coisas não é?!”_

_“Boa parte delas sim...”_

_“Como o que?!”_

_“O ‘Não quero mais ficar perto de você’ e o ‘eu não to mais disposto a deixar um espaço pra você na minha vida também’ e o ‘estou desistindo disso tudo’ e ‘estou desistindo de vocês’... Bom isso tudo era mentira eu só disse pra afastar você de mim... Não demorou muito pra que eu me arrependesse disso também...”_

_“E por que não voltou atrás?!”_

_“Por que você me bateu e me magoou com suas palavras?!”_

_“Certo me desculpe por aquilo, mais você realmente me tirou do serio com aquele seu papo... Mais não foi só por isso não é?!”_

_“Não... Mais por que eu não queria você envolvida de novo nos meus problemas e na minha vida... E alem do mais eu precisava de um tempo pra pensar...”_

_“Em que?!”_

_“Na minha vida...”_

_“Você pretendia voltar a falar comigo?!”_

_“Assim que pudesse...”_

_“E isso ia demorar muito?!”_

_“Não dependia de mim... Alias ainda não depende de mim...”_

_“E de quem depende?!”_

_“Sam, por favor... Não se envolva nisso... O lance é mais complicado do que você imagina  eu não quero você metida nisso... Me promete que não vai se envolver...”_

_“Não prometo nada...”_

_“Sam, por favor...”_

_“Não posso prometer algo que não vou cumprir”_

_“Sam!!!  Se você se envolver nisso eu nunca mais olho pra você...”_

_“Impossível!!! você me ama esqueceu?!”_

Ele me olhou com uma cara surpresa e depois desviou o olhar do meu... Eu então fiz como ele tinha feito antes comigo, peguei em seu queixo e fiz ele me olhar nos olhos...

_“Você realmente me ama PC?! Ou aquilo também era mentira?!”_

_“Não aquilo não era mentira... Infelizmente... eu realmente sei que não devia mais, eu te amo sim... mais sei também que você ama o Freddie e não a mim...”_

_“Eu amo ele sim... mais também não tenho mais tanta certeza de seu amor por mim... E quem disse que eu não te amo... Quer dizer você é meu melhor amigo e sempre me ajudou em tudo e sempre me apoiou...”_

_“Mais isso não faz você me amar...”_

_“É pode ser que não do jeito que você queria... mais isso não quer dizer que não possa um dia não é?!”_

_“ É?!”_

_“Talvez...”_

_“Duvido...”_

_“Pague pra ver...”_

_“kkkkk”_

 Me aproximei lentamente dele enquanto a gente ainda ria e simplesmente juntei meus lábios aos dele... Como em um simples e básico selinho... Quando me afastei ele me olhava assustado...

_“Por que fez isso?!”_

_“Não faço a mínima idéia...”_

_“Que tal fazer de novo pra ver se descobre?!”_

_“É pode ser...”_

E de novo nos beijamos mais não passou de um selinho um pouco mais demorado... Quando me afastei dele de novo pude ver em seus olhos algo que me deixou um pouco mais feliz... O brilho do seu olhar tinha voltado... Não tão forte quanto antes, mais forte o suficiente pra mim perceber que boa parte de sua tristeza tinha ido embora... E eu podia dizer que a causa de sua felicidade momentânea tinha nome  e sobrenome e por um acaso do destino eram os mesmos que estavam em todos os meus documentos...


	27. Um plano e um desfecho inusitado.

**PV da Sam**

[...]

E de novo nos beijamos mais não passou de um selinho um pouco mais demorado... Quando me afastei dele de novo pude ver em seus olhos algo que me deixou um pouco mais feliz... O brilho do seu olhar tinha voltado... Não tão forte quanto antes, mais forte o suficiente pra mim perceber que boa parte de sua tristeza tinha ido embora... E eu podia dizer que a causa de sua felicidade momentânea tinha nome  e sobrenome e por um acaso do destino eram os mesmos que estavam em todos os meus documentos...

[...]

O resto da noite seguiu calma e sem mais emoções, não trocamos mais beijos ou algo assim, não que eu não quisesse, mais ele não parecia ter ficado muito confortável com a situação depois do nosso segundo “selinho” e eu não posso culpar ele por isso, sabia no que ele tava pensando e em como estava desconfortável com aquilo... Afinal de contas bem após aquele momento o nerd resolveu me ligar, e mesmo eu não atendendo ao telefone o Brad percebeu de quem se tratava só pela minha cara de raiva...

Mais ele tinha que entender uma coisa, eu podia sim amar o nerd mais nesse momento a única coisa que nutria por ele era raiva... MUITA RAIVA... E tinha que admitir que ele me atraia e ate que bastante, não que eu olhasse antes pra ele com outros olhos afinal eu tinha um namorado que eu amava e ele era apenas meu amigo, mais não posso negar também que ele me atraia de certa forma...

Mais o fato agora era que eu estou solteira e ele sente “coisas” por mim também, e nem quero imaginar o que aquele panaca do nerd anda aprontando então foda-se não devo nada a ninguém e a única coisa que quero é ser feliz... E não tenho por que negar o que sinto ou não por ele ou deixar de fazer o que quero com ele por causa disso ou daquilo...

Dormi no quarto de hospedes da casa dele e depois de acordar (8 h) e ter um agradável café da manha com a família dele (Cedo... MUITO cedo pro meu gosto), ele me levou pra minha casa... Eu pedi que ele fizesse isso, embora ele quisesse “aproveitar” o domingo pra gente ver uns filmes e tal, eu inventei uma desculpa e o fiz me levar... Eu precisava tomar um banho e sair, tinha um plano e precisava por ele em pratica ainda essa noite e não tinha muito tempo pra isso...

Depois de tomar banho e me arrumar fui ao shopping e passei por alguns lugares pra conseguir tudo o que precisava pro meu plano e como não sou boba e nem nada usei uma grana que eu tinha guardada pra emergências... Grana essa que não era minha inicialmente mais que eu dei um jeito de conseguir... Depois disso parei na praça de alimentação e almocei por lá mesmo, depois peguei um taxi e voltei pra casa...

Era uma hora da tarde  e eu só colocaria meu plano em pratica a noite então aproveitei meu tempo de sobra pra dormir... Acordei às 8 da noite com o nerd me ligando, ignorei suas ligações e mensagens e depois de tomar um banho e fazer um lanche (que incluía alguns sanduíches de presunto e alguns bolos gordos) eu comecei a me arrumar já que para o meu plano dar certo eu precisaria me disfarçar...

Isso por que meu plano consistia em ir ate a danceteria onde o Brad andava freqüentando ultimamente e onde eu sabia que ele estaria hoje à noite e tentar descobrir de alguma forma o que ele tinha a ver com o  Sr. Bolão... Pra isso eu precisava me disfarçar por que basicamente eu não queria que o Brad me reconhecesse e também por que ao que as más línguas diziam aquele lugar era muito freqüentado por bandidos e pessoas perigosas e como todo mundo sabe a família Puckett é bem conhecida nessa área...

Não podia correr o risco de ser reconhecida em um lugar desses ainda mais pelo Sr. Bolão, se ele soubesse que eu sou uma Puckett só deus sabe o que ele poderia fazer comigo, há anos ele mantinha uma richa nada saudável com alguns de meus tios, mais eles após um tempo conseguiram uma trégua, uns não se metiam no “serviço” dos outros e tudo ficaria bem...

Por mais que minha família fosse formada por “bandidos”, o nosso “negocio” era bem diferente do qual o Sr. Bolão fazia, ele mexia diretamente com o trafico de drogas na cidade e se tinha uma coisa com a qual nós Puckett’s nunca mexemos foi com isso... Era como uma regra interna de família, quebrar as regras e infringir  a lei sim mais nunca se envolver com drogas (a não ser o álcool)...

Depois de quase duas horas eu estava pronta... Me olhei no espelho e praticamente não pude reconhecer quem era a mulher que me encarava nele... Cabelos pretos e lisos ate a cintura com uma franja ate os olhos, olhos castanhos (chocolates), um vestido preto extremamente justo e com um decote em V extremamente provocante, maquiagem forte e pra completar o look brincos pratas e um salto altíssimo vermelho combinando com a bolsa de mão também vermelha... 

Não parecia nada comigo realmente... Parecia sim outra mulher mais madura e também muito mais “liberal” que eu, e embora não passasse de belas e provocantes roupas e acessórios, uma peruca e lentes de contato, eu realmente estava me sentindo outra mulher... Muito mais bonita  e sensual...

Dei uma ultima conferida no espelho, peguei uma grana, meu documento falso (maior de 21 anos) meu celular e coloquei tudo dentro da bolsa e sai... Chamei um taxi e por volta das 11 da noite eu cheguei à frente da danceteria e pra meu alivio o carro da Brad já estava estacionado lá e isso ia facilitar as coisas pra mim...

      Não foi nada difícil pra entrar e nem precisei de nada alem da minha carteira de identidade falsa... Entrei e como suspeitava havia muita gente “conhecida” ali dentro, a maioria pessoas perigosas com as quais não seria nada bom mexer... Avistei o Brad de longe e como já suspeitava ele estava conversando diretamente com o Sr. Bolão em uma espécie de área vip da danceteria perto do bar... Eu então como quem não quer nada fui ate o balcão do bar  e me sentei pedindo uma cerveja...

Enquanto estava lá sentada bebêndo minha cerveja tentando espionar o Brad eu era constantemente importunada por vários homens, cada um pior do que o outro e eu realmente comecei a me perguntar se aquela idéia do disfarce foi realmente uma boa idéia ou não...

Estar com aquelas roupas e com aquele salto era como estar em outro corpo embora fosse mais fácil manter a posse de “mulherzinha” desse jeito... E embora estivesse mais acostumada a andar de salto depois de namorar o nerd, esses realmente eram muito altos e estavam me incomodando...

E mais uma vez um chato resolveu pegar no meu pé... Senti alguém pegando meu braço enquanto eu olhava na direção contrario onde o Brad estava procurando uma possível rota de fuga para uma emergência... Senti a pessoa em questão pressionar meu braço com certa força e quando me virei pra dar para aquele ser infeliz o que ele merecia por me apertar, dei de cara com um dos seguranças particulares do Sr. Bolão...

_“Meu chefe quer ter uma palavrinha com a senhorita, por favor, me acompanhe”_

Depois disso só tive tempo de pegar a minha bolsa em cima do balcão enquanto era praticamente arrastada ate onde eles se encontravam... O Brad me olhava com uma cara esquisita  e engraçada ao mesmo tempo e se eu não tivesse muito bem disfarçada diria que ele sabia que era eu... Quando finalmente chegamos ate eles o Brad olhou pra mim e deu um leve sorriso...

O segurança que “gentilmente” me levou ate lá me colocou na frente do  Sr. Bolão que como seu próprio apelido deixa claro se trata de um robusto senhor, de cabelos já grisalhos e com um belíssimo terno... Ele me deu uma conferida de cima em baixo e falou comigo como que em um tom divertido, embora eu não estivesse achando nenhum pouco de graça, estava com medo e não queria deixar transparecer isso...

_“Qual seu nome senhorita?!”_

_“Gabriella...”_ O primeiro que me veio na cabeça, já que não podia falar meu nome de verdade a ele...

_“Eu e meus amigos aqui...”_

Dei uma olhada pros amigos em questão que ele mencionava e que estavam ao redor dele e não pude deixar de fazer uma cara um tanto quanto enojada, era um pior do que o outro...

_“Estávamos comentando o quanto apreciamos a sua beleza... E o quanto gostaríamos da sua companhia essa noite...”_

Velho infeliz... Em outras palavras o senhor esta querendo é transar comigo... E agora meu deus o que eu faço?! Me meti na maior roubada da minha vida...

_“Mais infelizmente meu jovem e promissor braço direito me pediu a honra de ficar com você e como ele merece muito pelos seus últimos feitos eu devo confessar que a muito contra gosto tive que dar essa honra  a ele...”_

MERDA!!! Estou ferrada... O que faço agora?! Estou sendo sorteada como um brinde qualquer e ninguém ao menos me perguntou o que eu queria... Acho que brigar agora ou tomar qualquer outra atitude é muito arriscado... Melhor fingir aceitação e quando estiver sozinha com o traste dar um jeito de fugir...

_“Meu querido Brad ela é toda sua... a não ser que ela tenha algo contra isso...”_

Ufa pelo menos o traste era o Brad... Pêra ai o Brad?! Droga  e agora ele pode descobrir meu disfarce... Ahhhh o que eu faço?!... Olhei pra ele e ele sorria pra mim... Isso era um bom sinal?! Não sabia que o Brad era de agarrar meninas aleatória na balada e se aproveitar delas!!!

 _“Eu... não tenho nada contra...”_ Forcei minha voz um pouco e ela saiu melosa e doce, pra que ele não reconhecesse e isso pareceu divertir ele mais ainda...

_“Então que tal a gente ir dançar um pouco pra esquentar as coisas gata?!”_

Ele disse aquilo se aproximando de mim e dando um tapa de leve na minha bunda...

_“Tudo bem...”_

E enquanto eu pensava em uma maneira de fugir dele, eu ouvi ele se despedindo do seu “chefe” e logo em seguida pegar na minha mão e me puxar ate a pista de dança... Ele olhava pra mim e ria enquanto dançávamos e eu já estava achando aquilo estranho por demais... O que será que deu nele?!

Assim que trocou a musica que estava tocando ele se distraiu e eu não perdi a chance de fugir dele... Não sabia realmente o que fazer e aquilo me pareceu à melhor solução... Mais infelizmente não consegui ir muito longe (culpa do salto) por que ele me alcançou alguns metros a frente me segurando pelo braço e me puxando pra ele, me segurando em seus braços e me fazendo dançar com ele muito próximo...

Ele parecia realmente estar se divertindo e eu comecei a ficar levemente incomodada com aquilo, já que pra quem disse que me amava no dia anterior e me beijou ele estava um tanto quanto saidinho com uma desconhecida numa boate... Será que ele sempre era assim?!

Ele continuava dançando me segurando perto dele e não demorou pra que ele se chegasse mais perto... MUITO perto do meu ouvido e então ele falou alto o suficiente para que só eu escutasse... Não que desse pra escutar muita coisa com toda  a musica de lá mais como eu disse ele estava próximo demais...

_“ O que você veio fazer aqui heim Sammy?!”_

Droga como ele podia saber que era eu... Isso explicava as risadas e todo o seu comportamento estranho... Mais nada podia explicar o fato dele saber que era eu... Não tinha como... Cheguei mais perto do seu ouvido e falei.

_“O que você disse?!”_

_“Isso mesmo que você entendeu Sammy... Não acredito que você se disfarçou só pra vir aqui atrás de mim me espionar...”_

_“E quem disse que foi por isso...?!”_

_“Eu sei que foi... Droga Sam você não podia fazer isso, eu pedi pra não se meter...”_

_“Tarde demais pra isso, já estou envolvida ate o pescoço e se você não me contar depois todo esse seu lance ai, eu vou dar um jeito de descobrir por mim mesma e acredite vai ser bem pior...”_

_“Tudo bem... Só vamos mudar de assunto, aqui não é lugar de falar disso...”_

_“Isso é bom... agora me explica como diabos você sabia que era eu?! O disfarce esta tão ruim assim?!”_

_“Ao contrario, esta perfeito...”_

_“Então como descobriu?!”_

_“Digamos que pelo seu físico...”_

_“Como assim?!”_

_“Errrr... Seu corpo... difícil achar outro igual por ai...”_

_“Meu corpo?! Ta falando serio?!”_

_“Sim...”_

_“Então quer dizer que você perde um bom tempo olhando pra ele...”_

_“É... Melhor mudar de assunto...”_

_“Não eu quero saber...”_

_“O que exatamente você quer saber Sam?!...”_

_“Se você sente tesão por mim?!”_

_“Eu já te disse isso...”_

_“Eu sei mais eu quero ouvir você falando isso aqui no meu ouvido...”_

_“Sim...”_

Afastei um pouco meu rosto e olhei pra ele, ele estava vermelho como um tomate e aquilo era realmente tão bonitinho, tanto que não pude me conter  e beijei ele... Não um simples beijinho como ontem, mais sim um beijo de verdade, um beijo de língua como nunca antes havia dado nele e UAU não é que ele beija bem... MUITO bem alias...

Ele de repente parou no meio do beijo e se afastou um pouco... Cheguei mais perto da sua orelha e perguntei:

_“O que foi Brad?! Por que parou?!”_

_“Isso não ta certo Sam...”_

_“Por que não?! Você quer isso e eu também quero então qual o problema?!”_

_“O Freddie...”_

_“Quem?!”_

_“Você ouviu...”_

_“Sim ouvi mais não entendi direito... O que ele tem a haver com isso?!”_

_“Tudo...”_

_“Não... você esta errado, ele não tem nada haver com isso... Ele não tem mais nada comigo e não esta aqui, esta em algum lugar por ai se divertindo com a Shay, então por que droga você esta pensando nele?!...”_

_“Por que você ama ele...”_

_“Chega PC!!! Põe uma coisa na sua cabeça... Estamos eu e você aqui e eu to afim de você e você a fim de mim então cala a boca e me beija...”_

_“Eu não quero que você se arrependa depois...”_

_“Pode ter certeza que não vou... Eu sei o que estou fazendo...”_

Eu disse isso bem perto da sua orelha e assim que terminei mordi o lóbulo da sua orelha puxando entre meus dentes e fazendo ele se arrepiar... Ele então puxou meu rosto pra perto dele e me beijou  e dessa vez pra valer... Sem pudor ou outros pensamentos...

Não demorou pra que nossos beijos esquentassem e nós já não apenas dançávamos no meio da pista de dança mais era como se estivéssemos um tentando entrar no corpo do outro tão perto nós estávamos... Depois de mais um beijo, paramos pra tomar fôlego e nesse instante enquanto ele beijava meu pescoço eu pude ver varias pessoas olhando para nós e aquilo realmente me incomodou um pouco...

_“PC...”_

_“Hammm?!”_

_“Vamos sair daqui...”_

_“Por quê?! Esta tão bom...”_

_“Ta todo mundo olhando”_

Ele então parou de beijar meu pescoço e ergueu a cabeça olhando pros lados...

_“Pior é que é verdade...”_

_“Vamos dar o forra...”_

_“Vamos eu sei onde  agente pode ir...”_

Ele saiu me puxando pela mão por entre as pessoas ate chegar a uma porta no fim da danceteria, nós entramos lá e saímos em um corredor com varias portas... Andamos ate chegar a ultima porta do fim do corredor e saímos por ela... Quando olhei em volta pude reconhecer o beco sujo e escuro onde encontrei ele aquele dia caído...

O beco ficava entre a danceteria e o prédio do lado e embora fosse escuro hoje não estava tão sujo com aquele dia... A única saída dele era a que dava pro estacionamento da danceteria e de onde estávamos dava pra ver o movimento das pessoas indo e vindo por lá...

Assim que ele fechou a porta por onde saímos eu vi ele pegando uma chave do bolso e fechando a mesma, então ele me puxou pra parede do lado da porta e me prendeu entre a parede e ele, ele olhava em meus olhos  e aquele olhar dele me fazia pensar em uma coisa só...

_“Você é tão linda... Mesmo disfarçada continua linda...”_

_“Bobão...”_

_“Verdade... e mesmo achando você um tesão desse jeito eu ainda prefiro você ao natural...”_

_“Você me acha o que?!”_

Perguntei a ele chegando cada vez mais perto... Queria menos papo e mais ação... Ele chegou bem perto do meu ouvido e disse numa voz sussurrada me fazendo arrepiar...

_“Um tesão...”_

Depois disso nós voltamos a nos beijar... E a cada beijo era como se o calor entre nós aumentasse... Eu pedia por sua boca cada vez com mais força, e enquanto nossas línguas faziam uma sensual dança eu o segurava pelos ombros, fincando minhas unhas nos mesmos, e enquanto isso ele me acariciava por sobre o vertido me fazendo pedir por mais...

Eu não fazia mais idéia de como a gente tinha vindo parar ali fazendo aquilo e nem de onde toda aquela tensão sexual entre nós apareceu mais eu sabia que eu estava gostando daquilo e muito... Nunca pensei que um garoto fofo como o PC pudesse ser tão... Tão bom fazendo aquilo com as mãos e com a boca e com todo o resto...

Larguei minha bolsa no chão e nem ao menos me importei com a possibilidade de ter quebrado alguma coisa, apenas usei minhas mãos agora totalmente livres pra passear por baixo de sua camiseta enquanto ele ainda passeava com as mãos pelo meu corpo sem pegar exatamente em nenhuma parte especifica dele e embora eu soubesse que ele estava sendo um cavalheiro como sempre, aquilo estava me irritando e me deixando cada vez mais louca de vontade por ele...

Continuamos naquilo por mais um tempo... Nós beijando e nos acariciando, enquanto as pessoas passavam pela frente do beco e nem ao menos desconfiavam de que tinha alguém ali... Depois de mais algum tempo eu perdi totalmente minha paciência com o cavalheirismo do PC e pegando em sua mãos ainda o beijando eu coloquei uma delas em cima do meu seio enquanto a outra eu levei ate meu bumbum...

Ele pareceu meio em choque por um momento mais eu continuei a beijá-lo enquanto desci minhas mãos pelas suas costas ate chegar à sua bunda e apertei, ele deu um salto pra cima e pareceu se despertar um pouco apertando suavemente minha bunda, eu então levei minha mão ate a dele de novo e fiz ele apertar com força...

Depois disso não precisei fazer mais nada... Era como se eu tivesse ligado nele um botãozinho e de repente todo o seu cavalheirismo e toda sua educação deu lugar ao tesão e logo ele estava tomando conta do que estava acontecendo...

E depois de muito acariciar um ao outro eu senti ele parar de me beijar e descer lentamente seus beijos pelo meu pescoço ate chegar aos meus seios, ele então olhou pra mim e eu fiz sinal pra ele continuar, ele então puxou meu vestido e meu sutiã pro baixo revelando meus seios... Ele levemente passou a língua pelos meus mamilos me fazendo gemer enquanto onde sua língua passava dava a impressão de estar pegando fogo...

Ele então mordeu meu mamilo segurando ele entre os dentes e puxando levemente  e aquilo me deixou louca, não mais do que o que ele fazia com a outra mão no meu outro seio, segurando meu mamilo entre seus dedos e girando me fazendo arrepiar... Depois de algum tempo ali ele voltou a beijar meu pescoço e a lamber minha clavícula e eu não agüentando mais aquela tortura fui com as minha mãos ate o fecho da sua calça e abri...

Coloquei minha mão dentro da sua calça acariciando seu pênis e ele gemeu quando sentiu minha mão sobre sua intimidade, mais mesmo assim foi com sua mão ate lá e segurou a minha querendo tirar ela de lá...

_“Sam acho melhor  a gente parar por aqui...”_

Ele disse aquilo entre gemidos abafados...

_“Quem disse que eu quero parar?!”_

Ele me olhou nos olhos e pareceu pensar por um momento...

_“Tarde demais PC... você começou e agora vai ter que terminar...”_

_“Tem certeza disso...”_

_“Tenho... mais se você falar isso mais uma vez eu vou perder a paciência e te agarrar a força...”_

_“Ate que não é uma má idéia...”_

Olhei pra ele e com a pouca claridade que chegava ali pela luz da lua eu via seu rosto e não podia conter o riso, ele estava hilário, todo vermelho marcado de batom e com os cabelos bagunçados...  Tirei a mão dele da minha e continuei o que estava fazendo antes olhando nos seu olhos...

Não demorou muito pra sua expressão mudar e logo depois que eu tirei seu pênis pra fora da sua cueca ele apenas pegou uma camisinha do seu bolso abrindo-a e colocando no seu pênis para logo em seguida erguer minha perna direita um pouco apoiando ela no seu quadril e me fazendo abrir um pouco as pernas, ele então colocou sua mão por baixo do meu vestido, rasgando minha calcinha com sua mão e encontrando minha intimidade...

Então passou sua mão por toda minha abertura ate meu clitóris massageando levemente ele... E assim que eu soltei um gemido de prazer ele simplesmente encostou seu pênis na minha abertura e me penetrou lenta e calmamente...

Continuando assim seus movimentos por um tempo ate eu me acostumar com ele dentro de mim, em seguida ele pegou minha outra perna e apoiou também no seu quadril me erguendo do chão e me pressionando contra a parede enquanto me segurava pela minha bunda com as duas mãos e ditava o ritmo das suas estocadas, aumentando a velocidade com que fazia isso...

Não demorou muito depois disso para que nós gozassemos... Eu um pouco antes dele tremendo e me contraindo enquanto nada gentilmente fincava minhas unhas nos seus ombros... E ele logo depois de mim gemendo e beijando gentilmente meu pescoço... Ficamos mais um pouco na mesma posição ate recuperarmos nosso fôlego...

Eu nunca tinha feito nada tão louco e irresponsável quanto ao sexo antes... E transar naquele beco escuro, com a possibilidade de alguém nos ver ou ouvir parece que me fez ter muito mais prazer que achei que teria... A adrenalina fez com que nossos sentidos ficassem mais aguçados e o resultado foi surpreendente...

 Depois disso tudo que nos restou foi se recompor e sair de lá de fininho pra que ninguém nos visse daquele jeito... Eu estava cansada e por que não dizer feliz... E embora aquilo parecesse estranho ou ate inapropriado, eu não pensava assim e não me arrependia do que tinha feito... Tinha valido à pena...   


	28. Contando o segredo. Parte I

**PV da Sam**

[...]

 Depois disso tudo que nos restou foi se recompor e sair de lá de fininho pra que ninguém nos visse daquele jeito... Eu estava cansada e por que não dizer feliz... E embora aquilo parecesse estranho ou ate inapropriado, eu não pensava assim e não me arrependia do que tinha feito... Tinha valido à pena...  

[...]

 

Assim que saímos da danceteria no carro da Brad fomos direto para uma lanchonete 24 horas... Eu estava morrendo de fome (Novidade!!!) e depois de lancharmos e do Brad pagar a conta pedi a ele que a gente conversasse, eu realmente queria saber em que merda toda ele estava metido...

Ele ficou meio relutante no começo mais depois de eu insistir um pouco ele aceitou e disse que ia me levar em um lugar mais propicio pra isso, pra que eu pudesse entender a historia inteira... Ele sugeriu que passássemos na minha casa antes pra tomar um banho e se trocar e foi exatamente isso que nós fizemos...

 Fomos pra minha casa e enquanto eu tirava o disfarce, tomava um banho e me trocava no meu quarto (Camiseta, jeans, All Stars e jaqueta), ele fez o mesmo no quarto da Mel, sorte dele que ele tinha uma roupa extra no carro... Quase uma hora depois disso nós saímos da minha casa...

Já passava das três da manha e eu não fazia a mínima idéia de onde ele ia me levar, mais aproveitei que ele disse que era um pouco longe e adormeci no banco do carona enquanto ele dirigia sabe-se lá pra onde... Ele me acordou não sei quanto tempo depois falando que estávamos chegando e pude perceber que havia se passado um bom tempo já que o sol estava nascendo, olhei no relógio do meu celular e eram quase seis da manha...

Olhei ao meu redor e não consegui reconhecer onde estávamos mais aquilo parecia ser algum tipo de cidadezinha pequena que ficava perto de Seattle, depois de mais alguns minutos dirigindo pelas ruazinhas da cidade o Brad estacionou na frente de um pequeno cemitério, olhei pra ele intrigada mais ele não me disse nada apenas desligou o carro descendo dele, e eu fiz o mesmo, o seguindo...

Ele estava entrando no cemitério que nesse momento pude perceber que era um dos mais bonitos que já vi, não que já tivesse visto muitos mais esse era realmente muito bonito... Era como um campo todo gramado, cercado por altos muros brancos e com uma grande arvore mais ao centro com alguns bancos de madeira em volta dela, as lapides eram todas pequenas e colocadas no chão. O lugar não era dos melhores realmente (quem gosta de cemitério?!) mais não podia negar que era bonito...

E enquanto nós andávamos me perguntava o que tínhamos vindo fazer ali e o que aquilo podia ter  haver com o seu segredo, ele não parecia procurar um tumulo ou coisa assim, ele apenas andava como que direto a um ponto do cemitério que ficava bem perto da grande arvore...

 Depois de andar um pouco nós paramos em um lugar bem próximo a grande arvore, perto de duas lapides uma ao lado da outra, o Brad olhava pra elas de uma forma que eu nunca vi ele olhar antes, era um olhar carregado de tristeza e dor... Olhei pras lapides e não pude reconhecer nenhum nome ali marcado... Mais se tratavam de dois jovens, um menino que morreu com cerca de 18 anos e uma moça com 15 anos... A data da morte era de quatro anos atrás...

Meu celular começou a  tocar naquele momento e eu me senti incomodada com isso... O lugar era tão silencioso e calmo que parecia que o toque do celular fazia eco, tirei ele do meu bolso e pude ver que se tratava do nerd... Olhei pro Brad e vi ele ajoelhado perto dos túmulos passando a mão por sobre eles e chorando enquanto parecia conversar com eles...

Então eu decidi deixar ele um pouco sozinho e  atender o nerd, afinal de contas eu não podia fugir dele pra sempre mesmo... Me aproximei da grande arvore e me sentei em um dos bancos que havia debaixo dela atendendo o celular...

 

**PV do Freddie**

 

[...]

Eu já há algum tempo tinha entendido que minha relação com a  Sam era de um amor tão grande e tão inexplicavelmente perfeito que eu faria de tudo pra poder vivê-lo plenamente... Eu a  amava mais que tudo e nunca desistiria dela... Acontecesse o que acontecesse...

[...]

 

Estava no quarto do pequeno hotel onde havia passado a noite andando de um lado para outro, era apenas seis da manha e eu não conseguia mais dormir... Algo estava me perturbando muito e eu andava ansiado para que as horas passassem logo para eu poder ligar pra Sam...

Havia saído sábado de manha pra minha viagem com a Carly  e havia prometido ligar pra Sam assim que pudesse mais eu só consegui fazer isso a noite  e ela não atendeu  e também não respondeu minhas mensagens... Aquilo pra mim foi muito e estranho.

Mais estranho ainda foi quando paramos pra comprar nosso jantar, a Carly ficou um pouco mais no carro enquanto eu ia abastecer e comprar minha comida, já tinha acabado de fazer isso e nada da Carly aparecer, então resolvi ir chamá-la... Ela parecia estar no telefone e depois que desligou me disse que era o Brad querendo falar algo sobre o iCarly...

Estranho... já que ele sabia que tínhamos dado um tempo no iCarly ate antes da formatura quando decidiríamos o que fazer sobre ele... Pensei que poderia ter alguma coisa haver com a Sam mais daí lembrei da briga deles e achei bobagem me preocupar com isso agora, eles não fariam as pazes tão cedo...

Resolvi desencanar e no domingo liguei pra ela assim que paramos pra jantar e dormir e ela de novo não me atendeu ou respondeu minhas mensagens... Comecei a sentir algo estranho no meu peito, uma espécie de angustia, algo me dizia que uma coisa ruim estava acontecendo com a minha Sam e isso estava me deixando louco... Só peguei no sono bem tarde e logo cedo acordei e não voltei mais a dormir...

Depois de dar mais uma volta dentro do quarto resolvi arriscar e ligar de novo pra Sam, eu sabia que seria improvável que ela atendesse, afinal de contas ela deveria estar dormindo, mais mesmo assim eu arrisquei... E pra minha grata surpresa ela atendeu, embora sua voz não demonstrasse tanta alegria ao falar comigo e eu podia sentir que havia algo errado...

_“Alo”_

_“Alo Sam... Tudo bem?!”_

_“Não muito nerd... Ao contrário de você que deve estar se divertindo muito agora não é?!”_

_“Como assim Sam?! Do que você ta falando?! Eu sai sábado e estava tudo bem e agora você me atende assim desse jeito... O que houve?!”_

_“Ouve que eu sou uma idiota nerd...”_

_“Por quê?! Eu não estou entendendo Sam...”_

Ela deu um suspiro fundo e eu pude perceber pela sua voz que ela não estava dormindo quando me atendeu o que me deixou muito desconfiado do que ela estaria fazendo...

_“Nerd você me disse algumas coisas antes de viajar e transou comigo, se despedindo no outro dia dizendo que me amava... Por quê?!”_

_“Por que é verdade Sam... Eu te amo...”_

_“Quem ama não mente nerd...”_

_“Eu não menti Sam... Do que você ta falando...”_

_“Mentiu sim e sua mãe fez questão de abrir meus olhos e contar tudo...”_

_“Minha mãe?! O que ela tem haver com isso?!”_

_“Ela me contou que você e a Carly estavam tramando pelas minhas costas nessa ultima semana e que nesse exato momento estão viajando juntos pra Harvard, ou seja lá onde vocês estão indo... Ahhh ela me contou do beijo também...”_

OMG!!! Eu não sabia o que exatamente a Sam sabia e nem  o que minha mãe tinha haver com isso, mais ela parecia extremamente irritada e eu não podia me arrepender mais de não ter contado nada pra ela antes... Minha mãe ia se ver comigo!!!

_“Sam não tire conclusões precipitadas... A Carly esta sim viajando comigo, eu estou dando uma carona pra ela ate Nova York... Não disse nada antes por que você provavelmente iria pensar besteira pelas idéias erradas que já esta na cabeça sobre mim e a Carly, mais pode ficar tranqüila que não há nada entre  agente e nunca ouve e nunca vai haver...”_

_“Se não tem nada como explica o beijo...”_

_“Eu não tenho nada haver com o beijo, eu nem estava lá...”_

_“Como assim não entendi?!”_

_“Eu não posso te explicar, isso é coisa da Carly e é ela que tem que te falar sobre isso...”_

_“Ta eu não to entendendo isso, mais nada muda o fato de que vocês estão mentindo pra mim e  eu não admito isso...”_

_“Sam eu te peço... Calma, por favor, eu já estou no meio do caminho e não posso voltar agora por que tenho que fazer uma coisa muito importante... Mais eu te peco não faça nenhuma bobagem ate eu voltar e nós conversarmos, eu sei que depois disso você vai entender tudo... Por favor!!!”_

_“ Não posso te prometer nada, ate por que se você considerar bobagem o que eu fiz ontem então já é tarde demais...”_

_“Como assim Sam eu não entendi?! O que você fez?!”_

_“Então eu estou no meio de algo importante e não posso falar com você agora, mais assim que você voltar à gente conversa e você vai entender tudo...”_

Ela falou aquilo com um sarcasmo na voz que estava nítido que ela queria me imitar e me deixar mal...

_“Sam não faz isso comigo, eu te amo...”_

_“Eu também te amo nerd e estou esperando você e suas explicações voltarem pra gente conversar... Agora da licença que eu tenho que desligar que o Brad esta me esperando pra gente resolver um assunto aqui... Beijos...”_

Ia responder mais ela já tinha desligado... A única coisa que pude fazer então foi me deitar na cama suspirando de raiva... Essa loira demoníaca me deixava louco... O que será que ela esta fazendo com o Brad?! Será que ele tinha haver com a  bobagem que ela diz ter feito?! Meu deus será que eles se acertaram e estão juntos?! Transando???!!! OMG!!! O que eu faço agora?!... 

Não fazia a mínima idéia agora do que estava se passando na cabeça da Sam ou com seus sentimentos e ações... Tomei um pouco de água sentado na cama enquanto me acalmava... Eu não podia voltar agora como disse pra Sam, o que eu tinha a fazer erra muito importante...

 Alem do fato de eu voltar não mudar em nada o que já estava feito, eu só rezava pra não ser o que eu imaginava... Rezava também pra que tudo desse certo nessa viagem e que tudo desse certo quando voltasse dela também...

E como eu já tinha deixado claro pra mim mesmo há um tempo... Eu amava a Sam mais que tudo e nunca desistiria dela... Acontecesse o que acontecesse...

 

**PV da Sam**

[...]

  Me aproximei da grande arvore e me sentei em um dos bancos que haviam debaixo dela atendendo o celular...

[...]

 

Depois que desliguei o telefone fiquei pensando que talvez não devesse ter falado tudo aquilo por telefone, mais o fato era de que eu ainda não tinha dormido o suficiente desde ontem e estava fazendo as coisas sem pensar... E no final das contas a conversa não me adiantou de muita coisa mesmo...

Eu não sabia se o que ele falava era verdade, embora algo me dissesse que sim e eu realmente não entendi a parte do beijo, mais esperava ao menos que ele pensasse bem durante essa viajem e que as coisas pudessem se esclarecer na sua volta... Já seria muito ruim ter que ficar longe deles na faculdade e brigados então seria o caos...

E talvez... só talvez eu não devesse ter falado nada sobre o Brad, mais não me controlei, e talvez fosse mais fácil se ele já tivesse na cabeça o que aconteceu pra que quando eu realmente contasse o choque não fosse maior... Por que eu realmente ia contar sobre isso pra ele, não ia mentir como ele, e eu queria ver só se seu alto controle duraria frente a isso...

Ele queria provar que a gente ainda podia ficar juntos mesmo depois de ir pra universidade, e eu queria ver se ele realmente estava certo sobre isso, se ele realmente confiaria em mim e não teria mais ciúmes e teria um pouco mais de confiança em si mesmo...

Embora eu realmente não soubesse muito bem como ficaria minha relação com o Brad e com ele depois da noite passada e só saberia isso com certeza depois do nerd voltar e da gente conversar... Agora iria viver apenas o momento e depois ia pensar no futuro...

Fui despertada dos meus pensamentos com o Brad sentando do meu lado... Ele estava muito vermelho de chorar, então eu fiz com ele o que ele tinha feito comigo antes... Afaguei suas costas dando apoio e dizendo que tudo ia ficar bem... Depois de um abraço apertado e carinhoso, nós nos afastamos e sentamos meio que um de frente pro outro...

_“Pronto Brad?! A gente veio ate aqui nesse fim de mundo pra você me contar uma coisa então vamos lá...”_

_“Tudo bem Sam... Só que se acomoda bem que a historia é um pouco longa... E finalmente você vai saber qual é o segredo que tanto tento esconder...”_

_“Estou ansiosa por isso”_

_“Preparada?!”_

_“Sim...”_

_“Então vamos lá...”_


	29. Contando o segredo. Parte II

**PV do Brad**

**[...]**

Sei que me meti em uma coisa enorme e bem perigosa mais a escolha foi minha e agora não ha mais volta, eu tenho que encarar tudo ate o fim e daí quando tudo isso estivesse terminado lutar pra recuperar a amizade da Sam e do Freddie que são muito importantes pra mim...

[...]

 

Depois da minha “discussão” e briga com a Sam e o Freddie eu não falei com mais nenhum deles dois... Passaram-se um mês e eu não havia tido coragem de desfazer tudo aquilo, mesmo tendo me arrependido, eu sabia que seria melhor assim e de certa forma não ia durar muito mais, já que antes de nós irmos pra universidade meu problema já estaria resolvido e eu poderia tentar reconquistar a amizade deles dois...

A Sam nesse período parecia ter de certa forma brigado com a Carly e o Freddie e eu confesso que fiquei tentado a me reaproximar dela pra saber o que havia acontecido mais logo desisti disso... Foi um mês puxado pra mim já que alem das aulas e provas eu ainda tinha que me esforçar para manter meu plano e conseguir o que queria...

Depois que as provas acabaram e que eu me vi livre da escola por pelo menos umas 2 ou 3 semanas antes da formatura, aproveitei depois do ultimo dia de aula e fui aprontar os últimos detalhes pro meu “cheque-mate” quanto ao plano. Quando estava voltando recebi uma ligação e não pra meu espanto quando olho no celular era a Sam, atendi mais que depressa e ela parecia estar arrasada e estava pedindo minha ajuda, pedia pra conversar comigo...

Talvez uma reaproximação agora tão perto de o meu plano dar certo não fosse um bom negocio, mais eu também não poderia negar ajuda a minha amiga... Nunca faria isso... Depois de pensar um pouco aceitei conversar com ela  e fui ao seu encontro como ela pediu... Era muito estranho pra mim ver a Sam passando por cima de seu orgulho e me ligando e ainda mais depois que a encontrei e ela me abraçou chorando...

Abracei ela de volta, afaguei suas costas e disse que ia ficar tudo bem... Eu também precisava acreditar nisso... A gente pediu desculpas e nos acertamos e eu tentei ajudá-la no que pude, levei ela pra minha casa e tentei distrair ela ao maximo pra ver se ela se animava um pouco, ela parecia estar arrasada com algo e isso acabava comigo também... Fizemos chocolates com as minhas avôs, comemos e depois disso subimos pro meu quarto...

Resolvemos conversar começando pelo que aconteceu com ela... ela me contou toda a sua historia (inclusive que transou com o Freddie de novo, o que eu achei desnecessário) e eu não podia acreditar que aquilo tudo fosse verdade, eu sabia que o Freddie amava muito a Sam e nunca faria nada daquele tipo pra magoá-la, então tentei mostrar meu ponto de vista pra ela e depois como isso não adiantou muito eu resolvi ligar pra Carly o que me pareceu uma boa idéia no começo, mais depois só confirmou que ela e o Freddie estavam juntos e isso só deixou a Sam pior ainda...

Depois de minha mãe interromper nossa conversa e nos chamar pra jantar, nós descemos, jantamos e depois de um pequeno mico familiar (briga durante o jantar) nós subimos de novo pro meu quarto e sentamos novamente no mesmo lugar... Nós íamos conversar de novo quando meu celular tocou, fui atender longe da Sam e pra variar era um dos homens do Bolão...

 Depois de resolver o lance do telefone voltei e a Sam quis falar sobre a nossa “Briga” conversa essa que eu não queria ter e que acabou em beijos entre a Sam e eu... Não posso dizer que não gostei por que estaria mentindo mais não achei certo aquilo, ainda mais sabendo do lance dela com o Freddie e como eles se amavam... Evitei o resto da noite de fazer aquilo de novo...

A Sam dormiu no quarto de hospedes e me fez levá-la pra casa bem cedo no dia seguinte o que eu estranhei imensamente... Passei o dia vendo alguns filmes e dormindo pra de noite ir de novo à danceteria resolver meus problemas... Acabei por encontrar lá uma mulher muito parecida de corpo com a Sam... E não me espantei nada quando descobri que era a Sam mesmo... Disfarçada...

Quase que ela põe meu plano a perder com sua atitude já que estava mais atraente que nunca e chamou não só minha atenção como a  do Sr. Bolão também, eu tive que interferir e dar um jeito de tirar ela de lá comigo, fazendo ele abrir mão dela para mim, ele não gostou muito daquilo mais como eu tinha feito ele muito feliz mais cedo ele acabou aceitando... E pra minha sorte meu plano funcionou... Eu me diverti muito vendo ela disfarçada daquele jeito e fazendo um esforço tremendo pra fugir de mim...

Eu só não posso dizer que gostei muito de como as coisas aconteceram depois disso... Uma hora estava com a Sam na pista de dança e na outra estava transando com ela no beco... Não que eu não tenha gostado de transar com ela, ao contrario era o que mais queria nesse mundo, mais não desse jeito e não com ela “machucada” emocionalmente da maneira que estava...

Foi um ato de comum acordo e não houve arrependimento de nenhum lado e nem terá só que não foi à atitude mais certa nossa... Eu sei que nós só funcionamos como amigos e ou então sobre efeito de tesão e não é isso que eu quero, não quero estragar minha amizade com ela e nem magoá-la mais ainda... Tenho que tomar uma atitude com relação a isso e é isso que vou fazer...

Mais não agora... Ate por que estou em um cemitério em uma cidade perto de Seattle... Foi pra cá que trouxe a Sam depois de comermos, irmãos pra sua casa e tomarmos um banho e se nos trocarmos... Dirigi durante cerca de três horas enquanto a Sam dormia do meu lado... Ela queria saber sobre o meu segredo e esse era o lugar certo pra mim contar sobre isso a ela...

Enquanto estava parado de frente aos túmulos a Sam se afastou me deixando chorar o quanto precisava sozinho e indo sentar perto da grande arvore do cemitério e atender seu celular... Tirei meu tempo chorando ajoelhado em frente ao tumulo deles e rezei muito por eles... Depois disso fui ao encontro da Sam...

Sentei ao seu lado e ela afagou minhas costas me dando apoio e dizendo que tudo ia ficar bem... e eu sabia que ia assim que meu plano estivesse concluído... Depois de um abraço apertado e carinhoso nós nos afastamos e sentamos meio que um de frente pro outro...

_“Pronto Brad?! A gente veio ate aqui nesse fim de mundo pra você me contar uma coisa então vamos lá...”_

_“Tudo bem Sam... Só que se acomoda bem que a historia é um pouco longa... E finalmente você vai saber qual é o segredo que tanto tento esconder...”_

_“Estou ansiosa por isso”_

_“Preparada?!”_

_“Sim...”_

_“Então vamos lá...”_

E finalmente chegou a hora de contar a ela todo o meu segredo, meu doloroso e terrível segredo...

_“Bom vamos por partes então, pra ficar mais fácil de entender...”_

_“Desde que você pare de enrolar e comece, faça do jeito que quiser...”_

_“Grossa...”_

_“Não é grosseria é cansaço mesmo... Começa logo...”_

_“Bom... Poucos sabem mais eu tinha um irmão mais velho, 3 anos mais velho para ser mais exato, seu nome era Ted... Há uns quatro anos atrás quando a gente ainda não se conhecia, eu e minha família morávamos aqui nessa cidade eu, meus pais, meus avos e meu irmão... Eu e meu irmão éramos como melhores amigos, sempre fomos assim, nos amávamos muito e pouco brigamos embora tivéssemos personalidades um pouco diferentes... Quando meu irmão completou 18 anos conheceu um grupo de amigos diferente e como posso dizer “Más companhias”, como meu irmão sempre foi “cabeça fraca” e influenciável na primeira oportunidade que tiveram o apresentaram pras drogas... Ele aceitou experimentar e em menos de seis meses passou de maconha e ecstasy para cocaína e crack, ele se acabou e levou minha família com ele... No começo usava sua mesada pra comprar drogas e depois passou a vender suas coisas e ate a roubar de dentro de casa pra comprar drogas, depois de tentar interná-lo umas duas vezes sem sucesso, meus pais o levaram a força para uma clinica, ele fugiu de lá e da cidade também... Nós não sabíamos para onde ele tinha ido ate saber de sua morte cerca de dois meses depois disso...”_

Não agüentei mais e comecei a chorar de novo, contar tudo aquilo para alguém era como reviver tudo aquilo de novo e aquilo doía demais pra mim... A Sam parecia não saber o que falar e apenas me deu outro abraço carinhoso... Depois que nos afastamos resolvi continuar a historia, eu havia vindo ate ali pra isso e era isso que ia fazer, contar toda a historia pra ela...

_“O problema é que não foi apenas ele que morreu nessa historia toda... Eu tinha uma amiga, minha melhor amiga desde criança, seu nome era Camile e ela era linda, simplesmente linda, cabelos pretos lisos e compridos com lindos olhos azuis... Eu a amava, desde sempre... Mais ela não sabia, no dia que resolvi contar a ela e pedi-la em namoro nós estávamos com 14 pra 15 anos, eu fui ate a casa dela com um presente e toda a coragem do mundo de dizer que a amava mais eu a encontrei com meu irmão... Ele foi mais rápido que eu, ela amava ele e ele também amava ela... Não pude fazer nada a não ser aceitar aquilo e torcer para que eles fossem felizes... Acontece que quando ele se envolveu com drogas, ele a levou junto... ela tinha mais força de vontade e não demorou muito pra decidir se tratar, o problema era que ele não era tão forte quanto ela e ele não saiu das drogas assim como ela fez, e ela não o abandonou, nem nos piores momentos ela o abandonou... Ela morreu por ele e ele morreu pelas drogas... E eu morri um pouco por dentro quando perdi eles... Eu os amava mais que tudo e fui um idiota em não conseguir ajudá-los...”_

_“Você não teve culpa PC... As coisas não funcionam como queremos... Ha coisas que não podemos controlar...”_

_“Eu tinha que ter sido mais forte, eu tinha que ter ajudado eles, eu devia ter ido atrás deles... Eu fui um fraco, eu me assustei e tive medo... Ela era tão nova, tinha 15 quando morreu a mesma idade que eu tinha na época... E eu a amava...”_

_“Aqueles túmulos são deles?!”_

_“Sim... Eles estão enterrados um do lado do outro como sempre quiseram ficar:  Um do lado do outro... Eles se amavam mais que tudo e mesmo que as drogas o tenham vencido ele nunca deixou de amá-la e ela nunca desistiu dele...”_

Voltei a chorar depois disso, eu estava me comportando com um idiota mais não tinha como controlar aquilo, era mais forte do que eu... E pelo jeito a historia era mesmo forte demais, por que assim como eu a Sam também chorava agora...

_“Eu sempre me senti culpado por não conseguir ajudar meu irmão, por ter tido medo e não ter ajudado ele quando ele mais precisou de mim... Talvez se eu tivesse sido mais forte e corajoso ele ainda estivesse vivo, talvez se eu tivesse um pouco mais de palavra eu tivesse conseguido fazer ele sair daquele mundo... Talvez... Mais eu nunca vou ter outra oportunidade  de saber isso...”_

_“Talvez nada que você fizesse poderia mudar isso... Talvez tudo era mais forte que você e talvez o destino apenas seguiu seu rumo...”_

_“Isso não teve nada a ver com destino... Teve a ver com dinheiro, violência, sangue frio e maldade...”_

_“Como eles morreram PC?!”_

_“Foram assassinados a sangue frio pelo Sr. Bolão e sua gangue...”_

_“Eu sabia que ele tinha alguma coisa a ver com isso...”_

_“Nós não sabemos de inicio o que havia acontecido... Mais depois da morte do meu irmão, meus pais não agüentaram mais ficar aqui nessa cidade em meio a tantas lembranças e nós nos mudamos para Seattle, lá depois de um tempo e depois de conhecer você a Carly e o Freddie, eu descobri que meu irmão tinha morrido lá mesmo... E depois de muita pesquisa e de alguns atos ilegais eu descobri como tudo ocorreu...”_

_“E como foi?!”_

_“Meu irmão fugiu pra Seattle quando saiu dessa cidade e foi trazendo a Camile junto... Lá ele se envolveu com o Sr. Bolão que lhe fornecia drogas em troca de “serviços”, acontece que meu irmão se deixou levar pelo seu vicio e acabou com uma divida muito maior do que podia pagar, tentou fugir de volta pra casa com a Camile que nessa hora já estava grávida dele só que o Sr. Bolão descobriu e pegou eles antes que eles fugissem... Ele mandou seus capangas espancarem meu irmão ate ele ficar inconsciente, e resolveu poupar Camile por ela estar grávida, só que quando eles foram executar meu irmão ela se enfiou na frente e levou o tiro por ele... Ela morreu na hora... E bem eles fugiram deixando meu irmão agonizando ate morrer...”_

Sentia uma dor enorme tendo que reviver tudo aquilo de novo, cada palavra dita era como se fosse uma faca enfiada em meu coração e aquilo doía muito... Tive outro rompante de choro, só que não havia mais lagrimas a derramar... Não havia mais lagrimas mais havia a dor agonizante que tudo aquilo ainda me causava... A Sam me abraçou e ficamos assim por uns 10 minutos ou mais... Ate que eu quebrei o abraço me levantando...

_“Você esta planejando se vingar não é PC?! Por isso esta envolvido com aquele bandido, por isso esta tão estranho e por isso brigou comigo...”_

_“Não sou só eu envolvido nessa vingança Sam... Esta tudo sendo planejado e executado a mais de dois anos... Meu pai, meus Avós, o pai da Camile e muito mais gente esta envolvida indiretamente nesse plano... Eu me aproximei do Sr. bolão e ganhei sua confiança para poder destruí-lo e acabar com ele assim como ele fez com meu irmão... Ele vai pagar caro pelo que fez...”_

_“Você não sabe com quem esta se metendo PC... O Sr. Bolão é muito pior que sua fama, você esta correndo risco de vida mexendo com ele...”_

_“Você acha que não sei disso Sam?!... Mais eu estou me preparando a mais de dois anos pra isso, em todos os sentidos se quer saber... Aprendi a lutar, a atirar e outras coisinhas mais... E alem disso a policia também esta envolvida nisso, eles estão me dando cobertura...”_

_“A policia?! Como assim PC?!”_

_“Meu pai conseguiu convencê-los do nosso plano e fazer eles ajudarem...”_

_“E que bendito plano é esse?!...”_

_“Simples... Ganhar a confiança do Sr. Bolão, fazer ele acreditar que estou do seu lado, conseguir informações e  provas contra ele e depois desarmar todo seu esquema de drogas, prendendo ele e sua gangue...”_

_“E em que fase do plano você esta?!”_

_“Praticamente na ultima... Tenho a sua confiança, tenho informações  e provas e já tenho o dia certo pra pega-lo no flagra no seu “esconderijo” ainda por cima... Sua “fabrica” de beneficiamento de drogas e distribuidora... É lá que tudo acontece e é lá que ele vai ser pego... Tenho tudo planejado já...”_

_“Eu vou ajudar nisso!!!”_

_“Nem pense nisso Sam!!!”_

_“Eu não estou te pedindo permissão panaca, eu estou dizendo que vou ajudar e pronto... Não vou deixar você enfrentar aquele desgraçado sozinho... Não vou correr o risco de te perder... De mim você não se livra tão cedo PC...”_

Olhei pra ela abobado e sem reação... Aquilo foi à maior prova de amizade que ela poderia me dar... E era o que queria ter feito pro meu irmão e não pude... Não me controlei e abracei ela apertado, em seguida dando um beijo nela, um beijo apaixonado e carinhoso como há muito tempo quis dar nela...

 Ela pareceu meio desconfortável no inicio mais depois retribuiu o beijo... Quando nos separamos ela foi ate os túmulos e pareceu fazer uma prece silenciosa diante deles, como se pedisse a eles alguma coisa... Depois se virou pra mim e fez sinal com  a mão pra mim segui-la... Indo em direção a saída do cemitério...

_“Vamos embora PC... Estou exausta e você ainda tem muita coisa pra me contar desse seu plano, não quero estar por fora disso mais, por favor, acaba de me contar em casa, por que se não eu vou dormir em pé...”_

_“Tudo bem Sammy... Eu também estou cansado...”_

Peguei na sua mão e saímos do cemitério em direção ao carro e depois de nos acomodarmos nele, fiz o caminho de volta pra casa da Sam, com ela dormindo do meu lado... Olhei uma ultima vez para aquela cidadezinha antes de sair de lá e murmurei mais pra mim do que pra outra pessoa...

_“Eu prometi me vingar meu irmão e vou fazer isso, nem que pra isso eu também precise morrer...”_

Estava disposto a tudo pra ver aquele maldito pagar pelo que fez... Tudo mesmo!!! Ou talvez nem tudo, pensei olhando pra Sam que dormia do meu lado...


	30. Só me resta esperar.

**PV da Sam**

Acordei com um barulho chato e insistente que vinha não sei de onde, abri os olhos e percebi que não estava mais no caro do Brad e nem na minha casa também... Olhei em volta e reconheci o quarto do Brad, mais eu não fazia a mínima idéia de como tinha vindo parar aqui... Levantei e então pude perceber de onde o barulho chato vinha, era da sacada e era nada menos que o próprio PC jogando algum jogo no seu iPhone (agora pude perceber o quanto isso irrita)...

  Fui ate lá e fiquei parada na porta apenas olhando pra ele e pensando alto, eu estava confusa depois de tudo o que ele havia me contado sobre sua vida e sobre seu segredo... Ele era tão novo e já tinha passado por tanto coisa, não achava que ele realmente merecesse passar por tudo isso, mas quem sou eu pra julgar isso...

Tudo aquilo só me fazia ter uma certeza maior, o PC era da maneira que era por que tinha aprendido com a vida a ser assim... Não há melhor aplicadora de lições do que a vida e não há melhor conselheiro do que o tempo... Não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali só olhando pra ele, mais quando finalmente despertei dos meus pensamentos ele me olhava de um jeito engraçado...

_“Dormiu bem Sammy?!”_

_“Sim muito bem por sinal... Que horas são heim?!”_

_“Seis da tarde...”_

_“UAU! Eu dormi pra valer mesmo heim?! Só não faço a mínima idéia de como vim parar aqui...”_

_“Ahhh Dormiu como um anjo o caminho todo pra casa e depois a tarde toda também... Eu que te trouxe ate aqui e sinceramente não foi um trabalho muito fácil... Você é bem pesadinha senhorita...”_

_“O nerd nunca reclamou disso...”_

Depois que soltei aquilo automaticamente me arrependi... Mais por sorte o PC pareceu não se importar com aquilo e mudou de assunto imediatamente...

_“Esta com fome?!”_

_“E quando não estou heim?!”_

_“Vamos descer então e jantar e enquanto isso a gente conversa mais...”_

_“Vamos sim, só preciso me lavar antes disso...”_

Fui ao banheiro e me lavei, depois desci com o PC ate a cozinha, jantei  com ele lá enquanto conversávamos sobre algumas coisas dessas ultimas semanas em que ele estava pondo em pratica seu plano, enquanto seus pais e seus avos jantavam na sala de jantar...

Logo depois de jantar ele me chamou pra subir de novo pra ver uma coisa no seu quarto... Então subimos e voltamos pro seu quarto, sentando sobre sua cama, um de frente ao outro...

_“Sabe uma coisa que eu ainda não entendi PC... Se você já estava infiltrado aquele dia que eu te encontrei lá no beco e que a gente brigou, por que você estava naquele estado...”_

_“Naquele dia eu quase coloquei todo o plano  a perder por sua causa... Estava arrasado por tudo que estava sentindo e passando e quando fui à danceteria acabei exagerado na bebida, naquela época eu ainda era responsável pela “venda de drogas” e por estar bêbado acabei sendo pego no flagra com drogas falsas...”_

_“Desculpa PC mais eu não tinha como saber... Você teve que vender drogas?! E por que drogas falsas?!”_

_“Eu estava sendo obrigado a vender por causa do plano todo, mais isso não queria dizer que eu realmente ia fazer aquilo, então simplesmente a gente trocou as drogas por placebos, ou seja, os comprimidos de ecstasy por comprimidos de farinha e a cocaína por farinha branca... Sempre fui muito discreto ao fazer isso só que aquele dia estava bêbado, fui denunciado por um cliente e os capangas do Sr. Bolão me pegaram e me bateram... Tive que penar depois pra me explicar e ganhar novamente a confiança dele...”_

_“Sabe eu acho isso tudo uma grande merda... Eu te entendo depois de tudo que você me contou e entendo também toda essa sua vontade de vingança, se fosse eu também faria isso, também me vingaria... Eu só acho que você ta mexendo com coisa grande demais pra você...”_

_“Eu não estou sozinho nessa Sam e mesmo que tivesse eu me preparei bem e sei o que estou fazendo... Eu só não queria você metida nisso, tenho medo do que possa acontecer com você...”_

_“Tarde demais PC eu não vou deixar você fazer isso sozinho e ponto final e nem adianta querer argumentar, vai ser perda de tempo... Você é meu melhor amigo e não quero que nada de mal lhe aconteça também...”_

_“Eu gosto de ouvir isso de você, embora quisesse um pouco mais que sua amizade, sei que isso é meio que uma coisa impossível...”_

_“Nada é impossível... Tudo é uma questão de opinião e oportunidades...”_

Disse isso e me inclinei pra frente beijando ele... Um, dois, três beijos depois nós já estávamos nos agarrando e disso pra tirar nossas roupas, pegar uma camisinha e transar foi um pulo... Não pensava no que estava fazendo e nem queria pensar... Queria apenas “curtir” o momento e o resto que esperasse...

Quase uma hora depois levantei da cama onde o PC dormia profundamente e fui ao banheiro, tomei um banho e como não tinha roupa limpa coloquei apenas uma camisa dele que ficava como um vestido em mim e minha calcinha usada... Sai do banheiro e como o PC ainda dormia peguei meu celular e fui me sentar na varanda, dessa vez em um puff que arrastei ate lá...

Estava noite agora e a vista daquele lugar era incrível, o jardim da mansão do PC era enorme e cheio de flores o que me deixou com pensamentos nada saudáveis... Pensamentos românticos e melosos e pra piorar com o nerd...  Não me arrependia de nada que tinha feito com o PC, gostava muito dele e meu “lance” com ele não tinha nenhum tipo de comparação com meu “lance” com o nerd...

Pensei por um longo tempo, lá olhando pra paisagem enquanto o PC dormia e no fim das contas cheguei à conclusão mais obvia que existia... Eu realmente amava o PC, mais como amigo e nada mais, o tesão era algo natural entre nós dois, mais não era o suficiente pra manter uma relação amorosa entre nós...

E por outro lado eu amava o nerd com todas as forças do meu ser, mesmo ele me fazendo de idiota e afins, não podia negar que o que eu sentia por ele era algo inexplicável e mais forte que tudo que eu já senti ou vi nesse mundo, mesmo que nós ficássemos separados isso não mudaria...

Tinha tomado uma decisão e com certeza a melhor possível, só me faltava por ela em pratica, o que e não era tão fácil assim pra mim... Ouvi um suspiro atrás de mim e quando me virei dei de cara com o PC parado na porta me observando...

_“Desde quando esta ai?!”_

_“Uns 15 minutos eu acho... Estava apenas te observando...”_

_“Hum...”_

_“Acho que a gente precisa conversar Sammy... Eu vou me lavar e volto pra gente fazer isso...”_

_“Tudo bem...”_

Vi ele saindo de lá e já estava pensando no que fazer a seguir quando senti meu celular vibrar, olhei pra ele e era uma mensagem do nerd, estranhei no começo afinal ele sempre preferia ligar antes de me mandar uma mensagem, e talvez isso quisesse dizer que ou ele não queria falar comigo ou estava muito irritado pra fazer isso agora, tanto às duas opções me pareciam ruins...

Abri a mensagem e li...

_ Vocês transaram?!  _

Só tinha isso escrito e pra mim foi como se tivesse um milhão de palavras e xingamentos de tão mal que me senti por ele e pelo que estava acontecendo... Não sabia o que responder e nem ao certo o que fazer agora... Respirei fundo e depois de uns dez minutos pensando recebi outra mensagem e enquanto isso o Brad voltou de dentro do seu quarto com uma caixinha na mão e arrastando um puff com a outra, ele colocou o puff na minha frente e se sentou enquanto eu lia a mensagem...

_ Vou entender seu silencio como um sim... _

Não sabia muito bem o que fazer então mostrei as mensagens pro PC...

_“Acho melhor você responder e ser sincera Sammy... A mentira nunca leva a nada...”_

_“A verdade pode levar a brigas desnecessárias e sofrimento...”_

_“A mentira também pode de certa forma, pode demorar mais no fim tudo acaba nisso... E ainda sim a verdade parece bem melhor que ela...”_

_“Você sabe que ele pode querer vir atrás de você depois e brigar não sabe?!”_

_“Sei sim, e se ele fizer isso vou estar preparado pro que estiver por vir... Não me arrependo de nada do que fiz...”_

Ele estava certo... Peguei meu celular e respondi a primeira mensagens com um simples...

_ Sim...  _

Não demorou dessa vez pra resposta voltar...

_ POR QUE FEZ ISSO COMIGO SAM?! _

E pelo “Caps Lock” das palavras eu podia velo na minha frente gritando comigo e pirando...

_ Não se trata de você nerd e sim de mim e dele... _

A resposta demorou mais pra vim dessa vez... Passaram-se 5, 10, 15 minutos e nada... O silencio me corroia, não só o dele como também o meu e o do PC... Resolvi puxar o tal assunto que ele queria falar comigo mesmo estando com medo do que seria... Ainda assim o silencio me parecia pior agora...

_“O que você queria falar comigo PC?!”_

_“Sobre nós dois Sam...”_

_“O que tem isso?!”_

Eu também queria falar sobre isso, mais não achei que seria tão cedo e dessa forma, e mesmo já tendo uma decisão na cabeça esperei ele falar o que queria pra poder continuar, estava curiosa pra saber do que se tratava...

_“Isso não vai dar certo Sam... Eu gosto de você e você também gosta de mim, mais não do mesmo jeito que eu, você ama o nerd e eu não posso competir com isso, perderia com certeza e não quero me magoar mais ou acabar te magoando também... Nossa amizade é maior e mais forte que isso...”_

_“Ta espera ai pra ver se eu entendi... Você esta me dando um fora?!”_

_“Não... Mais estou te dando à oportunidade de fazer isso... Eu te vi pensando aqui fora antes e pude colocar minha cabeça em ordem depois, eu sei que é isso que você quer então estou facilitando as coisas...”_

_“É você tem razão mesmo... Já tava me preparando pra fazer isso...”_

_“Então, por favor, faça as honras e me de um “pé na bunda”...”_

_“Então PC nós precisamos conversar... Não é você sou eu... Eu ainda não estou preparada para uma relação seria...”_

Ele olhou pra mim e nós caímos na risada...

_“Belo jeito de “terminar” Sam... As frases clichês são um clássico pra isso...”_

_“Que bom que terminou desse jeito, estava com medo do que podia acontecer...”_

_“Sam Puckett com medo?! Essa é nova pra mim...”_

_“Idiota! Você entendeu...”_

_“Entendi sim e foi melhor assim mesmo, nossa amizade é importante e bonita demais pra se perder por causa de uma boa cama...”_

_“Hum boa cama é?! Quer dizer que eu sou boa nisso mesmo?!”_

_“Pela minha vasta experiência de deixa eu ver... seis namoradas, você realmente foi à melhor nisso...”_

_“Seis?! Ta falando serio?!”_

_“Não... Você foi à segunda, mais não tem como comparar, são coisas diferentes, pessoas diferentes, situações diferentes, não se compara esse tipo de coisa...”_

_“Faço minhas as suas palavras...”_

Meu celular vibrou de novo me dando um susto... Não esperava mais que ele respondesse minha mensagem, não depois de tanto tempo... Estava com medo da resposta mais mesmo assim abri e li...

_ Vocês estão juntos?! É como um relacionamento isso?! _

OMG! O que melhor pra se fazer numa hora dessas do que ser sincera...

_ Não... Não estamos juntos... Não é um relacionamento... Nossa amizade é mais importante que isso... Nada mudou: ainda estou solteira e ainda TE AMO!   _

Fiquei em duvida quanto as ultimas palavras mais achei melhor mandá-las já que eram a mais pura verdade... Talvez elas fizessem ele se acalmar e pensar melhor no que poderia vir a fazer em seguida...

A resposta não veio novamente... 5, 10 minutos e nada... O Brad me disse que tinha algo para me dar e então voltei minha atenção de novo a ele... Ele me estendeu a caixinha que segurava e eu a abri, revelando uma pulseira de prata com um pingente pendurado em forma de coração, ele era feito de prata também e tinha um pequeno diamante no centro...

_“O que é isso?”_

_“O que parece ser?! Uma pulseira ué...”_

_“Disso eu sei panaca, eu quero saber pra que isso...”_

_“É pra você... Na verdade essa pulseira é muito semelhante a que comprei pra dar pra Camile quando resolvi me declarar pra ela, mas não dei no final das contas, a diferença é que a dela tinha um coração vermelho...”_

_“Pra mim?! UAU!... Deve ter sido cara...”_

_“Pra você sim... Não se diz o valor de um presente... Eu queria te dar já faz um tempo, mais fiquei com medo da reação do Freddie e depois nós brigamos e depois não tive mais oportunidade...”_

_“E resolveu me dar agora por quê?!”_

_“Pra marcar o fim de uma fase no nosso relacionamento e o nascimento de uma nova daqui por diante... E como que pra selar nossa amizade...”_

_“Obrigada PC... E que mal lhe pergunte o que você fez com a que ia dar pra Camile?!”_

_“Enterrei junto com ela... Aquilo me fez um bem enorme e me fez seguir adiante...”_

_“Sinto muito...”_

_“Esta tudo bem agora...”_

_“Interessante isso, se toda vez que eu terminar um “rolo” eu ganhar alguma coisa cara por isso acho que vou arrumar outros por ai...”_

_“E ai o Freddie te mata...”_

Logo quando ele disse aquilo meu celular vibrou de novo e dessa vez minha coragem de ler a resposta da minha mensagem foi menor ainda... Respirei fundo por uns segundos e daí abri a mensagem e li...

_ Eu também te amo... Mais estou confuso e  preciso pensar... Quando voltar a gente conversa. _

Aquilo não era bom, mais também não chegava a ser ruim... Só me restava esperar ele voltar pra saber como ele agiria sobre aquilo... Eu só esperava que no fim tudo desse certo... E foi pensando nisso que me troquei e desci com meu amigo pra jantar e assistir uns filmes antes de ir pra casa... Eu sempre esperava que tudo desse certo no final e se ainda não tinha dado é por que provavelmente ainda não chegou o final...


	31. Dor, duvidas e medo.

**PV do Freddie**

 

[...]

E como eu já tinha deixado claro pra mim mesmo há um tempo... Eu amava a Sam mais que tudo e nunca desistiria dela... Acontecesse o que acontecesse...

[...]

 

E lá estava eu de novo em um pequeno quarto de um hotel de beira de estrada, esta seria nossa ultima parada antes de Nova York e eu estava grato por isso, já que estava dirigindo a maior parte do tempo nessa viajem e estava exausto tanto física quanto emocionalmente e precisava de um descanso urgente...

A Carly dirigiu boa parte dessa manha já que depois de minha pequena crise de humor eu mal me agüentava de tanto stress, mais ela não tinha muita experiência em estradas como as que estávamos passando e a viajem estava demorando mais do que eu desejava, então simplesmente depois do almoço assumi novamente a direção...

Minha cabeça não estava aqui no momento assim como não esteve durante boa parte do dia, ela estava na Sam e no que ela devia estar fazendo sozinha com o Brad em Seattle... Estava pirando com relação a isso... A conversa com ela esta manha não foi das melhores e o que ela me disse me fez pensar muito e na maioria das vezes em coisas ruins envolvendo ela e ele...

Não parava de pensar na possibilidade dela simplesmente decidir de alguma forma ficar com ele e que tudo o que eu sentia por ela e estava disposto a fazer pra gente ficar junto no final das contas não fazer diferença ou sentido algum...

Estava louco com a possibilidade de eles terem transado e isso martelava na minha cabeça o dia todo... Eu precisava saber da verdade de alguma forma antes de decidir continuar com meu plano de me transferir pra UCLA pra ficar perto dela, isso não faria mais sentido se eles tivessem juntos...

Eu realmente achava que o que estava feito não podia ser mais desfeito e qualquer que fosse  a coisa que rolou com eles eu não podia mais fazer nada quanto a isso agora... Mais de certa forma eu podia evitar que outras coisas acontecessem no futuro, que eu ou ela acabasse sofrendo mais que o necessário, eu a amava mais que tudo e não desistiria dela nunca, mais isso não evitaria que ela não me amasse mais e desistisse de mim e se isso acontecesse eu não poderia fazer mais nada...

Eu precisava descobrir o que tinha rolado entre eles para tomar decisões importantes sobre o que fazer de agora em diante... Importantes e difíceis...

Levantei da cama onde estava deitado pensando na vida e pequei meu celular em cima da cômoda... Tinha que de alguma forma saber o que estava acontecendo, mais isso não incluía eu ligando ou falando com ela ou então ele... Do jeito que estava emocionalmente se fizesse isso com certeza não ia conseguir me controlar e nem manter uma conversa civilizada ou não pelo telefone...

Resolvi então mandar uma mensagem ou invés de telefonar... Escrevi o texto da mensagem umas dez vezes e em todas às vezes elas pareciam ridículas... Não sabia muito bem como começar aquilo, e no fundo tinha muito medo da resposta que podia receber, ela podia ou não confirmar meus pensamentos e isso me assustava muito no momento...

No fim das contas apenas escrevi a pergunta que martelava na minha cabeça o dia todo:

_ Vocês transaram?!  _

Minha intenção não era mandá-la mais mesmo sem querer fiz isso e cerca de segundos depois que tinha mandado percebi a burrada que tinha feito e me arrependi, eu tinha sido muito precipitado... Mais não havia mais nada que eu pudesse fazer agora a não ser esperar sua resposta...

Passaram alguns minutos... 10 longos minutos para ser mais exato e não obtive resposta nenhuma dela... Aquilo me matou por dentro, eu sabia que ela sempre checava seu celular quando recebia ligações ou mensagem, mesmo quando estava dormindo ela costumava checar ao escutar o toque do celular e ela só não respondia quando realmente não queria ou não se sentia confortável pra fazer isso e pra mim essa atitude dela só podia significar uma coisa...

Transmiti minha agora “certeza” em palavras e mandei uma nova mensagem pra ela:

_ Vou entender seu silencio como um sim... _

Era isso que eu pensava e entendia de seu silencio... Não demorou muito dessa vez pra sua resposta vir... E eu não estava certo de que queria ler ela, mais mesmo assim eu fiz isso...

_ Sim...  _

DROGA!!! Eu sabia... Eu tinha quase certeza disso... Não consegui controlar minha raiva e peguei a primeira coisa que vi na minha frente e joguei na parede, ela se quebrou e os cacos de vidro se espalharam pelo chão do quarto... E mesmo sem perceber eu já estava chorando... Lágrimas de dor...

Respondi sua mensagem tentando não transparecer minha dor... Eu precisava de um motivo ou uma explicação... Só isso faria eu tentar entender o que estava acontecendo...

_ POR QUE FEZ ISSO COMIGO SAM?! _

A resposta não demorou pra vir...

_ Não se trata de você nerd e sim de mim e dele... _

Talvez essa tivesse sido a pior resposta que ela poderia me dar em todo o mundo... Se fosse algo relacionado a mim e a ela eu entenderia, ou buscaria entender... Mais não entendia de forma alguma que agora havia esse “Eu e ele”...

Talvez não houvesse mais o que fazer, talvez simplesmente ela se cansou de tudo o que rolou entre nós e estava tentando ser feliz com ele... Talvez outra vez eu tivesse feito tudo errado de novo e a culpa seria toda minha pelo que estava acontecendo com a gente...

Entrei em uma espécie de estado de topor e só conseguia chorar deitado na cama... Isso doía mais que tudo... Depois de não sei quanto tempo, ouvi gritos vindos não sei de onde naquele hotel e pude ouvir então pessoas brigando, e aquilo me fez sair do estado em que estava...

Peguei o celular que estava do meu lado na cama e mandei uma resposta pra ela... Minha segunda duvida com relação a “eles”... E talvez a que mais queria ler a resposta...

_ Vocês estão juntos?! É como um relacionamento isso?! _

A resposta veio rápida e me fez tremer junto com o vibrar do celular...

_ Não... Não estamos juntos... Não é um relacionamento... Nossa amizade é mais importante que isso... Nada mudou: ainda estou solteira e ainda TE AMO!   _

Eu não podia acreditar no que estava lendo, e no fim das contas não sabia mais o que estava sentindo... Se estava feliz ou não... Eles não estarem juntos me deixou aliviado e feliz, eles terem uma amizade “importante” não muito... E no fim das contas ela me amava... Mais eu não conseguia mais ter certeza disso... Quem ama alguém dorme com outras pessoas?!... Não sabia o que pensar...

Mais talvez esse “Te Amo” demonstrasse o que ela estava sentindo no momento, ela parecia certa do que escreveu, então talvez o que aconteceu entre eles não significou nada pra ela e a fez perceber o quanto realmente nossos sentimentos um pelo outro eram grandes, único e mais importante que tudo... Estava confuso agora, mais confuso que tudo...

Demorei pra formular uma resposta, não sabia o que escrever... Achei que tirar minhas duvidas me fariam bem e me fariam pensar com calma e tomar as decisões certas, mais não foi isso que aconteceu, fiquei mais confuso que tudo e não sabia mais o que pensar e muito menos o que fazer...

Depois de uns 10 minutos finalmente achei uma resposta satisfatória...

_ Eu também te amo... Mais estou confuso e  preciso pensar... Quando voltar a gente conversa. _

Aquilo era a mais pura verdade, estava confuso e precisava pensar no que fazer de agora em diante e isso incluía minhas certezas quanto à universidade também, já que todas foram ao chão quando minhas duvidas voltaram...

Talvez saber de isso tudo pelo telefone não tenha sido de tudo ruim de certa forma... Não sei qual seria minha reação se tivesse cara a cara com ela nesse momento... Não conseguia controlar minhas emoções tão fácil e isso não era bom... Não quando se lida com quem a gente ama e quem a gente não quer machucar ou magoar...

Agora eu sabia que tinha algum tempo pra por minha cabeça em ordem e decidir o que fazer, teria que pensar em tudo de novo e pesar o que era o melhor pra nós dois agora... Não seria nada fácil conversar com ela quando voltasse...

Era tanta coisa a se esclarecer, tanta coisa pra se explicar... E de certa forma eu sentia que todo o futuro de uma relação seria entre nós dois, entre eu e a Sam dependeria dessa nossa conversa... Ela seria o “principio” ou o “fim” de todo o resto relacionada a nós dois e ao nosso futuro...

 

**PV da Sam**

 

[...]

Aquilo não era bom, mais também não chegava a ser ruim... Só me restava esperar ele voltar pra saber como ele agiria sobre aquilo... Eu só esperava que no fim tudo desse certo... E foi pensando nisso que me troquei e desci com meu amigo pra jantar e assistir uns filmes antes de ir pra casa... Eu sempre esperava que tudo desse certo no final e se ainda não tinha dado é por que provavelmente ainda não chegou o final...

[...]

 

“Querido diário”...

Ahhhh que coisa mais ridícula!!! Eu não tenho diário...

Esta mais pra um caderno onde escrevo algumas coisas pessoais que não gosto de conversar com outras pessoas...

Escrever é um modo que eu uso pra me “expressar” e “extravasar” meu sentimentos... Aprendi isso com meu nerd, mais ninguém sabe disso então...

Mais isso definitivamente não é um diário e assunto encerado...

Bom! Vamos aos fatos:

Hoje é sábado;

Faz duas semanas hoje que o nerd foi viajar;

Não conversamos mais depois do dia em que trocamos mensagens;

Eu acho que ele me odeia, por que só isso pode explicar seu “sumiço”... Poxa nem um telefonema, nem uma mensagem!!!... O maximo que ele faz é responder as que eu mando perguntando se ele esta bem, e admito que ainda não criei coragem pra ligar e falar com ele;

A Carly tem me ligado e mandado mensagens sobre assuntos aleatórios, mais eu ainda meio que não quero falar com ela sobre o assunto “ela e o nerd”, então decidimos conversar assim que eles voltarem e por tudo em “pratos limpos”;

Ela disse que esta tudo bem com eles, só que o nerd ainda não quer falar comigo;

Depois daquele fatídico dia da troca de mensagens (no outro dia pra ser mais exata) descobri que tinha passado de ano e graças a deus não tive que perder minhas ultimas semanas no colégio;

 Pra falar a verdade eu perdi elas em volta do Brad e de seu plano maluco de vingança, mais ele tem “pagado” a minha boa vontade com comida, então não estou reclamando de nada;

Participei de varias “reuniões” dos envolvidos no plano (o pai e os avôs do PC e o pai da Camile) e bem, nenhum deles queriam que eu participasse dele, acham burrice eu me envolver nisso, mais algo me diz que eu preciso fazer isso, algo me diz que meu amigo vai precisar muito de mim e eu não to indo a abandonar ele sozinho nessa;

Eles desistiram depois de certo tempo de tentar me convencer a não participar do plano e então me explicaram como tudo ia ocorrer e funcionar em volta dele;

Estou preparada pra qualquer coisa agora, e também se não tivesse não ia adiantar muita coisa já que o plano vai ser executado hoje à noite e essa é a única chance que vamos ter pra fazer qualquer coisa;

Daqui a uma semana minha “querida” irmã esta vindo para casa e eu estou muito feliz com isso (sinta a minha ironia explícita nessa frase), ela esta vindo para a minha formatura (a dela vai ser essa semana) e depois disso para nós irmos pra universidade juntas (não sei por que ela tinha que ir justo pra mesma universidade que eu);

Estou pensando seriamente de levar meu gato junto comigo para a universidade (Será que eles permitem animais no alojamento?!);

Estou atrasada pra começar a me preparar pra ir ao tal lugar secreto do Sr. Bolão executar nosso plano;

Estou com medo, embora ninguém possa saber disso, já que eu sou uma Puckett e nós não temos medo de nada (a não ser quando o lance envolve drogas, mafiosos perigosos, um plano pra prendê-los, armas de fogo e a policia);

Estou com fome (Isso não é novidade!!!);

Tenho que parar de falar com um caderno em voz alta enquanto escrevo, estou parecendo uma maluca nesse exato momento fazendo isso;

Hei! Eu já disse que estou com fome e atrasada né?! Pois bem lá vou eu comer alguma coisa e me arrumar pra esse inevitável momento da minha vida...    

Algo me diz que essa noite não será nada fácil e essa estranha sensação de que algo ruim vai acontecer ainda me acompanha, eu só peço que nada de mal aconteça a mim ou ao PC...

Sei muito bem como me virar em casos extremos e perigosos e sei que ele também sabe, mais estamos lidando com algo grande, MUITO grande e talvez não escapemos ilesos dessa... Eu disse que tava com medo!!!... E sentir medo me assusta mais que tudo...


	32. O Plano do Brad e seu desfecho.

**PV da Sam**

 

[...]

Algo me diz que essa noite não será nada fácil e essa estranha sensação de que algo ruim vai acontecer ainda me acompanha, eu só peço que nada de mal aconteça a mim ou ao PC...

Sei muito bem como me virar em casos extremos e perigosos e sei que ele também sabe, mais estamos lidando com algo grande, MUITO grande e talvez não escapemos ilesos dessa... Eu disse que tava com medo!!!... E sentir medo me assusta mais que tudo...

           [...]

 

São exatamente 20h57min! E como eu sei disso?! Por que estou olhando pra esse maldito relógio de minuto em minuto sentada na sala da minha casa esperando o PC vir me buscar... Ele ficou de passar aqui às 21 horas então isso quer dizer que já deve estar chegando (ele é pontual ao contrario de mim)...

Levantei do sofá onde estava e fui ate o banheiro dar uma ultima olhada no espelho, realmente não parecia ser eu ali, tudo por que estava de novo disfarçada de Gabriella.

 Isso por que o PC achou melhor assim e eu também, afinal de contas estávamos indo ao tal lugar secreto do Sr. Bolão e isso significava que íamos entrar em território inimigo e a única coisa que me faltava agora era ser reconhecida como uma Puckett bem lá dentro...

A richa entre minha família e ele só tinha aumentado esses últimos meses e isso queria dizer que estaria duplamente ferrada se eles me reconhecessem...

Me olhei no espelho de novo e não pude deixar de sorrir, eu realmente não parecia a Sam de sempre, estava completamente diferente mais não deixava de estar bonita e sexy... A peruca de cabelos pretos e lisos ate a cintura estava dessa vez pressa em um rabo de cavalo e a franja ate os olhos estava mantida, os olhos castanhos (chocolates) da lente também ainda estavam lá...

Estava com uma calça jeans preta e colada, uma blusinha vermelha colada nos seios e solta ate o cós da calça e  um colete de couro preto com algumas tachinhas, eu precisava chamar a atenção pro meu corpo sem chamar a atenção pra minha identidade...

Maquiagem forte e pra completar o look brincos  de strass  e um tênis preto (nem pensar em ir num lugar desses fazer o que íamos fazer de salto alto, seria como um suicídio planejado)... Estava simples, sexy e irreconhecível...

Sai do banheiro e de casa fechando a porta ao sair e ficando na varando esperando o PC aparecer... Nove horas em ponto ele apareceu vestido com um jeans e uma camiseta preta com uma camisa xadrez por cima e tênis... Também simples pra ocasião, afinal de contas não queríamos chamar atenção para o que estávamos indo fazer...

De lá fomos direto pra frente da danceteria esperar o Sr. Bolão e seus capangas chegarem, ele aceitou que o PC me levasse junto desde que eu fosse vendada, então assim que eles chegaram lá se certificaram de que eu estava mesmo assim já que os vidros do carro do PC eram escuros e não se podia ver quase nada por fora...

Logo que saímos de lá fomos seguindo o carro do Sr. Bolão enquanto um de seus capangas nos seguia... O lugar parecia ser longe da cidade e enquanto íamos o Brad começou a repassar o plano comigo... Plano esse consideravelmente simples...

Eu teria que distraí-los de alguma forma que ate agora não tenho certeza de qual seria e enquanto isso o Brad iria conferir o local e dar informações pro pessoal da policia poder invadir depois e prender todo mundo... Como eles saberiam onde estávamos?! Simples! Rastreador no carro... Além de que eles estão nos seguindo mantendo uma considerável e segura distancia...

E nessa hora me parecia uma boa coisa estar disfarçada senão já ia pressa com os traficantes pela minha bela ficha criminal, já que agora tenho 18 anos e nada de reformatório mais pra mim, no meu caso seria direto e reto para uma prisão caso aprontasse mais alguma coisa ilegal...

Não me arrisquei em tirar a venda depois que saímos da danceteria rumo ao tal lugar secreto, mesmo não se vendo quase nada de fora do carro não queria me arriscar de forma alguma, já estava me arriscando muito a meu ver e qualquer besteira feita numa horas dessas seria uma estupidez fatal... Mesmo vendada percebi que tínhamos saído de dentro da cidade já que o barulho habitual dela tinha diminuído a quase um silencio total...

Quase uma hora depois (segundo o PC) nós paramos em algum local... Ele disse que tínhamos chegado e pra eu manter a calma e o plano em seqüência... Senti o motor do carro parar e alguns minutos depois as portas do mesmo se abrirem e enquanto eu processava isso, uma mão forte me pegou pelo braço e me fez sair do carro tirando minha venda logo depois disso.

Quem fez isso se afastou de mim e pude perceber enquanto ele se afastava que era o mesmo segurança da danceteria, o mesmo que avia pegado no meu braço aquele dia...

Demorou um pouco pros meu olhos se habituarem novamente a luz e quando voltei a enxergar normalmente pude ver onde estávamos... Eu conhecia muito bem o local, por que embora existisse uma rixa entre minha família e o Sr. Bolão, meus tios já me trouxeram aqui em um de seus “negócios” no ramo da “importação” se alimentos...

Ta! Eles traficam comida sim e daí?! Ela nunca é demais e isso não devia ser ilegal de qualquer forma... Poxa gente é comida né!

O lugar era como um grande espaço industrial com muitos galpões espalhados em volta de uma rua principal que passava no meio deles e dava com o nada no final, eu poderia dizer que era como uma rua sem saída cercada de galpões abandonados, o local era cercado por uma grade de proteção e provavelmente por alguns seguranças do crime...

O local era de fato “abandonado” e consideravelmente longe da cidade, era considerado como seguro e acho que um dos últimos lugares onde a policia procuraria uma fabrica de produção e beneficiamento de drogas, ate por que ate onde eu sabia o local era propriedade do governo... E, portanto para muitos fora de questão ou suspeita...

Enfim era o local perfeito para o negocio do Sr. Bolão e eu só me perguntava a quem ele estava pagando para usar aquele local. Por que com certeza era isso que ele estava fazendo e com certeza era pra alguém de dentro do governo... 

Percebi que estávamos em frente a um dos últimos galpões entre cerca de 15 rente a rua principal. Parei um pouco de olhar o local e percebi uma coisa que fez meu coração gelar e minhas pernas tremerem...

 O que sabíamos era que hoje seria como uma “festa do trafico” onde a grande maioria do pessoal envolvida no negocio do Sr. Bolão (se não todos) estariam se reunindo para festejar o sucesso do “negocio” e a faturação do ano...

Só que contando eu e o PC só tinha como umas 10 pessoas aqui sendo que duas delas estavam se dirigindo ao portão pra fazer a guarda do local... Ou seja, a palavra emboscada começava a piscar na minha mente...

E agora eu entendia por que o PC pediu pra eu manter a calma e o plano... ele também percebeu que aquilo era como uma emboscada pra ele... O Sr. Bolão tinha descoberto alguma coisa ou provavelmente tudo sobre o PC e aquilo queria dizer que realmente agora nós estávamos correndo um serio perigo aqui...

Olhei para os lados e pude perceber todo mundo olhando pra nós dois... E de repente sem muito aviso o Sr, Bolão saiu de onde estava parado perto do carro onde tinha chegado aqui e veio em minha direção parando na minha frente e se aproximando o mais perto possível do meu rosto sem me tocar...

Ele então respirou profundamente inalando meu perfume e logo após suspirando... Extintivamente  eu coloquei a mão no bolso do meu colete segurando minha meia de manteiga na mão (aparentemente e estupidamente a única arma que eu tinha comigo agora)...

_“Então minha bela dama nos encontramos de novo... E dessa vez com certeza vamos ter um final melhor do que tivemos aquele dia...”_

_“Vamos?! E como seria isso?!”_

_“ Oh vamos sim... Vou poder desfrutar de sua companhia essa noite enquanto meu caro amigo Brad faz um favorzinho para mim...”_

Ele disse isso olhando com uma cara estranha na direção do Brad... Olhei pro PC também e ele parecia realmente com medo, mais não por si mesmo e sim por mim... Podia ver isso em seus olhos, ele sabia o que o velho queria comigo e eu também sabia, só não tinha certeza de como sair dessa...

_“Vai mesmo?! E se eu não estiver disposta a desfrutar de sua companhia?!”_

_“Você vai estar, pelo menos se for esperta...”_

DROGA! O que eu faço?! Me ferrei!... Olhei pro Brad e vi nos olhos dele que ele não poderia fazer nada pra mim neste momento e quando olhei pros “seguranças” do velho  pude perceber o porquê... Todos eles estavam com suas armas na mão como em espera de alguma reação precipitada e prontos a atirar ao menor movimento dele ou meu...

Respirei o mais forte que pude tentando de alguma maneira oxigenar o cérebro e  pensar em algo... Olhei de relance pro carro do Brad e tive uma idéia... Perigosa mais talvez divertida... Eu sabia da paixão do Sr. Bolão por carros e por velocidade e por suas famosas disputas e rachas e por que não tentar usar isso ao meu favor...

Olhei pro velho na minha frente e soltei minha meia de manteiga  retirando a mão do bolso e sorrindo... Sensualmente me aproximei mais dele e falei com uma voz arrastada e sensual...

_“Sabe eu gostaria muito de desfrutar de sua companhia e ate de algumas coisinhas a mais... Só que eu diria que um pequeno estimulo faria isso tudo muito melhor e menos difícil...”_

_“E o que seria esse estimulo?!”_

_“Que tal um pouco de velocidade e uma pequena disputa?!”_

_“Velocidade e disputa?! Como isso funcionaria de qualquer maneira?!”_

_“Eu e você em uma pequena disputa de velocidade nos camaros... Quem ganhar tem o que quer...”_

_“Eu posso ter o que quero de qualquer jeito e não preciso de uma disputa pra isso...”_

_“Sim você pode ter... a força se quiser... mais teria muito mais graça se fosse algo consentido... Alem do que a velocidade me deixa excitada...”_

Falei essa ultima frase bem perto do ouvido dele dando uma gemida ao final... Eu sabia que isso faria ele pensar sobre o assunto... E isso me ajudaria a distrair eles pro Brad conseguir seguir seu plano, alem do que me ajudaria a tentar fugir do velho perigoso e tarado...

Após alguns minutos me avaliando e pensando o velho se  virou pra um de seus “seguranças” e o chamou pelo nome...

_“Peter venha aqui...”_

O homem se aproximou e eu pude ver nos olhos dele um brilho estranho quase como que o brilho do ódio e da maldade... Ele definitivamente não era uma pessoa boa ou confiável... 

_“Bem senhorita! Você ganhou! Mais não vai ser eu a disputar algo com você, estou muito, velho pra isso e perderia de qualquer maneira... Esse é meu filho Peter e ele disputara com você por mim...”_

Gelei ao escutar a palavra filho e olhei no mesmo instante pro PC vendo em seus olhos um brilho de dor e raiva... Eu sabia que esse era o único filho do Sr. Bolão e que pelo que o Brad me contou seu irmão tinha sido espancado e a Camile morta pelo filho do Sr. Bolão e alguns outros capangas dele a mando do próprio...

Alem de que seu filho era como que o seu campeão nas disputas, ele era o melhor em velocidade e sempre ganhava tudo em que disputava... Comecei a temer que meu plano não desse certo, mais não havia mais como fugir disso agora, alem do que eu também era boa em velocidade e dificilmente entrei em uma disputa ate hoje pra perder, sempre ganhava...

_“Tudo bem...”_

_“Então vamos fazer assim... Nós vamos ate o inicio da estrada e partimos ao mesmo tempo de lá, quem chegar primeiro aqui no final dessa rua ganha...”_ O filho dele falou.

_“Pode se preparar pra passar a noite na minha companhia senhorita...”_

Olhei pro velho que me dizia isso sorrindo e senti uma vontade enorme de socar ele, pena que não poderia fazer isso...

_“Vamos então...”_

_“O senhor não vai querer saber o que vou querer se ganhar?!”_

_“Não! Por que você não vai ganhar!”_

Velho idiota...

Segui em direção ao outro lado do carro passando pelo Brad e pegando a chave da mão dele e aproveitando pra sussurrar em seu ouvido...

_“Cuidado!”_

_“Cuidado você Sam... E cuida do carro também, por favor...”_

Entrei no carro e liguei o mesmo, vendo o PC se afastar e ir em direção ao Sr. Bolão... Sai com o carro seguindo o Camaro preto do velho que seu filho dirigia agora, e de onde estava eu podia ver ele sorrindo ao acelerar o carro... Segui pela estrada ate mais ou menos meio caminho, ate ver o tal do Peter desacelerar e atender o seu celular...

Ele falou algo e começou a sorrir enquanto desligava o celular e pegava sua arma no banco do carona... Senti minhas pernas tremerem e um arrepio passar pelo meu corpo... Olhei pelo retrovisor e não consegui ver muita coisa a não ser um corpo caído no chão e o Sr. Bolão desligando o celular...

Cheguei ao final da estrada e dei a volta com o carro ficando de frente para onde estávamos antes e enquanto pensava e via o filho do velho fazer o mesmo movimento como carro, abri o porta luvas do carro e tirei a arma que estava escondida ali... Meus instintos diziam que o corpo no chão era do Brad, talvez morto ou talvez não...

Mais o que mais eles me diziam era que eu era a próxima a ser “abatida”... Algo havia mudado no instante em que sai de carro de lá, e algo me dizia que o Sr. Bolão ainda queria meu corpo só que dessa vez... morto!

Olhei pro lado e agora os dois camaros estavam lado a lado na estrada... os vidros escuros impediam ele de me ver, mais eu podia ver ele me olhando sorrindo, enquanto acelerava seu carro... Estudava seus movimentos e imaginava o que será que ele queria fazer comigo...

Com certeza era matar, mais eu só não entendia por que não atirar logo em mim, ao invés disso ele parecia querer disputar comigo ainda e eu “rezava” pra não ser quem sairia vivo disso... Ouvi ele acelerar cada vez mais seu carro e fiz o mesmo com o do Brad...

 Sentir o motor me deixava cada vez mais ligada, talvez por amar a velocidade e o que ela conseguia fazer com meu corpo... Era adrenalina pura... Descobri minha paixão por carros e velocidade assim que aprendi a dirigir e posso dizer sem muita modéstia que faço isso bem demais...

Olhei mais uma vez pro carro do lado e não vi mais ele segurando a arma, ele tinha agora suas duas mãos no volante e eu fiz o mesmo que ele, deixando a arma em cima das minhas pernas, ao fácil alcance das mãos... Abri o vidro e gritei pra ele que assim que passasse 10 segundos partiríamos e ele concordou, eu fechei o vidro de volta e me preparei acelerando ainda mais o motor sem sair do lugar...

5, 4, 3, 2 e 1

Soltei o freio e pisei cada vez mais no acelerador... Saímos numa alta velocidade e com ele a uma pequena vantagem sobre mim... Pisei ainda mais no acelerador e emparelhei o carro com o dele... Olhei pro lado e foi nesse momento que as coisas começaram a acontecer muito rápido e sem muito tempo pra se pensar e apenas o suficiente pra se agir...

Vi ele pegando a arma dele e mirando pro meu lado, ouvi o disparo e no mesmo instante freei o carro, o tiro não atingiu o carro mais o golpe do freio fez meu corpo se sacudir fortemente e eu bater contra o banco do carro quando o cinto me segurou me fazendo voltar pro lugar com a parada brusca e eu podia dizer com certeza que isso tinha doido como o inferno...

Olhei pra ele e vi que estávamos à meia distancia de onde era o galpão do Sr. Bolão e ele estava a uma distancia considerável de mim, graças a minha freada e a sua alta velocidade... Por instinto fiz a volta com o carro e segui na direção contraria dele e não demorou pra mim ver pelo retrovisor ele vindo atrás de  mim pronto a atirar e foi isso que ele fez...

Mal tive tempo de me abaixar e ouvi o vidro traseiro do carro se espatifar em milhares de pedacinhos depois de um tiro atingir ele... Mais tiros e o vidro da frente também se foi... Mal conseguia ver onde estava indo e quando vi fui obrigada a frear muito perto da parede de um galpão abandonado, então dei re e sai de lá...

E não vi mais o carro dele... Olhei pra todos os lados e não conseguia ver ele, ate ouvir um barulho forte de motor saindo da lateral de um dos galpões e em poucos segundos ele estava do meu lado novamente e com a arma apontada pra mim...

Senti medo... Muito medo... Mais do que já senti em toda minha vida... Peguei a arma no meu colo e ponderei sobre atirar nele ou não... Acho que não seria capaz de matar alguém... Olhei pra ele de novo e ele ria... Ele podia ver o medo no meu rosto e parecia querer muito me ver morrer, ele parecia apreciar isso e já devia ter feito muito isso também...

Antes que ele pudesse pensar ou atirar em mim... Peguei a arma e atirei nos pneus do carro que ele dirigia... Pude ver os mesmos estourarem e freei de novo parando o carro e vendo ele perder o controle do carro por causa dos pneus estourados e bater com tudo em um dos galpões... A batida foi horrível, mais ele ainda parecia vivo lá dentro... Mais não por muito tempo... Foi só o tempo de eu ver o combustível vazando e sair de re de perto pro carro explodir...

Agora com certeza ele estava morto e aquilo meio que me machucava por dentro já que direta ou indiretamente ele estava morto por minha causa e por mais que eu tivesse a minha “maldade natural” como o nerd dizia, nunca se quer passou pela minha cabeça matar alguém ou ser responsável por isso... Não sabia como agir sobre isso e também não tinha muito tempo agora pra pensar sobre isso ou qualquer coisa...

Vi que estava agora a poucos galpões de onde o PC devia estar agora, no galpão do Sr. Bolão e pelo visto eles tinham ouvido a explosão por que dois de seus capangas vinham correndo em direção à fumaça... Entrei com o carro entre dois galpões e desliguei o motor... Eles não tinham visto que carro explodiu e também não tinham visto o carro entrar aqui e isso me dava alguns minutos pra pensar no que fazer...

Abri o cinto de segurança e sai do carro com a arma em punho... Não queria de jeito nenhum que matar mais alguém mais tinha que me defender de qualquer forma e precisava chegar ate aquele maldito galpão e saber o que tinha acontecido ao PC...

Me encostei na parede e fui ate o fim dela, não estava muito longe agora do carro explodido pegando fogo e de onde estava pude ver os seguranças chegarem e olharem o carro com cuidado  depois pude ouvir um deles falar com certeza que o carro era o do patrão e que eles tinham que me achar e dar um “jeito” em mim antes que eu pudesse chegar ao galpão...

_“Aquela mulher não pode chegar ate aquele galpão ou ela vai estragar os planos do chefe... Quem diria que uma Puckett iria tão longe heim?! Pena que agora vai ter que morrer...”_

Então era esse o problema! De alguma forma ele ficou sabendo que eu era uma Puckett e mandou me matarem... Isso não podia ter acontecido, estou sem muitas chances de ajudar o PC agora... Não há muito a se fazer pelo outro quando você mesmo esta ameaçado e a ponto de morrer... Alem de eu não saber exatamente o que fazer agora...

Ouvi um barulho muito perto de mim o que me tirou dos meus pensamentos... Quando olhei pro lado vi um dos capangas muito perto de onde eu estava, então dei um chute em uma pedra na direção do carro (ou o que sobrou dele agora) a pedra bateu no carro e fez um barulho alto o que fez o capanga virar pra onde estava e vir nessa direção...

Ele não podia me ver já que as sombras dos galpões deixavam toda aquela região na mais completa escuridão...     Ele chegou muito perto de mim sem me ver... Perto o suficiente pra mim ver ele vendo o carro e querendo gritar para o outro capanga se aproximar, só que não dei tempo pra ele fazer isso...

Tirei minha meia de manteiga do bolso do colete e dei um golpe na cabeça dele, ele aparentemente ficou tonto e caiu... infelizmente na direção da parede batendo fortemente sua cabeça nela, dando um grito alto e desmaiando...

O outro capanga ouviu o grito e se aproximou correndo, só tive tempo de atirar na sua perna o que fez ele cair no chão se contorcendo de dor, cheguei perto dele sem que ele reparasse e dei com a meia na cabeça dele também, fazendo ele também desmaiar...

Agora eram 3 homens a menos, e tirando os “seguranças” que ficaram no portão (2 homens) e eu o Brad isso significava que ainda tinham 2 capangas, o Sr Bolão e o Brad no galpão... E por falar nos “seguranças” no portão eles deviam estar dormindo ou algo assim por que mesmo depois da explosão ainda não saíram de seus postos, a não ser é claro que não poderiam fazer isso sem ordens diretas...

Pensando nisso eu me lembrei do plano do Brad e da policia... Pelo horário eles já deveriam estar aqui, mais ainda não tinham chegado e eu estranhei isso... Fui ate o carro do PC e tirei do porta luvas meu celular, achei o numero do pai do Brad e liguei pra ele... Evitei dizer muita coisa do que tava acontecendo aqui ate por que eu não sabia direito o que estava acontecendo mesmo, não com o Brad pelo menos...

Ele me disse que os policiais perderam o sinal do rastreador e o rastro da gente quando estávamos no meio do caminho por causa de alguns caras que trabalhavam para o Sr. Bolão e isso só podia significar que ele sabia de todo o plano do Brad e se certificou de que ele daria errado e ele teria o Brad em suas mãos... A única coisa que ele não contava era de que uma Puckett estava envolvida na historia, e não qualquer Puckett... Era Sam Puckett...

Passei algumas informações pra ele sobre o que estava acontecendo aqui e o local exato onde nós estávamos e desliguei o celular... Levaria no mínimo uns 40 minutos pra eles chegarem aqui, o que me deixava sem muitas opções, eu teria que ir atrás do PC e entrar naquele galpão de qualquer jeito...

Respirei fundo tentando me acalmar um pouco e resolvi seguir meu coração, por que mesmo que minha razão me dissesse que seria perigoso entrar naquele galpão ainda mais com o Sr. Bolão sabendo que eu era uma Puckett meu coração me dizia pra não deixar meu amigo sozinho nessa roubada, ele precisava de mim e eu precisava ajudá-lo...

Nunca fui covarde na minha vida, mais poderia dizer hoje que o medo é seu pior inimigo, ele pode te paralisar e te impedir de agir quando mais se é necessário e te fazer agir como um covarde...

Coloquei meu celular no bolso da minha calça, peguei minha meia de manteiga e coloquei de volta no bolso do colete e com a arma na mão segui o caminho que me levaria direto para a porta do galpão, fui andando devagar e alerta a qualquer barulho que pudesse sinalizar perigo... Cheguei ate a porta do galpão sem dificuldade e pra minha surpresa a porta do mesmo estava aberta...

Entrei e me surpreendi com a organização do lugar, era um lugar limpo e aparentemente bem cuidado ao contrario da sua aparência externa, ele era dividido em varias pequenas salas por divisórias desmontáveis... Cada sala aparentemente era utilizada pra um tipo de beneficiamento e manuseio da droga e todo o lugar estava cheio dela...

Segui pelo corredor em meio às salas e fui parar bem de frente a um outro lugar amplo que parecia estar no centro do galpão, embora o outro lado fosse dividido deste por uma enorme parede com apenas uma porta nela... O lugar todo estava em uma semi-escuridão nesse ponto e a única coisa que eu conseguia enxergar era a porta do outro lado e não sei por que mais algo me dizia pra não seguir ate ela...

Fiquei parada por um tempo pensando e quando resolvi seguir ate a porta vi as luzes se acenderem por completo e eu estava diante da cena mais feia que já vi na vida... No chão na minha frente tinha um homem, provavelmente um dos capangas do Sr. Bolão, estirado como que morto, havia muito sangue no chão e logo mais a frente estava o PC caído todo cheio de sangue e machucados...

Pelo que dava pra perceber ele tinha sido espancado ou algo assim, e eu pedia a deus que ele não tivesse morto... Olhei pros lados e não vi ninguém, então ainda com a  arma na mão segui ate onde o PC estava e me ajoelhei do seu lado, ergui um pouco sua cabeça do chão e pude ver que ele ainda estava vivo, já que assim que fiz isso ele gemeu de dor e abriu os olhos...

_“Sam”_

Ele falava com certa dificuldade e gemendo de dor...

_“Oi... Você esta bem?!”_

_“Não e você?!”_

_“Mais ou menos... Cadê o Sr. Bolão e o outro capanga?!”_

_“Não sei... Você não deu um jeito neles?!”_

_“Não... Ainda não, não tinha ninguém aqui quando entrei...”_

_“Sam cuidado eles podem estar em qualquer lugar, tivemos uma briga horrível, eles me bateram muito e eu desmaiei, não vi pra onde eles foram...”_

_“Você consegue se levantar...”_

_“Acho que sim...”_

Larguei a arma no chão e tentei ajudar a levantá-lo mais ele não conseguiu se erguer muito e isso deve ser por ter apanhado muito e quebrado alguma coisa, por que assim que eu comecei a erguer ele de novo, um gemido horrível de dor saiu de sua garganta e ele não conseguiu mais se levantar caindo sentado de novo...

_“Quem diria... Uma Puckett entre nós... Corajosa você mocinha em vir aqui...”_

Olhei pra cima e me deparei com o Sr. Bolão que estava de pé na frente da porta por onde entrei, ele segurava uma arma e a mantinha apontada pra mim...

 Olhei pro outro lado buscando uma rota de fuga e me deparei com o outro capanga parado na outra porta também armado, ele estava um pouco machucado e provavelmente pela luta com o Brad, já que esse não apanharia sozinho sem uma tentativa de luta e defesa, eu conhecia ele o suficiente pra saber disso...

Tentei tatear o chão em busca da arma enquanto mantinha meu olhar sobre o Sr. Bolão e em seus gestos e movimentos, já que não queria ser pega de surpresa, mais ela não estava mais ali perto de mim, olhei pro chão rapidamente e nem sinal dela, olhei pro PC e ele piscou pra mim e isso devia significar algo, provavelmente a arma estava com ele...

_“Esta briga não é sua ou de sua família, por que veio aqui com ele...”_

_“Por que ele é meu amigo, quase como um irmão pra mim e eu não deixaria ele sozinho em uma luta difícil só por medo ou sei lá o que...”_

_“Um irmão?! Não seria mais adequado chamá-lo de amante, já que pelo que sei quando pelo que investiguei dele, ele tem uma bela namorada loira de olhos azuis e você não me parece o tipo de garota que mantém uma amizade com um homem assim como ele... Rico...”_

Ele não sabia quem eu era... Isso era um alivio pra mim, ele sabia que eu era uma Puckett, mais não sabia nada alem disso e isso me deixou mais tranqüila, e teria ate ficado feliz com isso, não fosse o fato de ele ter acabado de me chamar de puta interesseira...

_“O senhor esta querendo insinuar que sou uma puta interesseira?!”_

_“Não, claro que não... Eu sei muito bem que tipo de mulher que você é e que tipo de tratamento que merece... O tipo de tratamento que vou te dar mais tarde, assim que descobrir como você fez para fugir do meu filho e onde ele esta... Pode levar ela daqui...”_

Quando ouvi ele dizer isso vi que o capanga já estava do meu lado, ele me segurou forte pelo braço e eu pude ver que era o mesmo cara da danceteria e de mais cedo... Ele me levantou e me puxou em direção a outra porta me empurrando pra dentro dela quando cheguei perto dela...

Só tive tempo de olhar pra trás e ver o velho chegando perto do Brad e conversando com ele... Eu não consegui ouvir o que foi dito mais pelo olhar no seu rosto e pela posição da arma na sua mão eu tinha uma idéia do que ele pretendia fazer...

Quando pensei em reagir à porta foi fechada na minha frente e eu fui jogada pra trás com força caindo contra algo duro e batendo minha cabeça e minha coluna... Senti uma dor horrível e aguda... Não conseguia pensar direito e tudo parecia rodar conforme minha dor aumentava... Senti algo escorrendo pelo meu pescoço e quando coloquei a mão pude sentir algo quente e viscoso, tirei minha mão de lá e olhei pra ela e havia uma grande quantidade de sangue nela...

Eu tinha batido em algo duro como um armário e quando fiquei menos tonta olhei pra trás e pude ver que era mesmo um deles... O lugar parecia como um escritório com moveis padrões e alguns armários espalhados... Olhei pro “simpático” capanga que havia me trazido ali e ele tinha nos olhos um estranho brilho, desses que quem faz maldades tem nos olhos...

Ele se aproximou de mim e se agachando do meu lado pegou meu rosto com uma mão só pelo queixo e apertou me fazendo levantar a cabeça e olhar pros seus olhos...

_“Se você não fosse propriedade do chefe agora ate que daria uma ótima diversão... É uma puta de primeira linha...”_

Quando ele disse isso fiz questão de cuspir na cara dele, ele levantou assustado e com um brilho de raiva limpando seu rosto...

_“Puta desgraçada... Só não te dou o que merece agora, por que meu chefe vai se encarregar disso depois e com certeza se ate o final você não tiver morta eu vou poder brincar com o que sobrar de você...”_

Aquilo me deu medo, as palavras dele me deram medo, só que nesse mesmo momento pude escutar um grito de dor do Brad e aquilo me fez despertar e meu medo ir embora... Eu precisava ajudar meu amigo, afinal de contas foi pra isso que vim aqui mesmo e é isso que vou fazer...

Senti algo onde minha mão estava no chão e pelo que podia sentir era algo duro como uma... Barra de ferro... Nada mais legal do que encontrar uma bem de encontro com sua mão quando você precisa... Agarrei ela e no primeiro sinal de distração do capanga me levantei e dei com ela nele... Minha intenção era acertar a cabeça, mais com minha levantada brusca e por causa de meu ferimento na cabeça fiquei extremamente tonta e só acertei na sua coluna...

Ele deu um grito de dor e caiu no chão, então eu dei outra vez com a barra de ferro nele só que dessa vez mais fraco e na cabeça... Ele pareceu ficar tonto com a pancada e eu aproveitei pra amará-lo, amarei seus pés e mãos com pedaços de cordas que encontrei no escritório mesmo... Peguei sua arma e verifiquei que estava com apenas três balas, e já ia saindo do lugar deixando ele jogado no chão quando lembrei de algo e voltei pegando no seu rosto assim como ele fez comigo e falando em um tom irônico com ele...

_“Você ate que daria uma ótima diversão pra mim... Como saco de pancada, mais eu acho que os presos vão se divertir mais com você e com certeza você vai gostar mais deles lá na prisão... Dizem por ai que eles gostam de brincar com barras de ferros e presos novos, algo como esconder a tal barra ou uma coisa assim desse tipo...”_

Vi a cara de pavor dele e aquilo me fez rir... Me virei e abri a porta com cuidado e pude ver que o Sr. Bolão não estava virado pro meu lado, ao contrario ele estava de costas pra mim a uma certa distancia de um Brad ainda mais machucado e virado de lado de um jeito que ele podia me ver, se é que ele ainda conseguia ver alguma coisa com o rosto ensangüentado do jeito que estava...

Reparei o motivo do Sr. Bolão estar virado, ele estava recarregando a sua arma e assim que fez isso voltou a andar ate mais adiante na frente do Brad e agora ele também estava de lado e podia me ver embora parecesse muito distraído mirando no Brad...

 Ele parecia enfurecido e disposto a matar... E ele ia puxar o gatilho quando percebi que tinha que fazer algo antes que fosse tarde demais... E então lembrei da arma na minha mão e quase no mesmo tempo que ele atirou eu atirei também...

Não mirei pra matá-lo apenas para feri-lo e assim que vi que tinha atingido seu braço vi que o Brad também estava ferido, só que no ombro, ele parecia ainda estar vivo o que era uma boa coisa pra mim... O que não me parecia uma boa coisa era o velho enfurecido mirando a arma pro meu lado...

Sem ao menos pensar atirei mais duas vezes em sua direção, acertando assim como previa seu outro braço e sua perna, minha mira sempre foi boa nas armas já que aprendi a usar cedo com meus tios, afinal eu precisaria saber me defender e isso caiu muito bem agora...

Mais ao contrário do que imaginei o velho não desistiu de atirar em mim mesmo ferido, ele deus dos passos em minha direção e estava pronto pra atirar quando me lembrei de algo...

_“Hei velhote tarado... Eu esqueci de te dizer que infelizmente seu filho não conseguiu me pegar por que bateu em um galpão e explodiu antes disso... Então tecnicamente quem venceu a disputa foi eu e sabe o que quero por isso... Você no inferno!”_

Depois de dizer essas palavras mirei no coração dele e puxei o gatilho mais ao contrario do que imaginava a arma não disparou mesmo que eu tenha escutado o barulho do tiro, olhei pro Brad e ele ainda estava no chão na mesma posição de antes e não havia sinal de arma na sua mão... Olhei então de novo confusa pra um Sr. Bolão assustado e agonizando de dor e o vi caindo ao chão mostrando atrás dele a cara seria e cheia de raiva do pai do Brad com uma arma na mão...

_“Isso é pelo meu filho, pela minha doce nora, pelo meu neto que nunca nasceu e pelo meu corajoso e nobre Brad... Você não pensou que tudo ia ficar por isso mesmo pensou... Morre desgraçado...”_

Quando ele acabou de dizer isso já estava na frente do velho agonizando no chão... Ele então simplesmente olhou pro Sr. Bolão e atirou de novo e dessa vez bem em cima do coração...

_“Ao contrario de você que deixou meu filho morrer agonizando eu vou ser piedoso e acabar com sua agonia de uma vez... Prefiro que você tenha uma morte rápida do que qualquer chance de recuperação...”_

Olhei assustada pra aquela cena e não sabia o que pensar e nem mais o que fazer... Estava disposta a matar alguém num minuto atrás e isso martelava na minha cabeça, nunca pensei que fosse capaz de algo como aquilo, e essa possibilidade me assustava...

Soltei a arma descarregada da minha mão  e corri em direção ao PC que gemia de dor no chão... Ele estava com um tiro no ombro e perdia muito sangue, tirei sua camiseta com certa dificuldade e comecei a fazer pressão sobre o machucado pra tentar evitar uma perca de sangue maior... Eu estava com medo por ele, já que alem da aparência horrível de espancado agora também ele tinha um ferimento muito grave de bala no ombro...

Continuava fazendo pressão quando vi seu pai dar a volta e ficar do outro lado dele...

_“Ele parece muito mal, temos que socorrê-lo logo...”_

_“Como vamos fazer isso?! Alias como você conseguiu chegar aqui tão rápido...?!”_

_“Helicóptero! Ele esta a alguns metros daqui, vamos levá-lo ate ele e daqui pra um hospital...”_

_“Vamos logo então...”_

Ele pegou o Brad no colo e saiu em disparada pela porta da frente comigo atrás... O helicóptero estava um pouco longe mais não demorou pra conseguirmos alcançá-lo, e assim que fizemos isso pude ver a policia chegando no local...

Entramos no helicóptero e eu sentei com a cabeça do Brad no meu colo enquanto ele estava deitado no banco gemendo... Seu pai pegou seu celular e ligou pra alguém enquanto levantávamos vôo e saiamos sem ao menos parar pra explicar o que tinha acontecido...

Depois percebi que era com os policiais que o pai do Brad conversava... Ele me perecia tão frio e centrado em suas ações mais ele foi capaz de matar sem pensar duas vezes por causa de seus filhos e isso devia querer dizer alguma coisa... Ele acima de tudo amava seus filhos...

Continuava a fazer pressão no ombro do Brad e pude sentir que ele me olhava...

_“Você... Bem?! Não... machucada?!”_

Ele não conseguia falar muito bem e gemia muito ao tentar fazer isso...

_“Mais ou menos, estou um pouco dolorida e com um machucado na cabeça e nas costas, fora isso estou bem... Mais, por favor, não fala nada Brad... Você esta horrível...”_

_“Por que não quis matá-lo?!”_

Ele parou de gemer tanto mais ainda demorava pra falar uma frase completa.

_“Não sei mais acho que não mataria ninguém... Só não me sentiria bem com isso...”_

_“Nem pelo Freddie?!”_

Pensei um pouco... E não sabia como responder aquela pergunta...

_“Não sei... Talvez sim...”_

_“Hum... Sabe você era bem vinda pra pular na frente da bala por mim...”_

Olhei pros seus olhos e vi um misto de dor, tristeza e ainda assim um brilho brincalhão e eu sabia que ele não estava dizendo isso serio... E eu não queria que ele perdesse suas forças conversando ou algo assim, mais queria manter ele acordado então segui com a “conversa”...

_“Você sabe que não tenho vocação pra salvadora de ninguém, não queira me fazer virar uma Camile da vida... Não faria isso por quase ninguém... Talvez por uma ou duas pessoas, mais só por que amo elas mais do que a mim mesma...”_

_“Obrigado!”_

_“Por que?! Por ser egoísta?!”_

_“Por se arriscar pra salvar minha vida, isso significou muito pra mim...”_

Ele disse isso e quase ao mesmo tempo empalideceu e desmaiou... Dei um grito pra ele mais ele não me respondeu mais... Ainda estava vivo por que ainda estava respirando, mais não parecia nada bem...

Mais fiquei aliviada quando vi que estávamos pousando na pista de pouso em cima do hospital... Não demorou muito para que o Brad fosse atendido e levado pra sala de cirurgia... O pai do Brad continuava no telefone e pelo visto ainda falava com os policiais... Ate que de repente ele desligou o celular e disse que precisava avisar a mãe do Brad e saiu me deixando sozinha no corredor...

Eu então me apoiei na parede e escorreguei ate cair sentada no chão... Não conseguia pensar direito e as imagens daquela noite ainda rodavam na minha cabeça... Não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali e nem por que aquele lugar parecia rodar tanto, mais em um determinado momento ali naquele corredor frio resolvi rezar pelo Brad e de repente percebi que não sabia rezar...

 E percebi isso quase no mesmo instante em que vi uma fraca e embaralhada imagem no fim do corredor... Ele perecia tão bonito e tão zangado também, seus olhos mostravam amor, receio, dor, medo, raiva e por fim preocupação e surpresa enquanto ele se aproximava de mim...

E então eu o vi perto de mim e ele cheirava a baunilha e eu gostava disso por que isso me lembrava comida e eu amava comida assim como amo ele e no mesmo instante que ele me alcançou sentada naquele chão frio e me tocou ele fez meu mundo girar e escurecer e não consegui ver nem sentir mais nada...


	33. Um motivo para lutar.

**PV da Sam**

 

[...]

E percebi isso quase no mesmo instante em que vi uma fraca e embaralhada imagem no fim do corredor... Ele perecia tão bonito e tão zangado também, seus olhos mostravam amor, receio, dor, medo, raiva e por fim preocupação e surpresa enquanto ele se aproximava de mim...

E então eu o vi perto de mim e ele cheirava a baunilha e eu gostava disso por que isso me lembrava comida e eu amava comida assim como amo ele e no mesmo instante que ele me alcançou sentada naquele chão frio e me tocou ele fez meu mundo girar e escurecer e não consegui ver nem sentir mais nada...

[...]

 

Tudo parecia tão distante e tão fora de foco... Eu estava ali e ao mesmo tempo não estava, podia ouvir tudo ao meu redor, mais era como se não pudesse nada mais do que isso, não conseguia ver mais nada e nem sentir nada, era como se estivesse anestesiada ou dopada... Aquilo era muito mais que estranho, eu queria dizer algo, eu queria fazer algo, mais não podia nada, era como que um “apagão”...

Eu podia ouvir tudo o que acontecia ao meu redor da mesma forma que podia sentir seu cheiro, seu inebriante cheiro de canela e baunilha perto de mim (não me pergunte por que ele cheira assim, por que eu não sei, só sei que ele cheira bem, muito bem)... Eu pude sentir na sua voz o desespero quando ele me alcançou e eu não fazia idéia do porque de tanto desespero em sua voz...

_“Sam... Sam... Sam...”_

Eu queria responder mais não podia... Senti ele me pegando do chão e me levantando em seu colo, me levando dali pra algum outro lugar... Tive outro “apagão” e quando voltei em si abri os olhos só o suficiente pra ver que eu estava em cima de uma maca com um medico perto de mim e o nerd do outro lado da sala me olhando assustado...

_“Eu não sei o que aconteceu, ela estava lá sentada no chão e quando eu cheguei perto ela desmaiou e quando eu olhei pra parede estava cheio de sangue onde ela estava encostada antes...”_

_“Bom pelo que eu vi aqui ela esta com um corte na cabeça e um machucado realmente grande nas costas...”_

Quando ele disse isso foi como se realmente eu estivesse sentindo meus machucados e a dor veio com a mesma rapidez com que recobrei a consciência, mais não era minha cabeça ou minhas costas que doíam e sim minha barriga, uma dor horrível e intensa na minha barriga como se tivessem me rasgando por dentro, gemi e me encolhi na maca segurando minha barriga e não ouvindo mais nada ao meu redor...

E de repente o doce e reconfortante cheiro de canela e baunilha tinha se ido e meu coração pareceu sentir isso sobre todas as outras coisas que eu estava sentindo no momento... A dor não parecia me incomodar, nem o desconforto, nem toda a confusão e nem toda a impotência diante do que estava acontecendo comigo... A única coisa que me incomodava mais que tudo era a falta dele e do seu cheiro...

Tive outro “apagão” e dessa vez não conseguia ouvir ou sentir mais nada ao meu redor...  Depois do que me pareceu uma eternidade eu voltei à consciência sentindo de novo o perfume dele (“Canela e Baunilha”) bem perto de mim, senti suas mãos tocarem a minha e ficarem ali segurando ela, como que se ele quisesse passar por aquele toque tudo o que estava sentindo e de certa forma me dar conforto e paz...

E foi exatamente isso que senti... Conforto e Paz... Me senti protegida e finalmente pude deixar toda a adrenalina da noite sair do meu corpo e pude dessa vez cair no sono sem me preocupar com nada, afinal de contas agora eu estava realmente protegida, por que era assim que eu me sentia perto dele...

Não sei por quanto tempo dormi ou o que realmente aconteceu comigo depois da cena do corredor já que minha cabeça estava uma completa e dolorosa bagunça, foi muita coisa em pouco tempo e eu não sabia muito bem como lidar com tudo isso... A única coisa que realmente sei é que quando acordei já era dia claro e o nerd ainda estava sentado numa cadeira do lado da minha maca dormindo...

A posição não me parecia nada confortável e ele não parecia estar muito bem com aquilo, mais estranhamente ele dormia profundamente e com a cabeça pendida pro lado (aquilo com certeza ia acabar em torcicolo) e ele parecia tão perdido em seus sonhos que seu rosto tinha uma expressão de susto...

Me ergui com certa dificuldade e quando estava quase me sentando na maca o nerd acordou com uma cara mais assustada ainda...

_“O que foi Sam?! Tudo bem?!”_

_“Mais ou menos... Eu queria me sentar...”_

_“Tudo bem, eu te ajudo...”_

Ele me ajudou a sentar e só então eu fui perceber que estava sem minhas roupas de ontem à noite e ao invés disso estava com uma daquelas roupas de hospital...

_“Cadê minhas roupas?! Quem me trocou?!”_

_“Uma enfermeira te trocou e suas roupas estão ali naquela sacola...”_

Ele me disse isso mostrando com o dedo uma sacola jogada no chão ao lado da maca onde eu estava... E de repente sua expressão mudou e ele começou a se afastar em direção a porta de saída...

_“Freddie espera... Aonde você vai?!”_

_“Vou avisar o medico que você acordou, ele me pediu pra avisá-lo assim que você acordasse...”_

Eu vi ele se afastando e saindo pela porta e era como se ele tivesse levado uma parte de mim com ele... Aproveitei que ele tinha saído e comecei a observar o lugar onde eu estava... Era um típico quarto de hospital pintado de verde claro com uma maca onde eu me encontrava agora, uma cadeira, um sofá, um pequeno armário pra roupas e outros pertences, e um pequeno banheiro ao fundo...

E foi só olhar pro banheiro que me deu uma súbita vontade de urinar... Me levantei com certa dificuldade e tudo ao meu redor pareceu rodar, coloquei a mão sobre a cabeça e pude sentir que ela tinha um pequeno curativo atrás perto da nuca (exatamente onde  a dor se concentrava) enquanto meu cabelo estava todo preso pra cima em um coque...

Fui me segurando nas paredes ate o banheiro para não cair e chegando lá entrei, fechei a porta e fiz minha necessidade fisiológica com certa dor incomoda na barriga, dor essa que estava começando a me intrigar... Depois disso me olhei no espelho perto da pia enquanto lavava a mão e poderia dizer que minha aparência não era das melhores...

Meu rosto tinha pequenos arranhões e escoriações que eu não me lembrava de onde poderiam ser, embora tivesse uma idéia de que tinham a ver com os vidros estilhaçados do carro do PC,  meu peito tinha uma forte marca vermelha que eu logo reconheci como a marca onde o sinto estava na hora que eu freei muito forte o carro, depois disso virei e pude ver pela “camisola” do hospital minhas costas que tinham uma enorme marca vermelha começando a arroxear e na cabeça um pequeno curativo onde provavelmente eu cortei a cabeça ao cair contra o armário...

É já tive dia melhores...

Assim que ia saindo do banheiro fui surpreendida pelo nerd entrando no quarto com o medico, que assim que me viu correu ate mim me apoiando nele...

_“Você ta maluca?! Quem te deu permissão pra levantar da maca?!”_

_“Ninguém... Só me deu vontade de urinar e como não tinha ninguém aqui eu fui sozinha...”_

_“Você não podia ter feito isso, não pode levantar da maca ainda...”_

_“Tudo bem... Eu to me sentindo bem...”_

_“Isso não é suficiente senhorita Samantha... Poderia acontecer muitas coisas ruins com você daqui ate lá...”_

_“Sam...”_

_“Como?!”_

_“Me chame de Sam... Eu odeio que me chamem de Samantha...”_

_“Tudo bem Sam... Agora deite de novo na maca...”_

_Ele me levou ate ela e me ajudou a subir e sentar..._

_“Eu não quero deitar...”_

_“Tudo bem pode ficar sentada enquanto conversamos sobre sua saúde e depois vai ter que deitar de novo...”_

_“Bom eu vou deixar vocês conversarem sozinhos...”_

_“Não Freddie! Fica, por favor...”_

_“Acho melhor não Sam...”_

_“O senhor é o namorado dela?!”_

_“Ex...”_

_“Tudo bem, mais isso foi recente?!”_

_“Sim”_

_“Então é melhor o senhor ficar...”_

Um arrepio percorreu meu corpo quando o medico disso isso... Isso queria dizer alguma coisa... E isso me fez lembrar imediatamente do PC...

_“Doutor...”_

_“Ronald”_

_“Como?!”_

_“Doutor Ronald... Meu nome é Ronald”_

_“Ah sim... Bem Dr. Ronald, O que aconteceu com meu amigo?! Como o Brad esta?!”_

_“Oh sim... Ele foi socorrido assim que chegou aqui, coisa que deviam ter feito com você também, mais enfim, ele foi socorrido e foi direto pra sala de cirurgia, o cirurgião conseguiu remover a bala sem maiores complicações e por sorte alem disso ele só apresentou 2 costelas quebradas mais essas não perfuraram nenhum órgão...”_

_“Que bom... Ele esta melhor então?! Eu posso ver ele?!”_

O nerd fez uma cara meio feia quando perguntei isso, ele não parecia muito confortável com a situação Sam/Brad ainda...

_“Infelizmente não... Ele ainda não esta bem e você ainda não pode ver ele, ele ainda se encontra na UTI...”_

_“Mais por quê?!”_

_“Ele perdeu muito sangue e esta precisando de transfusão e ate encontrarmos sangue o suficiente ele vai ficar por lá...”_

_“Eu posso doar se for necessário?!”_

_“Não você não pode... Alem de seu sangue não ser compatível com o dele... Você não esta apta pra isso...”_

_“Por quê?!”_

_“Eu já te explico por que, só estou esperando a enfermeira trazer o resultado de seus últimos exames...”_

_“Qual o tipo sanguíneo dele Dr.?!”_

_“A+...”_

_“Eu sou A+ também, se precisar que eu doe sangue pra ele eu faço isso...”_

Olhei pro lado e me espantei pelo nerd ter falado isso, era uma coisa que eu realmente não esperava  ver ele fazendo... Ele parecia odiar o Brad antes e agora estava oferecendo ajuda?!... Ele era tão malditamente contraditório...

_“Vou precisar sim, isso pode salvar sua vida... Logo que eu conversar com vocês sobre a saúde da senhorita Sam eu te encaminho ate o posto de doação...”_

_“Você realmente quer fazer isso nerd?!”_

_“Sim, por que não faria?!”_

_“Você não parece gostar muito dele no momento pra fazer isso...”_

_“Não posso dizer que ele ainda é meu amigo, por que não considero mais isso, mais ainda assim é uma vida e eu não posso deixar ele morrer sabendo que poderia ter feito algo pra evitar... Você salvou a  vida dele pelo que fiquei sabendo, por que eu não poderia fazer o mesmo?!...”_

_“Pode fazer sim... Pode fazer o que quiser... Nobre da sua parte isso... Mais eu não salvei a vida dele, quem fez isso foi o pai dele eu só ajudei a adiar tudo...”_

_“Por falar nisso, essa historia toda do incidente de vocês ficou muito mal contada... Você poderia explicar exatamente o que aconteceu?!”_

_“Me desculpe, mais se o Dr. quiser saber disso vai ter que perguntar pro pai dele... Não tenho como te contar tudo o que aconteceu...”_

_“Tudo bem eu vou perguntar a ele mais tarde...”_

Ouvi o batido na porta e dei graças a deus por isso, fui salva pelo gongo... De onde estava pude ver uma enfermeira colocar a cabeça pra dentro e pedir pra falar com o Dr., ele pediu licença e saiu do quarto me deixando sozinha com o nerd... Em um clima nada harmonioso...

_“Sabe eu não vou perguntar nada ao pai do Brad... Você vai ter que me explicar toda essa historia direitinho...”_

_“Eu sei disso e nunca disse pra você ir perguntar a ele... Temos muito que conversar e pode ter certeza que vou te contar tudo o que aconteceu...”_

Ele ia responder mais nesse momento o Dr. voltou pro quarto com alguns exames na mão... O nerd saiu de onde estava perto do sofá e veio se sentar na cadeira do meu lado, dando lugar pro Dr. ficar de frente pra nós dois... Quase como um impulso de medo eu pedi sua mão com um gesto e ele não se negou a me dar ela, embora não parecesse muito confortável com a situação...

_“Bom senhorita Samantha...”_

_“Só Sam por favor... O senhor esta me deixando irritada com isso...”_

_“Tudo bem... O que eu menos quero é te deixar irritada... Ainda mais agora nesse seu estado...”_

_“Meu estado?! Qual o problema com o meu estado?!”_

_“Nenhum, ao contrario ate que ele é bonito... Mais assim como eu imaginava você esta desenvolvendo uma anemia e vai precisar ficar mais um pouco no hospital pra tomar algumas vitaminas na veia...”_

_“Anemia?! Vitaminas?! Eu achei que era algo grave ou com risco de vida... Odeio hospitais e não vou ficar aqui pra tomar vitaminas, posso fazer isso em casa...”_

_“Você não entendeu ainda Sam?! Foi e é algo grave e com risco de vida, você teve sorte de seu sangramento não ter sido forte e de ainda estar tudo bem... Mais vai precisar de muito repouso nos próximos dias, nada de aborrecimentos e vai precisar tomar as vitaminas também...”_

_“Eu estou correndo risco de vida?! Só por causa da pancada na cabeça?!”_

_“Não você não corre risco de vida...”_

_“Então o que?! Não to entendendo mais nada... Se não sou eu quem corre risco de vida é quem então?!”_

_“Seu filho Sam... Você teve muita sorte de passar por tudo o que passou e pelo sangramento sem perder seu bebê, é quase como que um milagre... Então o mínimo que tem que fazer agora é agradecer a deus e seguir minhas orientações pra que mais nada de ruim aconteça com ele... Certo?!”_

O Dr. ficou esperando minha resposta mais ela não saiu... Olhei atônita pro medico e suas palavras não faziam sentido algum pra mim... Olhei pro nerd e ele estava com uma cara pior do que a minha, sua expressão misturava dor, duvidas e medo... E eu no fundo sabia por que ele estava assim, a mesma coisa passava pela minha cabeça...

_“Meu filho?!”_

_“Sim, seu filho”_

_“OMG!!!”_

Quase que por instinto passei minha mão livre sobre a barriga alisando ela e tentando absorver tudo aquilo...

_“Não me diga que você não sabia que estava grávida?!”_

_“Não... Eu não fazia idéia... Se fizesse não tinha me metido na roubada que me enfiei, não arriscaria a vida de ninguém por mim...”_

_“Entendo... Bem eu vou buscar as vitaminas e o soro pra te aplicar... Você precisa disso pra se recuperar e dar força pro seu filho...”_

Olhei pro nerd ele ainda estava com  a mesma cara de antes tentando absorver tudo...

_“Dr.”_

_“Sim...”_

_“Posso te fazer uma ultima pergunta antes do senhor sair?!”_

_“Sim”_

_“O senhor fez que exame pra saber que eu estava grávida?!”_

_“Um de sangue e depois uma ultrasonografia pra confirmar, você não viu por que estava sobre efeito de sedativos pra dor...”_

_“Você tem como dizer quanto tempo essa criança tem?! Há quanto tempo ela esta grávida?!”_

 Olhei pro lado e me espantei por aquela pergunta ter sido feita pelo nerd, agora com uma cara indecifrável... Segurei mais firme sua mão, mais não senti nenhuma reação da parte dele...

_“Bom eu diria pela ultrasonografia que a Sam deve estar grávida de um mês e meio ou dois, por ai...”_

Aquilo só comprovava o que sempre soube desde que ele disse que eu estava grávida... O filho só podia ser do nerd... Mais a feição dele não melhorou depois de ouvir isso, só se tornou mais fria e indecifrável ainda...

Assim que o Dr. resolveu sair do quarto pra buscar minhas vitaminas ele arrumou a desculpa de ir doar sangue pra sair junto com o Dr. sem dizer uma só palavra sobre o fato de eu estar grávida ou qualquer outra coisa comigo...

Assim que ele saiu eu voltei a alisar minha barriga e a pensar na minha vida de agora em diante... Acontecesse o que acontecesse eu tinha agora um motivo maior e mais forte para que lutar... Agora eu tinha alguém mais importante que tudo na minha vida e nada e nem ninguém ia interferir nisso...

Sempre prometi pra mim mesma ser uma mãe melhor do que a que eu tive e se pra isso eu tivesse que passar por cima dos meus sentimentos, assim eu faria... E sem parar pra pensar nisso meu filho agora era o que eu tinha de mais importante no mundo, sem tirar o fato de que ele era um pedacinho do nerd que ninguém nunca ia poder me tirar!


	34. Agindo feito um idiota.

**PV do Freddie**

 

[...]

Era tanta coisa a se esclarecer, tanta coisa pra se explicar... E de certa forma eu sentia que todo o futuro de uma relação seria entre nós dois, entre eu e a Sam dependeria dessa nossa conversa... Ela seria o “principio” ou o “fim” de todo o resto relacionado a nós dois e ao nosso futuro...

 [...]

 

Sábado! Exatamente duas semanas fora de casa, ou melhor longe da Sam... E finalmente eu estava chegando a Seattle com a Carly que dormia profundamente do meu lado enquanto eu dirigia, já que decidimos não parar ate chegar à cidade e isso já era quase dez da noite quando estávamos chegando perto da entrada dela...

 Esses últimos dias foram pavorosos pra mim eu admito... Depois daquelas mensagens e de conversar com a Carly e muito pensar eu tomei as decisões necessárias quanto a Harvard assim como a Carly fez embora nem tudo tenha saído como o planejado de inicio, mais no fundo tudo ainda ia bem conforme o que agente queria agora... E depois disso resolvemos voltar pra Seattle...

Nesse tempo todo desde aquele dia das mensagens eu  evitei falar com a Sam e o maximo que fazia era responder suas mensagens respondendo se estava bem ou não... Isso por que precisava pensar sem ter a influencia dela e de meus sentimentos por ela sobre mim...

E foi isso que eu fiz, pensei tudo o que tinha pra pensar e coloquei minha cabeça e os planos pro meu futuro em “ordem” a única coisa que me faltava agora era conversar com a Sam e decidir com ela qual seria nosso futuro juntos...

Eu não podia negar que amava ela mais que tudo e que faria qualquer coisa por ela, por que negar isso seria burrice... Meus sentimentos por ela não mudaram depois de tudo o que aconteceu, mais eu não podia negar  também que estava confuso com suas atitudes e seus sentimentos, eu precisava ter certeza do que ela sentia por mim e do por que ela fez certas coisas pra que tudo finalmente se resolvesse entre nós...

Tudo o que eu mais queria nessa hora era chegar em casa (na casa da Sam) e  poder ter uma conversa franca e sincera com ela...

Isso ate eu receber um telefonema de um numero privado assim que estava chegando ao centro da cidade, desconfiei do numero mais mesmo assim atendi e pra minha surpresa era minha mãe me dizendo que a Sam tinha acabado de entrar no hospital onde ela trabalha como enfermeira muito machucada e junto com o Brad que estava em um estado pior e mais grave que ela...

Achei muito estranha a atitude da minha mãe mais não tive tempo suficiente pra questioná-la sobre ela, já que o mais rápido que eu pude eu virei o carro e segui rumo ao hospital... Não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo e mil possibilidades se passavam pela minha cabeça já que em se tratando da Sam com o Brad tudo podia ter acontecido, eles gostavam de aprontar juntos...

Acordei a Carly no meio do caminho e contei pra ela do telefonema e ela ficou mais apavorada que eu... Não foi muito difícil achar a Sam no hospital já que enquanto a Carly procurava na enfermaria eu seguia direto pro corredor do centro cirúrgico, algo me dizia que ela devia estar lá e foi exatamente lá que eu a encontrei...

Ela parecia consciente de longe sentada no chão daquele corredor frio embora seu olhar passasse outra mensagem, e eu podia ver claramente medo em seus olhos e alivio ao mesmo tempo quando ela me viu e eu... Bem eu não sabia o que estava sentindo reencontrando ela depois de tudo o que aconteceu...

E foi só eu chegar perto dela e tocar nela pra ela desmaiar e fazer cair por terra todos os meus pensamentos de que ela estaria bem... Chamei por ela mais ela não respondeu, então notei sangue na parede onde ela estava encostada e aquilo me desesperou...

Peguei ela no colo e levei ela assim ate a enfermaria do hospital, mais nem sinal da Carly por ali a única pessoa que encontrei foi minha mãe que me levou ate um quarto onde me pediu pra colocar a Sam na maca e saiu à procura do medico e outra vez eu me perguntava por que ela estava fazendo isso se aquela nem era a área onde ela trabalhava no hospital...

Não demorou muito pro medico vir e examinar ela, só que quando ele estava fazendo isso ela pareceu recobrar a consciência e do nada começar a gemer e segurar sua barriga se encolhendo sobre a maca e me dando a impressão de ver sangue em sua calça...

Outra enfermeira que estava junto do medico imediatamente a pedido do mesmo me tirou do quarto e não pude ver mais o que eles faziam lá com ela...

Muitos minutos se passaram e a única coisa que eu podia ver do corredor onde estava era enfermeiras saindo e entrando no quarto dela trazendo e levando utensílios e produtos médicos enquanto o medico ainda estava lá atendendo ela, não agüentei ficar ali vendo aquilo e sai tentando achar a Carly...

Encontrei ela na recepção do hospital falando com a mãe do Brad que chorava desesperadamente no ombro de seu marido... De onde eu estava ouvi ela falando com a Carly e bom... Ela temia pela vida do seu filho e aquilo de certa forma cortou meu coração...

Não tive coragem de chegar ate onde eles estavam então simplesmente voltei pra onde estava antes, no corredor do quarto da Sam esperando eles acabarem o que estavam fazendo lá com ela...  Por fim vi minha mãe entrar lá com uma roupa de hospital e alguns minutos depois o doutor sair de lá pedindo vários exames pra outra enfermeira que o acompanhava...

Alguns minutos depois minha mãe saiu do quarto e se virou pra mim com uma expressão diferente no olhar, uma expressão que eu nunca vi no seu olhar...

_“O doutor já examinou, atendeu e fez os procedimentos necessários com ela por hoje... Ela já esta medicada e eu acabei de trocar ela, se você quiser entrar lá e ficar com ela pode ir, fará uma boa coisa se fizer isso, ela não parou de chamar seu nome enquanto estava inconsciente...”_

Ela se virou pra sair e eu apenas perguntei enquanto ela se afastava...

_“Por que você esta fazendo tudo isso por mim e por ela?! Achei que odiasse ela e que estivesse com raiva de mim...”_

Ela se virou pra mim e respondeu de onde estava...

_“Eu não odeio ela, apenas tinha ciúmes do fato dela poder tirar você de mim e de você amar ela mais do que a mim, mais no final das contas ela não fez isso por que você decidiu se afastar sozinho de mim por causa das idiotices que eu te falei, mais eu não tenho raiva de você ou qualquer coisa assim, hoje sei que você agiu certo e tenho orgulho de você por isso e espero que um dia possamos conversar, nos entender e você possa me perdoar... E eu estou fazendo isso por vocês por que sei que você ama ela e não negaria ajuda a ela sabendo disso... E se quiser um conselho meu, vá agora mesmo para aquele quarto e não saia do lado dela por nada desse mundo, ela te ama tanto ou mais que você ama ela e a partir de agora com certeza as coisas vão mudar pra vocês... E não esqueça que se precisar de mim não custa nada me procurar... E, por favor, assim que ela acordar chame o medico que ele quer vê-la...”_

Ela disse tudo aquilo e simplesmente virou as costas e foi embora e eu simplesmente segui seu conselho e entrei no quarto da Sam, sentando do seu lado em uma cadeira e vigiando seu sono e segurando sua mão com as minhas tentando passar por aquele toque conforto, paz e amor... O que parece que funcionou por que não demorou muito pra ela mudar sua difícil expressão por uma mais serena e calma e dormir profundamente...

Não faço a mínima idéia de quando dormi velando o sono da Sam só sei que acordei assustado com ela querendo se levantar e por um instante achei que podia ter acontecido algo, mais não, ela apenas queria se sentar, ajudei ela a fazer isso e assim que ela conseguiu isso e me perguntou de suas roupas me lembrei que tinha que chamar o medico assim que ela acordasse e assim eu fiz, alem de que isso me servia de desculpa para ficar um pouco longe dela, não sabia exatamente como agir do seu lado e aquilo estava me assustando...

Assim que eu consegui avisar o Doutor e fiquei esperando ele pra ir ate o quarto da Sam, me lembrei que a Carly tinha passado pra ver a Sam ontem de noite e me contado meio por cima o que aconteceu com o Brad e sua situação critica, logo depois ela foi embora tomar um banho e descansar um pouco pra depois voltar pro hospital e me pediu que assim que a Sam acordasse era pra avisar ela e foi exatamente isso que eu fiz mandando uma mensagem pra ela...

Logo depois o Doutor veio e eu o segui ate o quarto da Sam, assim que entramos demos de cara com a Sam levantada saindo do banheiro, o Doutor correu ate ela a apoiando e dando um sermão no mínimo intrigante e dando a entender que a Sam tinha algo mais grave do que eu imaginava...

Ele a ajudou a sentar na maca novamente pra eles poderem conversar, então resolvi sair do quarto, estava me sentindo como um estranho ali, mais a Sam me pediu pra ficar e como o medico depois de fazer perguntas meios estranhas sobre eu e ela sermos namorados (o que isso tinha a ver agora?!) não se opôs a isso apenas fiquei lá parado...

  Não demorou muito pra Sam perguntar do Brad e de novo aquela sensação ruim percorrer meu corpo, mesmo ela chamando ele de amigo aquilo me incomodava muito... O Doutor explicou resumidamente pra ela o que tinha acontecido com ele e ela já quis ver ele...

DROGA! Ela não parecia querer tanto me ver quanto estava agora preocupada em ver ele... Mais como o Doutor disse, ele ainda estava na UTI, ela não poderia ver ele e ele  precisava de sangue... Assim como eu já previa ela se ofereceu pra doar sangue pra ele e felizmente ela não era compatível, não sei por que mais isso me deixou aliviado...

 Ate eu me lembrar do desespero da mãe do Brad e da possibilidade dele morrer, e meu coração meio que se “apertou” com isso, ele tinha sido um grande amigo meu, e embora eu não soubesse mais o que ele era pra mim não podia simplesmente deixar ele morrer se eu pudesse ajudar em algo e evitar isso...

Perguntei ao medico seu tipo sanguíneo e descobri que era o mesmo que o meu, então me ofereci pra doar o sangue que ele precisava, o que deixou a Sam espantada e o medico feliz por isso, ele me disse que isso podia salvar a vida do Brad e eu fiquei mais aliviado por poder ajudar...

A Sam como sempre questionou minha atitude e no fim fui sincero com ela o que nos levou ao assunto do que tinha acontecido já que o medico pediu explicações pra ela, ela simplesmente disse pro medico perguntar ao pai do Brad, mais não era isso que eu queria, eu queria a verdade dela...

E aproveitei quando uma enfermeira bateu na porta pra falar com o medico pra dizer isso pra ela e ela me disse que tínhamos muito que conversar e que iria me contar tudo... Ia responder ela mais o doutor voltou pra dentro do quarto com exames na mão... Fui ate perto dela e me sentei na cadeira do seu lado, deixando o doutor na nossa frente...

Ela me pediu minha mão com um gesto e não pude negar a ela embora não tivesse muito confortável com aquilo... O doutor começou de modo tímido o assunto mais tudo dava a entender que a Sam tinha alguma coisa grave, ele mencionou um anemia mais não parecia ser esse o “problema” real dela...

A Sam quis questionar que se era só anemia poderia tomar as vitaminas necessárias em casa por que odiava hospital e queria ir embora... Ele mencionou então seu sangramento e risco de vida, o que me deixou assustado com tudo aquilo... Mais assim que ela questionou se estava correndo risco de vida e ele disse que não era ela, eu comecei a ligar os pontos e a entender o que estava acontecendo ali...

            Ela estava grávida!!!

            Fiquei sem reação... Ainda mais quando o medico confirmou minha suspeita, e a única coisa que eu pensava era que esse filho era do Brad! Depois de tudo o que passamos ela teria um filho do Brad! Estava pirando por dentro com aquilo mais ela não sabia que estava grávida também e isso era meio que estranho pra mim, e só podia significar que ela estava de pouco tempo e isso confirmava minha idéia que era do Brad...

A Sam começou a questionar o medico antes de ele sair sobre os exames que ele fez nela e eu sabia onde ela queria chegar, no mesmo ponto que eu... Quanto tempo aquela criança tinha... Então perguntei diretamente ao doutor quanto tempo ela tinha de gravidez...

_“Bom eu diria pela ultrasonografia que a Sam deve estar grávida de um mês e meio ou dois, por ai...”_

UAU! Isso só podia significar que ao contrario do que eu pensava o filho da Sam não era do Brad e sim MEU... Fiquei completamente sem reação depois disso era como se minha mente tivesse tido um apagão e eu não sabia como agir e nem o que pensar mais...

Então assim que o doutor resolveu sair do quarto pra buscar as vitaminas da Sam arrumei a desculpa de ir doar sangue e sai junto com ele sem dizer uma só palavra sobre o fato da Sam estar grávida ou qualquer outra coisa...

Realmente não sabia como agir... Mais ao invés de ir doar sangue desci em direção a saída do hospital sem realmente chegar ate lá... Parei em um corredor aleatório do hospital no meu caminho e desabei sentado no chão chorando por tudo o que estava sentindo e pela confusão que minha cabeça estava...

Logo senti uma mão no meu ombro e ao levantar a cabeça vi uma preocupada Carly me olhando...

_“O que foi Freddie?! O que houve com a Sam?!”_

_“Ela esta grávida!!!”_

Não consegui achar mais nada pra dizer e mesmo achando que talvez a Sam fosse querer contar pessoalmente pra Carly quando dei por mim já tinha dito aquilo... E como já era esperado a Carly surtou...

_“OMG! OMG! OMG! Não acredito! A Sam grávida e meu deus que loucura tudo que ela passou e... Freddie?!”_

_“O que Carly?!”_

_“A Sam e o bebê estão bem?!”_

_“Sim! Ela só precisa de cuidados, repouso e vitaminas...”_

_“Hum... Mais então se a Sam esta grávida e bem, por que diabos você esta aqui jogado nesse chão chorando?!”_

_“Eu... o Brad... ”_

Consegui apenas resmungar aquilo...

_“De quanto tempo a Sam esta grávida Freddie?!”_

_“1 mês e meio ou dois...”_

_“Então esse filho dela é seu e não do Brad certo?!”_

_“Sim... mais...”_

_“Mais nada Freddie! Eu não to te entendendo, não era pra você estar feliz e com a Sam cuidando dela e do seu filho?!”_

_“Sim... mais Carly eu não sei o que fazer!!! Estou com medo!!!”_

_“Como assim Freddie?! Faça o que os pais devem fazer, ame seu filho e ame a Sam... Do que você poderia ter medo?!”_

_“Dela não me amar mais... dela não me querer perto do nosso filho depois de tudo o que passamos... De não saber como agir com eles... de ser um péssimo pai...”_

A Carly se abaixou sentando do meu lado, segurou minhas mãos e disse olhando nos meus olhos...

_“Você esta agindo feito um idiota agora... Você sabe que a Sam te ama que é obvio que ela quer você perto do filho de vocês independente do que aconteceu e que tudo se aprende nessa vida, você pode ate não saber como agir mais no fim vai descobrir, assim como se tornar pai... Agora haja como um garoto normal e volte naquele quarto e fale com a Sam direito pra ela parar de me mandar mensagens reclamando de seu comportamento...”_

_“Ela fez isso?!”_

_“Ohhh ela fez sim... Assim que estava chegando aqui ela me mandou uma mensagem falando de como você estava agindo estranho, de que não falou com ela direito e de como ela estava com medo de sua reação e atitude com ela...”_

_“É acho que estou agindo feito idiota mesmo...”_

_“Vamos lá então?!”_

_“Eu já vou... Só preciso ir comprar uma coisa antes... Me de uma hora no maximo e vou estar de volta...”_

_“O que vai comprar agora?!”_

_“Surpresa!!!”_

_“Tudo bem... Ate mais...”_

Vi ela se levantar e sair e sequei minhas lagrimas, ela estava certa no fim das contas, eu estava agindo feito um idiota... Eu sabia que o filho era meu e sabia que a Sam me amava e nunca me deixaria longe de um filho nosso, as demais coisas que eu não sabia iria aprender com o tempo e nossas diferenças poderiam ser resolvidas com dialogo...

Com o tempo as coisas iam se acertar e tudo ia acabar bem eu acreditava nisso... Sem esquecer do fato de que agora iria ter uma mini Sam ou um mini Freddie pra fazer a gente se unir mais ainda e que no final das contas seria sempre um pedacinho da Sam que ninguém nunca ia poder me tirar!


	35. Como assim?!

 

**PV da Sam**

 

[...]

Sempre prometi pra mim mesma ser uma mãe melhor do que a que eu tive e se pra isso eu tivesse que passar por cima dos meus sentimentos, assim eu faria... E sem parar pra pensar nisso meu filho agora era o que eu tinha de mais importante no mundo, sem tirar o fato de que ele era um pedacinho do nerd que ninguém nunca ia poder me tirar!

[...]

 

Não demorou muito pro doutor voltar e aplicar o soro com as tais vitaminas em mim... Ele disse que se tudo corresse bem no maximo amanha a noite eu poderia voltar pra casa e eu realmente queria isso, mais ainda estava preocupada com relação ao meu tão “inesperado” filho e sua segurança...

_“Doutor?!”_

_“Sim Sam...”_

_“Eu realmente vou pode voltar amanha pra casa?!”_

_“Se tudo correr bem sim... Seus machucados não foram tão grandes assim e fora as vitaminas os outros medicamentos você pode tomar em casa...”_

_“Não há mais perigo pro bebê?!”_

_“Own entendo, você esta preocupada com seu bebê...”_

_“Sim... Muito!”_

_“Bom, não há mais risco de sangramentos desde que controlamos a situação com medicação, você vai se fortalecer e dar mais força pro seu filho com essas vitaminas e  melhorando sua alimentação, evitando GRANDES perigos e movimentos forçados e fazendo certinho seu pré natal pra sua segurança e de seu bebê, eu diria que tudo correra maravilhosamente bem com sua gravidez...”_

_“Esta tudo bem com ele?!”_

_“Sim, esta tudo bem agora com seu filho, embora eu não saiba te dizer ainda se é realmente um filho ou uma filha... Você vai ter que fazer seu pré natal direitinho e não demorará muito pra descobrir isso... O que prefere?!”_

_“Ohh! Não sei se tenho preferência nisso, bem é tudo muito novo ainda pra mim e nem tive tempo pra pensar nisso, embora eu saiba que o que vier será muito bem vindo...”_

_“Entendo! Bem sem querer ser indiscreto mais, aquele garoto que estava aqui com você, o filho da Marissa é o pai desse bebê?!”_

_“Sim é ele mesmo!”_

_“Agora eu entendo sua reação...”_

_“Entende?! Por que eu não...”_

_“Vocês são muitos novos Sam e bom, nessa idade é normal ter medos e  duvidas...”_

_“Sim eu sei...”_

_“Bom eu vou deixar você sozinha então e depois a enfermeira da noite vem tirar seu soro, e não se preocupe que ele vai durar ate lá...”_

_“Doutor eu só queria fazer mais uma pergunta antes do senhor ir...”_

_“Bom se é sobre o que eu to pensando, eu diria que em no maximo 10 dias sim...”_

_“O que?!”_

_“Sexo?!”_

_“Ohhhh!”_

_“Era isso não é?!”_

_“Bem... Sim!”_

_“Você deve esperar mais alguns dias, 10 mais ou menos, por causa de seu sangramento e então voltar para uma nova consulta e se tudo estiver bem o sexo vai estar liberado, ele é normal na gravidez e não deve ser tratado como um bicho de sete cabeças...”_

_“Hum... certo... Constrangedor isso!”_

_“kkk... Eu diria normal! Tudo bem eu tenho que ir agora, qualquer coisa é só apertar esse botãozinho do lado da cama que uma enfermeira vem pra ver o que você precisa... Certo?!”_

_“Sim...”_

Assim que ele saiu eu fiquei pensando sobre o que ele disse e realmente eu não conseguia entender  a atitude do Freddie comigo ate agora... E muito menos sua atitude ao saber da gravidez... Será que eram apenas medos e duvidas?! Eu tinha receio de que não fosse só isso... Tudo estava tão estranho agora e eu não podia negar que estava sentindo muita falta do velho Freddie e da minha amiga Carly...

Pensando nela eu peguei meu celular na mesinha do lado da cama ao lado do tal botãozinho que o doutor falou e  mandei uma mensagem pra ela... Logo depois eu me arrependi, mais não havia mais o que ser feito, eu meio que reclamei por mensagens da atitude do nerd comigo ate agora e depois pensei que era bobagem reclamar disso logo pra ela, afinal ainda estávamos brigadas...

 Logo ouvi uma batida leve na porta e pedi que entrasse... Mais não esperava ver quem vi ali na minha frente... Carly! Em carne, osso e sorriso perfeito... Ela me olhava com uma mistura de sentimentos no olhar e eu sabia que um deles era o medo, nós nos conhecíamos a tempo suficiente pra saber que nem todas nossas “discussões” acabavam bem e uma agora parecia inevitável já que era a primeira vez que estávamos frente a frente depois de tudo que aconteceu...

 Mais na minha condição eu não queria brigar com ninguém agora, eu estava tão malditamente feliz e confusa que minha vontade era na verdade levantar dali, abraçar ela e passar horas conversando sobre tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo... Ta isso não foi muito normal de mim, acho que devem ser os hormônios da gravidez me dominando... Hum acho que não vou gostar muito disso!!!

Ela tinha um brilho diferente entre tantos no olhar e pude ver isso conforme ela se aproximava de mim na maca sem dizer uma só palavra... Eu conhecia esse brilho de algum lugar... Ela definitivamente sabia de algo e estava louca pra falar... Mais ao invés disso ela apenas se aproximou de mim e me abraçou, um abraço apertado e afetuoso... devolvi o abraço conforme o soro me deixou e pude sentir lagrimas caindo sobre meus ombros...

_“Eu fiquei tão preocupada com você...”_

Não podia esperar outra coisa dela alem disso, mesmo depois de tudo que aconteceu nossa amizade ainda parecia à mesma de antes... Vi ela se afastar e ficar ao meu lado na maca ainda chorando...

_“Eu senti tanto sua falta...”_

Não esperava nada diferente disso também... Mais ainda tínhamos assuntos pendentes  a tratar...

_“Eu também senti Carly... Embora ainda esteja bem chateada com tudo o que aconteceu...”_

_“Sam eu não sei o que você acha que aconteceu... Bom! Ate faço idéia mais com certeza não é nada disso que você pensou... As coisas tomaram um rumo tão estúpido...”_

_“Eu sei... Pensei milhares de coisas e me senti horrível com cada uma delas... e bem algumas pessoas disseram outras também... eu não sei o que pensar...”_

_“Então, por favor, me escuta e depois tire suas conclusões...”_

_“Eu não sei se quero isso agora...”_

_“Eu preciso que seja agora Sam... Você se lembra a mais de dois anos quando brigamos?!”_

_“Sim...”_

_“Você se lembra tudo o que eu tentei fazer pra pedir seu perdão?!”_

_“Sim...”_

_“E lembra como aquilo terminou?!”_

_“Sim...”_

_“Pois bem você me disse aquele dia que eu não precisava ter feito toda aquela burrada, era só ter sido sincera e ter te chamando pra conversar...”_

_“Eu me lembro disso...”_

_“Bem eu dei o tempo que você pediu pra mim e pro Freddie mesmo achando que isso era besteira e fiz isso por que o Freddie achou melhor assim, mais eu cansei disso tudo então estou sendo sincera e te chamando pra conversar...”_

_“Ok! Você esta certa... Mais você se lembra o que falei depois?!...”_

_“Ohhh sim... Se eu fizesse de novo não teria volta... eu lembro muito bem disso, mais acredite eu não fiz nada do que você pensa...”_

_“Tudo bem, se quer falar, fale não vou te impedir...”_

_“Ta ok... vamos lá... Lembra do dia que eu fui ate sua casa...”_

_“Sim... infelizmente lembro, eu embebêdei um padre naquele dia e bom, depois tive que voltar e me desculpar... Argh!”_

_“Como?!”_

_“Esquece! Continua...”_

_“Ta bem... então, eu fui lá e você estava dormindo segundo o que o Freddie falou por ter passado mal...”_

_“Sim... Bem se passar mal pra você quer dizer estar cansada por ter tido uma sessão de sexo espetacular na minha cozinha... Bem então eu realmente passei mal...”_

_“SAM!”_

_“O que Carly?! Não seja puritana, por favor, você fazia isso antes mesmo de mim...”_

_“Não na cozinha e bem eu comi naquela cozinha, naquele mesmo dia!”_

_“kkkk Não se preocupe o nerd já tinha limpado tudo, não é como se você tivesse comido algo suspeito...”_

_“Bem, eu acho... Bom continuando, então como você estava dormindo a gente ficou um tempo conversando sobre nossos relacionamentos e...”_

_“Não seria o “nosso relacionamento”?!”_

_“Não Sam, eu tenho o meu e ele o dele...”_

_“Desde quando você tem um relacionamento e por que eu não sei disso?!”_

_“Se você ficasse quieta e escutasse saberia... Agora me faz um favor de ficar quieta e me deixar falar, se não isso não vai funcionar...”_

_“Tudo bem!!!”_

_“Então nós ficamos conversando e ele me contou que achava que estava conseguindo te reconquistar e o quanto apaixonado por você ele estava e agora eu ate entendi por que né?! Sexo na cozinha era só o que me faltava...”_

_“Foco Carly!”_

_“Hum... Certo, e eu contei pra ele da pessoa que eu conheci e... bem depois quando ele estava me dando força pra te contar tudo você pegou a gente em uma situação meio estranha, ele estava apenas me dando força e me apoiando mais pra você pareceu ser outra coisa, depois você fugiu de casa, sumiu e depois começou a me evitar por estar pensando coisas erradas e evitou falar comigo por tanto tempo que a situação ficou insustentável...”_

_“O que você tinha pra me falar que era tão ruim assim que precisava de apoio do nerd?!”_

_“Bom eu...”_

_“Fala logo Carly...”_

_“Eu “conheci” esse garoto e meio que me apaixonei por ele...”_

_“E... Fala logo!”_

_“Ta! Vou falar e sem rodeios, já que isso não vai ser fácil de qualquer jeito...”_

_“Fala!”_

_“Eu estou namorando o Gibby!!!”_

OMG! Isso era tão surreal que eu só podia estar sonhando... A Carly namorando o Gibby!!! Tipo o Gibby?!

_“kkkkkk O Gibby?! Serio?! Kkkkkk...”_

Eu não estava me agüentando de tanto rir... Não dava pra acreditar nisso e eu acho que minha cara estava demonstrando isso por que ela me olhou assustada e desandou a falar coisas desconexas e sem sentido pra mim, enquanto eu me desandei a rir de novo...

_“DROGA! Eu sabia que você ia reagir assim... e fazer essa cara... e rir... e me criticar... Por isso foi tão difícil falar isso, por isso o Freddie tava me apoiando aquele dia, ele também esperava essa sua reação... Droga! Eu não devia ter contado desse jeito, devia ter esperado ele voltar pra contar junto comigo e bom poderia ate ter te contado sobre o que fomos fazer em Harvard primeiro, sobre como fomos pegar nossas transferências pra UCLA... sobre como queríamos ficar todos juntos e...”_

OMG! Como assim transferência pra UCLA!!! Não estava entendendo mais nada... Então foi isso que ela e o nerd foram fazer?!

_“Como assim transferência pra UCLA Carly?!”_

Ela me olhou assustada provavelmente por achar que eu não estava escutando o que ela estava falando por estar rindo tanto... E aquela cara dela queria dizer que ela falou demais, coisas que não devia ter falado... Mais eu sabia como pressionar ela o suficiente pra ela falar o que eu queria... Ou pelo menos teria feito isso se tudo não tivesse acontecido quase ao mesmo tempo...

_“Fala Carly! Que historia é essa de transferência pra UCLA?! Foi isso que vocês foram fazer lá?! Você e o nerd?!”_

_“Eu sei que você esta grávida!!!”_

_“O que?!”_

Eu não acreditava nisso! Como ela já sabia?! E como ela estava usando isso pra tentar mudar de assunto...

_“Eu encontrei o Freddie chorando no corredor por estar com medo da sua reação quanto a estar grávida e ele ser o pai, e de que ele ia  ser pai e de tudo mais, suas duvidas e medos... e ele me contou e...”_

_“Oi... Voltei Sam e te trouxe uma surpresa...”_

Sim esse realmente era um ótimo momento pro nerd aparecer no quarto me trazendo presentes... Espera ai!!! Presentes?! Hoje não é meu aniversario nem nada!!!

Ele ficou parado perto da porta congelado assim que entrou no quarto e viu a cena que estava rolando ali... Uma assustada, ou melhor, desesperada Carly num canto do quarto andando de um lado pra outro, eu na maca tomando soro, vermelha de tanto rir e com uma mistura de raiva e  confusão no rosto e ele no meio disso começando a se apavorar com o que podia estar acontecendo ali...

Quase ao mesmo tempo em que ele viu a Carly, eu e nossas expressões, a Carly e ele se olharam e disseram juntos...

_“DROGA!!!”_

Ahhhh! Eles estão perdidos agora... Ou me explicam o que esta acontecendo ou eu não sei o que sou capaz de fazer... Ou melhor, sei sim e com certeza posso dizer que não vai ser nada agradável pra eles dois!!!


	36. Esclarecendo algumas coisas.

**PV da Sam**

 

[...]

Ahhhh! Eles estão perdidos agora... Ou me explicam o que esta acontecendo ou eu não sei o que sou capaz de fazer... Ou melhor, sei sim e com certeza posso dizer que não vai ser nada agradável pra eles dois!!!

[...]

 

O nerd olhou desesperado pra Carly e pra mim e depois se virou pra ela perguntando...

_“Serio o que ta acontecendo aqui?! Essas caras de vocês estão me assustando...”_

_“Nada de mais Freddie...”_

_“Ela falou demais como sempre e pelo visto não foi só ela né?!”_

_“Como assim?!”_

_“Você contou pra ela que eu estou grávida! Antes mesmo de eu pensar em fazer isso...”_

_“Hum! Me desculpe por isso, meio que eu deixei escapar em um momento de desespero...”_

_“Nerd eu simplesmente não consigo te entender às vezes sabia?!”_

_“Nem eu Sam... Mais então eu trouxe um presente pra você e pro NOSSO filho...”_

_“Serio?! Então faz o favor de trazer ate aqui...”_

Ele se aproximou de mim na cama e me entregou um dos pacotes que carregava... o maior deles... Abri ele e pra minha surpresa dentro dele tinha uma infinidade de doces incluindo meus preferidos: Bolos gordos!

_“UAU nerd!... Você esta querendo me agradar ou me fazer engordar de tanto comer?!”_

_“Bom eu só queria te fazer uma surpresa e te dar algo que você gostasse, foi à única coisa que consegui comprar por aqui com o dinheiro que eu tinha e...”_

_“Quieto nerd... Eu adorei!”_

_“Que bom, mais não é só isso, ainda tem o presente do bebê...”_

Ele me disse aquilo me entregando outro pacote um pouco menor, abri ele e me deparei com um lindo par de sapatinhos de tricô vermelhos... Pequeninos e delicados sapatinhos vermelhos...

_“Own! É lindo!”_

_“Eu não sei se nosso filho vai ser menino ou menina mais dizem que independente disso um sapatinho vermelho pra se colocar logo após o nascimento trás sorte e afasta o mal olhado...”_

_“Eu adorei... Obrigada!”_

_“Ahhh! Sam que lindo posso ver?!”_

_“Claro Carly...”_

Ela se aproximou da maca ficando praticamente do lado do nerd enquanto eu lhe entreguei o sapatinho e ele ficou olhando...

_“Então eu conversei com o medico hoje e ele me disse que  se tudo correr bem amanha eu vou pra casa, que esta tudo bem com nosso bebê e que se eu fizer meu pré-natal corretamente em pouco tempo eu vou saber se o bebê é menino ou menina...”_

_“AHHH! QUE BOM!”_

_“Serio Carly não precisava gritar, estamos em um hospital esqueceu?!”_

_“Me desculpe por estar feliz por vocês e demonstrar isso...”_

_“Fico muito feliz que esteja feliz por nós só me faça o favor de demonstrar isso em um tom mais baixo!”_

_“Tudo bem sua estraga prazeres...”_

_“Bom agora que você já me deu os presentes que tal a gente conversar um pouco?!”_

_“Então eu estou atrasada pra um compromisso e tenho que ir...”_

_“E eu tenho que ir doar sangue ainda e...”_

Os dois foram dizendo isso e andando pra trás ate chegarem bem perto da porta, mais assim que eles se viraram pra correr fora dali eu fui mais rápida e parei eles...

_“Hei! Onde pensam que vão?! Podem dar meia volta e voltar aqui agora...”_

_“Mais Sam...”_

_“Mais nada! Não tem nenhuma chance de vocês me enganarem e fugirem... Ate por que se fizerem isso eu vou atrás de vocês com soro e tudo e garanto que quando achar onde vocês estão não vai ser nada agradável pra vocês... Vocês vão ficar e dar as respostas que eu preciso!”_

_“Sam você não teria coragem de bater na gente ainda mais grávida e com um soro “pendurado” do lado!”_

_“Um conselho Carly, não duvide de uma mulher grávida!”_

_“Serio Carly eu não sei o que sua boca grande deixou escapar, mais agora estamos ferrados e é melhor fazermos o que a Sam esta pedindo do que pagar pra ver...”_

_“Sabias palavras nerd! Agora os dois aqui no sofá sentados e quietinhos ate eu mandar falar!”_

_“Sim senhora!”_

Eles falaram juntos e seguiram pro sofá onde eu apontei e que ficava bem em frente aos “pés” da maca, da onde eu estava recostada dava pra ver claramente os dois e conversar com eles frente a frente... Eles se sentaram um do lado do outro e ficaram em silencio me olhando...

Retirei então um bolo gordo do saco que havia ganhado e comecei a comê-lo pensando em como começar uma conversa seria com eles, depois de dois bolos gordos eu já sabia mais ou menos como começar a conversa só que sabia também que ela não seria muito fácil ou agradável pra mim... Eu estava devendo algumas palavras “bonitas” e desculpas e só deus sabe quanto me custa pedir desculpas pra alguém mesmo estando errada.

_“Olha vamos pelo inicio Ok?! Isso não vai ser fácil pra mim então eu espero que me escutem e depois falem o que quiserem...”_

_“Ok”_

_“A Carly realmente me explicou meio por cima o que rolou naquele dia de noite na minha casa antes de eu “fugir”... O lance do namoro dela e do papo que vocês tiveram e tal... Eu entendi que fui precipitada nas minhas conclusões e de certa forma isso só aconteceu pelos meus ciúmes do nerd... Não esperava mais ter isso e nem agir feito idiota por causa dele mais foi exatamente isso que aconteceu... Eu errei por tirar conclusões precipitadas e por ao invés de conversar e encarar tudo de frente fugir e evitar conversar, mais eu realmente fiquei balançada com a possibilidade de vocês estarem juntos e eu ter que ver isso e não poder falar nada por amar vocês demais e não querer ver vocês sofrerem e bem eu não posso negar que apesar de tudo que aconteceu eu amo o nerd e só de pensar em vocês dois juntos eu surtei... Me desculpem por isso!”_

_“UAU! Bom Sam fiquei admirado com sua sinceridade, mais acho que não temos nada que te perdoar, tudo aconteceu por uma seqüência de erros nossos e, portanto todos nós temos culpa pelo que aconteceu...”_

_“Concordo com o Freddie... Se eu não fosse tão covarde e assumisse logo meu “segredo” pra você nada disso teria acontecido...”_

_“É vocês não deixam de ter razão nisso mais não foi anda fácil pra eu pedir desculpas então o mínimo que vocês deviam fazer era aceitar e agradecer...”_

_“Hum! Certo... Esta desculpada...”_

_“É esta desculpada...”_

_“Melhor assim... Agora Carly eu tenho que te dizer que você agiu feito boba comigo pelo lance do Gibby... Serio! Eu posso não gostar muito dele, não aprovar certas coisas que ele faz, seu jeito de ser e agir e a ainda achar que ele é uma sereia, mais eu te amo e droga se você gosta dele e ele te faz feliz eu também fico feliz por você, não teria por que você se preocupar tanto com minha reação ao saber disso, a única coisa que quero é ver você bem e feliz... E bom se é aquela “sereia” que te faz feliz mergulhe fundo no mar com ela é vá fundo minha amiga!”_

_“Ahhhh! Sam!”_

E assim começou uma nova sessão de abraços apertados da Carly em mim e lagrimas nos meus ombros... Só depois de uns cinco minutos consegui fazer ela se acalmar e voltar pro seu lugar sentada no sofá, já que eu ainda não tinha acabado minha conversa com eles...

_“Continuando... Quando você me contou sobre o Gibby eu confesso que surtei por que era como uma coisa inimaginável pra mim, e  no meio desse meu surto meio que sem querer você soltou algo sobre transferências pra UCLA! E...”_

_“DROGA CARLY! Não acredito que você abriu a boca, o que nós combinamos sobre isso?!...”_

_“Desculpa Freddie mais a Sam começou a rir feito louca  e eu não sabia o que fazer... Acabei soltando sem quere e...”_

_“Merda! Isso estraga todos os meus planos...”_

_“Não seja exagerado Freddie... Eu errei ta bom?! Não tive culpa!”_

_“QUIETOS!”_

Os dois pararam de discutir entre si e olharam espantados pra mim...

_“Será que da pra vocês calarem a boca e me deixar terminar?!”_

_“Calma Sam, não fica nervosa... Pensa no bebê...”_

_“Nunca diga pra uma mulher ficar calma Freddiota... Ainda mais se ela estiver grávida... Entendido?!”_

_“Sim!”_

_“Bom... Então eu quero saber direitinho que historia é essa de transferências pra UCLA e quero saber agora, desde o começo, ou seja, desde a mentira de vocês pra irem viajar...”_

_“A gente mentiu por falta de opção mesmo, já que se você soubesse o que íamos fazer não ia concordar e nem querer deixar a gente fazer nada... Então planejamos a viajem pra poder ir ate Harvard pedir transferência pra UCLA, cada um a sua maneira... No meu caso eu tive que ir ate Nova York convencer meu pai que estava lá a me deixar transferir a faculdade e fazer o que eu realmente gosto e quero e assim poder ficar perto dos meus amigos e do meu namorado...”_

_“E no meu caso eu precisava conseguir uma transferência sem deixar portas fechadas atrás de mim em Harvard e sem perder minha bolsa de estudos...”_

_“Eu disse pra vocês seguirem seus corações e pra não tomar decisões baseados em mim, não quero que se frustrem e no fim estraguem tudo...”_

_“Eu sei bem o que você me disse lembro de tudo ate hoje...”_

 

[...]

_“Eu não posso simplesmente deixar minhas vontades de lado e te seguir, eu não seria feliz lá, eu não te faria feliz lá, nosso namoro ia se desgastar e nosso amor morrer, e o mesmo ia acontecer se você deixasse suas vontades e escolhas por mim ou se nós decidíssemos namorar mesmo um em cada canto do pais, você não agüentaria os ciúmes e a desconfiança e nem eu... Você sabe que isso não ia funcionar...”_

_..._

_“Eu não sei se consigo ficar longe de você... Eu te amo e não vou suportar isso... Eu posso tentar entrar na UCLA também e...”_

_“É isso que você quer?!... não faça nada que não queira... é como eu falei com a Carly, ela disse que não esta indo pra Harvard por que quer e sim pelo seu pai e que ela não quer ficar longe de mim e eu apenas disse a ela pra seguir seu coração e fazer o que é melhor pra ela, e é o mesmo que eu te digo agora, apenas faça isso...”_

_[...]_

_“E eu realmente fiz o que você disse... Segui meu coração...”_

_“Eu não sei se isso esta certo... Você pode se arrepender depois e...”_

_“Sam! Lembra do tempo que você me pediu?!”_

_“Sim!”_

_“Então... Eu usei ele pra pensar em tudo e pesar o que eu queria ou não na minha vida e com ele  tomei as decisões que achei certas e hoje sabendo que você esta grávida eu sei que foram as melhores possíveis... Eu segui meu coração e ele me disse que eu só seria feliz onde você estivesse e não tem como contrariar o coração... Eu só vou ser feliz onde você e nosso filho estiverem...”_

_“Bem... Eu... Uau! Não sei o que dizer...”_

_“Diga que não vai mais discutir sobre isso, as decisões já foram tomadas e suas conseqüências já começaram a acontecer, não há mais nada a se fazer quanto a isso... Estamos oficialmente indo pra UCLA!”_

_“Quer dizer que deu certo?!”_

_“Sim! Demorou, tivemos que ficar quase duas semanas lá, mais no fim convenci meu pai do que queria e consegui me transferir e o Freddie conseguiu não só se transferir como também manter sua bolsa de estudos pra UCLA...”_

_“Então quer dizer que não vamos nos separar e que vamos todos pra UCLA?!... Inclusive seu namorado sereia?!”_

_“SAM! Sim!”_

_“OMG! O que vocês estão esperando pra vir me dar um abraço...”_

_“Você mandar... Você disse pra gente não levantar daqui sem você dizer que era pra fazer isso...”_

_“Podem vir...”_

_Eles levantaram correndo e vieram ate onde eu estava recostada na maca e depois de um abraço desajeitado e dolorido dos três juntos a Carly me deu um abraço apertado e um beijo..._

_“Acho que como já esta tudo resolvido entre nós eu vou embora, ainda tenho que buscar o Gibby no aeroporto...”_

_“Por quê?! Onde ele estava?! Bem que eu estava sentindo falta dele...”_

_“Em Los Angeles...”_

_“Em LA?! Fazendo o que?!”_

_“Uma coisa que eu pedi pra ele fazer lá... É uma surpresa pra todos do iCarly...”_

_“Como assim?! O que é?!”_

_“Só no dia da nossa reunião pra decidir o que fazer com o iCarly durante a universidade é que eu vou contar o que é...”_

_“Engraçado... Quando é o segredo dos outros você deixa escapar, já  os seus não, esses você sabe muito bem como guardar...”_

_“kkkk Sim! É sempre assim Freddie! Bom... Tchau pra vocês...”_

_“Tchau...”_

_“E Sam se você ver o Brad deseje melhoras pra ele por mim e diga que eu mandei um beijo...”_

_“Pode deixar!”_

_Ela então se retirou do quarto indo embora e deixando eu e o Freddie sozinhos..._

_“Então quer dizer que você estava no corredor chorando por medo da minha reação quanto a estar grávida e você ser o pai, e de que você não ia ser um bom pai e tudo mais, suas duvidas e medos?!”_

_“Carly linguaruda! Sim é isso mesmo...”_

_“Você sabe que isso é uma bobagem né?! Tudo foi uma surpresa pra mim, mais estou feliz por estar grávida de um filho seu... Você é uma ótima pessoa e será um ótimo pai, não tem por que ter medo... Isso é muito estranho e novo pra mim também e eu também tenho muitas duvidas e medos mais isso vai mudar, vamos aprender com o tempo... A gente só vai precisar estabelecer regras pra nossa “relação”...”_

_“Como assim?!”_

_“Eu realmente não sei em que pé nós estamos com nosso relacionamento mais eu queria que se ele não fosse o de um casal normal pelo menos fosse bom o suficiente pra dar estabilidade pro nosso filho...”_

_“Sam! Nós temos muito que conversar sobre nós... Mais acho que agora não é o lugar nem a hora pra isso...”_

_“Assim que eu sair do hospital a gente conversa... Beleza?!”_

_“Sim... Sam?!!”_

_“Sim!”_

_“Você sabe que apesar de tudo eu te amo né?!”_

_“Sim! E eu também te amo...”_

_Ele se aproximou cada vez mais de mim ficando bem do meu lado..._

_“Sam?!”_

_“Sim!”_

_“Posso sentir?!”_

_“O que?!”_

_“Nosso bebê!”_

_“Ahhh! Não dá pra sentir nada ainda nerd, se não eu teria notado que estava grávida né?!”_

_“Hum!”_

_Ele começou a se afastar de mim mais eu peguei sua mão antes dele fazer isso e coloquei ela encima da minha barriga... Ele olhou pra mim e sorriu... O sorriso mais belo do mundo!_

_“Mal da pra acreditar que aqui dentro tem um bebê e que ele é nosso!”_

_“Sim! Isso é excitante e apavorante ao mesmo tempo...”_

_“O que?!”_

_“Ser mãe e ser pai...”_

_“Será que a gente vai dar conta Sam?!”_

_“Contanto que estejamos juntos, unidos e nós amando, tudo vai dar certo... Tudo sempre da certo no fim...”_


	37. Fome de nerd.

**PV da Sam**

 

[...]

_Ele começou a se afastar de mim mais eu peguei sua mão antes dele fazer isso e coloquei ela encima da minha barriga... Ele olhou pra mim e sorriu... O sorriso mais belo do mundo!_

_“Mal da pra acreditar que aqui dentro tem um bebê e que ele é nosso!”_

_“Sim! Isso é excitante e apavorante ao mesmo tempo...”_

_“O que?!”_

_“Ser mãe e ser pai...”_

_“Será que a gente vai dar conta Sam?!”_

_“Contanto que estejamos juntos, unidos e nós amando, tudo vai dar certo... Tudo sempre da certo no fim...”_

[...]

 

Depois do meu momento fofura com o nerd, ele saiu pra doar sangue pro Brad e eu acabei ficando sozinha... Almocei (odeio comida de hospital!) e depois de um tempo o tédio de ficar sozinha me pegou e eu acabei dormindo de novo...

Quando acordei reparei que já era noite e meu soro não estava mais lá... Sentei me sentindo bem melhor que antes e reparei que tinha uma sacola de roupas do lado da minha cama, mais nem sinal do nerd ou de mais alguém...

Resolvi então tomar um banho, provavelmente não ia poder lavar a cabeça ainda por causa dos pontos, então só amarei meus cabelos pra cima, peguei uma calcinha limpa, uma toalha e um vestido de alcinhas da sacola, vestido esse que com certeza não era meu, não me lembro de já ter visto ele alguma vez na vida, mais como ele estava lá peguei mesmo assim...  

A água estava uma delicia e mesmo eu odiando tomar banho esse me fez muito bem... Tirou de mim a sujeira daquela maldita noite e me fez me sentir bem melhor... O banho foi tão bom que acho que gastei tempo demais nele, ainda mais por que me perdi em pensamentos e não vi a hora passar...

A minha cabeça ainda estava uma bagunça mais as conversas que eu tive com a Carly e com o nerd me fizeram ficar mais calma e um pouco menos paranóica... Difícil acreditar que a Carly estava namorando o Gibby, tipo MUITO difícil mesmo...

Difícil acreditar também que eles iam todos pra mesma universidade que eu e que eu aceitei tão fácil isso, mais preferi acreditar que a decisão deles foi tomada pelo coração e não por outro motivo... Sem contar que agora grávida e indo fazer dois cursos com certeza eu ia precisar de ajuda e a deles era muito bem vinda... Meu amor e minha melhor amiga o que mais poderia querer...

Droga de hormônios estão me transformando em um monstro doce e fofo mais ainda assim perigoso... Posso dizer que tenho medo de mim mesma agora e de meus  pensamentos, principalmente os que envolvem o nerd... Acho que no fundo essa turbilhão de emoções por causa dos hormônios vão ser bem favoráveis a mim, o nerd que me aguarde...

_“Sam você esta ai?!”_

Por falar em nerd ai esta ele...

_“Sim to acabando de tomar banho...”_

_“Esta tudo bem ai?!”_

Pede se eu quero ajuda... Pede se eu quero ajuda... Repetia isso quase como um mantra na minha cabeça...

_“Sim”_

_“Ham! Tudo bem então... Vou te esperar aqui...”_

Nerd burro! Queria tanto que ele me oferecesse ajuda...

Eu + Ele + Um chuveiro + Nós dois sem roupa = Diversão na certa!

Estava com tanto saudade dele, do corpo dele, do gosto dele, do cheiro dele... Ahhhh malditos hormônios! Só de pensar nisso já to ficando animada...

Meio difícil terminar a banho com meus pensamentos pouco puros com relação ao nerd... Mais eu consegui por milagre fazer isso... Me sequei e vesti minha roupa limpa deixando meu cabeço preso... Me olhei no espelho e eu poderia dizer que não estava nada mal...

Sai do banheiro e dei de cara com o nerd todo arrumado sentado no sofá e algumas sacolas mais do seu lado, assim que ele me viu seus olhos brilharam e ele parecia não conseguir tirar os olhos de mim...

E eu conhecia aquele seu olhar... E ate imaginava o que ele estava pensando... Fui ate a maca e me sentei na beirada dela de frente pra ele...

_“Uau! Você esta linda!”_

_“Obrigada! De quem é esse vestido?! Não me lembro dele...”_

_“Bem eu comprei pra você...”_

_“Quando?!”_

_“Bom depois que eu voltei de doar sangue você estava dormindo e a enfermeira me disse que provavelmente você dormisse a tarde inteira, então eu fui pra sua casa, tomei um banho troquei de roupa e arrumei algumas coisas pra trazer pra você só que não achei nenhum vestido que parecesse confortável, então fui a uma loja e comprei esse e mais outros dois que estão na sacola...”_

_“Três vestidos?! Você sabe que odeio vestidos, acha mesmo que vou usar tudo isso?!”_

_“Sam você esta grávida e sua barriga vai crescer bastante ainda, uma hora ou outra você vai acabar usando eles...”_

_“Certo! Tudo bem! Mais com que dinheiro você comprou isso tudo se não tinha dinheiro quando saiu da casa da sua mãe?! Pelo que você tinha me dito você não tinha dinheiro nem pra um hotel...”._

Ele corou nessa hora e pude ver pela cara dele que ele havia mentido...

_“Nerd! Você mentiu pra mim?!”_

_“Bem... Sim! Mais foi por um bom motivo, eu queria e precisava ficar perto de você pra tentar te reconquistar e quando você ofereceu lugar na sua casa eu ainda não sabia do dinheiro, só fiquei sabendo quando fui buscar minhas coisas e depois resolvi não te contar dele e aproveitar a oportunidade pra ficar perto de você... Por favor, não me mate!”_

Ele realmente fez isso comigo?! Ele realmente mentiu pra mim?! E por que ele acha que vou matá-lo?! Achei isso tão bonitinho da parte dele... Ele queria me reconquistar e pra isso mentiu... Ahhh esse meu nerd cada dia me surpreendendo mais!

A sua cara de assustado no momento era hilária...

_“kkkkk! Não acredito que você mentiu pra mim... Meu deus! Como você me surpreende, quem diria que um dia o nerd todo certinho ia ter coragem de mentir e bem pra mim e ainda mais pra me reconquistar... kkkk OMG!”_

_“Sam você ta bem?!”_

_“Sim por quê?!”_

_“Não vai me bater ou me matar?!”_

_“Não!”_

_“Serio?!”_

_“Sim!”_

_“Isso não é muito normal...”_

_“É eu sei!”_

Ele me olhava desconfiado e aquilo me fazia rir mais ainda... Ahh Nerd!

_“De onde veio o dinheiro afinal de contas?!”_

_“Do meu pai... ele deixou pra mim e minha mãe passou pra minha conta...”_

_“Hum entendo!”_

_“Bem falando sobre minha mãe eu preciso te contar algo sobre ela e...”_

_“Argh! Cala boca nerd... Não quero falar disso agora!”_

_“Mais Sam é importante...”_

_“Mandei calar a boca!”_

Ele me olhou assustado de novo e aquilo me fez sentir estranha, era a velha sensação do banheiro voltando... Olhei pra porta do quarto e vi que milagrosamente ela tinha uma chave, só podia ser uma boa conspiração do destino a meu favor... Levantei de onde estava e fui ate a porta trancando ela... Me virei pro nerd e ele parecia mais assustado que nunca... Fui em direção a ele e ele parecia apavorado...

_“Sam! O que você ta fazendo?!”_

_“Estou com fome!”_

_“E o que isso tem haver com trancar a porta?!”_

_“É melhor pra comer assim...”_

_“Hum bem eu comprei comida italiana pra você e trouxe escondido, estão ali naquele saco...”_

Ele disse isso querendo levantar do sofá e ir em direção às sacolas no chão perto dele, mais eu fui mais rápida e bloqueei seu caminho assim que ele se levantou ficando bem de frente pra ele...

_“Você não entendeu nerd... Eu estou com fome sim, só que não é bem de comida que eu estou falando...”_

Ele arregalou os olhos quando eu disse isso e então eu simplesmente sorri pra ele, colocando minha duas mãos sobre seu peito e ficando nas pontas dos pés e o beijando... Um beijo calmo e apaixonado...

Ele pareceu não saber o que fazer no começo e depois simplesmente se entregou ao beijo, abrindo a boca e aprofundando nosso beijo ate ele se tornar uma selvagem e sensual “dança” das nossas línguas, e enquanto ele me segurava pela cintura eu levei minhas mãos ate seus cabelos e puxei eles fazendo ele se arrepiar...

Assim que terminamos o beijo ofegantes, com um movimento rápido eu empurrei o nerd de volta pra sofá e me sentei sobre seu colo com uma perna de cada lado voltando a beijá-lo, enquanto passava minha mão pelas suas costas e segurava seu cabelo rebolando sobre seu órgão (o “pequeno” nerdinho) que não demorou muito pra ficar “animado”...

Assim que rompemos o beijo continuei beijando o rosto do nerd em direção a sua orelha e ele pareceu meio receoso com a situação toda...

_“Sam a gente não pode fazer isso...”_

_“Isso o que?!”_

_“Você sabe Sam... A gente não pode ainda... O medico me disse que tem que esperar uns dias e...”_

Parei de beijar seu pescoço e me afastei olhando pra ele...

_“Quando ele te falou isso?!”_

_“Hoje mais cedo quando fui falar com ele...”_

_“E ele te disse isso, assim do nada?!”_

Ele pareceu se envergonhar de novo...

_“Não... Eu perguntei pra ele...”_

_“Então quer dizer que você tinhas duvidas quanto a isso?!”_

_“Sim né!”_

_“E se tinha duvidas é por que tinha a intenção de fazer alguma coisa comigo?!”_

_“Bem, sim...”_

Não acredito que o nerd estava com duvidas quanto a isso, que foi tirar elas com o medico e que ele tinha a intenção de fazer “coisas” comigo... OMG! Isso quer dizer que ele no fundo vai me perdoar e nós ainda vamos ficar juntos?! Uau! Cada coisa de uma vez... Não se empolga que ele ainda quer conversar com você, isso ainda não quer dizer nada...

_“Relaxa nerd nós não podemos fazer “aquilo” mais podemos nos divertir um pouco certo?!”_

_“Sam isso aqui é um hospital e...”_

_“Ahhh fica quieto nerd, pra quem fez isso numa cozinha você se preocupa demais... Apenas relaxe!”_

Disse isso e beijei ele de novo sem dar uma nova chance pra ele argumentar... Nosso beijo não demorou quase nada dessa vez pra se tornar urgente e sensual, era muito bom poder beijar ele de novo depois de tanto tempo, aquilo me fazia sentir arrepios pelo corpo de tão bom que era...

Cessei nosso beijo dessa vez com um selinho e dali parti de novo pro seu pescoço, mordendo e chupando aquela região o fazendo gemer e deixando uma marca pra trás...

Puxei sua camiseta pela barra e fiz ele tirar ela, passando minhas unhas bem devagar pelo seu peito e abdômen, sentindo seu corpo com as minhas mãos... Fui ate o cós da sua calça e abri ela, abaixando sua cueca e pegando seu “pequeno” nerdinho e acariciando ele bem de leve com a mão...

Ele gemia com a cabeça jogada pra trás e os olhos fechados enquanto eu fazia movimentos lentos e ritmados no seu órgão...

_“Nerd... Olha pra mim!”_

Chamei ele e minha voz saiu rouca e sensual por causa do tesão envolvida ali...

Ele me olhou com os olhos cheios de desejo e me puxou pela nuca me beijando de novo, um beijo forte e urgente, terminamos o beijo ofegantes e ele passou a beijar meu pescoço indo em direção aos meus seios, ele então segurou os dois por cima do vestido apertando eles de leve e os acariciando, aquilo me fez gemer e aumentar ainda mais meu ritmo de vai e vem no seu órgão...

Ele abaixou meu vestido revelando meus seios e passou a trabalhar neles, beijando, lambendo, chupando e mordendo eles me fazendo delirar chamando seu nome e gemendo alto... Ele se afastou um pouco dos meus seios e chegou perto do meu ouvido sussurrando...

_“Shiiii! Quieta Sam! A gente ta no hospital ainda lembra?!”_

_“Não... Me... Mande... Ficar... Quieta... Nerd!”_

Estava difícil ate formular uma frase nessa hora... Ele riu e voltou a me beijar enquanto me segurava pela cintura com uma mão e a outra ia pra baixo do meu vestido. Não demorou muito pra ele afastar minha calcinha pro lado e encontrar meu clitóris, e assim ele passou a acariciar minha intimidade enquanto usava o dedão pra fazer movimentos circulares em cima do meu clitóris aumentando a pressão conforme eu gemia contra sua boca...

Depois de uns minutos ele introduziu um dedo em mim fazendo movimentos de vai e vem enquanto continuava a acariciar meu clitóris com seu dedão... Estava difícil me concentrar no que estava fazendo pra ele, com ele me tocando de forma tão sensual e intima... E eu estava tão sensível e excitada que não demorou muito pra sentir o gozo se aproximando... Me afastei um pouco do seu beijo...

_“Nerd... Eu... OMG!... Eu vou gozar!”_

Mal disse isso e entrei em uma espécie de transe, apertando meus músculos vaginais contra seus dedos e gozando enquanto gemia de novo contra sua boca beijando ele, meu corpo tremia em espasmos de prazer e não demorou muito pra nerd também gozar na minha mão, sujando ela...

Cessei nosso beijo e encostei minha cabeça contra seu ombro descansando um pouco, aquilo tinha sido bom mesmo não sendo o que eu realmente queria, eu queria ele dentro de mim, mais não podia ter isso ainda e não havia nada a se fazer agora quanto a isso a não ser esperar...

Alguns minutos depois me levantei de cima dele, me recompus e fui ate o banheiro me lavar, e ele então fez o mesmo logo depois de mim... Assim que ele saiu do banheiro já recomposto eu já estava deitada na maca, que por sinal era bem grande e confortável...

_“Nerd vem cá... Deita comigo?!”_

_“Não sei se isso é uma boa idéia Sam...”_

_“Por favor...”_

 Fiz uma cara pidona pra ele e ele fez o que eu pedi se deitando do meu lado na maca de frente pra mim... Olhei nos seus olhos e sorri pra ele...

_“Eu te amo...”_

_“Também te amo minha pequena”_

Beijei ele suavemente e apaixonadamente... E quando o beijo terminou apenas ficamos ali abraçados com nossas testas encostadas...

_“Meu nerd?!”_

_“Sim!”_

_“Estou com fome... E dessa vez é de comida mesmo...”_

Ele riu pra mim...

_“Tudo bem Sam... Então vamos comer...”_

E assim fizemos...

Comemos a comida que ele trouxe enquanto conversávamos sobre coisas aleatórias e depois de destrancarmos a porta deitamos de novo juntos na maca de “conchinha” e dormimos calmos e serenos como há muito tempo não estávamos...

E juntos o que era mais importante pra mim no momento! E finalmente as coisas pareciam se acertar de novo!


	38. Discussões idiotas.

**PV da Sam**

 

[...]

E juntos o que era mais importante pra mim no momento! E finalmente as coisas pareciam se acertar de novo!

[...]

 

Mal sabia eu que essa aparente paz e harmonia entre nós dois não iria durar muito, apenas dez dias pra ser mais exata! No outro dia depois da nossa noite “especial” no hospital eu recebi alta e voltei pra casa, e embora já tivesse me sentindo bem, tive que passar dez dias de repouso quase absoluto, recomendação do medico e chateação do nerd...

Depois da minha alta e do pai do Brad ter pagado minha internação (por que segundo ele se sentia culpado pelo que aconteceu comigo alem de que devia muito a mim por seu filho ainda estar vivo, melhor pra mim que não tinha como pagar mesmo), eu ate tentei ver o PC mais ele ainda estava na UTI e eu não poderia ver ele antes que ele fosse pra um quarto...

Não tivemos nenhum problema com a policia pelo que aconteceu (Ainda bem!) segundo os relatórios policiais a Sr. Bolão foi morto por um policial bem como os outros bandidos e segundo os mesmos eu e o PC ficamos feridos em uma tentativa de assalto bem longe de lá e, portanto sem ligação nenhuma dos fatos...

O Brad recebeu a transfusão de sangue com o sangue do nerd no dia em que recebi alta e mesmo assim ainda teve que ficar mais uns 2 dias na UTI para se recuperar melhor por causa da sua operação e por ter perdido muito sangue, depois de sair da UTI ele ainda se mantém no hospital em um quarto para se recuperar, no qual eu ainda não pude ir visitá-lo por não poder sair de casa... Já to ficando louca aqui!

Tem idéia do que é ficar 10 dias entre a cama e o sofá sem poder fazer nada mais do que ficar deitada e resmungar?!... Minha vida virou uma rotina chata e insuportável que consistia em dormir, comer, assistir TV e implicar com o nerd, essa ultima quase sempre acompanhada de discussões e briguinhas... Nada anormal pra nós dois ate então...

Tive algumas conversas com o nerd enquanto estávamos em casa de “molho”, uma delas foi sobre a mãe dele e a conversa que e ele e ela tiveram no hospital... Não sabia exatamente o que pensar sobre isso, sempre achei que a mãe dele me odiasse e mesmo assim ela disse que não, cuidou de mim enquanto estava no hospital quase sempre inconsciente ou dormindo (o que de certa forma foi bom por que evitou maiores confusões) e deu bons conselhos pro seu filho...

Tinha uma leve impressão que ela sabia do nosso bebê e talvez esse fato tenha feito ela mudar um pouco de opinião sobre tudo ou então apenas criar coragem e mudar de atitude... Mais ainda não tinha uma opinião formada sobre isso...

Outra de nossas conversas foi sobre o problema do PC com o velho traficante e todo o rolo do plano dele, contei pro nerd sobre o problema do PC com o velho, sobre a historia do irmão dele e sobre o plano todo inclusive o que aconteceu naquele dia...

O nerd surtou sobre tudo! Sobre o lance do Brad dizendo que ele podia ter pedido ajuda a ele também como amigo e não fugido do assunto... Sobre o lance do plano e de eu ter participado dele, dizendo que eu fui irresponsável e maluca por ter ajudado naquele plano... E por fim teve um surto triplo por tudo o que aconteceu lá dizendo que eu podia ter morrido e matado nosso filho com minha loucura!

Engraçado como ele não quis nem tocar no assunto de eu e o PC ter transado, sendo que eu achei que esse seria o primeiro tópico a ser discutido...

 Não quis brigar com ele sobre esse assunto então tentei evitar confrontos diretos, alias nem quis discutir por que pensando bem ele tinha razão desde a parte dele ser amigo do Brad e talvez ter sido útil ao ajudar ate o fato de eu ter sido irresponsável e me arriscado a toa...

Não bem à toa já que fiz grandes coisas, como ajudar meu amigo, mais também arrisquei muito à vida do meu bebê e não me perdoaria se perdesse ele e só depois descobrisse sobre tudo.

Conversamos muito sobre sua viagem com a Carly, o lance do namoro dela com o Gibby e nosso possível futuro de agora em diante, com a vinda de nosso bebê e a ida pra universidade... Não conseguimos chegar a um acordo em nenhum desses assuntos e tudo pra variar acabou em discussão...

Serio! Eu não entendia por que desse lance de fazer as coisas escondido de mim, e nem como a Carly foi namorar logo o Gibby... Meu é do Gibby que estamos falando, o velho e louco Gibby! Não entendo mesmo!

Ou então por que o nerd achava que eu tinha que desistir de uns dos meus cursos na universidade por causa da gravidez, não queria isso de jeito nenhum... E pelo visto esses eram assuntos que ainda iriam render algum tipo de discussão mais pra frente.

  Bom depois dos fatídicos dez dias voltei pro pavoroso hospital mais dessa vez pra fazer minha primeira consulta do pré-natal, ver se esta tudo bem com meu bebê e tirar os pontos do meu corte na cabeça...

E foi isso que fiz primeiro, tirei os pontos e logo depois fui para minha consulta... Surpreendentemente o começo da minha gravidez estava sendo muito normal e sem percalços, nada de enjôos ou desejos malucos ate agora e bem tirando a fome dupla e o sono triplo nada tinha mudado muito comigo...  

Segundo o doutor estava tudo bem com meus machucados e também com o bebê, o ultrason realmente ajudou a me tranqüilizar quanto à segurança do bebê, mais ainda não consegui saber seu sexo, segundo o doutor ainda era muito cedo pra saber isso...

Ele me receitou mais vitaminas, deu varias recomendações, liberou o sexo e marcou uma nova consulta pra mim no próximo mês, antes de eu ir pra universidade, me mudar e ter que trocar de medico.

Depois da consulta resolvi ir visitar o PC e o nerd teimoso como sempre não queria ir junto, resultado... Ele foi do mesmo jeito já que eu não desisti da idéia de ir e ele não queria me deixar sozinha com o Brad...

Ciúmes! Com certeza! Mesmo ele evitando discutir o assunto comigo, tenho certeza que o fato de eu e o PC termos transado mexeu muito com ele...

Assim que entramos no quarto em que o PC estava, muito parecido com o que eu estive por sinal, vi ele sozinho deitado na maca assistindo TV, entrei puxando o nerd pela mão e fechei a porta logo atrás de nós...

_“Oi”_

_“Sammy! Que saudade! Você ta bem?!”_

Me aproximei dele na maca e lhe dei um abraço, meio de lado evitando seu ombro machucado... Enquanto isso o nerd ficou bem longe, no outro lado do quarto praticamente...

_“Sim e você PC esta melhor?! Você me deu um baita susto!”_

_“Bom... Sim... Me desculpe por aquilo... Estou mais ou menos, louco pra sair daqui a verdade!”_

_“Sei como é...”_

_“Se não fosse sair amanha mesmo daqui iria arrumar um jeito de fugir...”_

_“Kkkk tinha imaginado isso...”_

Só então o PC viu o nerd parado perto da porta do quarto meio irritado e constrangido...

_“E ai Freddie tudo bem?!”_

_“Mais ou menos...”_

“ _Legal ter vindo me visitar cara!”_

_“Não foi muito de boa vontade, na verdade fui obrigado!...”_

_“Bom... Tudo bem, obrigada mesmo assim! Eu fiquei sabendo do sangue e bem... Obrigada cara!”_

_“Tudo bem... Não fiz isso por você exatamente, então não me agradeça, agradeça a sua mãe por que foi vendo ela chorar por sua causa que resolvi ajudar...”_

_“Uau! Direto e reto!”_

_“Certo chega vocês dois...”_

_“Certo!”_

_“Parecem duas crianças birrentas...”_

_“Bem Sam me diga o que aconteceu lá exatamente com você naquela noite, meu pai não soube me explicar direito...”_

_“Certo! Vamos lá!”_

Me sentei em uma cadeira do lado do PC enquanto o nerd foi se sentar no sofá e então contei exatamente tudo o que tinha acontecido pro PC... Ele ficou meio que em choque com tudo o que contei...

_“Nossa Sam... Foi tudo pior do que pensava e tudo por culpa minha!”_

_“Por que diz isso Brad?!”_

_“Bem quando você saiu com o carro eu ouvi o Sr. Bolão fazendo comentários asquerosos sobre você e bem eu deixei escapar sem querer seu sobrenome e ele ficou meio pirado, mandou te matar e bem depois me levou pra dentro e começou a me espancar, eu ate tentei acabar com aquilo logo pra ir te ajudar, ate consegui derrubar um cara mais no fim eles estavam em maior numero e me espancaram ate não poder mais e teriam me matado se você não tivesse me ajudado... Obrigada por isso Sam... Te devo minha vida!”_

_“Você foi um idiota ao me entregar PC! Mais não, você deve sua vida ao seu pai, aos médicos e ao nerd que foram quem realmente te salvaram e não há mim...”_

_“Bem sim você tem razão... Mais se você não tivesse ido ate lá comigo eu certamente estaria morto uma hora dessas...”_

_“Nós dois poderíamos estar mortos de qualquer jeito PC, assim como aqueles caras estão, tivemos sorte isso sim e muita...”_

_“Lamento pelas mortes mais nesse caso ou erra nós ou eles...”_

_“Bem tecnicamente eu não tive a ver com nenhuma delas e bem, não tenho por que me arrepender do que fiz, sai de lá viva e você também...”_

_“Mais quase perdeu nosso bebê!”_

Eu realmente escutei isso?! Quer dizer, estamos lá conversando eu e o PC e o nerd resolve soltar assim no meio da conversa bem num momento nada a ver que eu estou grávida... Serio esse ciúme do nerd pode chegar a um nível incontrolável, parecia que aquilo era algum premio a ser jogado na cara do Brad e não sabia realmente o que fazer nessa hora...

_“Bebê?! De vocês?! Como assim?!”_

_“Bebê sim, nosso... A Sam esta grávida!”_

_“Serio?! De quanto tempo?!”_

_“Ele não é seu Brad... Disso tenho certeza... Ela esta de dois meses segundo o ultimo ultrason, o que tira qualquer possibilidade dele ser seu...”_

_“Nunca disse que era meu... Impossível ser... Quer dizer nos usamos camisinha e...”_

_“Argh! Eu realmente não quero saber o que vocês fizeram...”_

_“Sexo Freddie! Foi isso que fizermos...”_

_“Serio não tinha necessidade de você dizer isso, eu sei o que vocês fizeram, a Sam me contou esqueceu?!... Você foi um idiota por isso!”_

_“Eu um idiota?! Idiota foi você por ter feito tudo o que fez com a Sam, magoado ela e ido viajar com a Carly sem dar a mínima satisfação... Não teve nada menos do que merecia...”_

_“O que você sabe do que aconteceu com a gente?! Você não sabe da missa a metade... As coisas não foram como você diz...”_

_“Certo então como foram...?!”_

_“Não te devo satisfações da minha vida ou do meu relacionamento com a Sam...”_

_“Tudo o que sei foi o que a Sam me contou e pelo que ela me disse você foi o maior idiota do mundo com ela, e eu não esqueci a promessa que te fiz anos atrás de quebrar sua cara se você magoasse ela...”_

_“Meus problemas com ela eu resolvo certo?! Não preciso de você pra isso! Você não pode prometer o que não pode cumprir...”_

_“Duvida que eu possa?!”_

_“Sim!”_

_“Então espera eu melhorar e a gente resolve isso...”_

_“E por que não... Não vou deixar você pagar de amigo da Sam gostando dela e querendo tirar ela de mim...”_

_“Eu sou amigo dela, eu gosto dela como amiga e não quero tirar ela de você ate por que você não precisa de mim pra perder ela, basta ser você mesmo...”_

_“Cara você esta se achando de mais pra quem só transou com ela... Ela me ama e eu não vou deixar você atrapalhar o que podemos construir juntos...”_

_“Transei sim, mais isso não te diz respeito... Não quero destruir nada, eu só quero que a Sam seja feliz e não viva sendo magoada por um nerd idiota como você... Amo ela como amiga e só quero o melhor pra ela...”_

_“O que com certeza não é você...”_

_“CHEGA!”_

Os dois olharam pra mim assustados... E lá estavam eles, o nerd de pé andando perto da maca do Brad impaciente e surtando de raiva, e o Brad deitado na maca, vermelho de raiva também e fazendo pose de querer pular da maca toda hora...

Nenhum deles sequer lembravam que estavam em um hospital ou que eu estava no mesmo quarto que eles... Ate tentei fazer eles se resolverem sozinhos e me afastei sentando no sofá e vendo aquela patética discussão (uma das mais idiotas que ouvi ate hoje) mais cansei muito rápido daquilo e perdi minha paciência levantando do sofá e gritando...

_“Chega pelo amor de deus, essa é a discussão mais patética que já vi na vida, isso que dá dois nerds brigarem...”_

_“Sam se acalma, lembra do nosso bebê!”_

_“Eu estou calma nerd, e eu me lembro muito bem do nosso bebê, coisa que você não parecia fazer uns minutos atrás surtando e me deixando irritada...”_

_“Eu lembro sim, só perdi minha paciência...”_

_“Estou vendo... A paciência e a cabeça também né?! Nerd esse assunto de eu ter transado com o Brad e por que deveria ser discutido em casa por nós dois e não aqui desse jeito...”_

_“Me desculpe eu surtei de raiva...”_

_“Sim percebi... Serio vocês dois são dois idiotas...”_

_“Sam eu não fiz nada foi ele quem começou...”_

_“Ohhh sim e agem como crianças também... Sentem os dois e me escutem por que vou falar uma só vez...”_

_“Tecnicamente eu já estou sentado Sam...”_

_“Não você esta deitado e eu quero você sentado e de boca fechada...”_

O PC fez uma cara de contragosto pra mim mais fez o que pedi e logo ele estava sentado na maca e o nerd em uma cadeira longe da maca mais ainda assim na minha frente...

_“Bem vamos pelo começo... Sim PC eu estou grávida de dois meses do nerd, eu não sabia então só fiquei sabendo na noite do nosso plano, por que tive um sangramento e quase perdi meu bebê...”_

_“Lamento por isso...”_

_“Sim bem... Mais eu não disse que você podia falar então cala o boca e me escuta... A gente já esclareceu o que rolou entre a gente e decidimos ser só amigos então não estrague isso... E bem nerd eu queria falar sozinha com você sobre isso mais como você fez questão de puxar esse assunto aqui vamos lá... Eu transei sim com o PC mais foi uma coisa de momento, coisa essa que eu já resolvi com ele, a gente estava separados e bem não te devia satisfações sobre o que fiz ou não, mais mesmo assim te dei por que te amo e por que queria ser franca com você... Sim o filho que eu to esperando é seu, mais isso não faz da gente um casal de novo e bem isso não muda algumas coisas...”_

Me levantei do sofá onde tinha sentado de novo e fiquei de pé perto deles... O Brad estava com uma cara de satisfação por eu ter falado daquele jeito com o nerd, mais mal sabia ele que o que era dele estava guardado...

_“PC você tem que entender uma coisa também, a gente se entendeu e bem somos amigos afinal, mais isso não te dá o direito de se meter na minha vida, os problemas que eu tive ou tenho com o nerd eu mesma vou resolver e você não vai poder fazer nada quanto a isso... É patético ver vocês dois que sempre foram amigos discutindo que nem dois idiotas e tudo por que brigaram por um motivo estúpido e sem noção da parte dos dois e por que... enfim por que eu transei com o PC... Serio garotos isso é idiotice... Homens dão muito peso a uma coisa que não tem nada a ver...”_

_“Tem haver sim... Você transou com ele e isso com certeza significa alguma coisa...”_

_“Era só tesão nerd, e pode ate ser considerado agora um rompante dos meus hormônios da gravidez, eu amo ele como um irmão e mais nada, ele é meu amigo e a gente só transou...”_

_“Isso pra mim já basta pra ficar magoado...”_

_“Por que não pensa direito... Você devia esquecer isso e seguir em frente...”_

_“Fácil falar mais é difícil fazer isso...”_

_“Nerd eu fiquei anos da minha vida gostando de você em silencio, vendo você cultuar e babar pela Carly como se ela fosse o centro do universo, enquanto eu ficava lá fingindo estar tudo bem, você ficava o tempo todo em cima dela, falando o quanto ela era linda e quanto você gostava dela e aquilo era como facadas no meu coração, mais isso não me fez gostar menos de você ou dela, você me dizer que não pode esquecer que eu transei com o PC, sendo que eu pude esquecer tudo o que passei é idiotice, aquilo sim importa e muito, sexo não tem toda essa importância que você pensa ter, eu te amo e já dei mil provas disso mais você não esta me dando nenhuma do seu amor...”_

_“Sam eu...”_

_“Quietos deixem eu terminar... Nerd o PC me perguntou no helicóptero vindo pra hospital se eu mataria por você e eu disse que não sabia, talvez sim... Hoje depois de tudo o que passei pensando bem eu posso dizer que sim, mataria por você ou pelo meu bebê da mesma forma que daria minha vida por vocês, por que amo vocês e a felicidade de vocês conta muito pra mim, independente da gente ficar junto ou não e formar uma família ou não, eu te amo...”_

_“Eu também te amo Sam...”_

_“Você diz que me ama, mais não prova isso... Amor não é feito só de palavras mais sim de atos também... Pare de falar e me mostre o que você sente com atitudes... Eu já fiz tudo o que podia por nós dois, passei por cima de muita coisa e fiz muita coisa também nesse tempo que tivemos juntos... Engoli sua mãe e os Creddies me perturbando por um tempo gigante, engoli meus ciúmes e minhas duvidas com relação a você e a Carly por amar vocês demais, mudei meu jeito de agir por sua causa e bem não reclamo disso, você me fez uma pessoa melhor, tanto que ate pra universidade eu vou... Você não devia se prender a coisas tão pequenas... Eu te amo e se não te amasse não estaria com você e sim com outro... O sexo com o PC não significou nada pra mim, sem ofensa PC...”_

_“Não tudo bem...”_

_“E se ele não significou nada pra mim, também não deveria significar nada pra você... O que esta feito esta feito, não da pra mudar, o importante agora é mudar o presente, e vocês deveriam começar por se entenderem...”_

_“Sam isso é meio difícil...”_

_“Serio tirando o fato desse lance de eu ter transado com o PC, o que impede vocês de voltarem a ser amigos...”_

_“Ele poderia ter me contado seu segredo e seu plano, eu poderia ter ajudado...”_

_“Eu não quis nem contar pra Sam, acabei contando e você viu no que deu e bem se ela do jeito que é quase morreu imagina você...”_

_“Imagina eu por quê?! Esta me chamando de fraco?!”_

_“Bem forte é que você não é... Malhado talvez...”_

_“ARGTH! Desisto de vocês! Idiotas infantis!”_

Dois idiotas infantis é isso que eles são... Machistas! É como se tudo que eu falei tivesse entrado por um ouvido e saído no outro... Sai do quarto morrendo de raiva de mim e deles, serio dois idiotas...

Deixei eles lá discutindo e segui rumo à saída do hospital, embora não tenha ido muito longe sem ser alcançada por alguém pelo visto muito arrependido pelo que fez e disposto a conversar... E eu seriamente não sabia o que fazer quanto a isso, não estava preparada pra isso ainda...

Era muita conversa e acerto de contas pra uma semana só... E talvez essa pessoa fosse uma das ultimas que queria ver nesse momento, por que ela era uma incógnita pra mim e não sabia o que esperar dela! E como sempre coisa boa não deveria ser!


	39. Mudando o rumo de algumas coisas.

**PV da Sam**

 

[...]

Deixei eles lá discutindo e segui rumo à saída do hospital, embora não tenha ido muito longe sem ser alcançada por alguém pelo visto muito arrependido pelo que fez e disposto a conversar... E eu seriamente não sabia o que fazer quanto a isso, não estava preparada pra isso ainda...

Era muita conversa e acerto de contas pra uma semana só... E talvez essa pessoa fosse uma das ultimas que queria ver nesse momento, por que ela era uma incógnita pra mim e não sabia o que esperar dela! E como sempre coisa boa não deveria ser!

[...]

 

_“Sam...”_

Parei onde estava e vi a mãe do nerd andando em minha direção...

_“O que você quer?!”_

_“Será que podemos conversar?!”_

_“Por que quer conversar comigo?! Ou melhor, o que quer conversar comigo?!”_

_“Preciso conversar com você sobre algumas coisas...”_

_“Sobre o que?!”_

_“Olha eu realmente preferia conversar em outro local sobre isso...”_

_“Onde exatamente?!”_

_“Tem uma lanchonete aqui perto à gente podia ir ate lá e conversar...”_

_“Por que eu confiaria em você?! Pode muito bem ser uma armadilha sua...”_

_“Por que eu iria fazer algum mal a mãe do meu neto?!”_

_“Ouh! Então você realmente já sabe?! Desconfiava disso desde que o nerd me contou à conversa que tiveram...”_

_“Sim eu sei do bebê e ajudei a cuidar de você enquanto estava aqui...”_

_“Sim!”_

_“Olha eu sei que a nossa ultima conversa não foi das melhores, mais, por favor, me de um voto de confiança eu preciso muito conversar com você...”_

_“Tudo bem eu vou conversar com você, mais não vou pagar a conta da lanchonete...”_

_“Tudo bem! Mais do que justo isso...”_

_“Então vamos?!”_

_“Sim vamos...”_

Sai com ela do hospital e em menos de 5 minutos estávamos na lanchonete, entramos, fizemos nossos pedidos e enquanto esperávamos eles ficarem prontos nós aproveitamos pra conversar...

_“Olha Sam eu sei que agi muito mal com você e que realmente o que eu fiz foi horrível, talvez não mereça seu perdão e bem talvez nem o do Freddie, mais eu realmente preciso pedir desculpas pra você...”_

_“Você realmente agiu feito uma bruxa comigo, uma completa vadia, e realmente o que fez foi horrível e talvez não mereça meu perdão e nem o do Freddie, mais eu agora tenho essa coisa com os hormônios por causa da gravidez e bem acho que eles querem que eu te escute, por que nem raiva de você eu estou conseguindo sentir agora... O que fez você resolver pedir desculpas, o fato de ter se arrependido ou de saber que eu estou grávida do seu filho?!”_

_“Olha a boca mocinha! Bom... As duas coisas... Olha eu realmente me arrependi do que tinha feito assim que o Freddie saiu de casa, mais como sempre achei que estava certa e que não demoraria nada pra ele ver isso e voltar pra casa não fiz nada quanto a isso e decidi apenas esperar ele voltar, mais isso não aconteceu e simplesmente me passou pela cabeça que talvez a errada fosse eu...”_

_“Sim faz sentido...”_

_“Eu sempre te tratei mal, nunca fui a favor do seu namoro com meu filho e sempre fiz de tudo pra separar você dois, por que sempre amei demais meu filho e nunca achei que você fosse o tipo de garota certa pra ele... Bem Samantha vocês não são exatamente iguais, pra falar a verdade são meio que opostos e eu nunca achei que um tipo de garota como você faria meu filho feliz...”_

_“Um tipo de garota como eu?!”_

_“Sim... Agressiva, determinada, mandona, briguenta, uma verdadeira delinqüente juvenil, comilona, preguiçosa... Enfim você sabe muito bem com é eu não preciso descrever tudo...”_

_“Sei exatamente como sou e sim... E eu e o nerd somos opostos sim, mais opostos que se atraem e se completam formando um só... Eu posso ter todos os defeitos do mundo Sra. B mais amo seu filho mais que tudo e sim faço ele feliz mesmo sendo como sou...”_

_“Eu sei disso... Ele mesmo me disso que você é a garota que faz ele feliz e que é a pessoa que ele mais ama no mundo e confesso que isso em magoou muito, por que era pra ser eu a pessoa que ele devia amar mais, mais não era... Não é...”_

_“Ele te ama muito também, sempre amou e sempre vai amar... Você é a mãe dele, mais tomou o caminho mais difícil pra fazer dele o que a senhora queria e não o que ele queria... Você forçou ele a escolher um lado e ele fez isso...”_

_“Eu sei disso... Agi como você mesmo disse, como uma vadia... No nosso ultimo encontro então fui uma completa idiota te contando todas aquelas coisas mais enfim ainda estava com muita raiva de você e bem aquilo me pareceu mais uma maneira de te separar do meu filho...”_

_“E novamente nada deu certo né?! Demorou mais ele me contou a verdade por trás de toda aquela historia...”_

_“Sim! E agora ele esta indo pra UCLA com você...”_

_“Sim! Mais como à senhora sabe disso?!”_

_“Eu sei de tudo que envolve meu filho Samantha, não é difícil se obter informações quando se necessita... Ainda mais sendo mãe!”_

_“É isso é verdade... Enfim eu não queria que ele tivesse feito o que fez se transferindo de Harvard pra UCLA mais foi o que ele escolheu e bem...”_

_“Ele esta mais do que certo...”_

_“Como?! Achei que a senhora ia pirar com isso... Quer dizer ele esta abandonando Harvard e mudando de universidade por minha causa...”_

_“Sim e esta fazendo a coisa certa, por que afinal de contas agora você esta carregando o filho dele e nada mais certo do que ele tomar as responsabilidades e cuidar de você e do bebê onde você estiver...”_

_“UAU! A senhora realmente disse isso ou estou sonhando?!”_

_“Sim eu realmente disse isso... Ele agora vai ser pai e como tal deve tomar responsabilidade com seu filho e com a mãe dele... E no fim das contas a UCLA não é ruim pra ele, ao contrario talvez lá por estar perto de você ele se saia melhor do que se sairia em Harvard longe de você...”_

_“Achei que me odiasse e me quisesse longe de seu filho...”_

_“Ohhh! Eu não te odeio Samantha... Eu apenas sempre tive certo medo de você...”_

_“Medo?! Por que medo?!”_

_“Medo sim, de você me tirar meu Freddinho e bem...”_

_“Eu não fiz isso, a senhora mesma fez ele se afastar...”_

_“Eu sei disso... Eu sempre tive medo de que você pudesse tirar ele de mim, mais na verdade eu mesma fiz ele se afastar com meu comportamento e atitudes idiotas e ciumentas...”_

_“Eu nunca tiraria ele de você, sei que você o ama muito mesmo com esse seu jeito torto e nunca fiz nada pra prejudicar o relacionamento de vocês...”_

_“Eu sei... Agi como uma verdadeira louca!”_

_“Ahhh! Sim, realmente como você é...”_

_“Sim! Eu realmente queria te pedir desculpas Samantha por tudo que eu fiz ou disse pra você, eu me arrependi e pode ter certeza que já paguei e estou pagando por tudo o que fiz... Eu me sinto tão só sem meu Freddie...”_

_“Eu posso ate pensar em te perdoar se você parar de me chamar de Samantha... Sam esta bom pra mim e bem antes de qualquer coisa você tem que conversar com seu filho e pedir perdão a ele por que no fim das contas você fez mais mal a ele do que a mim...”_

_“Eu sei disso Sam... E pretendo fazer isso sim, mais antes queria conversar e pedir seu perdão...”_

_“Bom conversar a gente já conversou e bem perdoar você pode ser um processo um pouco mais demorado mais eu prometo fazer meu melhor nisso...”_

_“Obrigada! Isso já significa muito pra mim...”_

_“Não há por que agradecer...”_

_“Posso te pedir só mais uma coisa Sam?!”_

_“Depende! O que é?!”_

_“Eu realmente queria fazer parte da vida do meu neto, apesar de tudo eu já amo ele mais que tudo e queria poder acompanhar sua vida!”_

_“Por mim tudo bem Sra. B, mais como te disse antes se entenda com seu filho pra que as coisas voltem ao mais normal possível e isso vai ajudar muito...”_

_“Sim é o que vou fazer... Obrigada por me escutar e tentar me entender Sam!”_

_“Por nada, acho que eu me devia isso e talvez devesse isso ao nerd também... Eu sei quanta falta à senhora faz na vida dele e não quero ser o motivo pra vocês ficarem separados...”_

_“É realmente eu vejo que me enganei com você, você é muito melhor do que eu pensava e talvez seja sim a única mulher perfeita pro meu filho, a mulher que ele precisa pra ser feliz...”_

 E de repente se fez um silencio perturbador entre nós duas, eu não sabia mais o que falar e bem e ela parecia ter se perdido em seus pensamentos...

E bem nesse instante chegou nossos pedidos e nós nos ocupamos em comer e não muito tempo depois a falar coisas sobre a gravidez e sobre o bebê... Realmente quando a Sra. B queria ela podia ser bem normal e agradável...

E pensar isso me fez pensar no nerd e em sua ultimas atitudes... O que esperar desse nerd agora, ele me fez sentir um turbilhão de emoções diferentes nessas ultimas semanas e me fez ficar confusa quanto ao que esperar do futuro, e nesse momento o que eu mais precisava era pensar e pra isso eu precisava de um lugar especial!

Um lugar que me fizesse ter lembranças boas sobre nós e me fizesse por minhas idéias no lugar... Eu sabia muito bem que lugar seria esse e foi exatamente pra lá que eu fui assim que terminei minha conversa e meu lanche com a Sra. B!

 

**PV do Freddie**

 

[...]

_“Ele poderia ter me contado seu segredo e seu plano, eu poderia ter ajudado...”_

_“Eu não quis nem contar pra Sam, acabei contando e você viu no que deu e bem se ela do jeito que é quase morreu imagina você...”_

_“Imagina eu por quê?! Esta me chamando de fraco?!”_

_“Bem forte é que você não é... Malhado talvez...”_

_“ARGTH! Desisto de vocês! Idiotas infantis!”_

[...]

 

Eu ainda não conseguia acreditar que a Sam tinha me feito vir visitar o Brad com ela (na verdade ela não fez, eu vim por ciúme e pra evitar deixar ela sozinha com ele!) e muito menos que a nossa conversa tinha chegado ao ponto que chegou... O silencio no quarto agora era absurdo minutos depois da Sam ter saído de lá brava com nós dois...

Nenhum de nós dois tinha se movido do lugar e mesmo não parecendo ter mais nada pra falar um pro outro eu sentia que não podia sair de lá ainda sem tentar me entender de uma vez por todas com o Brad por que se isso não acontecesse minhas chances de me entender com a Sam seriam quase nulas...

Respirei fundo... Tentei engolir meu orgulho e falei...

_“Você também acha que a Sam tem razão?!”_

_“Quanto a nós dois termos que nós acertar?!”_

_“Sim!”_

_“É eu acho que sim, embora não sei como podemos fazer isso se você não parece disposto a me perdoar pelo que aconteceu comigo e com a Sam...”_

_“Não é fácil pra mim, você devia entender isso...”_

_“De certa forma eu entendo... Meu irmão ficou com a menina que eu amava e bem eu tive que entender com o tempo por que meu amor por eles era maior que meu orgulho...”_

_“Meu amor pela Sam é maior que tudo...”_

_“Então você deveria tentar entender, perdoar ela e esquecer o que aconteceu...”_

_“Estou tentando fazer isso, eu realmente estou tentando... Mais não é como se ela não fosse sentir o mesmo se fosse o contrário e eu tivesse transado com a Carly...”_

_“Freddie ela te perdoou e esqueceu tudo o que você viveu e sentiu pela Carly no passado, e com certeza se fosse o contrario talvez você não tivesse feito o mesmo e sim ela ia pirar se você transasse com a Carly mais com o tanto que ela te ama não demoraria pra ela te perdoar e esquecer para não te perder... Pense apenas Freddie que algumas pessoas dão pesos diferentes pra sentimentos e sexo e a Sam é uma delas... O que realmente importa pra ela é o que ela sente e não realmente o que ela faz o importante pra ela é o amor de vocês e o sexo vem apenas como um complemento da relação...”_

_“Como você sabe tudo isso dela?!”_

_“Por que eu conheço e sou amigo dela... Assim como sou seu amigo apesar de tudo... E bem eu amo vocês dois e quero ver vocês dois juntos e felizes...”_

_“Sabe eu realmente queria que você tivesse me contado sobre seu problema e sobre seu plano...”_

_“Eu sei, fui um bobo por ter agido do jeito que agi, mais eu não queria mais ninguém correndo perigo comigo e bem quando contei pra Sam não achei que ela ia querer participar por que se soubesse disso teria contado pra você também e provavelmente você seria o único a tirar a idéia de ajudar da cabeça dela...”_

_“Sim ou ela simplesmente teimaria e me faria ajudar também...”_

_“Sim! Bem provável... Sabe eu realmente estou feliz por que vocês vão ter um filho juntos, isso vai fazer vocês se aproximarem mais...”_

_“Sim ainda mais agora que vamos todos pra mesma universidade...”_

_“É eu sei, o Gibby veio me visitar e contou e bem eu estou feliz por isso, por que mesmo que você não me perdoe eu vou ficar feliz em ter você perto de mim... Amigo!”_

_“Hei você sabe que eu realmente não quis dizer aquilo sobre a doação de sangue né?! Eu apenas surtei de raiva e falei sem pensar... Eu realmente não queria que você morresse mesmo estando com muita raiva de você... Eu realmente fiz aquilo por você!”_

_“É eu meio que fiquei em duvida lá atrás, mais fico feliz de ouvir isso... Obrigada de novo, você ajudou a salvar minha vida...”_

_“De nada!”_

_“Me desculpe por te chamar de fraco, eu realmente não acho isso...”_

_“Tudo bem!”_

O silencio incomodo voltou a reinar por uns minutos... E foi quebrado pelo Brad dessa vez...

_“Será que você algum dia vai me perdoar...”_

_“Se eu realmente quiser ficar com a Sam e é o que eu quero, eu vou ter que te perdoar e esquecer... Mais isso inclui nós três nunca mais tocando nesse assunto... Ok?!”_

_“Sim!”_

_“Então esta tudo bem...”_

Mais silencio... E...

_“Hei será que a Sam vai me perdoar?! Ela foi meio grossa comigo e bem ela nunca tinha falado assim comigo antes e ela saiu furiosa daqui com nós dois...”_

_“Ahh! Sim com certeza vai, ela só esta brava e ela sempre age assim com quem ela gosta, é só o jeito natural dela de agir quando esta com raiva...”_

_“Bom se você diz...”_

_“Eu acho que já que nós nos entendemos eu vou atrás da Sam, não posso correr o risco de perder ela...”_

_“Você tem idéia de onde ela deve ter ido?!”_

_“Mais ou menos, se eu a conheço bem ela deve ter ido a algum lugar especial pra pensar e eu sei bem um assim que posso ir procurá-la...”_

_“Boa sorte então e bem obrigada de novo... Sabe por ajudar a me salvar e me perdoar...”_

_“Tudo bem cara, vamos esquecer isso...”_

_“Ok!”_

_“Tchau! E se cuida!”_

_“Ok! Tchau! E boa sorte! Você vai precisar!”_

Sai de lá rumo ao lugar onde eu tinha quase certeza de que a Sam estaria já sabendo o que fazer pra provar que amo ela definitivamente... E meu primeiro passo pra isso era ir conversar com ela e pedir desculpas pra daí então por meu plano em pratica!


	40. Minha sorte.

**PV do Freddie**

 

[...]

Sai de lá rumo ao lugar onde eu tinha quase certeza de que a Sam estaria já sabendo o que fazer pra provar que amo ela definitivamente... E meu primeiro passo pra isso era ir conversar com ela e pedir desculpas pra daí então por meu plano em pratica!

[...]

 

Subi ate o 8º andar do Bushwell Plaza e parei diante do apartamento da Carly, pensei em bater e conversar um pouco com ela e com o Spencer, mais não era pra isso que eu tinha ido ate lá e não podia desviar meu caminho mais do que já tinha desviado parando em uma loja de jóias no caminho pra cá...

Então simplesmente me virei pra porta do apartamento da minha mãe e usando minha chave extra do mesmo que ainda estava comigo entrei nele fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível!

Ele parecia o mesmo de sempre, pouca coisa mudou de lugar e os mesmos porta retratos de antes estavam ainda lá nas paredes e nos moveis... Lembranças felizes de um tempo onde eu e minha mãe não tínhamos grandes problemas...

Eu sentia falta dela e mesmo não querendo admitir, sentia muita falta... Mais o que ela fez comigo e com a Sam foi muito grave e merecia uma atitude minha... Não me arrependo da que tomei...

Subi lentamente as escadas indo direto ate a porta do meu antigo quarto, suspirei profundamente e abri a porta de uma vez, encontrando uma seria Sam sentada na minha antiga cama me olhando, o quarto parecia do mesmo jeito que deixei, vazio e sem vida! Só os moveis vazios e solitários!...

Fui ate onde ela estava e me sentei na cama de frente pra ela... Olhando pro lado e vendo a janela do quarto aberta e bem nem precisava perguntar a ela como entrou aqui né?!...

Olhei pra ela e ela inda me olhava seria...

_“Você poderia ser bem mal recebido entrando desse jeito na casa dos outros nerd!”_

_“Ela não esta em casa, eu sabia disso e bem entrei sutilmente pra não ser percebido!”_

_“Serio nerd você foi tão sutil quanto um elefante de patins entrando, subindo e vindo ate aqui...”_

_“Serio?! Não pode ter sido tão ruim assim...”_

_“Foi... Soube que alguém tinha entrado no apartamento assim que você passou pela porta...”_

_“E como soube que era eu...”_

_“Eu te conheço muito bem, sei ate o jeito que anda... Mais enfim, como sabia que eu ia estar aqui?!”_

_“Também te conheço muito bem e... Sabia muito bem que você quando precisa pensar vai pra algum lugar especial e bem que lugar mais especial pra nós dois que meu antigo quarto?!”_

_“Não sei... Talvez a saída de incêndio?!”_

_“Sim lá também é um lugar especial, mais é muito clichê, você não iria pra um lugar tão obvio! E aqui é muito mais especial!”_

_“Certo! Mais por que pensou em vir logo aqui?!”_

_“Bom por que foi aqui que a gente transou pela primeira vez, foi aqui que perdemos nossa virgindade juntos, foi aqui que eu te disse que te amava pela primeira vez e você retribuiu, foi aqui que eu te pedi em namoro e você aceitou, foi aqui que passamos bons momentos juntos escondidos da minha mãe e bem foi aqui mesmo que terminamos nosso namoro... A saída de incêndio é importante por que foi lá que tudo começou com nosso primeiro beijo, mais aqui é muito mais importante por que aqui é onde tudo se tornou realidade e bem é aqui que eu quero que as coisas se tornem melhores e mais reais ainda entre a gente...”_

_“UAU! Você realmente lembra isso tudo?!”_

_“Sim e ate as datas se for preciso...”_

_“Ate as datas?! UAU nerd! Você realmente parece ser a garota da nossa relação...”_

_“Kkkk Muito engraçada!”_

_“Sim! E o que você quis dizer com ‘é aqui que eu quero que as coisas se tornem melhores e mais reais ainda entre a gente’?!”_

_“Bem já vou te explicar mais antes a gente precisa conversar sobre algo...”_

_“O que?!”_

_“Você e o Brad?!”_

_“Serio nerd?! De novo esse assunto?! Não quero mais falar sobre isso e...”_

_“Eu e ele nos acertamos...”_

_“Como?!”_

_“Sim... Isso mesmo que você ouviu, depois que você saiu nós nos acertamos...”_

_“Verdade?! Assim tão fácil?!”_

_“Verdade! Mais não foi e nem esta sendo fácil...”_

_“Então por que estão fazendo isso...”_

_“Bom, por que acho que você é mais importante pra nós que qualquer outro tipo de discussão idiota... Quer dizer ele é seu amigo e eu te amo...”_

_“Bem sim mais achei que era algo imperdoável pra você... Sabe o que eu fiz...”_

_“Não é... Eu só estava vendo a questão toda pelo meu lado e não pelo seu... O Brad me disse algumas coisas e bem eu vi que estava errado...”_

_“O que ele te disse?!”_

_“Bem ele me disse que você me perdoou e esqueceu tudo o que eu vivi e senti pela Carly e que se fosse o contrário e eu tivesse transado com ela você iria pirar mais ia acabar me perdoando e esquecendo... E que algumas pessoas dão pesos diferentes pra sentimentos e sexo e que o que realmente importa pra você é o que você sente e não realmente o que você faz e que o importante pra você é o nosso amor e que o sexo vem apenas como um complemento da nossa relação...”_

_“Ele disse tudo isso mesmo?!”_

_“Sim!”_

_“E você ouviu ele?!”_

_“Sim!”_

_“UAU! Vou ter que agradecer ele depois por isso!”_

_“Sim acho que vai, ele ficou com medo de você não perdoar ele por ter sido meio grossa com ele...”_

_“Bobagem eu fui um pouco grossa com ele mais ele merecia... Depois converso com ele...”_

_“Sim!”_

_“E o que mais vocês conversaram?!”_

_“A gente se acertou no fim das contas... Ele me agradeceu e eu pedi desculpas e... Decidimos nunca mais tocar nesse assunto Sam...”_

_“Bom trabalho nerd! Concordo com essa decisão! Esse assunto já deu o que tinha que dar!”_

_“O que eu não faço por você?!”_

_“Hei eu meio que tive uma conversa seria com sua mãe ainda há pouco...”_

_“Serio?! Quando?! O que ela queria?!”_

_“Sim! Ainda a pouco em uma lanchonete perto do hospital... Ela queria pedir desculpas por tudo o que fez e que eu deixasse ela participar da vida do nosso bebê...”_

_“E o que você disse?!”_

_“Eu disse que ia tentar perdoá-la e quanto a mais coisas ela ia ter que conversar e se acertar com você...”_

_“E o que ela disse sobre isso?!”_

_“Que ela vai te procurar pra conversarem...”_

_“Não sei se quero isso...”_

_“Bom... Pense bem e não tome nenhuma atitude que não queira ou ache certa... Confio em você!”_

_“Sim!”_

_“Mais o que afinal de contas você veio fazer atrás de mim?!”_

_“Conversar com você e contar o que tinha acontecido e pedir que você me perdoe Sam...”_

_“Bom eu não posso dizer que estou cem por cento com o que aconteceu, mais suas atitudes com o Brad parecem ter sido legais...”_

_“E então você me perdoa?!”_

_“Sim nerd... Não posso ficar muito tempo com um humor só com esses malditos hormônios me dominando mesmo...”_

_“Só por isso?! Achei que me amasse!”_

_“E amo panaca! Mais isso não influi muito agora... Amando ou não você, às vezes esses hormônios me dão vontade de bater em você ou então morder você e depois beijar e levar você pra cama... Enfim...”_

_“Kkkk Não imaginei que fosse assim...”_

_“Mais é!”_

_“Você sabe que eu te amo... Mais você me disse Sam que... Amor não é feito só de palavras mais sim de atos também... E que era pra mim parar de falar e mostrar o que sinto com atitudes... E bem eu tomei uma atitude e agora só preciso que você me responda uma pergunta pra que eu seja o homem mais feliz do mundo...”_

_“Bem... Sim... E que pergunta seria essa?!”_

Levantei de onde estava e peguei em suas mãos fazendo ela se levantar também, parei na frente dela e continuei segurando firme em suas mãos e olhando em seus olhos disse:

_“Sam... Eu te amo há muito tempo e nos últimos anos fui muito mais que feliz do seu lado, ate todo esse drama acontecer de novo com a gente e bem com isso tudo eu percebi que é meio que impossível pra mim viver sem você... Você é como que minha alma gêmea... Sim nós somos muito diferentes e sim nossa vida tende a não ser um mar de rosas, mais ela simplesmente seria um martírio e totalmente sem graça sem você... Você me completa... Você é minha vida e agora com nosso filho nós podemos finalmente formar uma família... E eu quero formar uma família com você... Eu quero dormir e acordar todos os dias do seu lado, quero rir e chorar com você, quero ser seu porto seguro e quero sempre ter sua mão pra segurar em qualquer momento da minha vida, bom ou ruim... Eu te amo e bem... Sam quer se casar comigo?!”_

Retirei do meu bolso uma pequena caixinha preta e abri diante dela, que nesse momento meio que me olhava entre espantada e confusa, mais estava com lagrimas nos olhos... Ela olhou para a aliança de noivado na caixinha na minha mão e sorriu...

Era uma delicada aliança prata com um pequeno coração em cima no lugar do diamante (Que estaria ali se eu tivesse dinheiro suficiente pra pagar por ele... Mais não tenho!)

O coração era formado por quartzo, dois lados de corres diferentes e que se encaixavam perfeitamente, de um lado quartzo rosa e de outro quartzo azul... Ela olhava pra aliança e parecia estar longe dali, esperei alguns minutos e nada dela me responder...

_“Sam?!”_

_“OMG!”_

_“Sam?! Tudo bem?!”_

_“Sim... Quer dizer eu acho que sim... Meio que pensei ter ouvido você me pedindo em casamento... Kkkk Como se isso fosse possível...”_

_“Sam... Eu te pedi em casamento...”_

Ela parou de olhar pra aliança e olhou em meus olhos...

_“Você pediu mesmo?!”_

_“Sim!”_

_“UAU!”_

_“E a resposta é...”_

Ela me olhou confusa e depois me deu um sorriso lindo...

_“Sim! Claro que sim!”_

Sorri pra ela e peguei a aliança colocando em seu dedo pra logo depois beijar ela lenta e apaixonadamente... Não demorou muito pra beijo se tornar uma estranha dança das nossas línguas em sua boca e então “pegou fogo” passando de um apaixonado beijo pra um beijo urgente a carregado de tesão...

Depois de alguns minutos nós nos afastamos sem fôlego e encostamos nossas testas uma na outra, olhando nos olhos dela eu podia ver o quanto ela me amava e o quanto parecia feliz...

De repente ela me olhou de um jeito safado e começou rir...

_“Que tal recordar um pouco o passado heim nerd?!”_

Não entendi de imediato o que ela quis dizer mais fiquei mais do que feliz quando ela me beijou de novo de inicio lentamente e depois ela me olhou com uma cara meio engraçada e me beijou com muito mais vontade, me assustei no começo e quis me afastar, mas depois não consegui mais resistir e também a beijei com vontade, ficamos nos beijando por um tempo ate sentir o ar começar a faltar.

_“Sam o que a gente ta fazendo?!”_

_“Relaxa nerd e aproveita o sonho! Kkkkk...”_

Ela disse isso se aproximando ainda mais de mim e me beijando de novo furiosamente, depois de alguns minutos ela cessou o beijo e me olhou de novo sorrindo...

_“Lembrou nerd?!”_

Ela me perguntou isso e me empurrou e embora estivesse malhando mais nesses últimos dias ela ainda era mais forte do que eu mesmo grávida, e me jogou em cima da cama, se sentando sobre mim, passando sua mão bem de leve em meu peito por baixo da minha camiseta.

_“Foi assim que tudo começou e foi bem aqui... Lembra?!”_

Comecei a me lembrar do que ela estava falando e sorri pra ela...

_“Lembro sim!”_

_“Que bom por que você estava me devendo uma noite como aquela de novo e agora comigo sóbria...”_

Ela disse aquilo e me beijou com muito mais fúria e vontade o que fez com que eu perdesse a razão e me entregasse ao tesão e ao momento, os beijos foram se tornando mais profundos e urgentes e aos poucos nossas roupas foram pro chão e só sobrou eu e ela de roupas intimas...

A urgência de algo mais só cresceu, ela tinha um corpo maravilhoso, corpo esse do qual eu sentia uma saudade imensa e que já estava a um bom tempo sem tocar... Estava ficando louco com isso!

Então com uma mão abri seu sutiã e fiquei olhando maravilhado para seus seios nus, não resisti por muito tempo e comecei a beijá-los e mordê-los e os gemidos dela só aumentavam cada vez mais a minha necessidade de tela, enquanto eu me aproveitava de seus seios ela rebolava de um jeito muito sensual em cima de mim o que só fazia aumentar minha digamos “vontade” de possuir ela de novo...

Com beijos mais que quentes ela foi descendo ate a minha cueca e retirou-a com os dentes o que realmente fez com que eu perdesse a razão de vez, com um braço eu a peguei e a coloquei na cama por baixo de mim enquanto que com a outra mão rasgava sua calcinha e com uma necessidade enorme e com uma urgência maior ainda a penetrei de uma só vez, com todo a suavidade possível pra não correr o risco de machucar ela ou o bebê...

Ela primeiro deu um grito que me parecia de dor, mais depois percebi que era um grito de surpresa e prazer e logo ela começou a gemer enquanto meu ritmo aumentava sobre ela, indo de estocadas lentas a rápidas em poucos minutos...

Depois de algum tempo finalmente ela chegou ao orgasmo tremendo e me apertando dentro dela o que me fez gozar também e cair pra um lado completamente exausto, ela deitou sua cabeça no meu peito me abraçando e não muito tempo depois disso dormiu com um sorriso no rosto olhando pra sua aliança...

E eu fiquei ali feito bobo só vendo ela dormir enroscada em mim e pensando que em pouco tempo eu poderia dormir todos os dias da minha vida assim com ela... Estava radiante de felicidade e só pensava na sorte que eu tinha em ter ela pra mim e na sorte que eu tinha em ela estar me dando uma nova oportunidade e um filho, que viria só pra somar e aumentar ainda mais nossa felicidade!


	41. Atos e sonhos.

**PV da Sam**

 

[...]

E pensar isso me fez pensar no nerd e em sua ultimas atitudes... O que esperar desse nerd agora, ele me fez sentir um turbilhão de emoções diferentes nessas ultimas semanas e me fez ficar confusa quanto ao que esperar do futuro, e nesse momento o que eu mais precisava era pensar e pra isso eu precisava de um lugar especial!

Um lugar que me fizesse ter lembranças boas sobre nós e me fizesse por minhas idéias no lugar... Eu sabia muito bem que lugar seria esse e foi exatamente pra lá que eu fui assim que terminei minha conversa e meu lanche com a Sra. B!

[...]

 

Fui direto pro antigo quarto do nerd, no apartamento da Sra. B no Bushwell Plaza... O lugar era mais do que especial pra mim por causa de todas as coisas boas que aconteceram comigo ali, boa parte da minha historia de amor com o nerd teve um capitulo nesse quarto...

Não foi nada difícil entrar nele pela janela, e bem mesmo não parecendo mais o quarto do nerd sem todos os pertences e coisas dele ainda assim o lugar me fazia bem e me ajudava a pensar melhor em tudo... Pensei por mais de uma hora em todos os pros e contras de ter o nerd perto de mim, no quanto eu o amava e no quanto queria ser feliz com ele e com nosso bebê...

Tinha certeza absoluta que amava ele mais do que tudo e que meu futuro seria sim ao lado dele, eu só precisava agora que ele mudasse um pouco suas atitudes com relação aos seus ciúmes, ao Brad e a mim e demonstrasse o amor que diz sentir por mim com seus atos...

 Depois de mais de uma hora, me sentei na antiga cama do nerd, impecavelmente mantida pela mãe dele com a esperança que ele voltasse pra casa... E lá estava eu absorta em meus pensamentos quando ouvi um barulho na porta do apartamento, tecnicamente estava bem longe dela, mais mamãe aqui tem bons ouvidos...

Pensei em sair do quarto pela possibilidade de ser a Sra. B, mais então me lembrei do que ela me disse na lanchonete antes de ir embora sobre estar fazendo hora extra hoje no hospital e cobrindo a falta de uma amiga, e de como iria trabalhar ate a noite... Então deduzi que fosse o nerd e ao ouvir os passos subindo as escadas tive certeza disso...

Eram inconfundivelmente os passos dele... E não demorou pra ele chegar ate o quarto e abrir a porta dele me olhando serio... Ele veio ate mim e se sentou na minha frente... Conversamos um pouco e ele me disse coisas fofas e românticas como sempre, depois me contou que ele e o Brad havia se entendido e me contou um pouco de como aconteceu... Contei pra ele da sua mãe e da conversa que tivemos...

E depois de questionar a ele o porquê dele ter ido atrás de mim, tive uma surpresa... Alem de pedir desculpas e fazer um belo discurso ele simplesmente pegou em minhas mãos e disse palavras lindas pra logo em seguida me pedir em casamento... OMG! Isso mesmo... Em casamento!

Ele retirou do bolso a caixinha com a aliança e abriu na minha frente... Fiquei meio chocada na hora já que não esperava isso dele mais logo senti lagrimas escorrendo dos meus olhos... A aliança era perfeita e confesso que me perdi em pensamentos olhando pra ela, pensando em como seria nós dois casados e com um filho...

Depois que o susto inicial passou e o nerd me chamou de volta pra realidade eu acabei aceitando seu pedido de casamento e acabamos por fazer amor ali mesmo no antigo quarto dele, em cima da cama relembrando os velhos tempos e nossa primeira noite ali mesmo... Depois acabei dormindo enroscada no nerd olhando pra minha aliança no meu dedo sorrindo...

Sonhei com bolos gordos voadores sendo perseguidos por presuntos alados... Acordei com minha barriga roncando mais que o nerd deitado do meu lado... Estava morrendo de fome... Olhei por relógio e já eram quase quatro horas da tarde...

As seis a mãe do nerd chegaria em casa, sei disso por que ela me disse antes de me despedir dela na lanchonete... E se bem me lembro não foi nada agradável a ultima vez que ela me pegou no flagra com o nerd na casa dela... Enfim isso era uma coisa que não queria mais...

Me levantei bem calmamente da cama e coloquei a camiseta do nerd, fui ate o banheiro fiz minhas necessidades e antes de acordá-lo pra gente ir embora decidi ir ate a cozinha comer alguma coisa... Estava realmente faminta...

E lá estava eu “assaltando” a geladeira da Sra. B. e procurando algo não saudável pra comer enquanto mastigava um pedaço de frango que achei lá, quando senti alguém me agarrando por trás... Virei rapidamente dando uma rasteira na pessoa e fazendo-a cair no chão imobilizando ela em seguida sentando em cima dela, ate olhar bem e ver que era o nerd... O meu nerd só de boxer e imóvel embaixo de mim com uma cara de assustado...

_“Maldição nerd... O que você pensa que esta fazendo?!”_

_“Abraçando minha noiva?!”_

_“Não faça isso quando ela tiver comendo com a cabeça enfiada dentro da geladeira... Ok?!”_

_“Kkk Sim! Agora será que da pra você me ajudar?!”_

_“Te machuquei?!”_

_“Não, mais esta sentada em cima do Freddinho e ele esta meio que doendo...”_

Olhei pra baixo e me vi sentada bem em cima do seu “amiguinho” que por sinal já estava bem animadinho... Levantei e ajudei ele a se levantar também... Me escorrei no balcão da cozinha da mãe do nerd e continuei a comer meu pedaço de frango enquanto olhava pra ele...

_“Hum o que te deixou animadinho assim?!”_

_“Você e sua posição de agora a pouco...”_

_“Gostou do que viu nerd?!”_

_“Sim...”_

_“Quanto?!”_

_“Muito...”_

Olhei pra ele maliciosamente enquanto acabava meu frango e lambia meus dedos... Ele me olhava com um olhar de desejo puro e assim antes mesmo de eu acabar o que estava fazendo ele estava se aproximando de mim e me beijando sensualmente...

Não sei ao certo quanto tempo o beijo durou, mais foi tempo suficiente pra me deixar sem fôlego e com as pernas bambas...  Ele mal me deu tempo pra respirar e me beijou de novo, me agarrando pela cintura e me prensando contra o balcão, fazendo a distancia entre nossos corpos ficar a nada e me fazendo gemer de tesão...

Sua língua dançava sensualmente com a minha e suas mãos passeavam pelo meu corpo enquanto eu levemente arranhava suas costas... De repente ele me pegou pela cintura e me colocou sentada em cima do balcão...

_“Que tal mais uma recordação do passado?!”_

_“Na cozinha nerd?!”_

_“Sim e agora!”_

_“A gente ta na casa da sua mãe esqueceu...”_

_“Ela não esta aqui agora e temos tempo ate ela chegar...”_

_“Mais nerd...”_

_“Shhhi... Eu fiz exatamente o que me pediu antes e agora é sua vez de me fazer isso...”_

Ele então me beijou de novo e com muita mais vontade que antes, um beijo mais urgente e sexy, nossas línguas faziam uma dança sensual em nossas bocas e a cada toque delas e da mão do nerd no meu corpo era como se eu estivesse recebendo pequenos choques que faziam eu me arrepiar da cabeça aos pés e gemer de prazer...

Aquilo fez eu perder o bom senso e esquecer por completo de onde estava e de quem ou o que era a mãe do nerd... Eu só queria ele me tocando, me amando e sendo meu... Completamente meu...

Com uma dificuldade enorme por causa da falta de ar fomos obrigados a cessar nosso beijo, e no mesmo instante ficamos lá testa com testa, rosto colado e ambos sem fôlego, mais isso foi ate nossos olhares se encontrarem e eu poder ver no olhar dele tudo o que ele sentia no momento, e ele também podia ver no meu tudo o que eu sentia...

Depois daquela troca de profundos olhares o que se seguiu parecia mais uma cena de filme pornô... Havia muito tesão em nossas ações, sem deixar é claro de ter amor presente... Em se tratando de nós dois isso nunca ia ser diferente...

Nós beijamos de novo quase com a mesma urgência de antes, só que com a diferença de que agora não era apenas o beijo e as sensações que ele trazia... Nossas mãos também trabalhavam em um ritmo um tanto quanto acelerado, passeando um pelo corpo do outro de forma sensual e provocante... Não demorou muito pra nosso beijo terminar de novo, mais dessa vez por um motivo mais nobre...

Em poucos minutos eu já tinha tirado a camiseta do nerd e ele já tinha dado um jeito de se livrar da boxer dele... Ele me olhou de novo nos olhos e então passou a beijar a minha orelha descendo pelo pescoço dando a ele um tratamento especial e um belo chupão que com certeza deixaria uma marca bem visível, dali ele seguiu passando pelo meu colo e parando gentilmente nos meus seios, e enquanto isso eu só fazia gemer seu nome...

Ele ficou alguns segundos apenas admirando meus seios antes de abocanhar um deles e me fazer gemer de prazer, e enquanto ele lambia, mordia e chupava um seio ele acariciava com a outra mão o outro seio e vice-versa ate eu não mais agüentar aquela tortura...

Aranhando de leve suas costas fui levando minhas mãos ate abaixo de sua cintura passando a frente pela sua barriga ate descer mais e chegar com minha mão em seu órgão e fazendo ela deslizar sobre ele gentilmente, envolvendo todo seu membro e masturbando ele de forma lenta e sensual... Não demorou muito pra que ele desistisse do que estava fazendo e desocupasse sua boca pra gemer de prazer...

Ele me beijou de novo, mais dessa vez de uma forma mais rude, sensual e rápida e dando uma leve mordida em meu lábio ele soltou a minha boca e novamente desceu beijando minha pele ate chegar à minha intimidade... Nessa altura ele já estava de joelhos na minha frente, forçando as minhas pernas pra abrir mais e colocando sua boca sobre o meu clitóris...

Ele alternava entre chupar, lamber e mordiscar minha intimidade dando uma atenção especial ao meu clitóris, fazendo um movimento estranho com sua língua em volta dele me levando a loucura enquanto eu só gemia de prazer e nada gentilmente puxava seus cabelos da nuca enquanto segurava sua cabeça...

Não demorou muito pra ele me fazer gozar gemendo e chamando por seu nome... E assim que ele se levantou limpando sua boca eu o puxei e o beijei e o obriguei a me beijar e conforme fui aprofundando o beijo podia sentir na sua língua o meu próprio gosto e aquilo não sei como, nem exatamente por que, me fez ficar muito excitada de novo na mesma hora, pronta pra gozar de novo...

O nerd estava pronto pra me penetrar quando eu barrei ele, empurrando ele levemente com as mãos em seu peito e descendo do balcão, ele me olhou confuso, mais sua expressão mudou rapidamente quando ele me viu me aproximando da mesa da cozinha e me apoiando nela com as mãos de costas pra ele...

Olhei por cima dos ombros pra ele e o desejo era visível em seus olhos, mais também havia um pouco de medo neles...

_“Sam você não precisa fazer isso...”_

Ele me disse aquilo com sua voz baixa e sensual e aquilo me arrepiou...

_“Eu quero fazer isso...”_

_“Não vai ter problema...”_

_“Nenhum...”_

Ele ficou lá me olhando e eu comecei a ficar impaciente... Queria sentir ele dentro de mim, precisava disso urgentemente...

_“Anda logo nerd, se não eu desisto e te deixo na mão, se é que me entendeu...”_

_“Ouh!”_

Ele se aproximou de mim e me segurou pela cintura, se inclinando sobre mim e beijando meu pescoço e logo depois descendo seus beijos pelas minhas costas... Ele estava ou me provocando ou me testando só podia ser isso, mais eu não ia cair nessa...

 Peguei então em seu “nerdinho” e o levei ate a minha entrada fazendo com que ele começasse a me penetrar lentamente, mais eu mesma não agüentei aquilo por muito tempo e empurrei meu quadril em direção a ele fazendo ele entrar todo em mim de uma só vez...

E aquela foi uma das melhores sensações que eu já tinha sentido na minha vida, seja por estar naquela posição que favorecia aquilo ou por já estar sensível e excitada demais... Seus movimentos dentro de mim se iniciaram lentos, mais não ficaram assim por muito pouco tempo, ele foi acelerando seus movimentos conforme o tempo passava, fazendo eles se tornaram rápidos e urgentes em questão de segundos...

Não demorou muito naquele ritmo pra que eu me sentisse pronta pra gozar de novo... E quanto mais rápido ele se movia segurando minha cintura mais forte eu segurava na mesa ate os “nós” dos meus dedos ficarem brancos, enquanto ele apenas acariciava meu corpo gentilmente e beijava minhas costas e pescoço...

Beijei ele de novo com todo o desejo que sentia e pude sentir ele pegar nos meus cabelos da nuca e puxar, não de uma forma muito forte mais o suficiente pra me fazer arquear um pouco as costas e jogar minha cabeça pra trás me deixando louca e dando a ele a oportunidade de soltar minha boca e atacar novamente meu pescoço...

E de repente eu pude sentir o gozo vindo, minhas pernas tremendo e as paredes da minha vagina se contraindo contra ele e aquela sensação maravilhosa me possuindo, pude então sentir ele parar seus movimentos de repente se contraindo e explodindo em gozo dentro de mim...

Senti ele relaxando contra mim e se aproximando do meu ouvido e sussurrando alto o suficiente apenas pra mim ouvir.

_“Eu te amo minha pequena noiva...”_

Eu ri um pouco da atitude dele e logo senti ele saindo de mim e se afastando, me virei de frente pra ele e beijei ele apaixonadamente e calmamente...

_“Eu também te amo meu noivo...”_

Depois disso eu apenas o abracei e me encostei em seu corpo relaxando... Isso ate o relógio badalar, olhei pra ele e eram 5 horas em ponto...

_“Nerd a gente tem que ir...”_

_“Mais eu ainda não to pronto pra isso...”_

Me afastei dele e olhei pra baixo pra seu “nerdinho” que por incrível que pareça já estava animado de novo...

_“Já!”_

_“Bom... Faz tempo que a gente não ficava junto e... Porra você é muito gostosa, ainda mais gemendo meu nome...”_

_“KKk... Tudo bem meu gostosão, mais a gente vai ter que fazer isso em outro lugar, em menos de 1 hora sua mãe esta de volta e isso ta uma bagunça...”_

_“Tudo bem... Mais eu vou cobrar...”_

_“E qual seria a moeda de pagamento heim?!”_

_“Você sabe muito bem...”_

_“Sim sei mesmo, mais gostaria de ouvir você dizendo...”_

_“Quando chegar à hora de pagar eu digo...”_

Ajudei o nerd a arrumar a cozinha da maneira que encontrei e dali fomos pro quarto, nós nos lavamos e nos vestimos e como já era quase cinco e meia decidimos sair pela janela mesmo... Demorou mais quando saímos de lá deixamos a casa da velha do jeito que encontramos e ela nem ao menos poderia desconfiar do que fizemos lá... Ou poderia?!

Descemos pelas escadas e no 2º andar achamos uma janela em um corredor aberta, entramos por ali e descemos ate a garagem do prédio onde o nerd tinha deixado seu carro estacionado... Olhei em volta e a garagem estava escura e sem movimento algum e logo pensei em uma coisa...

O nerd deixou seu carro na parte mais escura da garagem e assim como eu, acho que aquilo deu idéias pra ele, por que mal ele abriu o carro ele já me puxou pela mão e me beijou apaixonadamente pra logo depois empurrar seu banco pra frente e me fazer entrar no banco de trás do carro me olhando de um modo sensual e rindo...

_“Hora de pagar!”_

_“É?! E o que seria?!”_

_“Quem sabe você não gostaria de erguer um pouco esse seu vestido e ajudar meu amiguinho a se acalmar...”_

_“Seria um prazer ajudar...”_

Sentei no banco de trás e me recostei esperando ele entrar... Ele entrou fechando a porta atrás de si e sentando do meu lado... Bendita hora que eu resolvi usar um dos vestidos que ele comprou pra mim pra ir ao medico, tudo ficou mais fácil nesse momento graças a ele...

Ele me puxou pra perto dele e ficando de joelhos fez eu me deitar sobre o banco ficando entre as minhas pernas... O carro era apertado e era um pouco complicado fazer as coisas ali mais o tesão era tanto que nem com isso nós nos importamos... A adrenalina de estar fazendo isso em um lugar proibido e a possibilidade de sermos pegos ou vistos fazia tudo ficar mais animado ainda...

E por incrível que pareça o “nerdinho” logo estava animado, bastou alguns beijos e algumas pegadas pra ele ficar logo animado de novo... O nerd me beijou sensualmente de novo e logo eu também estava animada...

Ele então retirou minha calcinha enquanto me acariciava e passava suavemente seus dedos pelo meu clitóris... Abri sua calça e abaixei sua boxer pegando em seu “nerdinho” acariciando ele assim como ele fazia comigo...

Nós beijamos de novo e enquanto o nerd descia seus beijos pelo meu pescoço e acariciava meus seios por cima do vestido mesmo apertando eles levemente, eu peguei seu “nerdinho” e esfreguei ele gentilmente no meu clitóris, fazendo ele gemer junto comigo... Aquilo era bom... Muito bom!

Ele também pareceu gostar muito daquilo por que na mesma hora pegou e retirou a minha mão de lá me penetrando lentamente e me fazendo gemer... Seus movimentos foram de lentos a rápidos em minutos e não demorou muito pra mim sentir minhas pernas tremerem e minhas paredes vaginais se contraírem contra ele, fazendo ele gozar quase ao mesmo tempo em que eu...

Beijei ele e lentamente tentei recuperar meu fôlego, estava exausta e mal conseguia me mexer depois de tanta coisa em um dia só... Eu precisava comer e dormir... Urgentemente... Ele se recuperou antes de mim, se vestiu e me recompôs colocando minha calcinha em mim e me ajudando a sentar no banco da frente do carro...

Em poucos minutos estávamos saindo do prédio como se nada tivesse acontecido, ele então ligou o radio e enquanto eu ouvia a suave musica que saia dele e olhava para meu novo anel recém ganhado... Minha aliança de noivado! Acabei pegando no sono do seu lado enquanto ele dirigia pra casa... Não em lembro muito mais do que isso, alem de ter a sensação de ter sido colocada em uma cama e logo após ele se deitar comigo...

Dormi profunda e serenamente depois disso enroscada no meu futuro marido que gentilmente parecia alisar minha barriga e sonhei dessa vez comigo vestida de noiva em uma simples capela com meu nerd do meu lado e meu filho na barriga! Um sonho simples e ainda assim um dos melhores que eu poderia ter nesse momento...


	42. Bela manha... Ou não?!

**PV da Sam**

 

[...]... Minha aliança de noivado! Acabei pegando no sono do seu lado enquanto ele dirigia pra casa... Não em lembro muito mais do que isso, alem de ter a sensação de ter sido colocada em uma cama e logo após ele se deitar comigo...

Dormi profunda e serenamente depois disso enroscada no meu futuro marido que gentilmente parecia alisar minha barriga e sonhei dessa vez comigo vestida de noiva em uma simples capela com meu nerd do meu lado e meu filho na barriga! Um sonho simples e ainda assim um dos melhores que eu poderia ter nesse momento...

[...]

 

Acordei com alguém alisando minha barriga de novo, demorei um tempo pra me situar onde eu estava... Era meu quarto e minha cama, e lá estava meu nerd alisando minha barriga enquanto eu dormia... Olhei pra janela e ainda estava claro...

Dei uma leve mexida na cama e me espreguicei... O nerd que ate então estava concentrado sentado do meu lado alisando minha barriga se virou na minha direção e sorriu...

_“Bom dia minha pequena...”_

_“Bom dia?! Que horas são?!”_

_“Quase 10 horas da manha...”_

_“Uau! Quanto tempo eu dormi heim?!...”_

_“Nós dormimos mais de 12 horas, desde que chegamos ate agora, acabei de acordar e tomar banho, estava descendo preparar nosso café...”_

_“Isso é bom por que eu to morrendo de fome e enquanto você faz isso eu tomo um banho e me arrumo...”_

_“E quando não esta?!”_

_“Hei eu estou comendo por dois agora...”_

_“Sim imagina só o quanto isso significa, se normalmente você já come muito...”_

Olhei pra ele zangada e me sentei na cama aproximando meu rosto do dele e segurando ele pela camisa...

_“O que exatamente você estava dizendo?! Não pense que só por que é meu noivo e vamos casar que eu não vou te bater... E pra seu governo é você de agora em diante que vai arcar com meus gastos e do bebê... Fez um filho em mim e me pediu em casamento agora agüente as conseqüências...”_

_“Kkk E é por isso que eu te amo... Nunca pensei que seria diferente... Vou ter prazer em cuidar de vocês...”_

Ele disse isso e me deu um selinho...

_“Melhor ir arrumar nosso café de uma vez...”_

Ele levantou e seguiu em direção a porta do quarto...

_“Hei nerd não esqueça que precisamos conversar sobre o casamento e sobre o que vamos fazer depois disso...”_

_“Sei disso, depois do café a gente conversa... Será que nem depois de noivar comigo você vai deixar de me ofender?!”_

_“Não... Você é MEU nerd e isso não vai mudar...”_

_“Kkkk Ok!”_

Ele saiu do quarto rindo e eu fiquei me perguntando se todo aquele bom humor matinal dele era por minha causa... Às vezes ele me assustava por ser tão absurdamente bom e maravilhoso e é claro que ele tinha que ser meu, a mamãe aqui não merecia menos que isso...

Me levantei e fui tomar meu banho... Tirei toda minha roupa e me olhei nua na frente do espelho, realmente não se dava pra ver muita coisa do bebê ainda, meu corpo havia mudado pouco ate agora e nada alem de meus peitos que pareciam inchados, estava fora do lugar... E eu me perguntava quanto tempo ia demorar pra começar a parecer minha barriga e meu corpo ganhar as formas da gravidez, não queria admitir isso mais estava ansiosa pra ver minha barriga crescer...

Tomei meu banho e me vesti em tempo recorde, estava realmente faminta e o bebê parecia estar com a mesma opinião que eu, seria muito bom comer um pouco de macarrão frio com maionese... Ok! Isso pode parecer horrível mais era isso que estava me fazendo salivar e não podia negar o que meu corpo e meu bebê pediam...

Cheguei à cozinha e fiquei de boca aberta com a mesa que o meu nerd arrumou, estava linda e tinha de tudo um pouco, mais passei direto por ela e fui ate a geladeira... OMG! E lá estava o meu macarrão e minha maionese, pequei os dois e um garfo e me sentei em uma cadeira na mesa...

_“SAM... O que você ta fazendo?!”_

_“Comendo...”_

_“Eu fiz uma mesa de café cheia das coisas que você mais gosta e você vai comer macarrão frio com maionese... Eca!”_

_“Eu não tenho culpa se é isso que seu filho quer, devia ficar agradecido de não ser algo exótico e estranho como uma jaca por exemplo...E não se preocupe ainda tenho espaço pra muito coisa aqui...”_

Disse isso batendo de leve na minha barriga...

_“Jaca?! Onde eu ia arrumar isso?!”_

_“Ohh sim ai é que esta a questão... Não questione meu macarrão... E senta e come se não vai ficar sem nada...”_

_“Meu deus pelo visto vai ser difícil me acostumar com essa sua mudança de humor...”_

_“Esta arrependido nerd?!”_

_“Nunca... Eu te amo e nem em mil anos iria me arrepender de fazer de você minha mulher...”_

_“Awn! Que lindo!”_

Disse isso e me levantei indo ate onde ele estava sentado e sentando em seu colo beijando ele apaixonadamente... E amorosamente... E ternamente... E sensualmente... Ok! Isso esta esquentando rápido demais... E lá se vai a camiseta do nerd pro chão... E bem quando a brincadeira estava começando a ficar boa algum infeliz resolveu bater na porta...

_“Shhhh... Silencio... Deixa baterem ate achar que não tem ninguém em casa e ir embora...”_

Falei isso e beijei meu nerd de novo... Ate as batidas ficarem mais fortes e uma velha voz conhecida de nós dois ser escutada lá de fora...

_“Eu sei que vocês estão ai... Abram a porta logo...”_

_“Ahhhh nerd só sua mãe mesmo pra aparecer numa hora dessas...”_

_“É melhor ir lá abrir a porta...”_

_“Então vai...”_

_“Eu não posso Sam...”_

_“E por quê?!”_

_“Primeiro por que você ainda esta no meu colo e segundo por que não posso aparecer na frente da minha mãe desse jeito...”_

Ele disse isso apontando pra baixo e pude ver a protuberância em sua calça...

_“Seria bom pra ela ver o que ela esta interrompendo...”_

_“Sam!”_

_“Ok! O que eu não faço por esse meu nerd heim?!”_

Me levantei e esperei ate o nerd pegar sua camiseta do chão e ir ate o banheiro pra então me aproximar da porta e abrir ela pra encontrar minha “querida” sogrinha ali...

_“Bom dia Samantha...”_

_“Estava bom ate agora...”_

_“Ouhh! Vou entender isso como um rompante de humor por causa dos hormônios da gravidez...”_

_“Entenda como quiser... Mais talvez não seja...”_

_“Achei que tinha me perdoado...”_

_“Eu disse que ia tentar perdoar... Talvez ainda não tenha conseguido...”_

_“Tudo bem, eu te entendo... Meu filho esta ai?!”_

_“Sim... Entra e espere que ele já vem...”_

Ela entrou e eu mostrei o sofá pra ela sentar e pedi pra esperar que o nerd já vinha, ela não pareceu gostar de como chamei ele mais não disse nada... Deixei ela esperando e enquanto isso fui ate a cozinha terminar de comer meu macarrão e pegar alguns sanduíches pra mim e um refrigerante... Assim que voltei pra sala encontrei o nerd e a mãe dele em um momento um tanto quanto estranho... Nenhum deles parecia saber o que falar...

Fui ate onde o nerd estava sentando e me sentei do seu lado com meu “café da manha”... A mãe dele só me olhou e não disse nada, mais parecia se segurar pra não falar... Depois de mais alguns minutos de silencio incomodo tive que me intrometer na “conversa” deles...

_“Então vocês vão falar alguma coisa ou não...”_

Os dois me olharam e continuaram em silencio...

_“Tudo bem... Eu começo então... O que a senhora veio fazer aqui?!”_

_“Bom eu vim... Por que eu precisava pedir desculpas pro meu filho, eu conversei com você e bem eu te disse como me sentia e você me disse pra começar minha mudança de atitudes por ai...”_

_“Você veio por que quis ou por que eu disse?!”_

_“Por que eu quis mais isso não esta sendo fácil pra mim Ok?!”_

_“Nunca é fácil pedir desculpas pra quem magoamos, mais às vezes é necessário...”_

_“Uau isso foi profundo nerd...”_

Ele em olhou e eu só olhei de volta pra ele e voltei a comer meus sanduíches, eu já tinha dado o empurrão agora era vez deles se entenderem...

_“Olha filho a Samantha deve ter te contado sobre nossa conversa e...”_

_“É Sam, achei que a gente já tinha se entendido sobre isso! E eu contei sim...”_

_“Bem então... Tudo o que eu falei pra ela era a mais pura verdade... O que eu fiz pra ela e pra você principalmente foi horrível, te tratei como criança, quis manipular sua vida e fazer do seu namoro com a Sam um inferno e pelo visto consegui, mais eu me arrependi disso tudo assim que você saiu de casa mais fui orgulhosa demais pra voltar atrás e depois eu percebi que o que eu tinha da sam era ciúmes por que você ama ela mais do que eu e eu não podia conviver com isso... Como a Sam mesma me disse eu agi como uma vadia e bem, tomei o caminho mais difícil e te forcei a escolher um lado e recebi em troca o que menos queria, a distancia...”_

_“O que você fez foi horrível sim, foi maldoso e me fez sofrer... Eu e a Sam... Tive que tomar atitudes ruins por causa disso mais não posso dizer que me arrependo delas por que foram elas que me trouxeram ate aqui... Eu não amo mais uma ou outra, são amores diferentes, você é minha mãe e isso nunca vai mudar, só que eu cresci e bem não sou mais um garotinho que você pode cuidar e tomar conta da vida, sou um homem e tomei minhas próprias decisões... Difíceis decisões que me trouxeram ate aqui e das quais não me arrependo... Agora eu sou um homem, em breve vou ser um pai e um marido e bem sempre serei seu filho...”_

_“Você me perdoa então?!”_

_“Eu perdôo, só que não espere que as coisas voltem a ser como antes tão facilmente... Você em magoou muito e vai levar um tempo pras coisas voltarem ao normal...”_

_“Tudo bem, isso já é um começo... O que mais quero é poder participar da vida de vocês e poder ver meu neto, não importa se as coisas demorem pra voltar ao normal eu só espero que elas um dia voltem...”_

_“Quem sabe... Você sabe que a Sam esta grávida e bem eu a pedi em casamento então provavelmente antes de irmos pra universidade a gente vai se casar e bem depois só deus sabe como as coisas vão ser mais com certeza você vai poder fazer parte das nossas vidas...”_

_“Você esta tomando as decisões certas meu filho... E realmente isso demonstra que você já é um homem e um homem bom e maravilhoso...”_

_“Isso com certeza se deve a você, se sou o que sou hoje é por que você me criou pra ser assim...”_

_“Bem eu tenho que ir trabalhar mais posso te pedir uma coisa antes?!”_

Ela disse isso levantando do sofá e ficando de pé...

_“Sim...”_

_“Será que você pode me dar um abraço filho?!”_

O nerd se levantou também e ficou de frente pra ela...

_“Claro mãe!”_

_“Senti saudades de você...”_

_“Eu também...”_

_“Eu te amo meu filho...”_

_“Eu também te amo mãe!”_

E os dois então se abraçaram e eu comecei a chorar... Isso mesmo, mais não por culpa minha, são esses malditos hormônios... Sem querer solucei e aproveitei esse momento pra enxugar minhas lagrimas e quando olhei pra cima tinha dois par de olhos me olhando...

_“O que foi?! Perderam alguma coisa aqui?!”_

_“Tão adorável... Ela muda de humor facilmente... Uma grávida especial com certeza...”_

_“E põe especial nisso, é a mulher que eu amo e esta trazendo meu filho na sua barriga...”_

_“Awn!”_

Levantei enxugando as lagrimas que teimavam em cair e abracei meu nerd dando um selinho nele...

_“Obrigada!”_

_“Por quê?!”_

_“Por existir e por ser meu...”_

Ganhei mais um beijo por dizer isso...

_“Ahhh! Com certeza você tomou a decisão certa meu filho...”_

_“Com certeza!”_

_“Bem eu preciso ir mesmo... Mais antes eu preciso que me respondam uma coisa...”_

_“Sim...”_

_“O que exatamente vocês foram fazer no meu apartamento ontem?!”_

Olhei pro nerd e ele me deu um olhar confuso e assustado...

_“OMG! Como sabe que estivemos lá?!”_

_“Câmeras de segurança nos corredores... E bem eu tenho uma idéia do que foi mais...”_

_“Com certeza foi isso ai que você ta pensando...”_

_“Sam! Mãe a Sam foi ate o apartamento pra ir ao meu antigo quarto pra pensar e depois eu fui ate lá atrás dela e bem cabei pedindo ela em casamento...”_

_“E isso deixou ela só de camisa e você só de boxer...?!”_

_“O que exatamente você viu?!”_

_“Vocês dois indo pra cozinha e bem demorou um bom tempo pra voltarem pro quarto e irem embora pelas imagens que eu vi... O que tanto fizeram lá?!”_

_“Bem eu diria pra você dar uma boa esterilizada por lá... Principalmente na mesa...”_

_“OMG! O que vocês fizeram?! Ou melhor nem quero saber... Melhor jogar a mesa fora...”_

_“NÃO! De ela pra gente em vez disso, ela nos trás boas memórias...”_

_“SAM!”_

_“O que nerd?! Estou mentindo?! Você pareceu gostar dela ontem!”_

_“Meu deus! É melhor eu ir embora de uma vez...”_

Ela saiu em direção à porta e o nerd a acompanhou, ela então se despediu e foi ate seu carro, mais antes mesmo dela chegar nele eu gritei de onde estava...

_“E não se esquece de limpar bem a cozinha e se for se livrar da mesa manda ela pra nós...”_

_“Sam!”_

Ela apenas me olhou e entrou no seu carro indo embora...

O nerd então fechou a porta da sala com rapidez e me pegou pelo braço me puxando em sua direção me beijando...

_“Por que isso?!”_

_“Por ter me feito lembrar da mesa...”_

Ele me beijou de novo e logo senti ele ficado ereto...

_“Se você quiser tem uma na cozinha...”_

_“Não aquela esta cheia e bem tem outros cômodos dessa casa que a gente não usou ainda...”_

_“Como?!”_

_“Deixa eu ver... A sala e o quarto da sua mãe...”_

_“O quarto da minha mãe não, ainda mais depois de ver ela tantas vezes lá com seus namorados... Eca! Péssima idéia!”_

_“OK! Isso faz sobrar à sala...”_

_“Hum eu gosto de salas...”_

Beijei ele e não demorou muito pros nossos beijos esquentarem de novo... E lá estava eu e ele sem camisa quando bateram na porta de novo...

_“DROGA! Shhhh...”_

_“Deve ser sua mãe e ela deve ter voltado por alguma coisa, melhor atender...”_

_“Vai você...”_

_“Eu to sem camisa nerd, só de sutiã, quer que me vejam assim?!...”_

_“Não... Mais eu to meio que visivelmente excitado...”_

_“Toma!”_

Joguei a camisa dele do chão para ele e disse...

_“Tampa com isso e pensa no Gibby!”_

_“Eca!”_

Ele tampou a região na frente da sua calça e foi sem camisa atender a porta enquanto eu colocava minha camiseta de volta... Ele abriu aporta e pareceu ficar em choque, ele olhava pra mim e depois pra porta e de novo pra mim...

_“O que foi nerd?!É sua mãe...”_

_“Não...”_

_“Então quem é?!”_

_“Vem ver...”_

Me aproximei da porta e olhei pra fora da casa e bem... Me assustei com o que vi...

_“Oi Sammy... Não ta feliz em me ver de novo depois de tanto tempo?!”_

Ok! Agora entendi por que o nerd estava assustado... E não tinha como não estar... E eu só podia pensar: Que bela manha essa nossa, não tinha como piorar mais do que agora... Ou tinha?! 


	43. Ela chegou... E dessa vez para ficar!

**PV da Sam**

 

[...]

Me aproximei da porta e olhei pra fora da casa e bem... Me assustei com o que vi...

_“Oi Sammy... Não ta feliz em me ver de novo depois de tanto tempo?!”_

Ok! Agora entendi por que o nerd estava assustado... E não tinha como não estar... E eu só podia pensar: Que bela manha essa nossa, não tinha como piorar mais do que agora... Ou tinha?! 

[...]

 

_“Mel!”_

_“Sammy!”_

Empurrei o nerd da frente da porta passando por ele e abraçando minha irmã...

_“Você não ia chegar só depois da formatura?!”_

_“Não... Eu avisei que vinha antes... Esqueceu?! Foi no mesmo dia que você me ligou pra contar do bebê...”_

Ela disse isso e acariciou gentilmente minha barriga...

_“AHHHHH! NEM ACREDITO QUE VOU SER TIA!”_

_“Ohhh! Ok! Obrigada por me deixar surda!”_

_“Ahhh maninha eu estou tão feliz por você...”_

_“Obrigada!”_

_“E pelo Freddie também...”_

Ela olhava pra trás com uma cara engraçada, olhei pra onde a mel estava olhando e lá estava o nerd com a mesma cara de antes e ainda sem camisa... Ele realmente ainda não estava confortável com a idéia de eu ter uma irmã gêmea e ainda mais por ter beijado ela... Nem mesmo depois de todo esse tempo de nós dois juntos... Ele só tinha visto nós duas juntas no mesmo local uma vez antes e agiu da mesma maneira que agora... Como um Bocó!

_“Nerd a camisa...”_

_“Hã?!”_

_“Põe a camisa!”_

Ele pareceu sair de um transe e fez o que eu pedi... Me voltei então pra Mel...

_“E você tira os olhos do meu nerd...”_

_“Kkk Calma irmãzinha eu só tava olhando e pelo que sei olhar não tira pedaço...”_

_“Nesse caso pode tirar, e seu se não parar de olhar logo...”_

_“Ainda não superou o lance do beijo?!”_

_“Que beijo?! Pelo que eu saiba ele só deixou você beijar ele por que achou que fosse eu...”_

_“Ciúmes irmã?!”_

_“Com certeza de você não, ele tem a mim por que iria querer você?! Mais eu cuido do que é meu... E nesse caso ele é meu então mantenha distancia e os olhos longe dele!”_

_“Meninas vocês não vão brigar agora né?!”_

_“E quem esta brigando aqui nerd?!”_

_“Senti sua falta maninha...”_

_“E por incrível que pareça eu também senti a sua Mel...”_

E então ela me abraçou de novo... E realmente eu sentia falta da minha irmã, por incrível que possa parecer ela era a minha melhor amiga junto com a Shay... E mesmo ela longe de mim todo esse tempo nunca deixei de lhe contar tudo por e-mail ou então por telefone...

_“Mais então parece que eu atrapalhei algo...”_

_“Sim! E não vou te perdoar por isso...”_

_“Kkk Ouh!”_

_“E como afinal de contas chegou aqui?!”_

_“Eu liguei algumas vezes pro seu telefone e como ninguém atendeu liguei pra Carly e ela e seu namorado foram me pegar no aeroporto...”_

Ela apontou pra rua e pude ver a Carly e o Gibby retirando as coisa da Mel do carro do Gibby...

_“Alias desde quando ela e o Gibby estão juntos?!”_

_“Não sei direito a Carly ainda não me contou essa historia direito...”_

_“Estranho eles dois juntos né?!”_

_“Ouh! Sim, é a primeira vez que eu estou vendo e sim... como eles são estranhos juntos... Estranhos mais fofos...”_

_“Sim!”_

Eles pareciam discutir alguma coisa e logo largaram as coisas da Mel na calçada e vieram pra onde nós estávamos...

_“Sam! Como você esta?!”_

_“Bem e vocês dois?!”_

_“Bem também... E ai como esta o bebê?!”_

_“Bem...”_

_“E já deu pra saber o que é?!”_

_“Não, talvez na próxima ultra-som...”_

_“Onde vocês estavam ontem e hoje heim?! Achei que a consulta era ontem de manha...”_

_“E foi...”_

_“E onde vocês se meteram desde então...”_

_“Estávamos por ai...”_

_“Fazendo o que”?!_

_“CARLY! Quer mesmo saber?!”_

_“OMG! Não melhor não... Com certeza depois de 10 dias de repouso vocês tinham muito que fazer...”_

_“Sim!”_

_“Nerd!”_

_“O que foi?! Você me envergonhou na frente da minha mãe com o mesmo assunto, qual o problema dele agora?!...”_

_“Nenhum... Só que não é muito bom ficar lembrando muito disso agora, ainda mais depois de sermos interrompidos duas vezes...”_

_“Ouh! Entendi!”_

_“Sam que anel é esse no seu dedo?!”_

A Mel como sempre muito observadora viu minha aliança de noivado e perguntou... E agora Carly e o Gibby também olhavam meu dedo com curiosidade...

_“Adivinhem! O nerd me pediu em casamento! E eu aceitei...”_

_“AHHHHHH! AWN! QUE LINDO!”_

A carly e a Mel gritaram juntas dando pulinhos de alegria enquanto se abraçavam... Ouh! Sim! Elas realmente eram duas patricinhas insuportáveis às vezes... E pelo visto não era só eu que pensava assim... O Gibby olhava pras duas e parecia intrigado...

_“Impressionante!”_

_“O que Gibby?!”_

_“Ela é a sua cara e mesmo assim age como se fosse a Carly!”_

_“Kkkk Sim! Estranho não é?!”_

_“Sim! E pensando bem prefiro muito mais essa sua versão, a sua irmã me da medo!”_

_“Kkkk Bom menino!”_

_“SAM!”_

_“O que Mel?!”_

_“Queremos detalhes de como aconteceu e AGORA!”_

_“Tudo bem eu tenho mesmo algumas coisas pra contar pra vocês e a Carly também não é?!”_

_“Tenho?!”_

_“Sim!”_

_“Tudo bem... Mais eu quero tudo nos mínimos detalhes Sam!”_

_“Tudo?!”_

_“Não Sam, tudo não!”_

_“Qual o problema nerd?! Eu não vou falar nada da cozinha pode deixar...”_

_“Que cozinha?!”_

_“A da mãe dele...”_

_“O que tem ela?!”_

_“Kkkk Use sua imaginação!”_

_“OMG! Na cozinha Sam?! Vocês fizeram na cozinha?!”_

_“Kkkkk Vamos meninas, vamos subir e conversar no meu quarto...”_

_“E enquanto isso o Freddie e o Gibby podem trazer minhas coisas e colocar no meu quarto né?!”_

_“Como?!”_

_“Por favor cunhadinho!”_

_“Ohhh! Tudo bem!”_

_“E espero que vocês não tenham feito nada no meu quarto também...”_

_“Tarde demais...”_

_“Sam! No meu quarto, na minha cama!”_

_“Quem disse que foi na cama?!”_

_“Onde foi então?!”_

_“Eu se fosse você cuidaria com a poltrona... Só digo isso!”_

_“Argh vou jogar ela fora!”_

_“Por que todo mundo diz isso?!”_

_“Por que vocês tem que fazer isso nas coisas dos outros?!”_

_“Por que é legal?!”_

_“Não é legal Sam, era minha poltrona favorita!”_

_“Espero que pelo menos não tenham feito nada no meu apartamento...”_

_“Eu não confiaria nisso se fosse você Shay... Foram dois anos de namoro... E ate que o estúdio do iCarly tem suas utilidades...”_

_“Pelo menos não foi na minha cama!”_

_“Isso é uma sugestão Carly?! Me pareceu uma boa idéia agora!”_

_“Não Sam! Por favor, na minha cama não!”_

_“Kkkk Tudo bem Shay! Dessa vez vai passar! Vamos logo?!”_

_“Vamos...”_

_“Nerd eu vou conversar com as meninas no meu quarto e você depois de trazer as coisas da Mel faz companhia pro Gibby certo?!”_

_“Sim tudo bem minha pequena... Cuida bem do nosso bebê...”_

_“Pode deixar, vou cuidar bem do mini Freddie!”_

Dei um beijo nele e me virei pra subir pro meu quarto... E lá estavam as duas, Carly e Mel olhando pra gente e suspirando...

_“Que foi?!”_

_“AWN! È tão lindo vocês dois juntos...”_

_“Sim Seddie é perfeito!”_

_“Ahhh! Vocês duas, não me façam perder a paciência... Eu não sou uma grávida muito boa às vezes, com todos esses hormônios me dominando e tal... Posso ficar violenta!”_

_“E quando não pode?! Você normalmente pode ficar violenta...”_

_“É nisso você tem razão... Embora os hormônios tenham feito isso ficar 10 vezes pior!”_

Peguei na mão das minhas duas “patricinhas” e praticamente arrastei elas ate meu quarto, fechando a porta em seguida... Sentei na cama perto da cabeceira dela e me apoiei nela e as duas ficaram em pé me olhando...

_“Não vão sentar não?!”_

_“Nessa cama onde você e o Freddie dormiram e fizeram coisas?! Nem pensar!”_

_“Ohh! Falou a Shay pura e inocente!”_

_“Não sou pura nem inocente mais não saio fazendo essas coisas por ai!”_

_“Não sabe o que esta perdendo... E se eu fosse você não ligaria pra uma cama quando podem ter outros lugares por ai onde fizemos coisas piores...”_

_“Outros?! Onde?!”_

_“Nem vou falar...”_

_“Sam!”_

Peguei algumas almofadas que tinham sobre minha cama e joguei no chão na minha frente... Sentei em uma delas e fiz sinal pra elas se sentarem nas outras...

_“Bem ate os acontecimentos nos meus dias de repouso as duas estão por dentro, então vamos começar por onde?!”_

_“Que tal começar pela sua visita ao medico...”_

_“E claro queremos detalhes de tudo...”_

_“Ate dos meus momentos com o nerd?!”_

_“NÃO!”_

_“Esse você pode pular...”_

_“Esses...”_

_“Foi mais de um?!”_

_“O que?! Foram mais de 15 dias longe dele o que vocês queriam?!”_

_“É mais você transou com o Brad não foi?!”_

_“Sim, mais isso é outro assunto e bem não era o nerd né! Então...”_

_“Eu preciso conhecer esse Brad! Serio! A sam fala tanto dele e nunca tive a oportunidade de conhecer ele antes...”_

_“Não sei por que mais tenho a impressão de que vocês vão se dar bem... Ele é um dos meus melhores amigos e você vai gostar dele e bom ele vai amar você! Ainda mais por ser a minha cara...”_

_“Kkkk Engraçadinha!”_

_“Bom começa logo Sam!”_

_“Ok vamos por partes...”_

Contei tudo o que havia acontecido pra elas, desde a consulta com o doutor ate a conversa do nerd com a mãe dele, e é claro que tive que fazer varias pausas pros “Awns!” e “Ohhh!” e uma maior para o surto delas depois que contei como foi o pedido de casamento... Quando acabei de contar tudo a Mel estava com uma cara de feliz e bem a Carly estava com um olhar perdido e um sorriso bobo no rosto...

_“O que foi Carly esta pensando no Gibby?!”_

_“Ohhh sim!”_

_“E sobre o que exatamente?!”_

_“Quando ele me pediu em namoro... Ahhhh! Sam foi tão lindo!”_

_“Serio?!”_

_“Como foi que começaram a namorar Carly?!”_

_“Foi há umas semanas atrás, dois dias antes da Sam e o Freddie terminarem, ele me chamou pra jantar na sua casa e depois do jantar me pediu em namoro... A gente meio que já vinha se olhando e paquerando... Ate umas semanas antes da Sam e o Freddie terminaram, que foi quando ele me pediu pra sair... Nós saímos algumas vezes e ele me pediu em namoro e bom eu aceitei né...”_

_“Ainda acho estranho esse lance de você e ele estarem juntos...”_

_“Sam eu amo ele! Ele mudou um pouco por minha causa e confesso que me fez mudar um pouco também... Nós somos felizes juntos!”_

_“E é por isso mesmo que eu apoio o namoro de vocês e espero que sejam felizes sempre...”_

_“Obrigada Sam, isso é muito importante pra mim...”_

_“E agora Mel me conta as suas novidades...”_

_“Bem...”_

 

**PV da Carly**

E lá estava a Mel contando suas novidades pra Sam, coisas que ela já tinha me contado no caminho do aeroporto pra cá, sobre os garotos bonitos com quem ficou e em como esperava que fosse a universidade... E eu só conseguia lembrar da noite passada, uma noite maravilhosa que passei com meu amor... Com o meu Gibby... Nossa primeira noite juntos...

Ele havia me convidado pra jantar na sua casa... Tinha arrumado a mesa com flores e uma vela... E tinha pedido comida no melhor restaurante da cidade... Nós comemos, ouvimos musica e dançamos e lá por tantas da noite ele começou a me beijar de uma forma mais calorosa e eu definitivamente pude sentir o que ele queria...

Ele me pegou pela mão e me levou ate seu quarto que estava com algumas flores espalhadas em cima das cômodas, ele colocou em uma musica lenta e diminuiu a luz, vindo ate mim e me beijando de novo...

_“Gibby e sua mãe?!”_

_“Ela foi viajar com meu irmão... Somos só eu e você...”_

_“Ok!”_

_“Quero que essa sua primeira vez seja especial...”_

_“Hum... Gibby essa não é minha primeira vez...”_

_“Ohh! Que bom por que não é a minha também...”_

Ele me beijou de novo lenta e calmamente...

_“Mais mesmo não sendo a sua ou a minha primeira vez, é a nossa e eu ainda quero que seja especial...”_

Ele me beijou de novo e assim como ele me beijava ele fazia acontecer, tudo muito lenta e calmamente... Os beijos, as passadas de mão, o tirar a roupa beijando cada pedaço de pele exposto, o acariciar... E quando dei por mim lá estava eu nua com ele também nu na minha frente...

Ele me beijou e me deitou na cama, descendo seus beijos pelo meu pescoço ate meus seios parando ali pra dar alguma atenção a eles... Logo depois ele subiu de novo beijando minha boca enquanto eu passava suavemente minha mão por seu corpo...

Alguns minutos depois ele me penetrou e assim como o resto da nossa noite tudo aconteceu calmo e sereno com ele aumentando seu ritmo gradativamente em cima de mim ate me fazer gozar chamando seu nome e em seguida gozar também e por mais estranho que pareça dessa vez ele chamou meu nome e não o seu próprio...

Foi uma noite estranha pra mim, esperava outra coisa dele... Talvez mais estranha mais sabia que ele me amava e que fazia de tudo pra me deixar feliz o que não me garantia noites como essa pra sempre, mais que já me deixavam feliz pela primeira ter sido tão perfeita...

_“CARLY!”_

Acordei do meu sonho e vi a Sam e a Mel paradas na minha frente me olhando... A Sam com uma cara engraçada e a Mel sorrindo...

 

**PV da Sam**

 

_“Carly que droga de sorrido bobo é esse no seu rosto?! Faz uns cinco minutos que a gente esta te chamando e você ai sonhando acordada...”_

Olhei pra ela mais uma vez e o olhar perdido e o sorriso sonhador ainda não tinham saído do seu rosto... Ela deu um suspiro e me olhou...

_“Ahhh Sam eu só tava pensando na minha noite com o Gibby... Ela foi perfeita!”_

_“Ohh! Pêra ai você estava lembrando da transa que tiveram?! É isso?!”_

Ela ficou um pouco vermelha e falou...

_“Sim... Ela foi perfeita, linda e romântica!”_

_“Ouh! Informação demais...”_

Pensei nela quase que imediatamente na cama com o estranho Gibby e meu estomago revirou, não consegui me conter com meus pensamentos e quando dei por mim estava prestes a vomitar... Corri pro banheiro e coloquei tudo o que tinha comido de manha pra fora... Dei um tempo pra me recuperar e assim que me senti melhor lavei minha boca e sai do banheiro...

Todo mundo estava lá me olhando, inclusive o nerd e seu olhar preocupado...

_“Tudo bem Sam?!”_

_“Tudo ótimo...”_

_“O que aconteceu?!”_

_“Uma combinação de informações demais da Shay e minha mente fértil...”_

_“Como assim?!”_

_“Argh pensar neles dois transando não é legal... Embrulhou meu estomago...”_

_“SAM!”_

_“Desculpe Carly mais é verdade...”_

O Gibby me olhava com uma cara confusa e a Carly indignada enquanto a Mel só dava risada... E o nerd como sempre em redor de mim preocupado... Isso ate minha barriga roncar!

_“Acho que o bebê esta com fome de novo...”_

_“Serio?!”_

_“Sim ele faz... Vamos comer?!”_

_“Sim... Eu vou fazer o almoço!”_

_“Não eu quero comer fora...”_

_“E o que seria dessa vez?!”_

_“Hum... Deixa eu ver... Torta de frango com sorvete...”_

_“Tudo bem a gente pode sair e comer sua torta e depois seu sorvete...”_

_“Você não entendeu... Eu quero a torta com o Sorvete junto... E só por precaução é melhor levar o pote de maionese junto!”_

_“Eca!”_

_“O que foi?! Pelo que eu saiba eu sou a grávida aqui!”_

_“Tudo bem!”_

_“Eu também vou querer!”_

_“Ou melhor talvez eu não seja a única grávida, talvez o Gibby também esteja...”_

_“Kkkk...”_

_“O que?! É bom os dois juntos, o que posso fazer?!”_

_“Estranho!”_

_“Sam deixa o Gibby em paz, você também quer comer isso...”_

_“Mais eu estou grávida e ele não!”_

_“Vamos parar com isso... Vamos se arrumar, sair e almoçar fora...”_

_“Certo e depois nós podemos fazer uma visita pro Brad na casa dele, ver como ele esta, apresentar a Mel pra ele e discutir o futuro do iCarly e nossa nova vida em LA...”_

_“Pode ser...”_

Assim que a Carly e o Gibby saíram pra esperar pela gente na sala e a Mel foi se arrumar no seu quarto e ficamos apenas eu e o nerd... Ele veio ate onde eu estava e me beijou...

_“E eu vou ter que me acostumar com mais uma da família Puckett por perto agora...”_

_“Ohh! Sim só não perto demais e nem se acostume demais a ela...”_

_“Ciúmes minha pequena?!”_

_“Não! Só estou cuidando do que é meu... Afinal de contas ela chegou e dessa vez pra ficar... Tenho que deixar bem delimitado ate onde ela pode ir ou não...”_

_“Essa sua relação com ela é esquisita, vocês brigam mais se amam...”_

_“Sim o que você queria, ela é minha irmã... Dividimos tudo desde o útero da nossa mãe ate a nossa aparência, não tem como não ama-la e odia-la ao mesmo tempo!”_

E isso sempre foi à verdade sobre minha relação com ela, eu amava ela mais do que tudo mais também era meio impossível de conviver com ela às vezes... Mais eu tinha uma idéia na minha cabeça que ia facilitar e muito minha vida com relação a ela e se tudo desse certo ia começar a por ele em pratica hoje mesmo!


	44. Mudanças são bem vindas.

**PV da Sam**

 

[...]

E isso sempre foi à verdade sobre minha relação com ela, eu amava ela mais do que tudo mais também era meio impossível de conviver com ela às vezes... Mais eu tinha uma idéia na minha cabeça que ia facilitar e muito minha vida com relação a ela e se tudo desse certo ia começar a por ela em pratica hoje mesmo!

[...]

 

A torta de frango com o sorvete estava maravilhosa e não fui só eu que achei... O Gibby também adorou, diferente dos outros que preferiram separar e comer cada um de uma vez... Bobagem! Sendo que a minha ficou ainda melhor depois de coberta de maionese... Hum delicia!

Bom... Depois de almoçarmos em um restaurante daqui perto de casa mesmo, fomos pra casa do Brad visitar ele, saber como ele esta e tratar dos nossos assuntos envolvendo o iCarly e nossa vida em LA... Segundo a Carly ela tinha uma surpresa pra nós e eu tinha minha duvidas quanto a isso!

Quando chegamos à casa do Brad ele estava deitado no sofá da sala em repouso como eu achei mesmo que estaria, segundo sua mãe ele tinha acabado de tomar seus remédios pra dor e estava apenas esperando um pouco pra ir dar uma caminhada... Ele precisava disso, ficou muito tempo no hospital e precisava de bastante ar fresco...

Confesso que estava curiosa quanto à reação do Brad ao ver a Mel... É claro que ele sabia da existência dela, mais ao contrario do nerd ele nunca tinha visto ela pessoalmente e eu desconfiava que fosse ser um encontro um tanto quanto interessante...

Assim que entramos na casa do Brad o  encontramos realmente deitado no sofá da sala de estar da “mansão” deles, sala essa relativamente simples pra casa deles... Tinha apenas alguns quadros de paisagens, três sofás pretos com uma mesa de centro de madeira e só isso...

O brad pareceu feliz em nos ver embora tenha ficado um tanto quanto “bobo” ao me ver do lado da Mel... Ele olhava pra nós duas como se estivesse tentando entender o que estava vendo e aquilo me fez rir...

_“Eu realmente achei que esse meu remédio pra dor era forte, só não sabia o quanto... Estou tendo alucinações agora por causa dele... Estou vendo duas Sam’s na minha frente!”_

_"Kkkk Não são duas Sam's... É ela e a sua irmã gêmea Brad!"_

_"Ohhh! Sim eu lembro da Sam ter falado nela... UAU! Elas são idênticas!”_

_“Essa é a lógica sobre os gêmeos idênticos Brad... Eles serem idênticos!”_

_“Sim mais eu não achei que fosse assim! Então a Sam é a de jeans e a Mel de vestido!"_

_"Errado idiota, eu sou a de vestido e minha irmã a de jeans..."  ._

_"Serio?! Por que imaginar você de vestido é BEM estranho pra mim..."_

_"Acontece que eu estou grávida e minhas calças estão me apertando, e como o nerd me comprou alguns vestidos resolvi usar... E ate que eles são confortáveis!"_

_"Ok! Cadê a Sam?! O que fizeram com ela?! Por que essa não é ela de jeito nenhum..."_

_"Kkkk Engraçadinho! Engravida e dai vem falar comigo!"_

_"Chega vocês dois!"_

_"Ok! Mamãe Carly..."_

_"Bom  voltando ao que nos trouxe aqui... Você esta bem Brad?!"_

_"Sim Carly, obrigada por perguntar... Estou feliz por estar em casa."_

_"Que bom! E bem como já dizemos antes essa é a Mel irmã gêmea da Sam e Mel esse é o Brad!"_

Como já era de esperar a Mel foi ate ele e o cumprimentou com um beijo na bochecha e um estranho abraço, já que o braço do ombro baleado ainda estava meio imobilizado...

_“Oi!”_

_“Ok! Essa definitivamente não é a Sam...”_

_"E esse é o famoso PC! Prazer em conhecer!"_

_“Famoso?!"_

_"Sim a Sam me contou sobre você..."_

_"Serio?!"_

_“Sim... Seu amigo PC, o cara dos chocolates... Bem nos somos irmãs nada mais comum que uma contar tudo uma pra outra..."_

_"TUDO?!"_

O Brad e o nerd disseram ao mesmo tempo olhando pra Mel com curiosidade e poderia dizer que com receio também, logo depois os dois se olharam e desviaram o olhar... Não sei por que mais tinha uma idéia do que passou pela cabeça deles...

_"Sim TUDO!"_

_"E que tal a gente mudar de assunto agora?!"_

Salva pela Carly...

_"Sim provavelmente essa é uma boa idéia!"_

_“Bom gente me desculpem... Vamos sentar e conversar então...”_

Todos nós sentamos nos sofás disponíveis... Eu e o nerd no do meio, a Carly e o Gibby no da ponta direita e a Mel e o PC na outra ponta...

_“Sobre o que você queria falar com a gente Carly?!"_

_"Sobre o iCarly! Precisamos decidir o que fazer quanto a ele... O que acham, acabamos com ele de vez ou não?!"_

_"Estamos tanto tempo sem fazer ele que eu meio que aprecio a tranqüilidade que é sem fãs correndo atrás da gente por ai, sem contar a calma que é sem aquele monte de coisas a fazer... Se bem que sinto uma falta ENORME de tudo aquilo, iCarly é e faz parte da minha vida e é como se faltasse parte de mim agora!"_

_"Também me sinto assim... Mais não sei o que vamos fazer, nossas vidas estão mudando, estamos crescendo e de agora em diante nossas vidas vão ser muito mais cheias de responsabilidades e coisas a se fazer, pensem só... E imaginem no caso da Sam.: Grávida, indo pra universidade prestes a fazer dois cursos juntos e ainda por cima noiva e prestes a casar... Será que ainda vai ter espaço pro iCarly na sua vida?!"_

_"Sempre! Como eu te disse, o iCarly é minha vida também! Mais não sei como vamos fazer com ele..."_

_"Eu acho que vocês três, Carly, Sam e Freddie tem que decidir, por que foram vocês que deram inicio a tudo..."_

_"Não penso assim Brad, todos nós fazemos parte do iCarly agora e eu não quero perder isso!"_

_"Concordo com o Gibby, e nem acredito que falei isso! Mais eu tenho uma idéia e se todos estiverem dispostos a aceitar tudo dará certo!"_

_"O que é Sam?!"_

_"Todos nós teremos muito a fazer depois de começar a universidade, mais acho que se mantermos o site e os programas semanais de iCarly com todos nós participando poderemos manter ele "vivo" e ainda podemos tentar ganhar uma grana com os patrocínios do programa e propagandas no site...Podemos revezar na apresentação dele, todos nós aqui temos potencial pra apresentar ele... O que acham?! Todos estariam dispostos a ajudar?!"_

_"Ótima idéia! Eu apoio isso! Quem mais ta dentro levanta a mão!"_

Após a Carly falar um por um, lentamente todos levantaram a mão...

_"Se a Sam na posição dela acha que isso e possível, por que não tentar... certo?!"_

_"Sim! Nós podemos fazer isso!"_

_"Não queria dizer nada mais tenho uma idéia..."_

_"Qual Brad?!"_

_"Que tal darmos uma "amadurecida" no programa?!"_

_"Como assim?!"_

_"Sabe... Os telespectadores cresceram com o programa, acho que seria valido mudar os interesses do programa de acordo com os nossos e os deles... Nós estamos mais velhos e poderíamos falar sobre “assuntos” referentes à nossa idade também"_

_"Interessante! Mais arriscado..."_

_“Por quê Sam?!"_

_"Por que crianças ainda nos assistem também... Certo?!"_

_"Sim... Mais poderíamos fazer matérias em horários alternativos... Ou uma outra versão do programa..."_

_"Podemos pensar melhor sobre isso e pedir opinião no site aos mais interessados nisso... Quem assiste!"_

_"Vamos fazer isso Freddie!"_

_“Sim vamos voltar com o iCarly em grande estilo também que tal?!”_

_“Sim mais antes precisamos nos preparar pra formatura daqui a 4 dias né?!”_

_“Tudo bem... Tinha esquecido disso...”_

_“Temos que ir comprar os vestidos e os sapatos e...”_

_“Foco Carly! A gente ainda estava tendo uma conversa seria aqui!”_

_“Tudo bem! Mais amanha a gente vai sair pra resolver sobre isso!”_

_“Ok!”_

_“Bom mais alguma coisa sobre iCarly?!”_

_“Acho que não!”_

_“Então vamos pro próximo assunto... A "surpresa" que o Gibby foi arrumar em LA pra gente..."_

_“Então... O que é?!”_

_“Eu não sabia como ia ficar as coisas quanto ao iCarly mais já tinha imaginado que não iríamos desistir dele... Então eu pensei em conseguir um apartamento grande o suficiente em LA pra gente morar nele e pra montar o estúdio do iCarly lá!”_

_“A gente morar junto?! Como assim?! E os alojamentos dos estudantes?!”_

_“Mel a gente não vai poder ficar nos alojamentos... Quer dizer a Sam e o Freddie vão casar e ter o bebê, com certeza não vão morar em um alojamento e bem tem a questão do estúdio do iCarly e...”_

_“Para de enrolar Carly e assume logo que você quer morar com o Gibby!”_

_“Droga Sam!... É isso mesmo, eu e o Gibby decidimos morar juntos... E bem se a Sam e o Freddie quiserem podem morar com a gente... Bom o Gibby achou um apartamento com três quartos, um seria pro estúdio e o outro para nós e sobraria um se vocês quiserem morar com a gente... E a gente poderia dividir as despesas... Que tal?!”_

_“Lamento Carly mais a gente não vai poder...”_

_“Por quê?!”_

_“Bem... Já temos um lugar pra morar!”_

_“Como assim nerd... Onde a gente vai morar?!”_

_“Bem Sam... Era pra ser surpresa mais como a Carly acabou de estragar tudo vou contar... Eu andei pesquisando esses dias em que ficamos em casa e em que você estava de repouso e eu achei um bom apartamento de dois quartos e o que é melhor barato em LA e perto da universidade... Eu usei parte do dinheiro que meu pai me deixou e decidi comprar o apartamento, esta tudo quase ok só falta você ver ele e eu fechar o negocio assinando a escritura...”_

_“COMO ASSIM NERD?! Sem me dizer nada, sem me consultar, e se eu não gostar do apartamento?! E como tinha tanta certeza que eu ia morar com você?!”_

_“Calma Sam! Eu queria fazer uma surpresa, e bem o apartamento é a sua cara, cuidei pra achar um que você ia gostar, a cozinha é grande e espaçosa, tem dois quartos um pra gente e outro pro bebê e é muito bonito... E se mesmo assim você não gostar a gente da um jeito e compra outro Ok?! E eu já tinha idéia de te pedir em casamento há muito tempo e depois do bebê então...”_

_“Ahhh! Nerd você sabe que eu não gosto muito de surpresas ainda mais desse tipo... Mais eu confio nas suas escolhas e nos seus gostos...”_

_“Desde quando?!”_

_“Desde que ele gostou de mim... Melhor bom gosto que esse impossível... A mamãe aqui é demais!”_

_“Serio que esta tudo bem Sam?!”_

_“Sim meu nerd lindo!”_

 Dei um beijo e um abraço nele... Só pra ouvir assobios e gritinhos dos outros...

_“Obrigada! Nem acredito que a gente vai ter nosso cantinho!”_

_“De nada e eu só espero que você goste mesmo!”_

_“Eu também... Pro seu bem...”_

_“Ok pombinhos... Mais se vocês não vão morar com a gente precisamos achar outros pra fazer isso, precisamos de alguém pra dividir as despesas...”_

_“Hei eu ainda não encontrei lugar pra ficar...”_

_“E eu não quero ficar sozinha no alojamento sem a Sam e sem você Carly...”_

_“Bem se vocês não se importarem podem dividir o quarto que sobra no apartamento da Carly...”_

_“Nós dois Sam?!”_

_“Sim ué! Você é meu amigo e você minha irmã... Conheço bem os dois e acredito que vão se dar bem e dividir um quarto não vai ser um problema nem pra vocês e nem pra Carly e Gibby né?!”_

Olhei pra Carly que estava sentada do meu lado no outro sofá e ela parecia avaliar a situação e pela cara dela ela estava prestes a negar a idéia quando eu dei um pisão no seu pé e ela me olhou confusa... Dei meu melhor olhar “concorda agora!” e ela me olhou confusa...

_“Né Carly?!”_

_“Sim... Eu acho...”_

_“Então problema resolvido... Eu vou morar com meu nerd e nosso bebê em um apartamento enquanto vocês dividem outro onde vão montar o estúdio do iCarly!”_

_“Só espero que não sejam muito longe nossos apartamentos...”_

_“Eu também... Onde é o de vocês?!”_

_“Sunshine Plaza!”_

_“OMG! Não acredito é o mesmo prédio que o nosso...”_

_“Serio?! Que andar?!”_

_“Sexto... Apartamento 6 A...”_

_“Kkkk O nosso é o 6 D!”_

_“Não acredito!”_

_“Ahhhh! Sam vamos ficar pertinho!”_

A carly disse isso pulando em cima de mim e me abraçando...

_“Que bom Carly! Agora me solta que estou ficando sem ar!”_

_“Ok!”_

_“Bem o que falta discutir?!”_

_“Acho que era isso...”_

_“Espera ai Sam... Quando vocês vão casar afinal?!”_

_“A gente não decidiu ainda...”_

_“Por favor me deixa montar o casamento assim que vocês decidirem por favor?!”_

_“Nem pensar Carly... Eu quero um casamento simples... E acho que a Sam vai concordar comigo...”_

_“Com certeza!”_

_“Ohhh! Tudo bem... Mais se mudarem de idéia sabem onde me encontrar...”_

_“Ok!”_

Olhei pra Mel nesse momento e pude ver seu leve rubor por estar sentada do lado do Brad e eu ate sabia o que estava se passando por sua cabeça... A idéia de morar com ele estava perturbando ela e eu adorei isso... Meu plano estava dando certo...

E estava prestes a por mais uma parte do plano em ação quando a mãe do brad interrompeu a gente... Atrapalhando meus pensamentos...

_“Hei desculpa interromper a conversa de vocês mais eu preciso sair e não tem mais ninguém em casa e não queria deixar meu Brad sozinho... Será que vocês poderiam ficar aqui com ele ate eu voltar?!”_

_“Claro!”_

_“E se puderem levar ele pra dar uma caminhada lá fora eu agradeceria...”_

_“Pode deixar, vamos fazer isso agora mesmo...”_

_“Tudo bem... Tchau!”_

_“Tchau mãe...”_

_“Tchau mãe do Brad...”_

_“Tchau!”_

Assim que a mãe dele saiu resolvemos levar ele pra andar e eu resolvi usar esse momento pra aproximar mais ainda a Mel dele... Chamei a Carly assim que os outros foram saindo da sala na nossa frente e pedi a ajuda dela pra deixar os dois sozinhos... Ela como sempre não pensou duas vezes e colocou seu modulo “cupido” em ação...

Assim que estávamos andando pelo belo jardim da casa dele eu peguei meus nerd pela mão e sai puxando ele pra um banco um pouco afastado de onde eles estavam indo...

_“Com licença mais eu preciso do meu nerd por um segundo...”_

Assim que chegamos ao banco vimos a Carly dando uma desculpa qualquer e deixando a Mel sozinha com o Brad sentados em um banco em baixo de uma arvore no jardim... Logo depois a Mel me deu um olhar de “eu sei o que você esta tentando fazer”... E eu fiz sinal pra ela conversar com ele... E foi isso o que ela fez... Eles pareciam tão lindos juntos... Espero que meu plano de certo e os dois se aproximem, gosto tanto dos dois e quero muito que sejam felizes...

_“Você esta tentando juntar os dois ou é impressão minha?!”_

_“Nerd esperto! Isso mesmo...”_

_“Espero que de certo... Eles são bonitos juntos... Quero dizer ela parece bem ao lado dele... Já você ficaria horrível lá!”_

_“Kkk Ciúmes de novo meu amor?!”_

_“Meu amor?! Gostei disso e é claro que sim...”_

_“Pois não precisa... Eu te amo!”_

_“Também te amo minha pequena...”_

Dei um beijo nele apaixonado e logo depois apoiei minha cabeça no seu ombro, observando a Mel conversar com o Brad e a Carly ao longe aos beijos com o Gibby... E é claro que eu não gostei dessa cena...

_“Eca Cibby... Acho que vou vomitar de novo...”_

_“Serio?! Você esta bem?!”_

Levantei a cabeça... Respirei fundo e melhorei um pouco...

_“Sim era só alarme falso...”_

Apoiei minha cabeça em seu ombro de novo...

_“Hei você já pensou em como será nosso casamento?!”_

_“Sim... Um simples e calmo casamento em um lugar especial... Sem frescuras mais com muito amor...”_

_“Também penso assim... E tenho o lugar ideal pra isso...”_

_“Legal por que eu tenho o padre perfeito pra isso também...”_

_“Como assim?!”_

_“Longa historia... Depois te conto...”_

_“Tudo bem... Eu acho...”_

_“E quando vamos fazer isso nerd?!”_

_“Assim que você estiver pronta...”_

_“Estou pronta pra você desde... Sempre!”_

_“Awn! Que bom por que você é o que mais quero nesse mundo... Minha e só minha...”_

_“Já sou sua... Mais queria casar antes de ir pra universidade... Será que a gente da conta de arrumar tudo e casar daqui uns 25 dias...”_

_“Com certeza... Por você eu daria um jeito de casar ate amanha mesmo se pudesse...”_

_“Ok! Então vamos casar 10 dias antes de ir finalmente pra LA e pra universidade... Vamos começar nossa vida nova juntos depois disso...”_

_“Sim...”_

_“Nerd?!”_

_“Sim...”_

_“Você percebeu que a casa esta vazia e nós estamos aqui de vela...”_

_“Ohhh! Sim...”_

_“Que tal “explorar” o local?!”_

_“Com certeza...”_

_“Vamos sair de fininho...”_

Levantamos do banco e fomos saindo de fininho do jardim mais não conseguimos ir muito longe sem sermos pegos em “flagrante”...

_“Onde pensam que vão?!”_

Eu me virei pra trás e vi a Carly e o Gibby perto da Mel e do Brad e todos nos olhando...

_“Banheiro...”_

_“Os dois?!”_

_“Sim!”_

_“Kkkk Ahhh! Mais com certeza não é pra fazer xixi...”_

_“Talvez seja...”_

_“Duvido... Eu sei o que vocês vão fazer...”_

_“Não sei do que esta falando...”_

_“Sabe sim! Vai fazer aquilo de novo né?!”_

_“O que?!”_

_“Usar a casa dos outros... Pra fazer aquilo!”_

_“Como assim?!”_

O brad perguntou confuso... O Gibby chegou perto do ouvido dele e murmurou algo... Ele fez uma cara espantada e depois de nojo...

_“Hei como assim?!”_

_“Se precisarem de nós vamos estar no banheiro de visitas...”_

_“Sam!”_

Virei às costas pra eles e sai puxando o nerd...

_“Eca! Voltem aqui... Vocês não podem fazer isso...”_

_“Me empeça se puder...”_

_“Melhor nem tentar...”_

Ouvi o gibby dizer e logo depois eles começaram a falar mais alto...

_“Eca!”_

_“Como eles podem fazer isso?!”_

_“Parecem coelhos...”_

Comecei a ri deles... Crianças! Esperem os hormônios agirem na vida deles e eles vão ver...

_“NEM ESTOU ESCUTANDO!”_

Cantarolei alto e então entrei na casa a procura do banheiro mais próximo arrastando meu nerd vermelho de vergonha pela mão...


	45. Fechando ciclos.

**PV da Sam**

 

[...]

Comecei a rir deles... Crianças! Esperem os hormônios agirem na vida deles e eles vão ver...

_“NEM ESTOU ESCUTANDO!”_

Cantarolei alto e então entrei na casa a procura do banheiro mais próximo arrastando meu nerd vermelho de vergonha pela mão...

[...]

 

  ** _Cinco dias depois..._**

****

_Manha de sábado…_

Como discursos são chatos… Eu estou com FOME! Alias, estamos com fome, sono e entediados…Eu e meu bebê! E sinceramente estou evitando prestar atenção nesse discurso chato do Ted…                                                                    

Não entendo o porquê de tudo isso, sim nós acabamos o colégio, fechamos mais um ciclo, completamos mais uma fase de nossas vidas e estamos entrando em uma outra fase maior e nova, mais ainda assim não entendo o porquê dessa cerimônia chata e enorme de colação de grau…

Dei um suspiro de tédio e me remexi na cadeira e logo depois recebi um olhar de desaprovação da Shay que por coincidência era quem estava sentada do meu lado agora, já que estávamos sentados no anfiteatro do colégio por ordem alfabética a partir de nossos sobrenomes… E por isso mesmo meu nerd estava sentado bem à frente de nós, embora olhasse pra trás com mais freqüência que o necessário… Só pra constar que ele estava lindo de beca!

Olhei mais uma vez ao meu redor e acho que pela quinta vez em menos de meia hora prestei atenção à decoração feita com as cores do símbolo da escola e nas flores espalhadas no local… Logo depois voltei minha atenção aos alunos que assim como o nosso “trio” iCarly estavam se formando hoje, todos de beca e sentados em cadeiras ordenadas logo em frente  aos convidados…

Olhei pra traz e pude ver minha mãe que finalmente resolveu passar uns dias em casa, seu namorado cantor, minha “sogrinha querida”, a Mel e mais adiante o velho e bom Spencer e mais uma de suas namoradas aleatórias, se bem que já faz um tempo que ele esta com essa… Seu nome era Ana Carla e algo me dizia que talvez pelo modo como se olhavam que essa seria sua ultima namorada por um bom tempo…

  A Carly me deu uma leve cutucada e fui obrigada a voltar minha atenção ao discurso chato e interminável… Pior erro que podia cometer por que foi só prestar o mínimo de atenção nele e em como ele nos lembrava de tudo que passamos em boa parte de nossas vidas nesse colégio, em cada momento vivido, em cada amigo feito, em cada vitória conquistada ali e no meu caso em cada boa refeição feita ali, em cada brincadeira e em cada detenção que recebi ali e em como aquilo me fazia lembrar que tudo ia mudar e quando vi estava chorando…

 Não um choro velado e silencioso como à maioria mais sim um daqueles choros barulhentos e que chamam a atenção e que só conseguimos dar bem quando não podemos… Em segundos todos estavam me olhando e eu… Bem eu estava olhando com meu melhor olhar de morte pro nerd e maldizendo a hora em que fui ficar grávida dele, deixar os hormônios influenciarem minha vida e eu começar a pagar esse tipo de mico enorme…                                              

O nerd me olhava com um olhar preocupado e amedrontado, resmunguei que não tinha nada pra olharem ali e todo mundo se voltou de novo pro palco sem muita convicção de que eu estava bem… Quando eu já estava quase indo lá na frente bater no Freddiota  por ser culpado de tudo isso senti meu celular vibrar, retirei do bolso da calça em baixo da beca e olhei, era uma mensagem do nerd…

 

  ** _"Vocês estão bem meus amores?! Por que se precisarem eu saio daqui agora e te levo pra longe desse tédio todo… Sei como você deve estar se sentindo… Mais se lembre que eu te amo… Sempre e cada vez mais…"_**

 

Olhei pra frente e lá estavam os mais belos olhos cor de chocolate do mundo me fitando, sorri pro meu nerd e fiz um sinal de que estava tudo bem... E estava mesmo, por que acima de tudo eu tinha ele… E eu o amava, pra sempre e cada vez mais...  

                            

_Noite de sábado..._

 Depois de uma tediosa manha onde passamos pela maior e mais chata cerimônia de formatura da minha vida e depois de um almoço em "família" tumultuado, delicioso e divertido na casa do Brad com todo o pessoal do nosso grupinho "iCarly" e nossas famílias, cá estou eu em uma seção de tortura dupla com a Carly e  Mel na casa da Shay me preparando pro baile de formatura…

Se bem que dessa vez mesmo não curtindo muito esse lance de me arrumar demais eu estava animada com isso, tinha comprado um vestido perfeito e queria deixar o nerd bobo ao me ver nele, toda arrumada…                                                                            

E depois de três horas, maquiagens, acessórios e roupas afins estávamos prontas… Eu, Carly e Mel… Cada uma com a intenção de impressionar alguém, embora a Mel se negasse a admitir isso… Paramos as três em frente ao espelho no quarto da Carly e nos olhamos, realmente a gente tinha feito um ótimo trabalho em conjunto e estávamos o que poderia se dizer no mínimo maravilhosas…

Carly estava com um vestido tomara que caia marcado na cintura e solto ate os pés, preto e liso, com um salto pink combinando com sua bolsa de mão, estava com uma maquiagem marcante e com os cabelos meio soltos apenas presos em cima e meio enrolados, estava com uma pulseira de strass combinando com seus brincos…                    

A Mel estava com um vestido rosa clarinho de alcinhas e levemente decotado com um decote transpassado, vestido esse que ia ate os seus pés e com um salto prata combinado com sua bolsa, cabelos soltos e lisos e uma maquiagem leve e rosa…                

Eu estava com um vestido vermelho com uma parte lisa formando uma espécie de tomara que caia e com uma parte feita de renda também vermelha que saia de debaixo dos seios e formava mangas compridas e que ia ate o  pescoço formando um decote pequeno e discreto ali, ele era aberto na parte das costas, e era marcado na cintura e solto ate os pés, estava com um salto preto combinando com minha bolsa e com os cabelos presos em um coque com apenas a franja e alguns fios em volta do rosto soltos, estava com um batom vermelho e com os olhos marcados em preto e assim como as meninas com brincos de strass sendo o meu de quadrados de strass simples e perfeitos para a roupa…                                

Estávamos simplesmente lindas… E a cara dos nossos pares ao nos ver descendo as escadas não nos desmentiam, eles ficaram boquiabertos…     

_“UAU!”_

_“Vocês estão...”_

_“Maravilhosas!”_

A cena foi no mínimo curiosa, todos os três vestidos a caráter sociais com caras de bobos e de boca aberta olhando pra nós três e um completando a frase do outro... Melhor que isso impossível...

                                                             

Fizemos tudo como manda o figurino, cada uma com seu par, eu e meu nerd, Carly e o menino sereia e a Mel e seu novo "amigo" Brad… Nós tiramos fotos sozinhos, em casais e todos juntos e depois fomos de carro ate o baile cada um com seu par, dançamos, eu comi e eles bebêram (um pouquinho só), depois dançamos de novo…

O baile estava perfeito e tudo teria sido completamente perfeito não fosse um grupo de meninas lideres de torcida que não paravam de dançar em volta do meu nerd, do Brad e do Gibby, ate tentei ignorar mais isso foi impossível depois que  fui ate o banheiro com as meninas e quando voltei estava uma espécime ruiva não identificada quase se jogando em cima do nerd enquanto ele tentava se esquivar dela sem ser ignorante ou rude…

Minha reação na hora foi querer pular na garota mais nem precisei por que quando vi a Mel já estava fazendo isso por mim… Ela empurrou a garota pra longe e a colocou no seu devido lugar junto com suas amigas, deixando bem claro que se ela ou as outras voltassem teriam que se ver com ela…

_“Obrigada!”_

_“Não foi nada Sam, eu nunca deixaria você por meu sobrinho em risco por causa de piranhas...”_

_“Bom, isso é legal da sua parte...”_

_“Sam eu sempre vou estar aqui pra você... Pro que der e vier...”_

_“Obrigada maninha, mais desde quando sabe lutar e se impor?!”_

_“Desde sempre eu acho, esta no sangue...”_

Voltei a dançar com meu nerd, a Mel com o Brad e a Carly com o Gibby... E não demorou pra minha dança com o nerd esquentar, então tive uma idéia e sai puxando o nerd pela mão ate o prédio das salas de aulas que estava vazio e fechado, o que não era problema pra mim, e não foi nada difícil abrir uma das salas... A escolhida?!

_“A sala de detenção Sam?! O que viemos fazer aqui?!”_

_“Adivinha nerd!”_

_“Não sei...”_

_“Eu vou te castigar por seu um mau menino...”_

Eu disse isso entrando de vez na sala, puxando o nerd e fechando a porta atrás de mim...

_“E como vai fazer isso?!”_

_“Bom vamos começar com você contra a parede...”_

Empurrei ele ate a parede e o imprensei contra ela beijando ele lenta e sensualmente... A sala estava no escuro não fosse à claridade que entrava pelas janelas, o que nos dava visão suficiente pra enxergar o que estávamos fazendo e ainda assim evitar que desconfiassem que a gente pudesse estar ali dentro...

Assim que cessamos o beijo vi ele sorrindo levemente e me olhar com aqueles olhos lindos dele...

_“Por que exatamente eu estou sendo castigado?!”_

_“Auhhh! Digamos que por não cumprir com suas “obrigações” hoje e bem por ter dado moral para aquela ruiva enjoada...”_

_“Sam... você sabe que eu não pude cumprir com as “obrigações” hoje por que não tivemos tempo pra isso e quando tentamos ocupar o banheiro da casa do Brad de novo disfarcadamente sua mãe já estava lá dentro com seu namorado...”_

_“Argh! Nem me lembre... E quanto à menina?!”_

_“Eu não queria nada com ela, mais também não podia ser grosso ou estúpido Sam... Não fui criado pra ser assim...”_

_“Sei... Acho que você queria ela isso sim...”_

_“E pra que eu ia querer se tenho a coisa mais bonita e gostosa desse mundo só pra mim...”_

Ele disse aquilo e me beijou de novo profundamente...

_“Eu te amo minha pequena...”_

_“Também te amo!”_

Beijei ele com todo o desejo que tinha reprimido por esse tempo sem poder sentir ele (Um dia! Longo dia!), os hormônios da gravidez eram cruéis comigo sim mais em compensação aumentaram meu desejo sexual e isso estava sendo muito bom por enquanto...

Passei minha língua pela sua e terminei nosso beijo passando ela por seus lábios, ele me olhou sedutor e mudou as posições me encostando-se à parede e pressionando seu corpo gentilmente no meu...

_“Qual sua idéia?!”_

_“Como assim?!”_

_“Você sabe que a gente não tem como exatamente tirar nossas roupas e tal... Não aqui e nem agora...”_

_“Pra tudo se dá um jeito...”_

Disse isso e sorri pra ele beijando-o em seguida... E dessa vez mais forte e mais sensual, passando minhas mãos por seu cabelo e levemente puxando os da sua nuca, ele gemeu levemente de aprovação e passou suas mãos por meu corpo gentilmente pegando meus seios por cima do vestido mesmo já que não teria como tirar e os apertando...

Mordi seu lábio inferior e puxei entre meus dentes pra logo em seguida partir pro seu pescoço, beijando e trabalhando com minha língua nele enquanto ele ainda passava a mão por meu corpo dessa vez pelas minhas costas ate meu bumbum apertando fortemente e ao mesmo tempo gentilmente ele...

Tirei seu paletó e abri alguns botões da sua camisa enquanto o beijava e assim que consegui me afastei dele passando minha mão por seu abdômen e peito e logo depois deslizando minhas unhas por ele...

O nerd como resposta puxou meu vestido pra cima e empurrou minha calcinha pro lado passando levemente seus dedos pela minha intimidade, uma, duas, três vezes, ate seus dedos ficarem úmidos com meu liquido e ele aproveitar isso pra começar seus movimentos circulares sobre meus clitóris enquanto penetrava um dedo dentro de mim, ele manteve seus movimentos sincronizados e me beijou fortemente enquanto eu deslizei minhas unhas ate o cós da sua calça e abri o cinto e o zíper puxando sua boxer pra baixo e acariciando seu “nerdezinho” que por sinal já estava bem animado...

Conforme acariciava ele, ele aumentava o ritmo dos movimentos em mim, cada vez mais e mais rápido e cada vez mais e mais bom... Não demorou muito pra eu sentir perto de gozar...

O nerd então se aproximou do meu ouvido beijando gentilmente meu pescoço e sussurrando...

_“Vai gozar Sam, estou sentindo... Goze pra mim...”_

Apenas gemi em resposta e ele então lambeu e mordeu o lóbulo da minha orelha me fazendo arrepiar e logo depois entrar em parafuso gozando na sua mão... Em resposta mordi seu ombro fortemente e agarrei eles com minhas unhas fazendo ele gemer de dor e prazer o que fez ligar algo em mim, uma necessidade enorme de ter ele dentro de mim ainda mais rápido...

_“Freddie...”_

_“Siimm”_

_“Eu preciso de você... Agora!”_

_“Eu estou aqui Sam...”_

_“Não idiota, dentro de mim...”_

 Eu pedi gemendo enquanto ele retirava sua mão de mim e lambia seu dedo... Retirei minha calcinha e coloquei no seu bolso enquanto ele olhava em volta, procurando provavelmente um lugar pra continuar nossa “festinha particular”, avistei a mesa dos professores logo mais adiante na nossa frente e peguei ele pela gravata puxando-o ate lá, ele então me colocou sentada sobre a mesa e se posicionou entre as minhas pernas, levantando meu vestido e gentilmente me penetrando, me puxando em sua direção e me beijando...

Ele começou seus movimentos dentro de mim gentilmente e lentamente mais não demorou a acelerar enquanto me beijava no pescoço e eu aranhava suas costas...

_“Sam eu... Acho que eu vou... Gozar...”_

_“Deixe vir meu amor...”_

Senti ele ficar tenso perto de mim e logo depois ele gozar gemendo meu nome...

_“SAM...”_

Aquilo me deixou literalmente nas nuvens e logo depois eu senti meus músculos tremerem e se contraírem em volta dele e eu também cheguei ao ápice relaxando nos braços dele logo em seguida... Ele me beijou lentamente e pausadamente ate que eu ouvi alguma coisa...

_“Nerd Shhhh!”_

Pedi pra ele fazer silencio e pude escutar de longe um barulho de chave e algumas risadinhas baixas...

_“Vem vindo alguém, se veste rápido...”_

Levantei e arrumei meu vestido e meu cabelo que graças ao spray não tinha saído muito do lugar... Logo depois ajudei ele a acabar de se vestir e se arrumar... E cada vez as vozes ficavam mais altas e mais próximas...

_“E agora?!”_

_“É melhor a gente esperar...”_

As vozes se aproximaram cada vez mais e pararam na frente da nossa porta... Ouhh! E não tinha como não reconhecer aquelas vozes... Str. Briggs e Sr. Howard... Logo eles?!

_“O que a gente faz?!”_

_“Vamos cair fora...”_

_“Eles vão ver a gente...”_

_“Dane-se melhor do que a gente ter que ver eles fazendo coisa aqui e bom à gente já acabou o colégio mesmo...”_

Fui à frente e abri a porta com o nerd logo atrás de mim segurando minha mão... Eles dois estavam se beijando (ECA ETERNO!), levaram um susto e ficaram em choque ao ver nós dois...

_“Vocês?! O que estão fazendo aqui?!”_

_“Acho que o mesmo que vocês vieram fazer...”._

_“Como?! Olha a boca menina ou...”._

_“Ou o que?! Não pode mais me dar detenção, e se pudesse com certeza eu faria ela ser boa como essa ultima que eu acabei de ter...”._

_“SAM!”_

_“SAMANTHA!”_

_“O que?! Não sou nenhuma criança mais, estou noiva e não estava fazendo nada de anormal ali...”._

_“Mesmo assim...”_

_“Mesmo assim nada, vocês é que deviam se envergonhar, você é que estão fazendo algo errado como professores, deviam dar o exemplo...”_

Falei isso e sai puxando meu nerd pela mão, como sempre já que eu parecia ser o homem da relação muitas vezes...

_“E aproveitem bem... A mesa dos professores tem uma ótima função... Da pra fazer maravilhas nela...”_

Olhei pra traz e vi dois pares de olhos assustados me olhando...

_“E eu já ia esquecendo uma coisa que sempre tive vontade de dizer pra vocês dois... Fodam-se! Mais duvido que faça diferença eu dizer isso agora, era o que vocês iam fazer mesmo não é?!”_

Deixei eles mais espantados ainda pra trás e sai rindo de lá... Isso sim que era uma noite de baile perfeita e fechada com chave de ouro! E é assim que os ciclos deveriam ser fechados... Todos eles!


	46. Novos fatos... Novos ciclos... Novas vidas!

[...]

Isso sim que era uma noite de baile perfeita e fechada com chave de ouro! E é assim que os ciclos deveriam ser fechados... Todos eles!

[...]

 

**PV da Mel**

 

 Abri meus olhos e me espantei com a visão na minha frente... Era o quarto do Brad! E eu já desconfiava disso desde que saímos do baile de formatura deles e ele me mandou fechar os olhos e confiar nele que ele ia me levar em um lugar especial!

 Mais o quarto estava um pouco diferente da ultima (e única) vez que eu estive ali, e foi isso que me chamou a atenção... Ele estava apenas com a luz dos abajures ligada e meio na penumbra com algumas velas espalhadas pelo quarto... Havia também algumas rosas vermelhas e brancas espalhadas em vasos pelo quarto... Estava tudo tão lindo! E romântico! E perfeito!

_"Esta lindo Brad! Mais por que me trouxe aqui?!"_

_"Pra gente poder ficar mais a vontade..."_

_“Serio?! Por que parece que você quer outra coisa com isso tudo."_

_"Eu?! Não... Eu... Bem...!"_

_"Kkkk Esta tudo bem Brad... Ate por que eu confesso que também quero outra coisa de você!"_

_"E o que seria?!"_

_"Você sabe..."_

_"Não sei não..."_

_"Não seja bobo e vamos parar de fingir que não queremos isso e vamos direto ao assunto..."_

 Fechei e porta do quarto dele atrás de mim e tranquei com a chave... Depois disso fui ate ele e o beijei, calma e tranquilamente, assim como eu queria que as coisas entre a gente rolassem... Não podia negar a atração entre a gente e a vontade de "ficar" com ele, e eu não era mais virgem há um tempo já, e pelo que sei ele também não é mais, então por que esperar mais?!

Pros outros eu poderia parecer “atirada” demais, mais eu desconfiava que se eu não tomasse a atitude com o Brad às coisas iam demorar pra acontecer... Ele era do tipo respeitador demais pra tomar a “frente” comigo!

Conforme nosso beijo esquentou pude sentir nele todo o seu desejo e o carinho por mim... Beijei ele com mais vontade e depois de um tempo me separei dele e olhei em seus olhos, eles brilhavam a pouca luz do quarto, me afastei um pouco dele e depois de largar minha bolsa e tirar minhas sandálias abri o zíper do meu vestido e soltando as alças  deixei ele cair ate o chão formando um montinho em volta dos meus pés e me deixando apenas de calcinha na frente dele...

Ele me olhou assustado e paralisado e depois de uns segundos olhou nos meus olhos e sorriu se aproximando de mim e me beijando de novo... Um beijo apaixonado que me fez perder a noção do tempo e espaço... Quando dei por mim, estava sendo carregada no colo ate a cama e sendo colocada sobre ela...

Ele então retirou suas roupas e ficou apenas de cueca se abaixando sobre mim sobre a cama e me beijando de novo, ele então deixou minha boca e seguiu com seus beijos pelo meu pescoço, clavícula e colo ate chegar aos meus seios, beijando eles enquanto os apertava suavemente com as mãos, enquanto isso eu apenas arranhava de leve suas costas e passava a mão pela sua cabeça puxando levemente seus cabelos...

 Depois de um tempo ele desceu seus beijos pela minha barriga ate chegar à minha calcinha e puxar ela pra baixo com os dentes e me deixar nua na sua frente... Ele me olhou admirado e eu só conseguia ficar vermelha e rir dele...

Com certa urgência me sentei na cama e retirei e cueca dele admirando seu corpo como ele fez comigo e deixando ele vermelho também... Ele me deitou na cama de novo me beijando e se posicionou entre minhas pernas...

_"Tem certeza que quer isso?!"_

_"Absoluta!"_

 Beijei ele de novo pra dar ênfase as minhas palavras e depois de ele colocar a camisinha ele me penetrou lentamente, começando a se movimentar com calma e acelerando com o tempo...

Depois de alguns minutos entrelacei minhas pernas na sua cintura e arranhei com mais força suas costas beijando ele com mais paixão e sentindo o gozo se aproximar... Ele veio com a mesma intensidade do que eu estava sentindo por ele agora e eu pude sentir as paredes da minha vagina se contraírem em volta de seu órgão e eu gozar...

Logo em seguida ele também gozou e me beijou se afastando um pouco de mim e olhando em meus olhos, ficamos assim por um tempo ate recuperarmos nosso fôlego e então pude ouvir dele não uma declaração de amor já que era muito cedo pra isso, mais sim  algo que me deu esperanças de ter encontrado a pessoa que vai me fazer feliz...

_"Você é tão linda e perfeita... Gostar de você não é algo difícil, é algo natural assim como  você..."_

E eu sentia que ele estava sendo sincero e que as coisas entre nós dois tinha tudo pra dar certo! 

 

**PV da Sam**

 

Cheiro de comida?! Sim!

Sim, isso era sim cheiro de bacon frito, meu sensível nariz não iria me enganar com isso...

Acabei de acordar e abri meus olhos me situando onde eu estava... Eu parecia estar no meu quarto, deitada na minha cama e com um certo nerd do meu lado... Um belo nerd por falar nisso! Que dormia profundamente como um anjo...

Olhei pro relógio e pra minha surpresa já era meio dia... Nós chegamos tarde do baile de formatura, quase manha pra dizer a verdade, e pra variar perdemos a Mel e o PC no fim da festa, embora eu e o nerd chegamos à conclusão de que sabíamos bem onde eles deviam estar o que se comprovou com uma mensagem da Mel quase uma hora depois...

Chegamos exaustos e dormimos logo depois de um bom banho a dois... Achei que não ia acordar tão cedo... Alias achei que ninguém ia acordar tão cedo nessa casa já que minha querida mãe também chegou super tarde do show em que foi com seu namorado cantor... Mais esse cheiro de ovos e bacon me provavam o contrario ou eram alucinação da minha cabeça faminta...

Resolvi então levantar e tirar a prova, já que se não fosse verdade eu teria que fazer se tornar por que meu bebê resolveu que queria comer aquilo também... Me levantei da cama com cuidado pra não acordar meu nerd e fui ate o banheiro, fiz minhas necessidades fisiológicas, me lavei e sai do quarto sem fazer barulho descendo em direção a cozinha com meu pijama do Bob esponja velho mesmo...

Chegando à cozinha me deparei com minha mãe de pé cozinhando! Coisa bem rara isso...

_“Bom dia Sammy!”_

_“Bom dia mãe... O que aconteceu heim?!”_

Disse isso me sentando em uma cadeira na mesa já posta de café e olhando pra minha mãe que estava cozinhando mais ovos, bacon e panquecas...

_“Por quê?!”_

_“Tão cedo em pé e cozinhando! O que aconteceu?!”_

_“Kkk Há é isso! Digamos que agora eu costumo cozinhar todo dia... E bem eu perdi o sono e resolvi adiantar as coisas pra minha viajem e do mozão...”_

_“Cozinha?! Perdeu o sono?! Viajem?! Mozão?! Vamos com calma que eu me perdi... Quem é você e cadê minha mãe?!”_

_“Eu sou sua mãe, só que melhorada graças ao amor...”_

_“Kkkk OK! Próxima piada! Nunca vi você mudando por nada...”_

_“Esta vendo agora...”_

Ela acabou o que estava fazendo no fogão e desligou tudo trazendo a comida ate a mesa e se sentando na cadeira na minha frente... Me servi de um pouco de tudo e esperei ela falar...

_“Eu mudei muito depois da terapia que fizemos juntas... Tentei ser uma mãe melhor e a vida me recompensou um tempo depois me dando um amor de verdade, um cara que me respeita e me ama e que me ensinou a ser melhor... Eu mudei muito nesses últimos meses mais você não teve como saber disso pela nossa distancia... E eu te devo desculpas por isso também...”_

_“Você esta feliz?!”_

_“Sim... Muito, como há anos não era!”_

_“Então esta tudo bem... O que importa mesmo é isso! Só me explica o lance da viajem...”_

_“Nós vamos fazer alguns shows nessa região e por isso vamos por o pé na estrada de novo...”_

_“Mais e meu casamento daqui a 20 dias?!”_

_“Não se preocupe que não perco isso por nada desse mundo... Minha filhinha se casando... E sendo mãe! AWN!”_

Ia questionar as lagrimas nos olhos dela mais fomos interrompidas pela porta da sala sendo aberta ruidosamente e logo depois podemos ver a Mel tentando ir pro seu quarto sorrateiramente... Chamei ela assim que vi ela começar a passar pela porta da cozinha...

_“E ai Mel?!”_

Ela se assustou e deixou a sandália que trazia na mão cair no chão olhando pra direção da cozinha com uma cara de espanto...

_“Santo deus Sam! Quase me matou do coração...”_

_“Por que maninha?! Estava fazendo algo errado?!”_

_“Não... Eu...”_

_“Estava tentando entrar em casa sem chamar a atenção né?!”_

_“Sim... Mais o que fazem acordadas há essa hora?!”_

_“Comendo!”_

_“Como não adivinhei antes?! É meio obvio em se tratando de Puckett’s...”_

_“Junte-se a nós...”_

_“Tudo bem... Preciso repor as energias mesmo...”_

_“Hummm pelo visto a madrugada foi boa né?!”_

Ela ficou vermelha com meu comentário... Coitada! Nem sabe disfarçar...

_“Foi...”_

_“Senta ai e nós conte tudo...”_

_“MÃE!”_

_“O que foi?! Eu quero saber o que rolou entre você e o menino nerd e bonito amigo da Sam!”_

_“Mães não mudam nunca!”_

_“Não mesmo... Senta ai e nos conte...”_

_“Ok! Vocês venceram... Mais quero panquecas extras por isso...”_

_“Deixando o bacon pra mim tudo bem...”_

_“Novidade você e o bacon né!”_

Ela se sentou-se à mesa com a gente e começou a contar sobre sua maravilhosa noite com o PC... Noite que não me interessava muito, mais que tinha feito nós nos reunirmos as três de novo em redor de uma mesa, comendo juntas e conversando sobre amores e sobre a vida como uma família (quase) normal e feliz!

 

**PV do Freddie**

**_18 dias depois..._ **

 

Confesso que esses últimos dias não tinham sido fáceis... Nem pra mim e nem pra Sam! Foram muitos preparativos tanto para o casamento quanto para nossa ida pro novo apartamento e pra universidade...

A mãe da Sam tinha ido viajar de novo e a minha mãe estava descartada como opção de ajuda, o que sobrava apenas nossos amigos Carly, Gibby, Brad e a Mel para ajudar com o necessário...

O que não era de grande ajuda já que nós decidimos fazer um casamento simples e com a nossa cara e pra evitar interferências e exageros estávamos mantendo as coisas as mais secretas possíveis... Eles sabiam de algumas coisas apenas e ajudavam apenas no básico!

Quanto às coisas para nossa mudança, era bastante coisa pra resolver e empacotar mais nisso a gente estava se entendendo mais fácil... Ou não! A Sam tinha “piorado” um pouco esses últimos dias... Tinha ganhado uma barriguinha, mais dores, mais hormônios e mais reclamações... Estava sendo um pouco mais “complicado” lidar com ela... Mais eu amava ela e isso era o que importava realmente e o que me fazia seguir em frente e relevar muita coisa...

Mais chegamos a um ponto em que as coisas talvez não pudessem mais ser relevadas e uma crise parecia ser inevitável... E esse momento era agora! Na saída da ultima consulta com o Obstetra da Sam aqui em Seattle. Com nós dois dentro do meu carro, parados na frente da casa dela em silencio e enquanto ela olhava paralisada pro nada e eu olhava pra ela...

_“Sam!”_

Ela pareceu nem me ouvir...

_“SAM!”_

Ela me olhou sem esboçar sentimento algum...

_“O que foi?!”_

_“Eu é que pergunto... O que foi?! Quanto tempo vai ficar assim?!”_

_“Assim como?!”_

_“Assim Sam! Em silencio e com o olhar vago e perdido... O que houve?! Achei que ia ficar feliz coma novidade do Doutor”_

_“E eu fiquei...”_

_“Mais não esta parecendo...”_

_“E o que você queria nerd?! Isso muda tudo nerd... Muda tudo...”_

_“Isso muda algumas coisas sim Sam... Mais não o suficiente pra você ficar assim... Você devia estar feliz...E nós comemorando!”_

_“Eu não sei o que pensar nerd... Isso muda meus planos... Nossos planos... E nosso futuro... E nossa vida toda... Muda tudo!”_

_“Muda sim, mais é uma coisa boa não é... Não entendo sua reação!”_

_“Eu estou com medo nerd... Medo! Pela primeira vez na minha vida! E não sei o que fazer...”_

_“Eu também estou, acredite! Mais a gente tem que ficar bem e juntos...”_

_“Eu não sei...”_

_“Se a gente deve ficar bem?!”_

_“Não...”_

_“Juntos?!”_

_“Eu não sei nerd...”_

_“Sam!”_

_“Nerd! Eu preciso de um tempo... Pra pensar... Sozinha!”_

_“Eu...”_

_“Por favor nerd...”_

_“Ok!”_

Ela saiu do carro em silencio e deu a volta parando perto da porta do motorista e eu entendi que ela queria o carro... Sai dele e dei a ela a chave, ela entrou e ligou o carro me olhando seria...

_“Cuidado Sam!”_

_“Pode deixar...”_

_“Eu te amo... Não esquece disso...”_

_“Nunca esqueceria! Eu também te amo...”_

E saiu com o carro me deixando no meio da rua olhando pro carro que sumia no horizonte e tentando entender o que tinha acontecido...


	47. Eles e Eu.

 [...]

_“Eu te amo... Não esquece disso...”_

_“Nunca esqueceria! Eu também te amo...”_

E saiu com o carro me deixando no meio da rua olhando pro carro que sumia de vista no horizonte e tentando entender o que tinha acontecido...

[...]

 

**PV da Sam**

 

Esses últimos dias não tem sido nada fáceis pra mim e com certeza não tem sido muito fáceis pro nerd também... Todos foram ocupados com os preparativos para nosso casamento ou então para nossa mudança para L.A  e o começo dos nossos cursos na universidade... E muito bem ocupados por sinal!

Como eu e o nerd decidimos fazer as coisas do nosso jeito com o casamento nossos amigos pouco puderam nós ajudar com isso, ajudaram mais com a preparação das coisas pra mudança... E isso pra mim já tinha sido de grande ajuda, principalmente depois que minha mãe decidiu alugar essa nossa casa em que moramos (já que ela estava agora morando com seu namorado) e nos deu a maioria dos moveis e coisas da casa...

Não eram muitas coisas, ou coisas novas, ou muito boas, mais era o que a gente precisava pra começar a nossa vida juntos o que por falar nisso já estava sendo bem tumultuada com a espera do bebê...   

Por falar em bebê ele parece que resolveu crescer tudo que não tinha crescido nesses últimos dois meses em um só... Minha barriga tinha crescido consideravelmente (Agora eu tinha uma barriguinha de grávida!) e com isso vieram mais dores e mais incômodos, os hormônios estavam me matando e provavelmente incomodando todo mundo também e mesmo que eles não me dissessem isso eu sabia que estava sendo difícil me aturar esses últimos dias...

E quando eu achei que as coisas não poderiam ficar pior chegou o dia da minha ultima consulta com o Dr. Ronald, o meu obstetra aqui em Seattle... E com ela veio uma noticia boa mais surpreendente demais pra mim... Literalmente perdi o chão e como em poucas vezes na minha vida, fiquei com medo...

Não consegui manter uma conversa com o nerd depois daquilo, eu precisava pensar e precisava conversar com alguém sobre tudo aquilo e já sabia quem seria perfeito pra essa situação... Por isso mesmo pedi ao nerd um tempo pra pensar sozinha, peguei o carro e fui em direção a um lugar que eu sabia que me daria a paz que eu precisava...

E aqui estou eu...

Acredite ou não eu realmente estava de novo na igreja do padre que eu embebêdei, a mesma que eu venho secretamente há anos quando preciso pensar e encontrar paz e tranqüilidade... Minha relação com a religião continua a mesma e minha fé também, mais minha amizade com o padre tinha se tornado algo sólido... Ele era uma pessoa muito boa e tinha sábios conselhos quando se precisava de algum...

Mais antes de falar com o padre me sentei em um dos bancos de madeira na frente do altar da igreja e resolvi conversar com deus, eu precisava daquilo agora mais ate do que imaginava... Eram tantas coisas passando pela minha cabeça, tantas idéias e tantas duvidas, mais conversar com deus me acalmava e me dava serenidade pra pensar. Me trazia paz...

_“Ola Sam!”_

Olhei pra cima e lá estava o padre em pé me olhando...

_“Ola padre... Tudo bem?!”_

_“Comigo sim graças a deus, mais pelo visto não com você... Precisando conversar?!”_

_“Sim... Acho que sim...”_

O padre se sentou ao meu lado no banco e se voltou para frente assim como eu estava...

_“Achei que uma noiva a dois dias de seu casamento não estaria com uma cara como a sua... Ou não tem mais certeza sobre o casamento?!”_

_“Bom... Tenho... Me casar com o nerd é tudo que eu mais quero nesses últimos tempos... Eu amo ele... Mais aconteceu uma coisa que me deixou com medo...”_

_“Medo?! Do que?! O que aconteceu?!”_

_“Sim medo... Do futuro... Bom acho que já deu pra perceber que estou grávida né?!”_

_“Sim... Mais você vai casar como manda a santa igreja e formar sua família... Qual o problema?!”_

_“O problema é que eu nunca pensei em ficar grávida tão nova, ou me casar ou então ter que enfrentar uma universidade cheia de outras responsabilidades juntas... Eu mal sei cuidar de mim, imagina cuidar de uma casa e de um filho, mais mesmo assim enfrentei todas essas idéias de frente quando soube da gravidez, vi ela como uma benção pra mim, e agora eu fiquei sabendo que não serão apenas um filho e sim dois... Estou grávida de gêmeos e eu não sei se vou dar conta disso... Estou com medo... Medo de não dar conta, de ser uma péssima mãe, de falhar, de não ser feliz e de não fazer os outros felizes...”_

_“Sinceramente isso é uma bobagem...”_

_“Como assim?!”_

_“Sam! Ninguém nasceu sabendo fazer nada... As coisas se aprendem errando e concertando seus erros. Se você não sabe como ser uma boa mãe ou uma boa esposa, aprenda isso...”_

_“Como?!”_

_“Você com certeza tem pessoas mais experientes na sua vida e que te amam, como sua mãe, ela pode te ensinar coisas básicas como cuidar de um filho ou de uma casa, ou devem haver cursos sobre isso, faça algum...”_

_“Eu sei como cuidar de uma casa. Não sei é como manter um casamento, ou cuidar de um filho... E mesmo aprendendo essas coisas, como vou saber que estou fazendo o certo?!”_

_“Você ama seu noivo?! Ama seus filhos?!”_

_“Sim... Com todo meu coração... Amo eles mais que tudo, e mesmo sem conhecer meus filhos já sei que são tudo na minha vida... Assim como meu nerd!”_

_“Então é isso... O amor é à base de tudo, você não vai saber tudo e não vai acertar sempre, ninguém sabe e ninguém acerta... Mais faça tudo baseada no seu amor... Se errar tente corrigir seu erro e tente mudar as coisas... Construa uma relação com seu marido e seus filhos baseada no amor e no respeito tanto entre vocês quanto com os outros...”_

_“Não sei se posso mudar tanto a ponto de ser uma pessoa exemplar e perfeita e poder educar meus filhos...”_

_“Quem disse que precisa mudar?! Não existem pessoas perfeitas Sam, isso é ilusão, todos temos defeitos e o que diferencia uma pessoa da outra é o que elas fazem com eles... Você pode ser considerada pelas outras pessoas a pior pessoa do mundo e ainda assim se amar seus filhos e seu marido e eles te amarem de volta você será pra eles a melhor pessoa do mundo... Eduque seus filhos como foi educada, ou então como seu marido foi educado... Seguir bons exemplos sempre é bom!”_

_“Pensando assim você tem razão... Minha mãe não foi das melhores mães, nem sempre acertou e mesmo assim nunca deixei de amá-la... Sua educação não foi das melhores, mais me fez ser o que sou hoje... Mais são tantas coisas... Casa, marido, filhos, universidade, iCarly... Tenho medo de não dar conta e acabar sendo infeliz e fazendo os outros infelizes também...”_

_“Você não pode se responsabilizar pela felicidade dos outros minha filha... Casamento e filhos não são de uma pessoa só é uma comunhão, uma união e assim deve ser, uma coisa do marido e da mulher, da mãe e do pai... Pras outras coisas com certeza você deve ter bons amigos que podem te ajudar... A vida não foi feita pra se viver sozinho e por isso deus coloca certas pessoas em nossa vida...”_

_“Meus amigos...”_

_“Sim, a família que escolhemos como alguns dizem... Mais se me permite dizer eu acho que tudo depende de você mesmo, do que decide pra si e de como se dedica ao que quer... Se você quiser algo, vá atrás e conseguira aquilo... Para tudo se da um jeito nessa vida, só não há jeito para a morte...”_

_“Você esta certo... Acho que eu posso fazer isso, posso conseguir... Admitir que preciso dos outros e de ajuda não vai me fazer mais fraca ou com menos coragem...”_

_“Exato! Isso vai te fazer mais humilde... Admitir que precisa de ajuda e pedir ela não faz de ninguém mais fraco, ao contrario, da provas de coragem...”_

Fiquei em silencio pensando em tudo aquilo que a padre tinha me dito quando senti um leve “tremor” na minha barriga... Coloquei minha mão sobre ela e pude sentir dois corações batendo e um leve movimento parecido com um “tremor” como se os donos deles estivessem se mexendo...

_“Eles mexeram?!”_

_“Sim... E da pra sentir seus corações...”_

_“Dizem que os bebês sentem o que a mãe sente... Isso deve ser um sinal que eles estão te dando...”_

_“Será?!”_

_“Sim... Eles estão ai com você e tudo que você sentir eles vão sentir também... Fale com eles, eles vão te escutar...”_

Coloquei minha mão sobre onde o “tremor” vinha e alisei minha barriga com carinho...

_“Oi meus amores... Tudo bem com vocês?!”_

Senti um “tremor” um pouco mais forte na barriga e olhei para o padre emocionada...

_“Oh Meu Deus! Eles ouviram!”_

_“Sim...”_

_“Meus bebês a mamãe ama vocês e nunca, jamais vai deixar vocês... Me desculpem por qualquer burrada que eu tenha feito... Amo muito vocês e não há nada que vá mudar isso...”_

Senti algumas lagrimas caindo dos meus olhos e minha visão ficar embaçada, logo depois senti alguém sentar no meu outro lado e o padre se levantar e antes mesmo de me virar senti seu perfume e já sabia quem era... Deixei ele me abraçar de lado e encostei minha cabeça no seu ombro...

_“Você sabe que vai ficar tudo bem não sabe?!”_

_“Sei nerd... Vai ficar tudo bem por que eu tenho você!”_

_“Achei por um momento que ia te perder...”_

_“Nunca! Isso nunca aconteceria... Eu te amo!”_

_“Também te amo...”_

_“Como sabia que eu estava aqui?!”_

_“Eu te conheço melhor do que pensa Princesa Puckett... A ultima vez que você fugiu de mim triste foi pra cá que você veio...”_

_“Não tenho certeza disso...”_

_“Nem eu, mais foi um palpite e pelo visto sou bom em palpites... Você esta melhor?!”_

_“Sim... O padre me deu bons conselhos e me disse coisas sabias...”_

_“Como?!”_

Contei a ele tudo o que tinha conversado com o padre e no fim ele me deu um beijo na minha testa secando as lagrimas que teimavam em cair dos meus olhos...

_“Eu te amo mais que tudo nesse mundo Sam, nunca te deixaria sozinha e muito menos infeliz... A gente não pode ter certeza do que vai ou não acontecer com a gente mais se ficarmos juntos podemos sim vencer qualquer coisa, sem contar que a gente sempre vai poder contar com a Carly, a Mel, o Brad, o Gibby, a sua mãe e ate a minha... Você é uma pessoa maravilhosa e se nossos filhos se parecerem o pouco que seja com você eu já estarei mais que feliz! Tudo vai dar certo!”_

_“Obrigada! Tudo vai dar certo...”_

Me virei pra ele e olhei em seus olhos e sim eu tinha certeza de que as coisas dariam certo pra nós dois...

_“Hei! Quer sentir seus filhos?!”_

_“Com certeza!”_

Peguei sua mão e coloquei sobre minha barriga bem na hora que ela “tremeu” de novo...

_“São eles?!”_

_“Sim...”_

_“Nossa!”_

_“Não da pra sentir direito por que estão muito pequenos ainda... Mais seus corações são rápidos e fortes...”_

_“Sim...”_

_“E eles sabem que o papai esta aqui...”_

_“Papai ama muito vocês...”_

Ele disse isso e se abaixou dando um beijo em minha barriga... Bem na hora que meu estomago roncou!

_“Parece que temos alguém por aqui com fome...”_

_“Somos três!”_

_“Que tal irmos comer heim pessoal?!”_

_“Essa é uma ótima idéia, principalmente por que ainda temos que ir fazer a ultima prova do vestido de noiva depois...”_

_“Posso ir junto?!”_

_“Nem pensar! Você sabe que da azar o noivo ver a noiva vestida antes...”_

_“Achei que não acreditasse nisso...”_

_“Não acredito mais é melhor não arriscar... Fora que a Mel e a Carly já vão estar lá...”_

_“Elas vão ficar loucas com a noticia dos bebês...”_

_“Sim... Pena a gente não poder saber de que sexo são ainda né...”_

_“Mais um tempo e a gente descobre isso... Bom acho que agora nossos problemas com padrinhos também acabaram né!”_

_“Sim, um vai para a Carly e o Gibby e o outro para a Mel e o Brad... Pena o Spencer ficar de fora, ele daria um bom padrinho...”_

_“Ou colocaria fogo no berço do bebê...”_

_“É...”_

Pensando bem ele estava certo...

_“Vamos?!”_

_“Sim... Deixa só eu me despedir do padre...”_

Olhei em volta e avistei o padre nos fundos da igreja conversando com uma mulher... Nós levantamos e de mãos dadas fomos ate ele e logo que chegamos ate lá a mulher saiu e ele se virou pra nós...

_“Tudo certo?!”_

_“Sim padre Miguel... Tudo mais que certo...”_

_“Que bom meu filho...”_

_“Obrigada padre... Por tudo...”_

_“Não precisa agradecer, estou aqui pra isso... Só me faça um favor...”_

_“Qual?!”_

_“Não se atrase no dia do casamento... Noivas costumam atrasar demais...”_

_“Pode deixar, não pretendo atrasar... E obrigada por aceitar sair da sua igreja e ir ate o local escolhido fazer nosso casamento...”_

_“De nada... Só espero não me perder e achar o caminho de lá...”_

_“Nós também... Ate por que sem padre não tem casamento...”_

Nós rimos todos juntos e logo depois eu e meu nerd nos despedimos e saímos de lá em busca de comida, eu faminta mais tranquila e em paz e com a certeza agora de que as coisas iam dar certo pra nós... Por que enquanto eu tiver ele, nossos filhos e nosso amor, tudo estará bem...


	48. Uma canção, lagrimas e uma cama de casal.

[...]

Por que enquanto eu o tiver, nossos filhos e nosso amor, tudo estará bem...

[...]

 

**PV da Sam**

****

_"Me diz de novo o que a gente veio fazer aqui por que acho que não entendi direito..."_

_"A Carly ligou e pediu pra gente vir aqui ate o apartamento dela por que ela precisava muito da nossa ajuda..."_

_"Pra que exatamente?!"_

_"Não sei bem, mais tinha algo a ver com o Spencer e uma nova escultura."_

_"No que será que ele colocou fogo agora?!"_

_"Vai saber..."_

Chegamos à porta do apartamento dos Shay e fui logo colocando a mão na maçaneta pra abrir a porta.

_“Sam!”_

_“O que nerd?!”_

_“Melhor bater antes né!”_

_“E desde quando fiz isso?!”_

Abri a porta e fui entrando, mais parei dois passos depois...

A cena que eu vi ali era uma das mais estranhas possíveis. Havia faixas e alguns balões pendurados em uma espécie de decoração vermelha e azul, uma mesa com comidas e bebidas e outra cheia de presentes, vários amigos espalhados pela sala incluindo o Spencer, PC, Mel e Gibby, uma musica ao fundo e alguns desconhecidos vertidos com umas espécies de fantasias sensuais.

 E no centro disso tudo uma Carly sorridente apontando pra uma faixa onde se podia ler a frase “Bem vindos ao Tudão Seddie!”.

_“Ok! O que exatamente esta acontecendo aqui?!”_

_“Um Tudão Seddie! Gostou?!”_

_“E o que seria isso?! Assim, só pra saber se eu gostei ou não...”_

_“É uma despedida de solteiros, junto com um chá de panela e um chá de bebê! Como vocês não fizeram nenhum deles eu resolvi misturar os três e fazer uma surpresa!”_

_“Ahhhh! Por isso tudo isso e essas pessoas estranhas vestidas com essas mini roupas?!”_

_“Sam! São dançarinos, e eles estão vestidos de acordo com a ocasião!”_

_“Aquilo ali é um panda ou é impressão minha?!”_

Olhei a minha frente um homem muito sensual por sinal com uma espécie de fantasia de panda, que incluía uma maquiagem, orelhas e uma cueca apenas.

_“Sim, é um panda. E temos também um macaco, uma coelhinha e uma gatinha...”_

Olhei ao redor e percebi do que ela estava falando, havia mais três deles, com o mesmo estilo de fantasia, meio que fazendo o papel de garçons e garçonetes.

_“Zoológico todo na área! Mais me diz, vai ter um bolo gigante com um recheio surpresa e strip também?! Por que sei lá, estou começando a gostar da ideia...”_

_“Kkkkkk Ai Ai Sam! Pode ser...”_

_“Uau!”_

Olhei pra trás e lá estava o nerd com cara de bobo olhando pras “meninas” vestidas de gatinha e coelhinhas com suas minúsculas roupas...

_“Hei nerd, pode tirar os olhos grandes daí! Pra você é uma bebida, o sofá e uma mulher grávida... Isso se se comportar bem.”_

_“Ok! Sam! Se eu soubesse que casar ia dar nisso, tinha pensado...”_

_“Olha bem como vai terminar essa frase nerd!”_

_“...Pensado bem e feito isso antes.”_

_“Melhor assim...”_

_“Hei deixem os ciúmes pra depois do casamento e vamos aproveitar a festa!”_

_“É isso ai! Essa é a minha Carly!”_

...

 

A festa foi uma das mais divertidas e especiais da minha vida ate hoje. Não sei se estar grávida, feliz e entre amigos tem a ver com isso, mais acredito que sim. Nada melhor pra tirar a tensão de estar a dois dias do seu casamento do que uma festa com os amigos.

Comida, bebidas, amigos queridos, diversão, presentes e pra completar uma seção de strip, onde um bombeiro e uma policial mais geraram confusão que ordem no recinto. O lugar pegou fogo, mais por que gerou brigas e ciúmes do que outra coisa!

 Mais no fim o saldo de tudo foi positivo. Ganhei varias coisa pros bebês e pra casa! E de bônus uma bela camisola vermelha pra lua de mel! Sexy meu bem... Muito sexy! A noite da lua de mel iria ser quente! Muito quente!

 

...

 

Um dia pro casamento! Apenas um dia! Acho que vou pirar...

A festa do “Tudão Seddie” foi ontem e terminou tarde pra caramba, ou seria cedo pra caramba?! Depende.

Acabou lá pelas 6 horas da manha, o que resultou em eu dormindo no apartamento da Carly com a desculpa dela de que eu precisava descansar e me preparar pro grande dia, mais no fundo eu sabia que o que ela queria mesmo era fazer comigo todas aquelas coisas dos tais dias de noiva.

O pior é que ela tem uma ajudante nisso agora, a Mel, e eu seria obrigada a passar por essa tortura toda e não ia poder fugir.

 Mais no fundo a causa era nobre!

 

...

 

Noite da véspera do casamento!

Sim, eu iria casar amanha, às 10 horas da manha.

Sim, se eu não estivesse tão cansada desse dia exaustivo eu estaria surtando agora!

Mais não estou, tudo o que eu quero agora é dormir!

O dia se resumiu a eu ser massageada, modificada e “moldada” como uma boneca. Passei por todos os tratamentos possíveis e impossíveis no dia da noiva e tudo isso tendo que aguentar a Carly e a Mel do meu lado falando... falando... e falando sem parar sobre o casamento e meus bebês!

Elas piraram com a novidade e mais ainda quando souberam que alem de madrinhas de casamento seriam as madrinhas dos bebês!

Dois bebês, duas madrinhas piradas e surtos duplos!

E eu com saudade do nerd! A ultima vez que vi ele foi ao fim da festa. E só vou ver de novo na hora da cerimônia! Sei que enquanto eu estava aqui tendo meu dia de noiva ele estava lá na casa da minha mãe, com o PC, o Gibby e a Spencer acabando de arrumar todas as coisas pro casamento e para a mudança!

 Muito cruel isso comigo! Com a gente! Queria meu nerd aqui, do meu lado...

 

            ...

 

Dormi assim que tive oportunidade e por incrível que pareça dormi bem. Só não posso dizer que tenha dormido muito... Acordei antes do nascer do sol e resolvi tomar um ar pra me acalmar. Fui ate a cobertura do prédio e me sentei lá em uma cadeira dessas de praia pra observar o nascer do sol!

Era lindo, simplesmente lindo!

 

♫ ♪ _To light the night. To help us grow. To help us grow. It is not said…I always know!_ ♫ ♪

 

Meu celular tocando e eu nem precisava olhar na tela pra saber quem era.

_“Oi amor!”_

_“Esta vendo isso?! Esse nascer do sol?!”_

_“Estou!”_

_“O dia promete ser perfeito! O dia mais importante da minha vida!”_

_“Das nossas vidas!”_

_“Esta nervosa?!”_

_“Por incrível que pareça, não! Estou feliz! Calma e feliz!”_

_“Te amo!”_

_“Te amo mais...”_

_“Te vejo em duas horas no altar!”_

_“Estarei lá!”_

_“Estarei te esperando! Como sempre estive e vou estar...”_

Desliguei o celular e olhei mais uma vez pro nascer do sol. É o dia tinha tudo pra ser perfeito! E seria!

 

...

 

_“Você sabe que eu te amo né?!”_

_“Sei sim Carly!”_

_“Então acredite em mim. Você é a noiva mais linda que eu já vi! A mais linda desse mundo!”_

Me olhei mais uma vez no espelho e sorri. Realmente a Carly e a Mel tinham o dom para aquilo! Eu estava linda e boa parte disso eu devia a elas...

Meu vestido tinha sido escolhido a dedo pra ocasião. Era um  [vestido](http://www.dicadebeleza.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/05/renda-1.jpg) de renda, simples e o mais lindo que eu já tinha visto, caia como uma luva no meu corpo cheio de curvas e agora com uma singela barriguinha de grávida! A [maquiagem](http://nadafragil.com.br/wp-content/uploads/foto-de-texto3.jpg) de olhos marcados e boca leve tinha ficado perfeita.  Meu  [sapato](http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-onTkWPn1h9k/TvjMIOd5p8I/AAAAAAAAKfU/lOUufz9TEe4/s1600/sapato_noiva_2.png) era rosa, pra combinar com meu [buque](http://www.enlacecasamentos.com.br/wp-content/uploads/2012/03/astrom%C3%A9lia-16.jpg) de flores. Meu [cabelo](http://www.noivaseetc.com/wp-content/uploads/2010/04/coque.jpg) estava preso em uma espécie de coque, e tinha sido enfeitado com flores, e eu não usaria véu, preferi assim. Pra completar estava com [brincos](http://t1.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQ0Sy0UyTljyrFIt7bPVwlY-WfDyI60xlPkldpOY5N_aoCgX9ezFXiyukNx) simples de perolas e com uma [pulseira](http://www.cartier.com.br/var/cartier/storage/images/media/images/show-me/product-visuals/n6037602_1.png/25907302-7-eng-MS/n6037602_1.png_product_view.png) também de perolas.  

Elas mesmo sem entender muito, já que não sabiam onde seria o casamento, estavam com os [vestidos](http://www.mulheresdoseculo.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/04/floral_dresses.jpg) que eu sugeri a elas. A Carly com um florido curto de alcinhas e tons rosa e a Mel com um também florido, curto e de decote em v. Pra completar joias simples de strass e sandálias em um tom rosa claro. As duas preferiram deixar seus cabelos soltos e lisos. E usavam maquiagens claras.

Estávamos lindas. Sem modéstia. E hoje era meu dia, eu merecia me sentir bem...

Ouvi uma batida na porta e depois de um entre da Mel. Vi o Spencer entrar e ficar paralisado a três passos da porta!

_“UAU!”_

Ele me olhava dos pés a cabeça com a boca aberta!

_“Nossa Sam, você e a noiva mais linda que eu já vi...”_

_“Obrigada! Já ouvi isso hoje. Alias, eu devo ser a única noiva que você já viu, ou no maximo a segunda noiva!”_

_“Não! Eu já vi mais de 100 noivas!”_

_“ONDE?! QUANDO?!”_

_“Há alguns anos atrás, eu fiz uma escultura com elas... Pena que pegou fogo!”_

_“COMO ASSIM! E as noivas estão bem?!”_

_“Nem todas!”_

_“Estão vivas pelo menos?!”_

_“Sim! Isso sim. Algumas perderam o vestido e tal. Longa historia!”_

_“Ok! Pena que a gente não tem tempo agora pras suas historias Spencer.”_

_“Spencer! Por que você não aproveita e se inspira no casamento da Sam e casa também?!”_

_“Quero casar sim Mel... Mais não me pediram ainda.”_

_“Claro! É você que tem que pedir! Ou vai querer se vestir de noiva também?!”_

_“É meu sonho! Vestido branco e véu!”_

_“Ahhhh! Spencer! Acorda, você é o homem. Você é que tem que pedir a mão da noiva e usar terno.”_

_“Cada um com seus sonhos... Ainda posso realizar o meu...”_

_“Legal! Mais que tal voltar pra realidade e levar a gente pro casamento da Sam! Já esta na hora!”_

_“Legal! Eu só preciso saber onde é!”_

_“Vamos pro carro que te explico como chegar lá!”_

_“Ok!”_

_“Nervosa Sam?!”_

_“Não. Mais ansiosa pra ser o Sra. Nerd!”_

_“Quem diria que um dia eu ia ouvir isso!”_

_“Pois ouviu, e se contarem isso pra mais alguém estão ferrados!”_

...

 

45 minutos e finalmente chegamos ao lugar do casamento! Surpresa resumia o olhar dos Shay e da Mel!

_“Você vai casar aqui?!”_

_“OMG!”_

Olhei pra frente e avistei a velha casa abandonada e sorri! O lugar continuava o mesmo, com a diferença de que o ar de abandono tinha se mantido mais o lugar todo tinha sido limpo e preparado pra esse dia! Estávamos a alguns km da cidade, na velha casa dos avos do meu nerd, lugar onde ele tinha me levado algumas vezes enquanto namorávamos, ele guardava boas historias nossas.

_“Não é exatamente aqui. Mais a alguns metros daqui. Num lugar lindo e muito especial!”_

_“Não entendi!”_

_“Mais vai entender!”_

_“Spencer! Liga pro Freddie e veja se já esta tudo pronto!”_

_“Ok!”_

Enquanto o Spencer ligava, parei e observei o lugar. Estava cheio de carros estacionados e a casa toda organizada pra festa! A decoração era simples e rústica, mais muito acolhedora! Eu e o nerd tivemos certo trabalho pra montar tudo. Mais tinha valido a pena!

_“Tudo certo! Só falta você!”_

Olhei pro Spencer e sorri.

_“O Brad esta vindo levar as meninas e bem, depois é com você.”_

_“É com nós!”_

_“Como assim?!”_

_“Ué! Quem você achou que iria me levar ate o altar Spencer?!”_

_“Seu pai?!”_

_“Ache ele se puder... Você vai fazer isso, como meu irmão mais velho!”_

_“Ohhh! Sam. Vai ser uma honra pra mim.”_

...

 

Tudo pronto! Todos em seus lugares! Hora de seguir a [trilha](http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-nk7rKttPDV4/Tu_vBN0emUI/AAAAAAAAFjE/wUyaCY6rO1c/s1600/Caminho%2Bde%2Bpetalas.jpg) sem volta e me entregar de vez ao que escolhi pra mim...

Segui o caminho de pétalas de flores feito na trilha por entre o mato ate ouvir ao longe o barulho da água! O lugar era simplesmente perfeito! Exatamente como sonhei me casar! E a decoração rústica e simples deu um charme todo especial a tudo!

Cheguei ao fim da trilha e pude ver ao longe a ["estrutura"](http://www.enlacecasamentos.com.br/wp-content/uploads/2012/01/009.jpg) montada para o casamento, A [decoração](http://www.enlacecasamentos.com.br/wp-content/uploads/2012/01/foooo.jpg) do lugar toda feita com bancos rústicos de madeira, folhagens e flores brancas era simplesmente linda!

Ao chegar ate sua entrada pude ver meu nerd e o padre no altar, com Carly e Gibby de um lado e Brad e Mel de outro (nossos padrinhos), nos bancos os convidados sentados, poucos mais muito bem escolhidos, o que incluía minha mãe, a mãe do nerd, alguns parentes, alguns amigos do colégio e tal. E ao fundo de tudo isso a cachoeira!

Tudo magicamente perfeito e maravilhoso! Todos me olhavam nessa hora. E o olhar do nerd pra mim tirava todas minhas duvidas quanto à escolha do vestido e qualquer outra coisa. Era o olhar mais cheio de amor do mundo, e era todo pra mim.

A marcha nupcial tocou e com ela segui o caminho ate o altar. O Spencer me entregou pro nerd com um beijo na testa e a única coisa que ele conseguiu fazer foi agradecer. Ele estava lindo no seu [terno](http://casebem.com.br/files/2011/09/noivonoite4-thumb.jpg).

Olhei nos seus olhos e vi neles meu mundo. E foi ali ao lado do homem que eu amo, a homem da minha vida que a cerimônia aconteceu e foi perdida naqueles olhos cheios de amor que passei de uma simples Puckett para a senhora nerd.

 

...

 

_“Fredward Benson e Samantha Puckett, viestes aqui para celebrar o vosso Matrimonio. É de vossa livre vontade e de todo o coração que pretendeis fazê-lo?”_

_“É sim.”_

_“Vós que seguis o caminho do Matrimonio, estais decididos a amar-vos e a respeitar-vos, ao longo de toda a vossa vida?”_

_“Estou sim.”_

_“Estais dispostos a receber amorosamente os filhos como dom de Deus e a educá-los segundo a lei de Cristo e da sua Igreja?”_

_“Estou sim.”_

_“Uma vez que é vosso propósito contrair o santo Matrimonio, uni as mãos direitas, trocai as[alianças](http://www.enlacecasamentos.com.br/wp-content/uploads/2011/09/alianca-decorada-14.jpg) e manifestai o vosso consentimento na presença de Deus e da sua Igreja.”_

Uni minha mão direita com a do meu nerd, olhei fundo em seus olhos e sorri. E enquanto ele colocava a minha aliança na minha mão esquerda, ele dizia as palavras de acordo com o que o padre o mandava dizer.

_“Eu Fredward Benson, recebo-te por minha esposa ti Samantha Puckett, e prometo ser-te fiel, amar-te e respeitar-te, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, todos os dias da nossa vida.”_

Assim que ele terminou beijou minha aliança e foi minha vez.

_“Eu Samantha Puckett, recebo-te por meu esposo a ti Fredward Benson”, e prometo ser-te fiel, amar-te e respeitar-te, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, todos os dias da nossa vida”_

_“Confirme o Senhor, benignamente o consentimento que manifestastes perante a sua Igreja, e Se digne enriquecer-vos com a sua bênção. Não separe o homem o que Deus uniu.”_

_“Amém!”_

_“O noivo pode beijar a noiva!”_

Sorri olhando pro que agora podia chamar de meu marido e o beijei! Terna e calmamente! Não tinha por que ter pressa. A gente ia ter a vida inteira juntos a partir de agora!

 

...

 

 A festa tinha sido montada ao redor da estrutura do casamento. E o lugar estava simples e perfeito. As [mesas](http://www.enlacecasamentos.com.br/wp-content/uploads/2012/01/campo1-1.jpg) foram colocadas espalhadas pelo gramado e  [outras](http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-D2tTOdLynXw/T-NNEaiSD6I/AAAAAAAAAig/9JnpOMPcBt0/s1600/casamento+no+campo+1%255B1%255D.jpg) perto das arvores. Sendo deixado parte dele onde foi montada uma pista de dança. Haviam pequenos [vasos](http://www.enlacecasamentos.com.br/wp-content/uploads/2012/01/22.jpg) de flores espalhadas pelo local e em um canto a   [mesa de doces com o bolo](http://www.enlacecasamentos.com.br/wp-content/uploads/2012/01/casamento-r%C3%BAstico2.jpg) e ao lado uma mesa especial só com bolos gordos. Presente especial do nerd pra mim. Todos canadenses e provavelmente contrabandeados. A primeira transgressão do nerd depois de casado! Orgulho dele!

O almoço foi servido em meio a musica e a diversão. E como toda festa que se preze, tivemos um Gibby sem camisa, e um Spencer colocando fogo no seu copo de Coca-Cola (Não me perguntem como!).

 

...

 

_“Hora de cortar o bolo!”_

_“Minha hora preferida!”_

_“Sabemos Sam!”_

Vi meu marido nerd sair de onde estava e se aproximar de mim, pegando na minha mão e me levando ao centro do local escolhido como pista de dança! A Carly então se aproximou dele e o entregou um microfone!

_“Antes de cortar o bolo eu queria falar algumas palavras...”_

_“Discurso não! Por favor nerd!”_

_“Não saberia fazer um discurso e expressar nele tudo o que sinto e o que a Sam significa pra mim, isso seria impossível! Por isso resolvi fazer outra coisa. Vou cantar uma canção pra ela, que acho que resume muito de nos dois e do que eu sinto! Solta o som!”_

Olhei mais adiante e entendi o porquê de um piano na decoração. Meu PC estava sentado nele e assim que ele começou os primeiros acordes eu já sabia que musica seria... E assim que o meu nerd começou a cantar minhas lagrimas começaram a cair! Malditos hormônios!

 

 _♫ ♪_ __You know i'd fall apart without you  
I don't know how you do what you do  
'cause everything that don't make sense about me  
Makes sense when i'm with you  
Like everything that's green, girl i need you  
But it's more than one and one makes two  
Put aside the math and the logic of it  
You gotta know you want it too ♫ ♪

 

Ele cantava olhando em meus olhos e era como se não houvesse mais ninguém ali, somente eu e ele!

 

 _♫ ♪_ __'cause i wanna wrap you up  
Wanna kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And i wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold you hand forever  
Never let you forget it  
Yeah, i wanna make you feel wanted ♫ ♪

 

Ele se aproximou de mim e me abraçou pela cintura, encostou nossas testa e continuou cantando, dançavamos não ao ritmo apenas da musica, mais também dos nossos corações em um só compasso.

__

_ ♫ ♪   _ _ Anyone ca _

__n tell you you're pretty(yeah)  
You get that all the time, i know you do  
But your beauty's deeper than the makeup  
And i wanna show you what i see tonight

 __When i wrap you up  
When i kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And i wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold you hand forever  
Never let you forget it  
'cause baby i wanna make you feel wanted ♫ ♪

__

Acho que foi ali naquele momento que eu entendi o porquê de amá-lo tanto! Não éramos Sam e Freddie! Eramos Seddie! Duas metades de algo maior e muito mais complexo do que apenas duas pessoas que se amam! Não éramos duas metades ou algo assim. Éramos um inteiro. Um amor maior que tudo! Maior do que o bem ou o mal. Maior que a vida e que a morte! Maior... Eramos amor!

 

 _♫ ♪_ __As good as you make me feel  
I wanna make you feel better  
Better than your fairy tales  
Better than your best dreams  
You're more than everything i need  
You're all i ever wanted  
All i ever wanted  
And i just wanna wrap you up  
Wanna kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And i wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold you hand forever  
Never let you forget it  
Yeah, i wanna make you feel wanted  
Yeah, baby i wanna make you feel -wanted'  
Cause you'll always be wanted ♫ ♪

__

Terminamos a musica cantando juntos a uma só voz! E pra finalizar o momento perfeito! Lagrimas e um beijo! Agora éramos perante deus e a sociedade o que já era predestinado a sermos desde sempre... Marido e mulher! Um casal! Éramos duas almas e um só coração! Seddie!

 


	49. Peso de papel.

[...]

Agora éramos perante deus e a sociedade o que já era predestinado a sermos desde sempre... Marido e mulher! Um casal! Éramos duas almas e um só coração! Seddie!

[...]

 

**PV da Sam**

**_Alguns meses depois..._ **

O tempo quando se esta amando e feliz passa "voando"...

Sem nem ao menos perceber, os meses passaram depressa e cá estamos nós, aos 8 meses de gravidez. Grande, inchada, enorme e cheia como balões de ar. Acho que não tenho como ficar maior ou explodo, em mil pedacinhos de Sam.

Estamos já há alguns meses em Los Angeles, nos mudamos logo após meu casamento e ao contrario do que imaginava nos adaptamos bem a rotina daqui... Todos mantêm seus estudos, os apartamentos e o iCarly em uma rotina exaustiva mais gratificante.

Nos organizamos e conseguimos manter nossos apartamentos da melhor maneira possível (Eu poderia dizer que o nerd tem grande parte nisso!), os estudos vão bem, e o iCarly rendendo mais audiência e grana que nunca, graças a nossa união, dedicação e novas ideias.

 Eu mesmo com a rotina puxada de dona de casa, esposa e grávida de gêmeos, optei por manter e fazer meus dois cursos, a oportunidade das bolsas integrais era muito boa pra eu perder, então divido meu dia entre o curso de artes e o de culinária e gastronomia na UCLA, nosso apartamento, meu casamento e os bebês... E não me arrependo disso!  Mas confesso que só dou conta de tudo graças à ajuda do meu nerd, que esta se saindo um marido melhor que a encomenda.

Hoje temos a ultima ultrassom antes dos bebês nascerem e infelizmente ainda não conseguimos descobrir o sexo dos bebês. Eles não parecem querer cooperar com isso. Conseguimos no maximo ver um embaralhado amontoado de braços e pernas dos nossos pequenos. Pelo menos temos a certeza que são de uma saúde perfeita, estão perfeitinhos e de um peso e tamanho bons...

Estou tão ansiosa pra ver meus bebês e saber seus sexos que fiz o nerd me trazer uma hora antes da hora marcada ate o consultório. Eu sei, ansiedade pouca é bobagem...

_"Você não acha que a gente esta muito adiantado não?!"_

_"Não... Muito! Ahhhh, eu estou ansiosa nerd!"_

_"Também estou Sam."_

_"Hei vocês!"_

Nossa obstetra aqui em L.A nos viu de longe e veio ate onde estávamos sentados.

_"Oi doutora Stef!"_

_"Estão meio antecipados, ou não?!"_

_"Desculpa, estou ansiosa..."_

_"Ok! Sei como é. Mas isso não faz bem aos seus bebês.”_

_“É eu sei disso, mais fazer o que?! É vir antes ou ficar em casa comendo... De novo!”_

_“Por sorte tivemos uma desistência hoje e estou com esse horário vago, querem aproveitar?!"_

_"Claro!"_

 Não esperei um segundo a mais e me levantei com certa dificuldade.

_"Vamos lá!"_

 A doutora apenas riu.

_"Vamos."_

A consulta seguiu como de costume, falamos sobre o que andava comendo, sentindo e afins e por fim fomos para o exame.

A cara da doutora no começo parecia o habitual de sempre, mais depois mudou e não me pareceu das melhores.

_"Algum problema doutora?!"_

_"Talvez!"_

_"O que aconteceu?!"_

_"Seus bebês estão bem e perfeitos, tamanho e pesos bons, só que eu ainda não consigo ver seus sexos pela posição  que estão e bem, talvez, mais isso é apenas uma suposição, ok? Mais talvez. vamos ter surpresas nesse parto! Mais não posso dar certeza de nada!"_

_"Como assim?!"_

_"Talvez não sejam apenas dois bebês Sam. É difícil dar uma certeza na posição em que eles estão. Mais parece ter mais que dois bebês ali."_

_"OMG!"_

_“Não pode ser.”_

_“Tem certeza doutora?!”_

_“Esse é o problema, não tenho como ter certeza.”_

_“E agora?!”_

_"Agora é esperar pelo dia do parto. E se posso dar uma boa noticia, é que pelo menos um dos bebês parece ser uma menina."_

Fiquei em choque com a novidade. Não sabia se ficava feliz ou o que. Surpresas. Minha vida estava rodeada de surpresas e eu não sabia mais o que pensar delas. 

_"Sam... Você esta bem?!"_

_"Não sei..."_

_"Fique calma. Ok? Não é uma certeza. E bem, precisamos esperar o parto pra ver. Ate lá eu recomendo boa alimentação, cuidados e repouso, muito repouso."_

_“Não gosto muito de repouso doutora.”_

_“Mais vai ter que gostar. É o recomendado pra vocês agora. Ok?! Aproveite pra ver TV, arrumar as coisas dos bebês, ou então ler, sei lá... Mais mantenha repouso.”_

_"Ok!"_

 

...

 

_"Sam, você esta bem mesmo?!"_

_"Não sei nerd! Acho que estou em choque!"_

_"Você ouviu ela né? É uma possibilidade e não uma certeza. Não vamos surtar antes do tempo."_

_"Ok! Falar é fácil! Mais estou sem saber o que fazer, se as coisas iam ser difíceis antes com dois, imagina três bebês. Vamos surtar!"_

_“Vamos dar tempo ao tempo e que seja o que deus quiser. Tudo vai dar certo no final...”_

_“Queria acreditar nisso também...”_

 Chegamos ao nosso apartamento em um silencio estranho, incomodo. Não sabia o que pensar e nem ao menos o que falar e o nerd parecia na mesma. Concordamos em uma coisa apenas. Isso ia ficar apenas entre nós dois por enquanto.

Nosso apartamento me parecia estranho, estava tudo em silencio, mais  um silencio estranho. De repente do nada uma musica de bebê começou a tocar.

_"O que é isso?!"_

_"Não sei, mas parece vir do quarto dos bebês, ou futuro quarto dos bebês."_

_"É mesmo..."_

Seguimos ate lá e ao abrir a porta nos deparamos com uma cena no mínimo estranha e linda! O quarto dos bebês que antes se resumia em paredes sem pintar ainda e caixas de coisas dos bebês, agora era um quarto montado, lindo e perfeito! Todo colorido e completinho!  Com papel de parede meio marronzinho e cheio de bichinhos, como pandas, macacos e coelhos, com os berços ao centro, montados e enfeitados nos mesmos tons, um guarda roupa pequeno e marrom, um trocador, uma banheira, uma poltrona ao fundo e perto disso tudo dois casais sorridentes e sujos nos esperando sorrindo.

_“Que tal?!”_

_“OMG! Perfeito... Obrigada!”_

Carly e Mel vieram me abraçar e acariciar minha big barriga de grávida. E o que eu fiz?! Chorei é claro. Como sempre. Malditos hormônios!

 

...

 

**PV do Brad**

**_Algumas semanas depois..._ **

_ ♫ ♪  _ _ You're walking around, rain coming down. I don't mind at al. Let all the clouds tear up and drown us.Winter, spring, summer, or fall ♫ ♪ _

Estacionei meu carro no acostamento e atendi meu celular que tocava como louco.

_"Brad!"_

_"Oi."_

_"Vem pro hospital agora, por favor..."_

_"O que houve Mel?"_

_"Os bebês estão nascendo."_

_"Estou indo."_

Larguei meu celular e mudei meu trajeto para o hospital.

Caos!

Nisso é que se resumia a cena que eu vi ao chegar ao hospital.

Caos total.

Gritos, confusão, destruição, feridos, medo e choro, muito choro...

Parecia alguma cena retirada de um filme de guerra e não um parto em um hospital.

Encontrei um Spencer, uma Ana Carla, um Gibby e uma Carly assustados andando de um lado para outro do corredor, enquanto a sala de parto parecia um caos total.

_"O que esta havendo lá?!"_

_"Nem queira saber."_

_"Cadê a Mel?!"_

_"Lá dentro, pobre coitada. Espero que sobreviva ao furacão Sam."_

A cena toda parecia um misto de filme de terror e guerra. Sem brincadeira. Do corredor podia se ouvir gritos, berros, choro e de vez em quando saia alguma enfermeira machucada de lá!  

_"Meu deus!"_

_“AHHHHHHHHH!”_

O grito vindo da sala de parto foi tão forte e assustador que gritamos todos juntos do corredor.

_“Ahhhhhhhh!”_

_“Meu deus, o que foi isso?!”_

De repente sai de lá uma enfermeira apressada resmungando.

_“Mais sedativos. Essa medica deve estar louca. Que mostro é esse?! Eu é que preciso desse sedativo. Se bem que o marido dela parecia precisar mais que eu...”_

Isso só me fez pensar mais ainda no que estaria acontecendo lá dentro.

_“Eu vou entrar lá.”_

_“Não vai Brad. É perigoso!”_

_“A mel foi e nunca mais saiu de lá...”_

_“Fica quieto aqui e nos ajude a rezar, precisa dar tudo certo...”_

Fiz o que a Carly me pediu mesmo a curiosidade sendo maior que tudo. Na verdade tinha medo do que poderia ver se entrasse lá dentro.

Cerca de duas horas depois e mais algumas enfermeiras machucadas, saiu de lá um nerd com cara de zumbi e uma pequena trouxinha em seus braços...  

_"Nasceram!"_

_"OMG! Estão todos bem?!"_

_"Sim, todos os 4."_

_"QUATRO?!"_

_"Sim, minha pequena Sam  e meus três bebês..."_

_"TRÊS?! MAIS NÃO ERA DOIS?!"_

_"Longa historia... Querem ver os bebês?!"_

_"Sim!"_

_"Vamos lá, é só entrar..."_

Entramos no quarto e ao contrario do que parecia de fora, o quarto agora parecia calmo e sossegado, a medica terminou de reunir suas coisas e saiu do quarto recomendando cuidados. Na cama uma Sam cansada e abatida com um bebê no colo e no seu lado a Mel sentada em uma cadeira com outro bebê no colo...

_“Você esta bem Sam?!”_

Carly correu pro seu lado.

_“Estou, mais estou cansada e com fome.”_

_“Que novidade estar com fome.”_

_“Que bom que esta bem...”_

_“Sim, agora me deem uma pouco de comida e  descanso, por que a sensação que eu tenho é de que vou morrer...”_

_“Ok!”_

Deixamos uma Sam exausta ser levada para o quarto e logo em seguida a vimos dormir. Enquanto isso os bebês foram passados de colo em colo. Três lindos bebês. Dois meninos e uma menina. Luna, Percy e Ronald segundo Freddie, e isso graças a Sam e seu tempo de repouso lendo livros e mais livros.

... 

 

**PV da Sam**

**_Dois meses depois..._ **

****

Deitei suavemente Luna no seu berço e me afastei. Meus três bebês dormiam profundamente em seus berços depois de limpos e bem alimentados. Eles eram anjinhos comparado ao que eu achei que seriam e o segredo era manter eles limpos e bem alimentados. Tarefa nada fácil, mais bem realizada em grupo. E no mais eles estavam saudáveis e fortes e era isso que importava.

Liguei a baba eletrônica e sai do quarto deles. Na sala me deparei com uma cena curiosa no mínimo. Uma mesa posta pra dois à luz de velas, com uma musica romântica ao fundo, cheiro de comida boa no ar e uma nerd desabado dormindo no sofá. Ok! Era isso que eu tinha pra hoje...

Pelo visto alguém tinha planejado uma bela noite de amor depois de meses de jejum. Mais não deu conta do cansaço e dormiu no trajeto ao seu objetivo. Tive que rir disso! Estávamos tão exaustos que dormir em qualquer lugar não era exatamente uma novidade.

Me aproximei do sofá com a intenção de acordar meu nerd, mais algo me fez parar. Ele dormia profunda e calmamente como um anjo. Me sentei perto dele e fiquei observando suas feições. E de repente como que por mágica começou a tocar Paperweight no radio e me peguei olhando pro nerd e cantando essa musica pra ele, como uma canção de ninar.

__

_ ♫ ♪  _ _ Been up all night _

_ Staring at you _

_ Wondering what's on your mind _

__

_ I've been this way _

_ With so many before _

_ But this feels like the first time _

__

_ You want the sunrise _

_ To go back to bed _

_ I want to make you laugh _

__

_ Mess up my bed with me _

_ Kick off the covers _

_ I'm waiting _

__

_ Every word you say I think _

_ I should write down _

_ I don't want to forget _

_ Come daylight _

__

_ Happy to lay here _

_ Just happy to be here _

_ I'm happy to know you _

__

_ Play me a song _

_ Your newest one _

_ Please leave your taste on my tongue _

__

_ Paperweight on my back _

_ Cover me like a blanket _

__

_ Mess up my bed with me _

_ Kick off the covers _

_ I'm waiting _

__

_ Every word you say I think _

_ I should write down _

_ I don't want to forget _

_ Come daylight _

__

_ And no need to worry _

_ That's wastin time _

_ And no need to wonder _

_ What's been on my mind _

_ It's you _

_ It's you _

__

_ Every word you say _

_ I think I should write down _

_ Don't want to forget _

_ Come daylight _

__

_ And I give up _

_ I let you win _

_ You win 'cause I'm not counting _

__

_ You made it back _

_ To sleep again _

_ Wonder what you're dreaming  _ _ ♫ ♪ _

 

Essa musica tinha tanto a ver com a gente, com nosso amor e nossa vida. Ela me fez chorar olhando pro nerd dormindo e me fez perceber que afinal de contas talvez os hormônios não tivessem tanto assim a ver com minha sensibilidade. O nerd sim tinha.

Ele me fez mudar, crescer, evoluir. Ele me fez passar de uma menina, infeliz e rebelde para uma mulher amada e feliz. Ele me completava de tal forma que eu não sabia às vezes dizer como nos dávamos tão bem. Éramos como água e óleo, fogo e água, amor e ódio. Éramos Seddie no fim das contas... E sempre, acontecesse o que acontecesse iríamos ser. Por que acima de tudo o amor sempre vence e permanece.

_“Dorme meu amor, e guarde seus melhores sonhos pra mim. Temos a vida inteira pela frente e quero ela toda a seu lado. Te amo.”_

Afastei ele pro lado e me deitei ao seu lado no sofá. Estávamos mais juntos que nunca e acho que a vida ia se encarregar de nos manter assim... Dormi sentindo seu cheiro e seu calor e sonhei com presuntos, bacons, nerd e bebês. Melhor sonho da minha vida. Mas não melhor que minha realidade.


	50. Epílogo.

**PV da Luna**

_"Eu não acredito que vocês fizeram isso de novo!”_

Ela praticamente gritava com a gente enquanto dirigia o carro de volta da escola pra casa.

_“DE NOVO! É o que?! A terceira ou quarta vez esse MÊS que eu sou chamada na escola?! Vocês tem noção de que estão a ponto de serem expulsos da escola né?!"_

 Apresento pra vocês: minha mãe dando chilique!

 Sinceramente eu não a entendo às vezes, tão contraditória!

_"Mãe! Você nem sabe o que aconteceu lá de verdade. Só ouviu a velha e mesma reclamação de sempre sobre nós, mas não tem nossa versão da historia toda."_

_"Lembra do que a senhora falou pra gente né?! Ouvir antes de agir."_

_"Então ouve a nossa versão antes de nos matar."_

_"Eu não vau matar vocês!"_

_"Mais vai castigar."_

_"E se isso envolver nossa comida e nossa tecnologia, estaremos mortos."_

_"Ohhhhh reis do drama. Eu vou escutar a versão de vocês, mais ela vai ter que ser boa... E o pai de vocês vai estar junto!"_

_"Ahhhh não! O papai não mãe! Isso é pior que tudo."_

_"Kkkkkk O papai sim Percy! Tão bom não ser a malvada de vez em quando. Tenho que agradecer ao jeito certinho do nerd por isso!"_

_"Tão lindo esse jeito de vocês se tratarem... Quero isso pra mim um dia!"_

_"Ahhh não se preocupe Luna. Patrick vai estar te esperando pra isso!"_

_"Namoradinhos!"_

_"Sai fora piralho! Tick é só mais um idiota ai!"_

_"Sei... E piralha é você que nasceu por ultimo!"_

_"Posso ate ter nascido por ultimo, mais não sou a mais nanica!"_

_"Atrasadinha!"_

_"Piralho!"_

_"Bobocas!"_

_"Cala a boca Rony!"_

_"Vem me fazer calar lerdinha"_

_"Posso ser lerda, mais ainda sou a mais forte... E bonita... E inteligente!"_

_"E convencida!"_

_"Idiota!"_

_"Sra. Patrick estranho!"_

_"Ahhhh eu te mato, seu piralho!"_

_"QUIETOS! JÁ! OU VÃO PASSAR AS FERIAS INTEIRAS NA CASA DA VOVÓ BENSON!"_

_"NÃO!"_

Gritamos os três juntos.

_"Não mãe! Tudo menos isso..."_

_"A gente não sobrevive a tanto!"_

_"Então quietos! E já pra dentro de casa. Vocês têm 10 minutos pra guardar as suas coisas e estarem trocados na sala pra nossa "reunião familiar”... E se preparem!"_

 Mamãe estacionou o carro na frente da nossa "pequena, modesta e colorida" casa de condomínio e nós descemos como loucos. Quem iria querer contrariar Samantha Benson?! Com certeza ninguém com juízo e a gente esta incluído nessa!

Mamãe sempre foi um terror e tem coisas que não mudam nunca. Ela tem uma personalidade só dela, mais pro azar de todos, nós nascemos com um “que” dela. Bom, nem todos. Eu e Percy temos muito do “jeitinho especial” da mamãe, já o Ronald é muito mais parecido com o papai. Mais eu também puxei a inteligência dele. _Modéstia passou longe aqui!_ Sai fora Percy! Sou eu que estou contando os fatos aqui. _Fatos todos voltados para o seu bem né._ Fatos reais meu bem. _Fatos duvidosos vindos de você._   Piralho!

Bom, voltando ao que eu estava falando antes. Somos uma “misturinha Seddie” segundo alguns, um grupo do barulho, segundo outros e uns anjos endiabrados segundo a vovó Pam. Mais no fundo somos os filhos mais sortudos do mundo. Pais como os nossos não existe igual no mundo.

_"TRIO, UNIR E SE APRESENTAR! Papai chegou! Hora da verdade."_

_"Ahhhh o que eles aprontaram agora Sam?!"_

Não mesmo...        

 

  **PV da Sam**

Vendo eles sentados lado a lado no sofá ninguém diria os monstrinhos que eles poderiam ser. Será que eu fiz minha mãe passar metade do que eles me fazem?! Acho que não! Ok! Admito, eu fiz pior...

Percy, Luna e Ronald. Percy com a minha personalidade pura, olhos azuis e cabelos castanhos, meu pequeno baconzinho. Luna com muito da minha personalidade e muito da nerdice do pai, olhos azuis como o céu e cabelos cor de mel, minha pequena bolinho gordo (A líder da “quadrilha”!). Ronald com muito do pai, era como um mini nerd, tirando os cabelos loiros, meu presuntinho. O melhor de Seddie em três seres “pequenos e graciosos”.  

_"Vamos pelo começo de tudo. Por que exatamente eu fui chamada no colégio de novo?!"_

_"Fala você Luna!"_

_"É fala você Luna."_

_"Covardes."_

_"Rony, eu quero que você comece."_

_"Affff mãe. Foi tudo ideia da Luna."_

_"O que?!"_

_"Tudo! O mel nas roupas do John, as abelhas, o gambá no armário do Pedro e a meleca verde nas coisas da Catarina."_

_"Dedo duro!"_

_"Ok! Já sabemos de quem foi à ideia, agora eu gostaria de saber o motivo."_

_"Eles mereceram."_

_"Por quê?!"_

_"Eles foram maus."_

_"Ta! Mais por quê?! Eu quero saber o por que."_

_"A Luna teve a ideia e nós fizemos tudo juntos, eles foram maus com o Rony mãe. A gente só estava defendendo ele. A senhora mesma que sempre disse que devemos defender nossa família."_

_"Sim. E o que fizeram contigo?!"_

_"Eles zombaram dele. Tiraram sarro por causa das suas roupas e por ele ser um nerdizinho. Dentro da sala ainda, na frente de todo mundo."_

_"Você reclamou pros seus professores?!"_

_"Sim. Mais eles não fizeram nada!"_

_“E dai vocês foram lá e resolveram do jeito de vocês?!"_

_"Sim! Como a mamãe faria."_

_"Ok! A gente já conversou sobre isso né, e aonde a mãe de vocês parou por aprontar."_

_"Sim, mais não foi à primeira vez, a gente ate deixou passar antes. Mais eles mereceram!"_

_“A gente nem fez nada de mais...”_

_"Vocês não tem vergonha?! Nada de mais?! O pobre menino era alérgico a abelhas, ele esta no hospital agora, sabiam?! Por sorte não foi nada de mais. Mais eles foram suspensos..”_

_“Três dias de novo?!”_

_“Sim...”_

_“Me desculpem, eu entendo o lado de vocês mais antes de qualquer coisa vocês deveriam ter falado com a gente!"_

_"E o que vocês iam poder fazer?!"_

_"Muita coisa. Me desculpem mais mesmo com motivos, acho que merecem um castigo."_

_"A Pri e o Tick ajudaram..."_

_"Cala boca Percy!"_

_"Oshe! Se vamos ser castigados que seja uma coisa justa."_

_"Ok! Da Priscylla, a tia Mel e o tio Brad se encarregam e do Patrick a tia Carly e o tio Gibby. Agora de vocês, é comigo."_

_“Não pai!"_

_“Deixa a mamãe resolver isso dessa vez."_

_"Não, sabemos que ela não é boa com castigos."_

_"Não sou mesmo."_

_"É, levar eles tomar sorvete por terem destruído o material da Sra.Briggs na aula não foi uma boa ideia."_

_"Não sei como aquela velha ainda esta viva. E como conseguiu casar. Mais enfim..."_

_"Um mês sem presunto e sem bacon extra no café da manha."_

_"AHHHH Não!"_

_"E..."_

_“E?!”_

_"Uma semana sem twitter."_

_"Ahhhhh morte."_

_"Lenta e cruel..."_

_"Poderia ser bem pior..."_

_"Podia?!"_

_"Poderiam ficar sem o final de semana no sitio dos avos da Pri."_

_"É, poderia ser pior..."_

_"Podem ir agora!"_

_"Podemos ir ate a casa da tia Mel?!"_

_"Pra?!"_

_"Ver se o castigo da Pri é pior que o nosso."_

_"Podem..."_

Mais antes de qualquer coisa, a campainha tocou. Fui abrir a porta e lá estava uma pequena e loira menina de olhos cor de mel e um pequeno menino que mais parecia uma copia masculina da Carly.

_"Oi tia."_

_"Ola."_

_"O trio pode ir lá em casa?!"_

_"Pode Pri, a gente já acabou aqui..."_

Fiquei observando o grupinho sair de casa e atravessar a rua ate a casa da frente conversando...

_"E ai?!"_

_"O de sempre. Nada de TV e twitter. E vocês?!"_

_"Sem Bacon, presunto e twitter."_

_"E você Tick?!"_

_"Nada de pescaria com o papai e nada de twitter..."_

_"Morte social na rede, lenta e cruel!"_

_"É... Família que apronta unida, sofre unida."_

                           

... 

 

Observei eles entrarem na casa da frente, casa da Mel e do Brad, e depois voltei pra dentro me deparando com um nerd, sentado no sofá me olhando e rindo. Fui ate ele e me sentei em seu colo. Beijando ele com carinho.

_"Não entendi você."_

_"O que?!"_

_"Achei que ia tirar o final de semana fora deles."_

_"Não, esse final de semana não. Esse final de semana é nosso!"_

_"Ah é! E o que pretende fazer?!"_

_"Comemorar nossos 10 anos de casados?!"_

_"Boa ideia!"_

_"E como seria isso?!"_

_"Surpresa!"_

_“Gosto das suas surpresas... E gosto ainda mais de onde elas acabam."_

 ...     

 

Hoje estamos fazendo 10 anos de casados, é sábado e estamos sozinhos em casa, já que as crianças foram juntos com todos os outros para o sitio do pai do PC...

10 anos de casados... Mais de 13 anos juntos e quase uma vida inteira de “amizade”...

Quem diria?!

Se me dissessem que ia durar tanto, eu não ia acreditar. Mais depois do que passamos juntos acredito em muito mais... Se passamos por três bebes, e uma universidade juntas, podemos tudo!

Levei quase 4 anos pra me formar na universidade graças aos bebes e no fim consegui me formar junto com meus amigos, todos no mesmo ano... Depois de formados, voltamos pra Seattle e depois de altos e baixos continuamos todos unidos como sempre.

Morramos todos no mesmo condomínio, a Mel e o PC na casa da frente e a Carly e o Gibby na casa ao lado. Levamos nossas vidas de casados e com filhos sem nunca deixarmos nossa amizade de lado. Somos uma família no fim das contas. E o iCarly tem grande parcela nisso. Ele esteve em todos os momentos de nossas vidas e mesmo tendo ficado em algum momento do passado devemos tudo a ele.

 Hoje em dia Carly, Mel e eu mantemos diferentes trabalhos na área das "artes",  enquanto nossos maridos tem uma sociedade em uma bem sucedida empresa tecnológica. Spencer casou com a Ana Carla e continua com suas obras de arte enquanto ela dá aulas de historia em uma universidade. Ainda me pergunto quando vão ter filhos...

Carly casou com o Gibby, tem seu filho Patrick de 8 anos e seu próprio programa de TV. Mel casou com Brad, tem sua menina, Priscylla de 9 anos, um menino de 3 anos chamado Arthur  e uma bela carreira de estilista. E eu me casei com meu nerd, tenho meu trio, agora com quase 10 anos e acabei me tornando... Acreditem se quiserem!... Uma escritora! E assim muitas das coisas que sempre sonhei...

 

 ...

 

_"Sabe que suas surpresas sempre acabam em um só lugar né?!"_

_"E é exatamente lá que eu quero parar."_

 Segui as ordens do meu nerdinho e com os olhos vendados segui ate o que me pareceu à cozinha, o cheiro lá era delicioso e a noite prometia ser boa... Muito boa!

_"Pronta!"_

_"Sim."_

Ele tirou minha venda.

_"Pode abrir os olhos."_

 Abri os olhos e me deparei com uma mesa lindamente posta a luz de velas.

_"Espero estar ao menos aos pés da minha chefe de cozinha."_

_“E qual o cardápio?!"_

_"Minha especialidade!"_

_"Lasanha de frango e torta de maça."_

_"Estou tão previsível assim?!"_

_"Eu amo sua previsibilidade."_

_"E eu te odeio Princesa Benson."_

_"Também te odeio nerd!"_

Beijei ele com carinho... Eram tantos anos juntos, tanto amor.

Aos poucos o beijo se tornou urgente, profundo e cheio de tesão...

_"Acho que o jantar pode esperar."_

_"O mundo pode esperar agora."_

Ele me beijou de novo e dessa vez com mais possessividade, com mais posse, mais desejo. Fomos nós afastando ate sentir minhas costas se encostarem na pia da cozinha. Ele então me pegou no colo e me colocou sentada sobre a pia.

Aos poucos fomos parando o beijo e acabamos os dois, um olhando nos olhos do outro, eu sentada na pia da cozinha e ele entre as minhas pernas.

_“Você tem noção de que esse tem sidos os 10 melhores anos da minha vida?!”_

_“Foram os meus também... Não sei o que teria sido de mim sem você e sem nossos filhos. Devo muito a você.”_

_“Você não me deve nada. Seu amor vale cada esforço e seus sorrisos todas as manhas é o que me faz levantar e encarar a vida com outros olhos.”_

_“Eu sou capaz de fazer tudo por você. Enfrentar tudo por você.”_

_“Seu amor é a coisa mais preciosa que eu tenho nesse mundo. Ele e nossos filhos...”_

_“Te amo seu nerd insuportável. Desde a primeira vez que te vi...”_

_“Te amo desde sempre e pra sempre...”_

Ele disse isso e me beijou de novo, terna e carinhosamente...

Ficamos nós beijando assim pelo que me pareceu horas, ate sentir as mãos dele subindo por minhas coxas e empurrando o vestido que eu estava usando pra cima... Me afastei dele e o ajudei a tirar meu vestido. Em poucos segundos estava só de calcinha e sutiã.

Olhei em seus olhos e abri sua camisa, retirando ela e jogando longe. Beijei seu pescoço e segui com minhas mãos ate a fivela da sua cinta enquanto ele abria meu sutiã com certa dificuldade (Tantos anos e ele nunca vai aprender a fazer isso!)...

Poucos minutos depois estávamos seminus a luz de velas...

Amor e tesão em um mesmo lugar, em uma mesma cena...

Beijei ele com vontade dessa vez e ele acariciava minhas costas enquanto eu arranhava a dele. Lenta e sensualmente. Enquanto nossas línguas brigavam por domínio nas nossas bocas, nossas mãos passeavam pelo corpo seminu um do outro.

Paramos um momento em busca de fôlego e um segundo depois senti ele beijar minha orelha e seguir com os beijos pelo meu pescoço, dando a ele marcas e um tratamento especial. Dali ele seguiu beijando, passando pelo meu colo e parando gentilmente nos meus seios, enquanto eu só gemia por mais...

Ele então se afastou por alguns segundos apenas admirando meus seios antes de abocanhar um deles e me fazer gemer de prazer, e enquanto ele lambia, mordia e chupava um seio ele acariciava com a outra mão o outro seio e vice-versa ate eu não mais aguentar aquela tortura...

Aranhando de leve suas costas fui levando minhas mãos ate o cós da sua boxer e empurrando ela pra baixo, passando minha mão em seu órgão e fazendo ela deslizar sobre ele gentilmente, envolvendo todo seu membro e masturbando ele de forma lenta e sensual... Não demorou muito pra que ele desistisse do que estava fazendo e desocupasse sua boca pra gemer de prazer...

Em um só movimento ele me pegou pela cintura e me tirou de cima do balcão me colocando no chão em pé e me fazendo parar com o que estava fazendo... Ele então mais do que rapidamente se livrou da minha calcinha, jogando ela em algum canto da cozinha e me pegando pela cintura de novo, dessa vez andando comigo em cima de seus pés em direção a sala...

Se sua intenção era me levar ate o quarto ela parou na sala mesmo, mais precisamente na cômoda da sala... Ele me ergueu e me colocou sentada sobre ela, empurrando as coisas de cima dela pro chão (Sorte que nada que podia ser quebrado!)

Eu apenas olhava pra ele ali nu na minha frente e me perguntava por que diabos aquele nerd era tão quente e sexy, mesmo depois de anos... Se ele não fosse assim eu não teria metade dos problemas que tenho hoje em dia...

Ele então veio ate mim e me beijou de novo, mais dessa vez de uma forma mais rude, sensual e rápida e dando uma leve mordida em meu lábio ele soltou a minha boca e novamente desceu beijando minha pele ate chegar à minha intimidade... Nessa altura ele já estava de joelhos na minha frente, forçando as minhas pernas pra abrir mais e colocando sua boca sobre o meu clitóris...

Ele alternava entre chupar, lamber e mordiscar minha intimidade, dando uma atenção especial ao meu clitóris, fazendo um movimento estranho com sua língua em volta dele me levando a loucura enquanto eu só gemia de prazer e nada gentilmente puxava seus cabelos da nuca enquanto segurava sua cabeça... Mais de 10 anos juntos e ele ainda me enlouquecia com aquele movimento com a língua.

Não demorou muito pra ele me fazer gozar gemendo e chamando por seu nome... E assim que ele se levantou limpando sua boca eu o puxei e o beijei, ele ate quis se afastar mais eu o obriguei a me beijar e conforme fui aprofundando o beijo podia sentir na sua língua o meu próprio gosto e aquilo me fez ficar muito excitada de novo na mesma hora, pronta pra gozar de novo...

Peguei então em seu pênis e o levei ate a minha entrada fazendo com que ele começasse a me penetrar lentamente, mais eu mesma não aguentei aquilo por muito tempo enroscando minhas pernas na sua cintura eu o empurrei de uma forma meio rude fazendo ele entrar todo dentro de mim de uma só vez...

Seus movimentos dentro de mim se iniciaram lentos, mais não ficaram assim por muito pouco tempo, ele foi acelerando seus movimentos conforme o tempo passava, fazendo eles se tornaram rápidos e urgentes em questão de segundos...

Não demorou muito naquele ritmo pra que eu me sentisse pronta pra gozar de novo... E quanto mais rápido ele se movia mais forte eu aranhava as sua costas, fincando minhas unhas nele enquanto ele apenas acariciava meu corpo gentilmente...

Beijei ele de novo com todo o desejo que sentia e pude sentir ele pegar nos meus cabelos da nuca e puxar, não de uma forma muito forte mais o suficiente pra me fazer arquear um pouco as costas e jogar minha cabeça pra trás me deixando louca e dando a ele a oportunidade de soltar minha boca e chegar novamente ate meus seios beijando e mordendo eles com força o que provavelmente deixaria marcas...

E de repente eu pude sentir o gozo vindo, minhas pernas tremendo e as paredes da minha vagina se contraindo contra ele e aquela sensação maravilhosa me possuindo, pude então sentir ele parar seus movimentos de repente se contraindo e explodindo em gozo dentro de mim...

Isso enquanto gemíamos um pouco alto de mais chamando nossos nomes... Depois de alguns minutos pude sentir ele saindo de dentro de mim, enquanto ainda estávamos abraçados, eu com a cabeça em seu ombro e ele com a dele em meu peito...

_“Eu te amo”_

_“Eu também te amo”_

_“Sorte nossa os vizinhos terem ido viajar, ou então eles teriam nos ouvido.”_

_“Se eles não tivessem feito o favor de cuidar dos nossos filhos, nem metade disso teria acontecido...”_

_“Com certeza!”_

_“Feliz dez anos de casada!”_

_“Pra você também...”_

_“Tenho um presente especial pra você.”_

_“Serio?! Aonde?!”_

_Ele saiu de onde estava e caminhou ate a estante da sala, e eu aproveitei pra admirar a bela bunda dele, assobiando. Ele pegou de lá uma caixa vermelha dessas de joias e veio ate mim me entregando ela._

_“Abre!”_

_Eu abri e la estava a mais bela corrente que já tinha visto, prateada e com três pequenos pingentes em forma de bonequinhos, dois menininhos e uma menininha, com um pequeno diamantezinho em cada um._

_“É lindo! Obrigada!”_

_Ele pegou a corrente e colocou em mim, me beijando..._

_“De nada, meu amor...”_

_Beijei ele de novo. E depois o abracei, ficando assim por um bom tempo, apenas sentindo seu cheiro e ouvindo seu coração._

_“To com fome!”_

_“Novidade! A comida já deve estar fria.”_

_“Nada que a chefe de cozinha aqui não de jeito.”_

_“Então vamos lá, por que temos muito mais pra comemorar depois...”_

_Ele me desceu da cômoda e eu sai na sua frente rebolando._

_“Depois é?!”_

_“Ou talvez agora mesmo...”_

 

...

 

_"Amor?!"_

_"Hummm..."_

Estávamos deitados na nossa cama depois de muitas comemorações, eu enroscada nele e com a cabeça em seu peito e ele acariciando meus cabelos.

_"Sabe aquele lançamento do tal livro de culinária que fui segunda?"_

_"Sim!"_

_"Então, tinha um gordinho simpático lá. marido da escritora do livro e ele me disse que trabalha escrevendo series de TV, e que esta trabalhando em uma nova serie sobre um trio de amigos que acabam fazendo um programa de sucesso na internet. Ele me disse que vai ter uma menina doce e gentil. um nerd e uma menina encrenqueira."_

_“Parece que eu já conheço essa historia."_

_"Sim... Perguntei pra ele se o nerd e a encrenqueira vão ficar juntos... E ele disse que ainda não sabe."_

_"Serio?!"_

_“Sim... Dai eu disse a ele que conhecia uma historia parecida, com a diferença que o nerd e a encrenqueira acabavam juntos e felizes."_

_"Pro resto da vida."_

_“E alem...”_

_"Te amo."_

_"Te amo também...”_

E como nos filmes de amor, tudo acabou com um beijo apaixonado. E eles viveram felizes para sempre.

 

**THE END...**

 

_"Nerd?!"_

_"Hummm?!”_

_"Você acha que conseguiríamos passar por tudo aquilo com os bebes de novo?! Você sabe. A gravidez, o nascimento, os choros, as cólicas e tudo mais?!"_

_"Ate conseguiríamos. Mais não sei se estou preparado pra isso. Três é um bom numero."_

_"Lamento te decepcionar. Mais acho que agora é tarde demais...”_

_“Por quê?!”_

_“To gravida!"_

...

_"Nerd!"_

...

_"NERD?!”_

...

_“Oh Meu Deus!"_

 

**OR NOT.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤❤❤
> 
> Muito obrigada por lerem. Essa fanfic é muito especial pra mim, e espero que tenham gostado.


End file.
